Mi infierno, es mi vida
by sandryttaa
Summary: Bella desaparece sin dar explicaciones, después de diez años vuelve a Forks para el entierro de su padre. Hay se da cuenta de como han cambiado las cosas y todo lo que ha perdido. Su gente descubre que su vida no es color de rosa, sino negro oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO: 1 **

_Pov Bella _

-Contra más lo pienses, más te torturas – me dijo Leah, mi mejor amiga, había estado conmigo los últimos años siendo ella y Jacob su novio, mis únicos apoyos.

-No puedo evitarlo, llevo años sin ir a Forks y voy para el entierro de mi padre. Me fui sin dar explicación alguna y sin despedirme de nadie – dije. Nunca olvidaría el día que decidí irme de ese sitio, olvidado así todo lo que dejaba en ese pueblo, dejando atrás mis sentimientos hacía aquellas personas.

-No debe ser tan malo – dijo Jacob, mirando por el retrovisor.

-Llevo diez años sin ver ni hablar con mis hermanos, no sé qué ha pasado con sus vidas, si están bien o mal, si se han casado o tienen hijos… ¿Qué crees que van a decir…? – dije suspirando y echándome hacia atrás.

-Se alegraran de verte y de saber de ti después de tanto tiempo – dijo positiva Leah.

-No entiendes… llevo diez años sin dar señales de vida, me he enterado de la muerte de mi padre gracias al él de Jake, aparezco con un hijo de siete años. Mis hermanos no van a estar solos… - dije lastimosa.

-Bella, vales mucho haber cuando lo aprendes – me dijo Leah desde el asiento de adelante pasando la mano para atrás para darme fuerzas.

-¿Cuánto queda? – pregunte, hacía rato que habíamos aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Seattle y ahora íbamos en coche a Forks. Jacob iba en el volante con Leah de copiloto mientras yo estaba atrás con la cabeza de mi hijo en mi regazo, el dormía plácidamente y muy profundo en sus sueños.

-Ya estamos llegando – me dijo Leah - ¿Para donde vamos? – me pregunto.

-Al tanatorio, seguramente estén allí – dijo Jake. Yo asentí dándole la razón.

Por cierto me llamo Isabella Swan tengo veinti-ocho años y estoy casada, mi vida como mujer casada no era la que yo había soñado cuando era adolescente, y tampoco era la persona de mis sueños, pero no tenía más remedio que este. De ese matrimonio nació lo más importante de mi vida, mi pequeño Anthony tenía siete años y era demasiado listo para su edad, gracias a él me seguía levantando todas las mañanas. Leah y Jacob era mis eternos amigos, mi apoyo, mi ánimo y mi fuerza, les debía mucho por todo lo que me habían ayudado. Después de eso estaba mi familia de sangre, mi madre murió el día que me dio a luz y yo no pude conocerla, viví durante dieciocho años de mi vida con mi padre que era policía Charlie Swan y mis hermanos mayores. Emmett y Alice, ahora mismo Emmett debería tener treinta y un años y Alice los treinta. Yo era la pequeña la ingenua y la tonta. Tambien estaban los Cullen y los Hale. Habían sido amigos de la familia durante toda la vida, Esme y Carlisle que tenían como hijo biológico a Edward del que yo había estado enamorada desde pequeña y adoptaron hace años a Rose y Jasper Hale pues sus padres murieron en un accidente y como la madre de ellos era la hermana de Esme eran la única familia que les quedaba. Me fui de Forks dejando a todos ellos allí, sin explicarles el porqué de mi decisión, sin dar señal de vida durante todos estos años, y de no ser por el fallecimiento de mi padre, tampoco estaría ahora llegando allí.

-Ya estamos aquí – dijo Jake sacándome de mis pensamiento, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el coche estaba parando y que mi dos amigos me miraban.

-Pues a llegando en momento – dije con un suspiro.

-Entramos contigo – me dijo Leah saliendo ya del coche.

-No, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola, vosotros os tenéis que quedar con Anthony – dije mirándolos.

-Está bien, pero si nos necesitas nos llamas – dijo Jake. Asentí respire hondo y salí del coche. Mis pasos fueron lentos e inseguros y podía sentir como mi corazón iba a mil.

-Bella – escuche a Leah, me gire y vi a Leah a solo unos pasos de mi – Bájate las mangas, se te ven los moratones – me dijo, me mire los brazos y los vi, las baje rápidamente y le sonreí dándole las gracias – Suerte – me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Ella volvió al coche y yo continúe mi camino. Cuando estuve dentro del tanatorio fui a la recepción.

-El funeral de Charlie Swan – le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-El pasillo recto segunda puerta a la derecha – me dijo, asentí y continúe caminado lentamente. Al llegar frente a la puerta, respire hondo y entre con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Por un momento la levante y vi que todos en la sala me miraba fijamente, busque por toda la sala hasta que encontré a mis hermanos. Ambos me miraban con la boca y los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-Hola – fueron las únicas palabras que fui capaz de pronunciar. Me di cuenta de quienes eran los que estaban junto a ellos eran los Cullen, y me tense.

-Bella… - escuche esa voz perfecta que hace años hacia que miles de mariposas revolotearan por mi estomago.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mi hermano.

-Vengo al funeral de mi padre… - le conteste segura de mis palabras.

-¿Al funeral? Te fuiste sin decir nada, papá entro en depresión por tu culpa, no has dado señales de vida, no te has interesado por él en diez años, un cuando le operaron, ni cuando le dieron una medalla… nada y ahora estas aquí para verlo muerto. ¿Qué clase de hija eres? – me dijo Alice.

-No puedes juzgarme – le dije.

-¿Qué no puedo juzgarte?, ¿Qué no puedo? Tú no has estado aquí viendo como tu padre, dejaba de comer, no dormía y tampoco salía de casa porque su hija había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana… Tú no le has visto llorar cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía… culpándose de que había hecho algo mal para que tú te fuera… Claro que tengo derecho a juzgarte – Me dijo.

-Basta, estamos en el entierro de vuestro padre, a él no le gustaría que sus tres hijos estuvieran así – intervino Carlisle. Mis hermanos me echaron una última mirada de odio y se giraron. Yo adelante unos pasos para poder ver a mi padre. Cuando estuve frente al cristal donde yacía mi padre muerto, mis lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos y empezaron a derramarse sin parar.

-Siento mucho todo papá – dije con la mano apoyada en el cristal.

-De nada sirve que llores ahora – escuche a mi hermana por detrás. Me seque las lágrimas y encare a mi hermana.

-Tienes razón no sirve de nada que ahora llore por él, porque ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que hice… - dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Me alegro que lo sepas, porque él esta así por tu culpa… - dijo culpo.

-Alice, déjalo ya, Charlie no ha muerto por culpa de Bella. Había llegado su momento – dijo Jasper abrazándola.

-¡Mamá! – escuche la voz de mi hijo y como acto reflejo me gire, Anthony venia entrando corriendo hacía mi dirección y Jake y Leah detrás de él.

-Lo sentimos Bella, se ha despertado y quería estar contigo, no hemos podido retenerle ya sabes cómo es – me dijo Leah con una sonrisa triste. –Mamá, ¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunto mi hijo. Yo traje y mire nuevamente por el cristal.

-Ves ese hombre que está allí, es mi padre y se ha ido al cielo, por eso lloro, cielo – dije despeinando sus cabellos.

-¿El abuelo Charlie? – me pregunto mirando mis hijos.

-Si cariño, el abuelo Charlie – dije.

-Pues mamá no debes llorar. Ahora el abuelo estará en un lugar mejor y seguro que está feliz de que estemos aquí – dijo abrazándome.

-Claro que si mi vida. ¿Por qué no vas con Jake y Leah a que te compren algo para comer? – le dije sonriendo.

-Vale – dijo resignado. Arrastro los pies hasta llegar a mis amigos, quienes me miraron preguntado si todo estaba bien, asentí y desaparecieron por la puerta los tres.

-¿Tienes un hijo? – la preciosa voz de Edward me trajo a la realidad, mire a todos que me miraba sorprendidos.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema? – le pregunte.

-No, solo nos sorprende que una persona tan inestable como tú, allá podido criar a un niños – me dijo Rosalie.

-Ya me he cansado. No sabéis nada de mí, no habléis de lo que no entendéis – les dije mirándoles.

-Entiendo que el corazón que tenias, la buena persona que era. Esa Bella ha dejado de existir para convertirse en la persona que tengo ahora delante de mis ojos – dijo mi hermano – Al menos nos hemos ahorrado el detective para que te busque para leer el testamento… - dijo con odio – Espero que no te quedes mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes, ni siquiera me interesa lo que pueda decir el testamento, en el caso de que allá algo para mí, es todo vuestro. Yo me voy ya – dije

-¿Qué? – Escuche por primera vez a Esme – No te puedes ir ya. Quédate unos días – me dijo.

-No puedo, tengo que volver antes de que mi marido llegue del viaje – le dije.

-¿Por qué no has venido con él? – pregunto Edward.

-No le gustan los sitios fríos…

-A ti tampoco, si no recuerdo bien, y estas aquí – me dijo.

-Yo vengo a ver a mi padre – le dije.

-Aquel que abandonaste sin decir nada… - susurro mi hermano.

-Bella – me llamo Leah entrando y poniéndose a mi lado - ¿Nos vamos a quedar unos días? – me pregunto.

-Por favor Bella – me dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí, hasta que se lea el testamento – dije.

-¿Tienes donde quedaros? – me pregunto Jake.

-Yo…

-Sí, se vendrán a nuestra casa – dijo Esme abrazándome. Mi amiga frunció el ceño, yo asentí y se relajo.

-Está bien, entonces nosotros nos quedaremos en casa de mi madre en la Push. Nos vamos ya para allí, ¿Necesitas algo ahora? – me pregunto dándome un abrazo.

-No, tranquila. Estaremos bien – dije cogiendo a mis hijos

-Sabes que cualquier cosa, nos llamas – me aseguro al oído.

-Siempre – le dije sonriendo. Mis amigos se fueron y me dejaron allí, acerque mi hijo a mi cuerpo abrazándolo.

-¿Habéis venido en coche? – pregunto Carlisle.

-No, veníamos con Jacob, yo no tengo – dije.

-Pues entonces vámonos, que seguro que queréis descansar – dijo Esme – Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto mirando a mi hijo.

-Me llamo Anthony – se adelanto el aludido.

-Vaya yo también me llamo así – le dijo Edward.

-¿Sí? – pregunto mi hijo ilusionado.

-Claro, Edward Anthony Cullen – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo Anthony Smith – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Bella, que tenemos que prepararos una habitación – dijo Esme – ¿Vendréis más tarde? – pregunto mirando a mis hermanos y los Hale.

-No creo que… - dijo Alice.

-Alice, recuerda lo que dijo tu padre – dijo Carlisle. Yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Charlie les pidió que no lloraran cuando muriera, que él se iba feliz porque estaría con vuestra madre. Y que quería que lo celebrarais – dijo sonriendo.

-no creo que sea el momento – dijo Emmett.

-No, es el mejor momento, porque esta Bella aquí y a él le gustaría veros juntos – dijo Esme. Vi las intenciones de Emmett de contestarle, pero mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y al ver de quien se trataba todos los músculos de mis huesos se tensaron. Respire hondo y lo cogí.

-¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué cojones no estás en casa?, ¿Estas con otro hombre?, ¡Qué me respondas! – me grito mi marido

-Mi padre a fallecido y he venido con el niño al velatorio – le dije con temor.

-Me da igual tu padre, te quiero a ti y al niño en casa mañana, porque si no respondo de mis actos, te lo juro Isabella. Pagaras las consecuencias, y si tardas más el niño también – me dijo.

-¡No! – dije tirándome al suelo, pero ya me había colgado.

**BUENAS! **

**SE ME HA PASADO ESTA PEQUEÑA IDEA POR LA CABEZA COMO NUEVO FIC PARA CUANDO ACABE EL QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO AHORA "Una sonrisa no siempre es felicidad" ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, Y SI ES ASÍ ME ENCANTARA SEGUIRLA, PERO SIEMPRE DEPENDE DE VOSOTRAS. **

**UNBESOO A TODAS Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO: 2 **

_Pov Bella _

-Mamá – escuche la voz de mi hijo, levanté la vista y vi a Anthony arrodillado junto a mí, el resto nos miraban a ambos con el ceño fruncido – Era papá – dijo sin necesidad de preguntarlo, levanté la mano y la pasé por sus mejillas donde vi una pequeña lágrima resbalar. Y le mostré una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Esme acercándose y su mano rozó con mi piel e hizo que me estremeciera y me apartara.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy perfecta – dije intentando sacar mi mejor sonrisa – Era mi marido, ha vuelto de viaje y necesita que volvamos mañana mismo – le expliqué a Esme.

-¡No, mami! Yo no quiero volver – dijo cogiéndome del brazo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Vale, cariño. Mírame – le cogí con las manos el rostro, para que me viera a los ojos – Yo voy a volver con papá, para decirle que tenemos que quedarnos para el testamento. Tú mientras de puedes quedar aquí con…

-Con nosotros – me interrumpió Esme.

-¿Con vosotros? – pregunté mirándola dudosa.

-Sí Bella, deja que tu hijo se quede en casa, y cuando vuelvas con tu marido os quedáis todos. A nosotros no nos molesta, además tengo nietos que estarán encantados de tener a alguien nuevo con quien jugar en casa – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esme, no quiero ser una molestia para vosotros – dije seria.

-No lo eres, nunca lo serás – contestó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Mira cariño, te parece bien quedarte con Esme que es ella – dije señalándola – Tiene una casa muy grande y hay otros niños con los que jugar – le dije sabiendo que así aceptaría.

-¿Tu volverás? – me preguntó mi pequeño.

-Jamás me separaría de ti – le dije acariciando su mejilla. El me abrazó fuerte y yo lo envolví en mis brazos con una lágrima cayendo. Me levanté del suelo con mi hijo en los brazos – Me cojo un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, el niño no ha comido nada – dije mirando a Esme. Era verdad que le había pedido a Leah o Jake que lo llevaran a comer algo, pero al final no probo bocado – Gracias por todo Esme – dije entregándole a mi hijo – Mi vida, tienes que portarte muy bien, que cuando mamá vuelva Esme y Carlisle le digan que has sido un angelito – le dije besando su mejilla.

-Espera Bella, no hace falta que pidas un taxi, yo te puedo llevar al aeropuerto – me dijo Edward. Me quedé pensando en si sería lo más adecuado que me llevara, pero no tenía tiempo de hacer nada.

-Gracias Edward – dije.

-Vamos – dijo le dio un beso a Esme y salimos los dos. En la puerta me giré y miré a mis hermanos. Ambos estaban confundidos y me miraron serios.

-Me alegra saber que estais bien… - dije y salí del tanatorio detrás de Edward. Le seguí hasta su coche y cuando llegamos, me abrió la puerta de copiloto y él se sentó en el de conductor. Y comenzó a conducir a gran velocidad.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – me preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué? – respondí con otra pregunta, confusa.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – repitió sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-No te importa – le contesté.

-Sí, sí me importa. Tu hermano era mi mejor amigo. Sabes la cara que se me quedó cuando tus hermanos me llamaron llorando porque te habías ido… Charlie no pronunció palabra en una semana… sí me debes una explicación – dijo parando el coche.

-Discutí con Charlie – dije sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó cogiéndome del ante brazo, yo me aparté rápidamente.

-Lo que escuchaste discutí con Charlie, por eso me fui – dije – Ahora por favor, puedes volver a arrancar el coche que tengo que llegar al aeropuerto – él no dijo nada más y arrancó. Volvió a conducir a la misma velocidad. A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquel día.

_Flash Back _

_Me había pasado toda la noche de fiesta aprovechando que mis hermanos estaban de acampada con sus parejas y Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado en Forks, aproveché el momento. Mi padre tampoco estaría en casa ya que tenía una misión en Port Ángeles. Eran las siete de la mañana y estaba entrando de puntillas para no despertar a mi padre que seguramente acababa de llegar. Abrí la puerta lentamente, para no hacer ruido y entrar en silencio. Pero alguien encendió la luz. _

_-Mierda – murmuré al instante porque supe quien era. Levante la vista y mi padre estaba de pie junto a la luz con los brazos cruzados – Hola papá – dije con una sonrisa, forzada. Estaba metida en un buen lio. _

_-Me puedes decir, de dónde vienes a estas horas… - dijo comenzando a levantar el volumen. _

_-Estaba en casa de una amiga – le contesté con la voz y la sonrisa más inocente que pude mostrar. _

_-¿Con una amiga? Claro, estabas con una amiga. Por ese motivo, anoche vi en la puerta de una discoteca de Port Ángeles con un chico en el capo de un coche ¿verdad? Estabas con unas amigas. ¡Bella, no mientas! – me gritó. _

_-Sí, estaba en una discoteca. Soy mayor de edad, y estaba con unos amigos divirtiéndome. No me lo puedes prohibir – le grité. _

_-Eres como tu madre, una cualquiera. Te acuestas con quien se te ponga delante, sin importarte quien es – volvió a gritar. _

_-¿Qué dices, papá? – dije confundida. _

_-Que tu madre me estuvo engañando toda su vida, jugó conmigo. Como tu juegas con los hombres… que eres igual que ella – me echó en cara. _

_-Papá no tienes porque decirme eso, solo me divertía, y no con cualquiera, el era mi novio. Tú puedes pensar lo que te de la gana, pero no lo voy a dejar y no voy a cambiar por lo que tú me digas – le grité. _

_-Pues vete de mi casa… hasta que no cambies de idea no te quiero volver a ver por aquí – me gritó. Yo abrí los ojos impresionada. _

_-No me echas de tu casa. Me voy yo, porque eres lo peor, siempre me obligas a ser como tú quieres, no me puedes estar protegiendo toda la vida. Un día tú no estarás y tendré que decidir por mi sola y si continúas sobreprotegiéndome, jamás seré capaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma. Por eso me voy, para vivir mi vida como yo quiero, sin tener que depender de ti o de mis hermanos – dije abriendo de nuevo la puerta – Espero que jamás te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo, porque te mortificarás toda tu vida – grité y salí pegando un portazo y tirando la llave de casa en el jardín. _

_Fin del flash Back _

Recordando todo lo que me dijo mi padre aquel día, no me encajaba con la petición que le había hecho a mis hermanos para cuando muriera.

-Ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto – escuché la voz de Edward. Intenté salir de mis pensamientos para volver al presente.

-Gracias por traerme – dije saliendo del coche.

-Bella – me llamó - ¿Qué discutiste con Charlie ese día? – me preguntó.

-Eso quedó en el pasado, ahora no importa – le dije con firmeza – Cuidad me mi niño hasta que yo vuelva. Por favor – dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Es muy importante para ti – me dijo.

-No es importante, mi hijo es mi vida, si a él le pasa algo yo me muero – dije sin separar mi mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento.

-Prometo cuidar de él hasta que vuelvas – asentí y comencé a caminar hasta la recepción para pedir un vuelo.

_Pov Esme _

Todavía estábamos todos en el tanatorio, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Me alegraba mucho ver a Bella de nuevo, siempre la había querido como una hija y eso no cambiaria ahora. No necesita darme una explicación para que la perdone, porque no tenía nada que perdonarle. Pero los demás, sobre todo Emmett y Alice estaban que echaban humos por todos lados.

-Sra. Esme – dijo dándome golpecitos.

-¿Cómo señora? No cariño, sólo Esme – dije con dulzura - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo hambre Esme – dijo mirando el suelo, yo miré a toda la familia.

-Venga que nos vamos ya para casa, para que este chico pueda comer y hacerse grande – dije levantándome de la butaca en la que estaba, cogí al pequeño de la mano y comencé a caminar – Nos vamos, los niños tienen que tener también hambre – dije refiriéndome a mis nietos.

-Sí, vamos – dijo Jasper cogiendo a Alice de la mano que estaba rígida y seria. Caminamos todos en silencio hasta los coches – Nos vemos en casa – dijo Jasper mirándonos. Asentimos junto con Rosalie, los hermanos Swan parecían estar en otro mundo.

-Mira cariño, siéntate aquí atrás que vamos a casa. Ponte el cinturón – le advertí. Yo me senté en el asiento de copiloto y mi marido comenzó a conducir.

-Todavía estoy impresionado… - me dijo Carlisle mirando a la carretera.

-Yo también, pero me puede más la alegría de volver a verla – dije siendo sincera.

-Yo también, esta hermosa. Pero sabes como son Emmett y Alice con este tema. Tengo miedo de lo que pase – dije serio.

-Por lo que he visto, o más bien notado, no creo que Bella se quede mucho tiempo, lamentablemente – dije apenada.

-¿Has visto cómo ha reaccionado cuando le ha llamado el marido? – me preguntó, ya entrando por el camino del bosque en dirección a la casa.

-Sí, se ha puesto muy tensa y cuando ha colgado… me he llegado a preocupar, habrá pasado algo malo, por eso tanta urgencia – dije llegando a esa conclusión.

-Seguramente, cuando vuelva, si quiere contarnos ya nos contará – me dijo. El niño se había quedado dormido durante el camino, así que Carlisle lo cogió en brazos, cuando llegamos a casa para entrar. Dentro ya estaban todos, incluso Edward. Estaban todos sentados y serios.

-¿Y los niños? – pregunté al no ver a nadie más que ellos.

-La canguro dejó una nota diciendo que los había llevado a dar una vuelta – respondió Jasper.

-Voy a llegar a Anthony a alguna cama para que siga durmiendo, tenemos que hablar – dijo Carlisle y comenzó a subir escaleras para acostar al niño en algún lado. Miré como cada uno estaba en un sitio muy lejano a este. Mi marido bajó y se sentó junto a mí en uno de los sillones.

-No habéis sido educados con Bella – comenzó Carlisle, y ya estaba preparada para la reacción.

-¿Qué no hemos sido educados?, Demasiado bien nos hemos comportado, y porque estaba el niño… si no, la hubiera echado – dijo Emmett levantándose bruscamente.

-No la hubieras echado, no lo hubiéramos permitido – dije seria.

-Pero es nuestra familia, vosotros no os teneis porque meterse, si yo le quiero gritar a mi hermana, le grito, porque a destrozado la vida de mi padre, la de mi hermana, la mía, la de todos. Si la quiero echar, la echo porque no tiene derecho a estar allí después de todo. Y vosotros no os teneis que meter – nos gritó.

-Me voy a meter todas las veces que hagan falta, ¿Sabes por qué Emmett? Porque Bella siempre ha sido como una hija para nosotros, porque la quiero, porque no me hace falta que me diga que me necesita o me pida un favor para hacerlo, porque yo por un hijo cierro los ojos y tiro adelante sin importarme nada. Y tal vez yo no tenga la misma sangre que Bella, pero cuenta mucho más a quién tienes a tu corazón que la sangre que corre por tus venas – le dije.

-Esme, Emmett tranquilos – intervino Jasper. Carlisle cogió mi mano para calmarme, pero en estos momentos estaba tan nerviosa y furiosa que nada me valió.

-Si tanto la quieres… ¿Por qué no le has preguntado por qué se fue? – preguntó un poco más calmado.

-Porque no necesito una explicación para volverla a dejar entrar en mi casa. Porque no quiero escuchar palabras que se las lleva el viento. Ella se fue y eso no lo vamos a cambiar ninguno. Pero ahora está aquí, no se si por mucho tiempo o por poco. Pero está aquí y no voy a ser yo la que no aproveche la oportunidad de tenerla cerca – dije mirando a Emmett a los ojos.

-Yo sí necesito una explicación, ¿Eso significa que no quiero a mi hermana? – preguntó Alice interviniendo por primera vez.

-No cariño, no significa que no la quieras. Sólo que necesitas un motivo para volver a confiar en ella – le expliqué como yo lo veía

-¡Nos abandonó!, ¡Por supuesto que necesito un motivo para confiar en ella!– gritó y se levantó, salió por la puerta pegando un portazo. Jasper fue detrás de ella.

-Yo camino al aeropuerto le he preguntado por qué se fue – dijo mi hijo de repente.

-¿Qué te ha contestado? – preguntó Emmett.

-Que se peleó con Charlie, que el motivo de la pelea no era de mi incumbencia – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué mi padre nunca dijo nada de eso? – dijo Emmett confundido. Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, la puerta de casa se abrió y entró la canguro con todos los niños.

-Hola – dijo al vernos a todos sentados. Lily la hija mayor de Rosalie y Emmett tenía siete años y venía con una perfecta sonrisa corriendo en dirección de sus padres. Mientras el pequeño Chris de dos añitos iba en el carrito dormido. Y agarrada al carrito iba cogida Carlie la hija de Alice y Jasper de cuatro años.

-Hola. Deja yo me encargo - Dije levantándome, primero me acerqué a mi bolso para coger el dinero para pagarle. Se lo di con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió.

-Nos vemos otro día niños – dijo despidiéndose.

-Mami, papi – dijo gritó Lily saltando en los brazos de su padre – Hemos ido a parque, y hemos jugado, pero después el hermanito se ha puesto a llorar y hemos pedido un taxi para volver, pero se ha quedado dormido – dijo señalando a su hermano.

-Me alegro mucho de que te lo hayas pasado tan bien, princesa – dijo Rosalie acariciando los preciosos rizos rubios que tenia la niña.

-¿Y mis papis? – preguntó Carlie mirando por todos lados.

-Ven pequeña, que ahora vienen – dije cogiéndola y acercándola a mi pecho.

-¿Mamá?, ¿Mami?, ¿Dónde estás? – escuché que gritaban desde arriba y me preocupé.

-Carlisle cógela un momento – dije pasando mi nieta a mi marido para que él la cogiera. Me levanté ya que me acababa de sentar y subir corriendo las escaleras. Anthony estaba en la puerta de la habitación llorando – ¡Eh! Anthony no llores – dije cogiéndolo para calmarlo.

-¿Dónde esta mi mamá? – preguntó mirándome.

-No te acuerdas que se ha ido con papá y que vendrá a buscarte cuando pueda… - dije mirándolo.

-Está bien, ¿Verdad? No le va a pasar nada – dijo apoyándose contra mi hombro.

-No cariño, tu mamá esta bien. Cómo le va a pasar algo si esta con tu papá que la quiere mucho y la cuida – dije despeinándolo un poco.

-Tengo hambre – susurró.

-Vamos a la cocina que te preparo algo ahora mismo – dije caminado hacia allí – Primero ¿Quieres conocer a mis nietos? – le pregunté. Pero él negó y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro – Pues nada vamos a hacer algo de comida para ti – dije sonriendo. Me parecía un niño tan inofensivo y tranquilo. Nada que ver con mis nietas, tanto Lily, Carlie y Jane eran unas traviesas y ni hablar de Chris que aunque era pequeño también era revoltoso. En cambio Anthony era calmado.

-¿Te gusta la tortilla? – le pregunté sentándolo en la encimera. El asintió y comencé a hacérsela.

-Mamá, acaba de llamar Tanya, que tiene una reunión y necesita que vaya a por la niña. Ahora vuelvo – dijo Edward entrando en la cocina. Anthony sonrió al verlo – Hola campeón, ¿Vamos a comer las buenísimas tortillas de Esme? – dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-Sí. ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó.

-Voy a buscar a mi hija a casa de su mamá y la voy a traer para que juguéis todos – dijo mi hijo dándole un golpecito en la nariz – Ahora vengo – dijo mirándome. Edward se acababa de divorciar después de siete años de matrimonio y ocho de noviazgo, había descubierto a su mujer, Tanya, en la cama con otro hombre. Y aunque el divorcio había sido bastante calmado, a mi hijo no le gustaba la idea de que la custodia de la niña la tuviera la madre. Aunque la niña pasaba más tiempo con su padre que con la madre, porque Tanya constantemente llamaba a Edward para que fuera a buscar a la niña porque tenía alguna reunión.

-Toma cariño, espero que te guste – dije, le bajé de la encimera y lo senté en la mesa que teníamos allí para que pudiera comer tranquilo.

_Pov Alice _

-Alice, cariño. Para y hablamos – me gritó Jasper corriendo detrás de mi por el bosque. Paré en seco para enfrentarlo, mis ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿Qué Jasper?, ¿Qué hay que hablar? – pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sientes al ver a Bella de nuevo? – me preguntó.

-No soy una paciente a la que tengas que psicoanalizar – dije seria.

-No, eres mi mujer y me importa eso mucho más que un paciente. Sé lo que fue, es y será siempre Bella para ti. Lo mucho que la quieres. Por eso no entiendo por qué te has comportado así con ella en el tanatorio – comenzó a decirme Jasper cogiéndome de la mano.

-No entiendo cómo tiene el valor de venir al funeral de mi padre, después de estar diez años desaparecida, después de todo lo que le ha causado a mi padre, no entiendo como tiene el valor de aparecer sin más – dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero no le habéis dejado que os explique, el porqué de su ida. Y en el caso de que ella no quiera deciros, Esme tiene razón, no hace falta una explicación para volverla a meter en la familia – sonaba tan tranquilo que en ocasiones como esta me ponía más nerviosa.

-No, porque yo sí necesito una explicación. Porque yo me fui un fin de semana de acampada con mi hermano, mi novio y unos amigos dejando a mi hermana en casa y mi padre trabajado tranquilo, y cuando volví mi hermana se había ido y mi padre no pronunciaba palabra… sí necesito una explicación Jasper.

-Espera a que ella te diga. Demuéstrale que puede volver a confiar en vosotros, cuida del niño – me dijo.

-No quiero encariñarme del niño. Porque mi hermana se va a volver a ir, y yo no quiero sufrir por perder a un sobrino. Perdí a mi hermana y vivo con ello. No quiero encariñarme de algo que voy a perder – dije.

-No puede crear una coraza en tu corazón y no dejar entrar a nadie que tenga que ver con Bella por miedo a perderla a ella de nuevo. Con eso solo vas a conseguir hacerte daño a ti – dijo acariciando mi mejilla y después me dio un dulce beso – Vamos a casa que la niñera tiene que estar apunto de llegar con Carlie – me dijo con una sonrisa. Se la devolví y volvimos cogidos de la mano a la mansión.

Entramos en casa en silencio y continuaban en el salón todos excepto Esme y Edward. Todos nos miraron y Carlisle sonrió.

-Carlie, ya están aquí papá y mamá – dijo levantando un poco a mi hija, quien sonrió y vino corriendo. Jasper la cogió en sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? – le pregunté, sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla. Mi niña sonrió y asintió. Emmett estaba jugando con Lily y Rosalie tenía a Chris en sus brazos. Nos fuimos a asentar - ¿Y Esme y Edward? – pregunté calmada.

-Esme esta arriba haciéndole algo de comida al hijo de Bella. Y Edward ha ido a buscar a Jane – me explicó Carlisle. Asentí y me pare a mirar por un momento a mi hermano, a pesar de estar jugando con su hija lo veía ausente, y sabía el motivo de ello.

-Mira Anthony – escuché a Esme y me giré para verla – Te voy a presentar a mis nietos – dijo y se sentó junto a Carlisle – Mira el pequeño que esta con Rosalie, que es la rubia, se llama Chris y tiene dos añitos – dijo señalándolo, el pequeño se acercó a mi cuñada y miró de cerca a mi sobrino.

-Es muy guapo, se parece a él – dijo señalando a Emmett.

-Claro, porque es también el hijo de Emmett.

-¿Emmett? – preguntó mirando a Esme. Ella asintió – Así se llama el hermano de mi mamá – dijo sonriendo. Esme iba a decir, pero mi hermano negó, para que no dijera nada.

-Mira, esta preciosidad es mi nieta Lily y tiene siete años como tú. Y también es la hija de Emmett y Rosalie – dijo sonriendo. Lily sonrió en forma de saludo y continuó jugando – Mira vez a la que esta con Jasper, el chico rubio – dijo señalando a mi marido – Se llama Carlie y tiene cuatro años, es un poquito más pequeña que tu – dijo – Y ella es Alice, su mamá – dijo señalándome.

-Como mi tía Alice – dijo sonriendo. También negué al ver que Esme tenía intención de decirle que yo era su tía. No estaba preparada para querer a un niño que posiblemente no vería nunca más.

-¿Tu mamá te habla de su familia? – preguntó Carlisle.

-La he escuchado hablar con tía Jake y tía Leah cuando ella se piensa que estoy dormido. Por eso conozco al abuelo Charlie – dijo apoyándose en el pecho de Esme.

-Nunca te ha hablado a ti de ellos – preguntó Esme.

-Sí, pero como siempre se pone a llorar, no quiero que lo haga – dijo en tono triste.

_Pov Bella_

Todo mi cuerpo lo único que podía sentir era miedo, sabía qué era lo que me esperaba en casa, pero aun así no tenía el valor suficiente para dejarlo, tenía miedo por mi niño, él había amenazado con lastimarlo si me iba.

Quería que el tiempo se detuviera para que así este vuelo nunca llegara a Phoenix, pero lamentablemente eso no es posible, ya anunciaron que hemos llegado, sentía mi corazón a punto de salirse, y el estómago hecho nudo, el miedo se estaba apoderando de mí.

Debía darme prisa, tal vez y si llegara antes tendría suerte y no me pasaría nada, es una tonta esperanza, lo sé. Ahora estaba en el taxi que me llevaría a casa, siempre el trayecto a mi casa se me hace largo pero ahora siento que el tiempo está pasando demasiado rápido ya estamos a punto de llegar, las luces de la casa están encendidas, eso quiere decir que ahí esta esperándome, me sudan las manos y siento mis piernas temblar.

-Hola cariño – me saludó saliendo de casa justo cuando yo salí del taxi –deja que te ayude a meter tu maleta, amor ¿Y nuestro niño? –me preguntó.

-Se quiso quedar con mi familia, como debo regresar tu sabes para lo del testamento – le contesté temblando.

-¡Oh! Claro, bueno vamos adentro que no quiero que te enfermes querida – me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo apretándolo con mucha fuerza – Bien ahora dime ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste?, ¿Acaso me quieres abandonar?, ¿Qué no te quedó claro que tu a mí nunca me vas a dejar? – me dijo destilando todo el veneno que tenía en él mientras me azotaba contra la pared, haciendo que me golpeara en la cabeza – ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejar al mocoso con esa familia que tienes? –volvió a decir mientras seguía azotándome contra la pared haciendo que con cada azote me golpeara mas la cabeza – ¿Qué no piensas contestarme? – sabía que si no le contestaba se enojaría más pero no podía me sentía mareada, no podía pensar en nada coherente que decir, el miedo me tenía controlada – Tú te lo buscaste – me dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia el baño donde ya tenía la tina con agua, yo solo podía sentir terror de lo que venía.

Sin siquiera darme oportunidad de moverme me arrojó y empezó a hundirme en el agua, por más que intentaba pelear, necesitaba aire, no quería morir, pero él era más fuerte que yo y me impedía salir a respirar, cuando ya no podía más me sacaba del agua apenas y conseguía coger un poco de aire y volvía a sumergirme. Sólo podía verlo a él, como reía mientras yo trataba de sobrevivir. Esto lo hizo por un tiempo, no sé cuánto, ya no tenia noción de nada en absoluto, solo tenía ganas de morir… pero no podía hacerlo, mi hijo me necesitaba a su lado debía protegerlo de él, al poco rato sentí cómo me sacó y me arrojó al piso del baño, apenas y podía verlo pero sólo fue un instante, porque de repente sentí el golpe que me dio en el estomago haciendo que soltara el poco oxígeno que tenía, él se fue diciendo que iba a salir un momento y que cuando llegara quería el baño limpio totalmente, yo solo podía pensar en volver a respirar.

Cuando por fin recuperé un poco el aliento, me fui al armario para coger algo de ropa seca para no enfermarme. Cuando estuve vestida de nuevo, comencé a limpiar, antes de que James llegara. Pero el teléfono de casa sonó en ese momento. Me acerqué y lo descolgué

-¿Diga? – pregunté.

-Eres tonta, Bella. Cómo se te ocurre ir sola. ¿Qué te ha hecho?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Volverás? – comenzó a decir Leah desesperada desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Estoy bien, y si volveré, pero lo más seguro es que él me acompañe. ¿Cómo os habéis enterado? – pregunté.

-Fuimos a la mansión esta mañana para ver cómo estabas y Esme nos dijo que te fuiste ayer porque tu marido te llamó, y que habías querido dejar al niño allí, porque volverías – me explicó.

-¿Había alguien más en la mansión? – pregunté, pensando que tal vez mis hermanos habían querido estar con mi hijo.

-Carlisle, Edward y una niña, creo que era la hija de Edward – contestó. Y no pude evitar desilusionarme - ¿Te ha hecho algo? – preguntó nuevamente.

-Estoy bien, eso es lo que importa… - dije intentando esquivar lo más posible el tema.

-No puedes ser así, lo sabes Bella. Ahora has vuelto, puedes contarlo – dijo tranquila, sabía que se estaba intentando controlar mucho, porque cada vez que sacaba algún tema de James era la primera en ponerse a gritar.

-No Leah, no puedo contarlo, no puedo. Te cuelgo que tengo que limpiar el cuarto de bajo – dije y sin dejar que me dijera nada le colgué el teléfono.

**BUENAS!**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero decidí no subir capítulos de este fic hasta que no tuviera acabado el otro, como ahora ya lo termine, aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo. **

**Primero que todo quiero agradecer a todas las que habéis comentado en el capitulo anterior, me ha alegrando mucho leer que ya hay tantas lectoras :) **

**También quiero decir, que espero que os guste el capitulo y por supuesto, me gustaría que me dierais ideas. Cosas que os gustarían que pasara. Todo sera leído y meditado :) jajaajaj **

**Y sobre el adelanto, no prometo nada, si consigo acabar el capitulo pronto, os envio un pequeño adelanto, si veo que tardo mucho subire el capitulo directamente. **

**Y POR CIERTO UNA COSA QUE SE ME OLVIDABA. ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE CONTINUÉIS LEYENDO MIS FICS :) ! **

**UNBESOOOOO (kk'**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO: 3 **

_Pov Edward _

Habían pasado tres días desde que Bella se fue dejando a su hijo a cargo de mi madre, quien estaba muy ilusionada de poder compartir momentos con el hijo de quien fue una hija para ella. Yo desde que me había divorciado había vuelto a vivir en la mansión con mis padres, por eso estaba mucho tiempo con Anthony, pero en cambio mis hermanos y cuñados, no habían vuelto a aparecer por la casa. En parte lo entendía, sabía que para Emmett y Alice había sido un shock muy grande ver a Bella justo el día del entierro de su padre. De hecho, había sido una sorpresa para todos. Llevábamos años son saber nada de ella, años preguntándonos que había sido de ella, y cómo podíamos encontrarla, años con la duda de si estaría viva o no. Y aunque le había preguntado por qué se fue, todavía quedaban muchas preguntas en mi cabeza que necesitaba que respondiera.

-Dr. Cullen – me sacó de mis pensamientos una enfermera. Le miré serio esperando a que me dijera lo que tenía que decirme – Le llama Jasper – dijo, asentí comencé a caminar hasta el despacho de mi hermano. Mi trabajo era después de mi hija y mi familia lo más importante que tenía, me dedicaba a algo que me gustaba y había muy poca gente que pudiera decir eso, y trabajaba junto a mi padre y mi hermano Jasper. Mí hermano era psicólogo, yo seguí los pasos de mi padre y me hice médico. Aunque a diferencia de él yo me incliné más por la pediatría, mientras él es ginecólogo. Mi hermana Rosalie trabajaba en servicios sociales, le gustaba ayudar a los que la necesitaban, según ella, de esa forma también se salvaban vidas. Emmett se convirtió en Charlie, decidió como yo seguir lo pasos de su padre y se hizo policía. Era algo que llevaba bastante bien porque desde el día en que su padre decidió dejar la comisaría él se convirtió en el nuevo Jefe. Y mi alocada cuñada Alice se dejo llevar por su vocación de artista diseñadora, estudió diseño y empresariales y tiene su propia tienda.

Llegué a la puerta del despacho de mi hermano y piqué antes de entrar, aunque no esperé su respuesta. Estaba sentado mirando unos papeles y levantó la vista.

-Siéntate – dijo señalándome la silla que había enfrente suyo.

-¿Para qué me has llamado? – sabía que tenía un motivo más allá de quererme ver.

-¿Sabes algo de Bella? – preguntó directamente. Fruncí el ceño, sabía que algo de ella tenía que ser, pero me extrañaba que me preguntara a mí.

-No, sus amigos han venido alguna vez a casa a ver al niño, pero ella no ha llamado ni ha venido todavía – le expliqué – Si tanto te interesa podrías venir a casa. El niño no te va a matar – dije hablando irónicamente.

-Sabes que no tengo problema por ir, pero Alice no esta preparada – se justificó.

-Alice lo que esta haciendo es ser una exagerada, no estoy diciendo que perdonemos a Bella, yo mismo no puedo hacerlo, pero el niño no tiene la culpa de lo que su madre hizo – le expliqué.

-Alice no quiere encariñarse.

-Si Alice es un poco lista, se habrá dado cuanta de que no hace falta estar con el tres días, dos, uno, o horas para encariñarse, solo con verlo ya vale. Lo único que está haciendo es perder el tiempo que tiene con su sobrino – dije siendo sincero, porque yo en el momento que entró en el tanatorio corriendo ya me había encariñado con él.

-No voy a obligarla a ir a la mansión a ver al niño, si ella no está preparada, no voy a exigir, ni insistir – me dijo.

-Como queráis – dije levantándome.

-Espera – me cogió del brazo levantándose – Sólo quiero que entiendas a Alice, es su hermana – dijo sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la mía.

-Era mi novia Jasper, teníamos un futuro juntos. ¿Quién me entiende a mí? – pregunte seriamente. No dejé que me contestara y salí del despacho, miré el reloj y mi guardia ya había acabado, así que me fui a mi pequeño despacho a cambiarme de ropa para volver a casa. Aunque quería hacer una parada antes, en casa de mi hermana.

Una vez me acabé de arreglar, caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos, sin prisa, cansado, después de haber tenido una guardia por la noche y no haber podido dormir en día anterior. Me acerqué a mi volvo y me subí, puse la música de Debussy y me dirigí a casa de Rosalie y Emmett. Jasper me había explicado porque ellos no habían venido a casa ni siquiera a ver a mi hija, ahora me tocaba preguntar a Emmett y Rosalie. Cuando llegué a su casa, aparqué el coche justo en la puerta, sabía que ellos están porque las luces están encendidas, y seguramente los coches metidos en el garaje. Abrí la pequeña puerta del jardín que tenían y piqué a la puerta. Me abrió Rosalie.

-Hola – dije haciendo un gesto para que entrara y dándome dos besos de saludo.

-Hola – me dijo, tranquila.

-¿No, está Emmett? – pregunté al ver que no había ruido en toda la casa.

-No, salió por una urgencia de trabajo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Los niños están en el colegio – dijo.

-¿Y tú? – le pregunté, al ver que todos estaban fuera y ella seguía en casa.

-Es mí día libre – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Y tú? Tienes cara de cansado, hermanito – dijo sentándose en el sillón.

-Ayer no dormí nada y tenía guardia de noche – dije mientras se me escapaba un bostezo.

-Deja de tantear la perdiz, sé que vienes por un tema en concreto, y si cual es, y yo no quiero hablar de él – dijo directa, Rosalie siempre había sido así. Bella nunca fue de su agrado y después de lo que hizo menos todavía.

-Rose… - comencé, pero alzó la mano para callarme.

-No, Edward. Bella nunca fue de mi agrado, y lo fue menos cuando se marchó, no voy a prestar atención a nada que tenga que ver con ella. Porque ha hecho sufrir mucho a mi familia, tanto mi marido, como mi cuñada, mi suegro, mis padres y hermanos… - dijo mirándome seriamente.

-No vas a darle una oportunidad… - pregunté, ella negó - ¿Y al niño? Él no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo Bella – le dije.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo acercarme al niño, sin acercarme a ella – dijo tristemente - ¿Tú vas a darle una oportunidad? – me preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

-No sé, me cuesta. Pero le he cogido mucho aprecio al niño. Es un amor – dije sonriendo – Es muy maduro y educado – dije como tonto

-Te estás encariñando mucho y Bella se volverá a ir con el niño – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No creo que mamá y papá vayan a dejar que se vaya de nuevo, van a hacer todo lo posible para que no vuelva suceder – dije sincero, confiaba en que mi madre lo consiguiera.

-Tal vez no somos tan importantes para ella como para que se quede… - dijo seria.

-Rose, ya estoy en casa – escuché a Emmett – Hombre cuñado, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó después de darle un beso a mi hermana y acercarse para darme palmadas en la espalda.

-Cansado, pero es lo que tiene el trabajo. ¿Y tú? Estás muy ocupado para venir a casa ¿Verdad? – le pregunté directamente.

-Iremos esta tarde, para que Esme y Carlisle vean a lo niños. Y he hablado con Alice y también viene. Ella, ¿Está? – pregunto mirándome serio.

-No, todavía esta de viaje – le contesté con sinceridad -No ha llamado ningún día para decir nada. Me tengo que ir a casa, nos vemos esta tarde – dije saliendo del salón y directo a mi coche.

_Pov Bella _

¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera permitido que el orgullo me ganara? Quizá y mi hijo tuviera la familia que merece, desde el día que me fui todo se convirtió en desgracias y la única alegría que tenia era mi niño, ahora esta pesadilla es mi realidad, una que merezco por no escuchar a mi padre, pero lamentablemente no estoy sufriendo sola esas consecuencias. Sino que arrastre a mi hijo también conmigo a esta vida de maldiciones, el saber que en realidad estamos solos, me hace darme cuenta de que no podremos salir de esta pesadilla y si alguna vez lo logramos no creo que sea con vida, él piensa que ahora que he vuelto a ver a mis hermanos ellos me brindaran su protección, pero qué equivocado esta, debo admitir que por un momento pensé que todo mejoraría pero al ver el odio hacia mí en las miradas de mis hermanos todo tipo de esperanza se esfumó inmediatamente.

El viaje de nuevo a Forks fue acompañada por mi marido y en completo silencio. Así como el tiempo que estuvimos en taxi que me llevó a esa magnífica mansión, que al verla mis recuerdos no le hicieron justicia. No había avisado a nadie que venía, pero había coches en la puerta y eso significaba que había gente en casa. Llevaba un jersey de cuello alto para tapar las marcas que me había dejado en el cuello en la última paliza.

-Cogemos al niño y nos vamos – dijo antes de que nos abrieran. Que para mi mala suerte fue Edward.

-Bella… - susurró al verme. James me cogió del brazo acercándome a él.

-Hola Edward, vengo a buscar a Anthony – dije mirando al suelo.

-Bella, cariño – dijo Esme pasando por delante de Edward y abrazándome – Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelva, pero pasa, no os quedéis en la puerta – dijo arrastrándome para dentro.

-Es usted muy amable señora, pero sólo venimos a por nuestro hijo y nos vamos – dijo James apretándome en el brazo con cada palabra que decía.

-No son molestias, me alegra mucho tener a Tony en casa, es un niño encantador y muy educado, maduro y cariñoso – dijo mirándome. Esme nos llevó hasta el salón donde pude ver que no sólo están Esme y Edward sino todos los demás también. Nadie dijo nada, sólo un silencio incomodo a nuestro alrededor, mis hermanos nos miran con desprecio y eso me dolió ya que ellos aparte de mi hijo es lo único que me queda en la vida.

-¿Acaso no piensas presentarnos a tu esposo Isabella? –preguntó Emmett realmente molesto.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó James sin importarle el que mi hermano había hecho una pregunta, lo cual hizo que tanto Emmett como el resto de los chicos se enfadaran.

-Está durmiendo en la habitación con una de mis nietas, estaba muy cansado el pobre – nos dijo Esme.

-Cariño, porque no vas por nuestro hijo, la verdad tengo muchas ganas de verlo, aparte debemos irnos al hotel, he pensado que mejor nos podemos quedar hasta que se lea el testamento por si nos toca algo de valor – Me dijo James mientras me tomaba por la cintura acercándome a él y susurrándome "_mas __vale __que __te __des__prisa __no __quiero __escenitas __de __ningún __tipo__"_ dándome un fuerte apretón haciendo que casi brincara del dolor.

-Si enseguida voy - le contesté.

-No, pero cómo que se van a quedar en un hotel, la casa es muy grande, ya alisté una habitación para ustedes – nos dijo Esme y yo por dentro rogaba porque él accediera a quedarse para así por lo menos estos días estaríamos mi hijo y yo a salvo.

-Esme lo siento pero si ella se queda yo no voy a venir, no pienso estar en el mismo lugar donde se encuentra la culpable de la muerte de mi papa, ¿Tú qué dices Emmett? – dijo Alice con toda la rabia que sentía hacia a mí. Emmett iba a contestarle cuando James lo interrumpió, haciendo que éste mas se enojara.

-Gracias señora pero por lo que estoy oyendo nosotros no somos bienvenidos aquí así que, cariño ¿No deberías haber ido por Anthony ya? –al verlo pude ver cómo iba creciendo la rabia en él, la cual después sacaría sobre mí.

-Sí, lo siento, no tardo –le contesté tratando de que mi voz no temblara, porque tenía mucho miedo por mí y Anthony.

_Pov Emmett _

Seguí a mi hermana con la vista mientras subía las escaleras, y vi algo extraño en ella, pero no le di importancia y me volví a girar y le di la mano a mi Rose.

-Me encantaría que se quedaran, aquí estarán bien atendidos y no nos molestan – dijo Esme. Sabía que deseaba con todo su corazón pasar el mayor de tiempo posible con Bella, y ahora que este hombre llamado marido había dicho que se iban a un hotel Esme estaba desesperada por encontrar una excusa para que se quedaran.

-Señora, agradezco su oferta, pero estaremos mejor en un hotel – dijo algo tenso. Escuché pasos por la escalera y Bella bajaba con su hijo en los brazos que tenia la cabeza apoyada en su hombro como hacía con Esme.

-Venga cariño, que nos tenemos que ir – dijo acercándose y cogiéndola del brazo y puedo jurar que hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Yo me quiero quedar… - dijo el niño llorando y levantó la vista para mirar a su padre.

-Vamos a un hotel – insistió.

-No, papá. Quiero quedarme aquí Esme cocina muy bien – dijo sonriendo. El marido de Bella miró para todos lados y después asintió – Esta bien nos quedaremos… - dijo a mala gana. Vi a Esme sonreír y a Bella también.

-Venid conmigo que os enseña la habitación, Anthony ha estado durmiendo en la habitación de mis nietos, él puede seguir durmiendo allí – dijo mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

-Si no le importa señora Cullen, me gustaría que mi hijo duerma con nosotros porque le he echado mucho de menos – dijo en un tono sereno. No sabía quién era, ni como se llamaba y nada de él. De lo único que estaba completamente seguro es que no me daba buena espina.

_Pov Bella _

James me tenía agarrada del brazo fingiendo que me tenía abrazada. Me estaba siendo incómodo subir las escaleras agarrada así, pero si decía cualquier cosa, sabía cómo acabaría yo y seguramente también Anthony.

-Mirad, esta es la habitación donde os podéis quedar mientras estéis aquí – dijo abriendo una puerta – La habitación de aquí al lado es la de mi hijo. Os lo digo por si os hace falta para cualquier cosa. Yo y mi marido dormimos a bajo.

-¿Y el resto? – preguntó James.

-Cada uno en su casa. Mi hijo Edward se acaba de divorciar, por eso está viviendo en casa. Pero nada más – dijo Esme – Cómo me has dicho… ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

-James, siento no haberme presentado – dijo lo más simpático que pudo.

-James, como has dicho que quieres que Anthony duerma con vosotros traeremos un colchón para que estéis mejor – ofreció.

-Eso será fantástico – dijo sonriendo – Nos puede dejar que vamos a desenvolver la poca ropa que hemos traído – dijo serio.

-Por supuesto, hasta luego – dijo Esme. La estuve mirando hasta que salió por la puerta.

-Tú, mocoso… por qué tenías que montar el numerito… Ahora tenemos que quedarnos con esa gentuza… - dijo cogiendo a mi hijo de la camisera.

-James, el niño no tiene la culpa de nada – dije ponié4ndome en medio para que lo soltara.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu hijo que éste no es el mejor sitio para quedarnos? Si tú hubieras abierto esa bocota, ahora no estaríamos aquí fingiendo ser la familia feliz – dijo zarandeando del brazo, tenía su mano muy apretada a la mía y me hacía daño.

-Me estás haciendo daño – murmuré.

-No me importa – dijo y levantó su mano, cerré lo ojos sabiendo que iba a pasar y me abofeteó fuerte – Esto para que aprendas que se hace lo que yo digo. Y ahora tendremos que perder tiempo aquí – yo me acariciada la mejilla porque me dolía mientras él había comenzado a gritar en un tono bajo para que no escucharan, pero alto para los que estábamos allí – Escucharme bien los dos, un solo numerito, el que sea. Y estáis lo dos muertos – dijo serio y salió de la habitación. Anthony comenzó a llorar y lo abracé para que se calmara.

-Tranquilo corazón, vamos a estar bien los dos – dije frotando mi mano por su espalda, donde podía sentir como temblaba – Cariño, no llores que ahora tenemos que bajar y no se puede notar que estas triste – dije mirándole a lo ojos, y apartando las lagrimas – Ven corazón, vamos a lavarte la cara – Le lavé la cara con cuidado, después me puse un poco de maquillaje donde me había dado la cachetada, porque lo tenia rojo y un poco de una pomada especial que tenía para los moretones en el brazo. Me volví a bajar la manga asegurándome de que no se me veía nada y cogí la mano de Anthony para bajar. Todavía continuaban todos en el salón y James hablaba con ellos.

-Amor, no les contaste a tú familia, de cuando nos casamos… - dijo James mirándome seriamente.

-No, ya te dije que hacía mucho que no los veía – dije mirando a mi hermanos.

-Mira Anthony, estos son los hermanos de mamá. Emmett y Alice – dijo señalando a mis hermanos.

-¿Es verdad mami? – preguntó mirándome a mí y yo asentí. Siempre pensé que con todo lo que yo le hablaba a Anthony el día que los conociera saltaría corriendo a sus brazos. Pero en cambio de eso se escondió detrás de mí.

-¿James, te que trabajas? – preguntó Carlisle mirándolo dudoso.

-Soy empresario, trabajo en la empresa de mi padre – dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Y tú Bella? Siempre quisiste ser maestra – dijo Carlisle mirándome.

-Sí, tengo la carrera, pero no trabajo… - dije encogiéndome de hombros, no considero que tuviera que explicarle el motivo.

-Que pena, siempre pensé que trabajarías de ello. ¿Entonces trabajas en casa? – me preguntó Esme.

-Sí, me ocupo de la casa y voy a buscar a Anthony al colegio y esas cosas – dije sin profundizar mucho en el tema.

-Esme, nosotros nos vamos ya – dijo Alice levantándose – Jasper tiene guardia esta noche, y quiere descansar un poco – dijo tranquilamente.

-Está bien chicos. Espero que vengáis pronto – dijo Esme. Todos se levantaron para despedirse. James estrecho su mano con Jasper.

-Esperad, que también nos vamos nosotros – dijo Rosalie, todos también se despidieron, pero en esa ocasión James no le estrechó la mano a Emmett. Cuando nos quedamos solos en casa, nos volvimos a sentar y continuamos hablando mientras mi hijo había subido a jugar con unos juguetes.

-¿Y ustedes?, ¿A qué se dedican? – preguntó James.

-Los dos trabajamos en el hospital, somos médicos. Yo ginecólogo y Edward, pediatra – dijo Carlisle.

-¿Y usted señora? – preguntó.

-Yo estoy en casa. Me gusta dedicarme a cuidar y arreglar mi casa – dijo sonriendo.

-Pero antes si trabajabas, ¿Verdad? – pregunto recordado el pasado.

-Si, cariño. Pero una se hace mayor, y con cosas que pasan en la familia una deja lo suyo para dedicarse a lo demás – dijo sonriendo mirando a Edward. Por un momento hubo silencio y este se derrumbó porque mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Quién es cariño? – preguntó James, justo cuando saqué el teléfono del bolsillo.

-Es Leah… - dije mirándole, mientras me levantaba.

-Es pesada tu amiguita… - murmuro para que lo escuchara yo, pero pude ver en la cara de todos que también escucharon.

-Disculpad – dije saliendo para hablar, descolgué – Hola.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Has llegado a Forks?, ¿Estaba pasando algo? – preguntó todo de golpe.

-He tardado porque estábamos en la sala, con Edward, Esme y Carlisle. Sí hemos llegado a Forks y tranquila que estoy bien – dije tranquilamente.

-Bella… me llamo Quil… - dijo lentamente. Quil era un gran amigo de Jake y Leah y yo también lo conocía gracias a ellos. Pero ese nombre en este momento tenía más significado aparte de ser un amigo.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunté seria.

-Renesmee insiste en venir a Forks – dijo seria. Mi mente se nubló en ese momento.

**BUENAS! **

**¿Renesmee?, ¿Quien será? jajajaja bueno espero que os guste el capitulo, estaba esperando este día para poder subir, y aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste la idea de que Edward y Bella fueran novios en el pasado... eso da según yo más emoción al fic. **

**Siento no haber podido mandar adelanto, el siguiente capitulo de este ya lo tiene mi fantastica BETA kykio88 en cuanto me lo envie, prometo mandar los adelantos. **

**Intentare actualizar pronto, pero no puedo decir una fecha exacta, porque con las practicas y los estudios no tengo tiempo ni para peinarme... jajaja **

**unbesooooo(kk'**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO: 4 **

_Pov Bella _

_Renesmee insiste en venir a Forks… Renesmee insiste en venir a Forks… Renesmee insiste en venir a Forks…_ Esa frase de mi amiga se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza.

-Leah, no – dije con un nudo en la garganta. Renesmee era mi hija mayor, sí. Tenía otra hija. Renesmee tenía nueve años, casi diez. Mi hija a diferencia de su hermano, me hizo caso y se quedó en Phoenix mientras yo venía al entierro. Pero eso solo sería un día y ya había pasado una semana, entendía que se quisiera venir.

-Bella, sabes lo cabezota que es tu hija. Por mucho que Jake y yo insistamos ella quiere venir – me dijo por teléfono – Además, ya están de camino.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible?, Leah. Renesmee no puede venir aquí, se tiene que quedar con vosotros – dije, casi supliqué.

-No va a querer… - me dijo.

-Me da igual – dije levantando la voz.

-Bella, sabes que tarde o temprano se van a encontrar…

-Tú sabes que yo no le oculto anda a la niña, ella sabe la verdad… - susurré.

-Sí, pero el no – dijo en tono serio.

-No quiero discutir de nuevo este tema… cuando la niña llegue, porque sé que Quil se irá derecho a la Push, me llamas. Adiós – dije y colgué antes de que contestara. Volví a entrar en el salón y todos continuaban hablando.

-¿Qué quería? Cariño. Has tardado mucho – preguntó James.

-Nada importante… - susurré. Eso no era la respuesta que él quería escuchar y sabía que después me lo volvería a preguntar de otra manera – Amor, estoy muy cansado del viaje, por qué no vamos a dormir ya – dijo levantándose y cogiéndome del brazo.

-Pero como os vais a dormir sin cenar algo… - dijo Esme poniéndose e pie con nosotros.

-No se preocupe, no tenemos hambre. Anthony como hizo siesta que se quede un poco más después bajaré yo a por él – dijo con una sonrisa falsa y prácticamente me arrastró hasta arriba. Me metió en la habitación pegando un portazo.

-¿Qué quería? – me preguntó empujándome a la cama.

-Me llamaba para decirme que Renesmee quería venir a Forks – dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Dónde está la niña ahora – preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Con Quil, en un avión camino a aquí – dije seria. Su mano se volvió a levantar como antes y se estrelló contra mi mejilla.

-Que sea la última vez, escucha bien, la última que me dices que no tenía nada importante, cuando se trata de tu mocosa la bastarda – dijo saliendo.

-No te dirijas a mi hija así – dije seria. El se río y volvió a bofetearme.

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana, métete en la cama a dormir, yo me voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo – dijo.

-Pero… - quise protestar, pero su mano volvió a estallarse en mi cara y me callé.

-No te quejes, ni llores, ni hables. Solo calla y duerme y que ni se te ocurra moverte… - dijo empujándome para la cama – No me obligues a atarte en casa de tu "Familia" – dijo y después salió por la puerta dejándome allí. Llorando, dolorida, asustada, con miedo… sabía que James era capaz de atarme. Ya lo había hecho con anterioridad.

_Pov Rosalie _

Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio, Lily iba cantando contenta y Chris se había quedado dormido. Emmett tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, y no tenía pinta de escuchar lo que pasara a su alrededor. Yo tampoco estaba muy atenta, pues en mi mente, no paraba de pensar en Bella y su marido. Me había parecido una situación extraña, no estaba muy segura de porqué, pero ellos no se veían un matrimonio como Emmett y yo o Alice y Jasper. Ni siquiera como el de Edward y Tanya cuando estuvieron casados y mira que eso no tenía mucha pinta de matrimonio.

Algo ocultaban esa pareja, algo que tenía la necesidad de averiguar, de saber que pasaba y que ocultaban. El coche se paró y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en casa. Salí y abrí la puerta trasera para coger a Chris en brazos, y Emmett cogió a Lily, abrió la puerta de casa y dejó que nuestra hija fuera a ver la tele, y me acompañó a llevar al niño a su cama. Lo acomodé y tapé cerrando la puerta cuando salí.

-¿Emmett? – le llamé acariciando su mano – Estas ido – dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Acabo de ver a mi hermana con su marido. Un tío del que yo no sabía nada. Una hermana que me abandonó, y después de diez años viene con un hijo y su marido. ¿A qué? – preguntó mirándome enfadado – No lo entiendo… lo intento… pero no lo entiendo.

-No tiene explicación. No trates de entenderlo porque solo te taladras la cabeza – dije besándolo.

-Pero quiero entender. Quiero saber por qué se fue, porque discutió con mi padre. Por qué abandono, a su familia, amigos y su novio. Quiero saber el por qué – dijo serio.

-Eso no te lo puedo contestar yo. Es algo que solo te puede decir ella – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Estoy agotado, preparemos la cena y nos vamos a dormir – dijo sacando las cosas para cocinar.

_Pov Edward _

-No me gusta este hombre… - murmuró mi madre cuando Bella y su marido subieron, y estuvimos seguros de que no los escuchaban.

-Esme no juzgues antes de conocer… - le dijo mi padre.

-Yo opino como mamá. No me gusta ese hombre – dije apoyando a mi madre.

-No podéis decir nada sobre él. No lo conocéis para decir que no os gusta – dijo mi padre serio. Nos quedamos callados porque escuchamos el ruido de alguien bajando. Y vimos a James.

-Bella se quedó en la cama porque estaba muy cansada. Yo voy a caminar un poco, necesito tomar el aire – dijo caminado a la puerta.

-¿Y Anthony? – pregunto mi madre seria.

-Si quiere cenar, le ponéis algo y que duerma en la habitación donde ha dormido hasta ahora – dijo saliendo de casa. Me quedé sorprendido por como contesto a mi madre. Pero quién se creía.

-Subiré a ver si Bella necesita algo, o si se siente mal – dijo mi madre poniéndose en pie.

-Sí yo iré a ver a Anthony – dije acompañándola para arriba.

-Vale familia, yo me quedo a ver un rato la tele – dijo Carlisle irónico. Cuando llegué a la segunda planta, sonreí a mi madre, ella continuó subiendo y yo me dirigí a l habitación de los niños. Entre sin picar y me encontré sentado en la cama donde dormía mi hija y miraba una foto que ella tenía allí en la que salíamos ella, Tanya y yo.

-¿Qué miras, campeón? – dije sentándome a su lado.

-¿Es la mamá de Jane? – Preguntó señalándola, yo asentí – Es muy guapa se parece a ella. ¿Dónde está? – preguntó mirándome a mí.

-¿Jane? – pregunté y el negó señalando a Tanya – Estamos separados… digamos que dejamos de querernos y para no hacernos daño nos separamos… - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Era la mejor forma que tenía de explicárselo.

-Mi papá, ya no quiere a mi mamá… - murmuró.

-No digas eso cariño, seguro que te papá quiere mucho a tu madre y seguro que a ti también – dije sonriendo.

-Anthony, ¿Quieres cenar cariño? – preguntó mi madre asomando la cabeza.

-Sí – dijo sonriendo mirándola - ¿Y mi madre?

-Dice que quiere dormir si te puedo hacer yo algo – contestó tranquila, aunque noté algo en su mirada.

Mi madre le preparó la cena a Anthony y después lo acompañó como todas las noches a dormir. Yo subí a mi habitación y me acosté intentando dejar mi mente un poco en blanco, olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Y en algún momento de ese trance me quedé completamente dormido.

…

La luz entraba en mi habitación por el ventanal que había. Era un día nublado como casi siempre en Forks, pero aun así se veía de día. Miré mi reloj y eran las siete de la mañana. Me metí en la ducha y tranquilamente me arreglé, cuando estuve listo. Bajé a la cocina, donde no esperaba que hubiera nadie, pero estaba Bella sentada en una silla con hielo en la cara.

-Bella… - le llamé extrañado. Ella se giró impresionada quitándose el hielo antes de mirarme.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto? – me preguntó mirando al suelo.

-Tengo guardia en el trabajo… - dije tranquilamente - ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla? – pregunté acercándome a ella. Pero antes de que la tocara, se levantó y se apartó de mí.

-No es nada, un golpe – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Ya sabes que soy muy torpe – no estaba muy seguro de lo que me había dicho pero no le iba a forzar, me lo contaría cuando ella estuviera preparada.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces tú despierta? – pregunté, extrañado.

-Tengo que ir a la Push a buscar a una persona, y quería ir ahora que James está dormido – dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿A quién tienes?, ¿Sabes la hora que es? Es muy temprano – dije extrañado.

-Ya lo se, pero el avión de ella acaba de llegar y tengo que ir a buscarla… - dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Si quieres te llevo en coche? Porque tú no conduces ¿verdad? Y la Push está un poco lejos.

-Edward… no creo que… - comenzó a replicarme, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-Te llevo, es muy pronto y puede pasar cualquier cosa – dije serio. Y comencé a bajar las escaleras con un cacho de pan en las manos para comérmelo por el camino.

-Edward, tienes que ir a trabajar. No quiero que llegues tarde, vete, ya me pido un taxi – me dijo indiferente.

-Insisto, déjame acompañarte, te dejo en casa de nuevo y me voy a trabajar, tengo tiempo de sobra – insistí.

-Está bien – desistió finalmente.

-Ponte alguna chaqueta, hace viento – le dije, bajando las escaleras. Ella bajó detrás de mí sin decir nada y al llegar a bajo, cogió un abrigo. Salimos ambos por la puerta del parking, le abrí la puerta del volvo en el asiento del copiloto y después entré yo. Fui en dirección a la Push, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a quién tenía que ir a buscar, pero no me atreví a preguntar. Cuando entré en el pequeño pueblo Bella me guió hacía donde era. En el momento que detuve el coche frente una casa pequeña y vieja, Bella bajó con ansias, prácticamente corriendo. Yo le seguí un poco de lejos, viendo como picó la puerta y esperó impaciente.

-Bella – dijo la chica que estaba en el tanatorio, el día que Bella llegó a Forks - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mirándola seria.

-Sí, estoy bien Leah. No te preocupes – le contestó Bella - ¿Dónde está? – pregunto, atendí más la conversación, esperando a ver qué le contestaba su amiga.

-¡Mamá! – escuché un grito de dentro de la casa, pero lo que más me sorprendió del grito fue lo que dijo. En pocos minutos una niña de estatura normal, pelo rizado y de un color parecido al mío y los ojos del color de Bella salió por la puerta y le abrazó. Mientras le abrazaba, su mirada estaba fija en mí, seria.

-Tenías que haberte quedado en Phoenix – dijo Bella separando el abrazo.

-Dijiste un día, dos como mucho. Y llevo con Quil una semana – dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos – Quería estar contigo.

-¿Bella?, ¿Quién es? – pregunté acercándome.

-Edward... ella… es mi hija – dijo Bella girándose para mirarme – Se llama Renesmee.

-Es muy guapa y se parece mucho a ti, como Anthony. Pero… ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada de ella? – pregunté completamente extrañado.

-Tú debes de ser Edward Cullen – dijo la niña acercándose a mí. Me di cuenta de que Bella miró a su amiga como un poco ansiosa, con miedo.

-Sí, ese soy yo – dije sonriendo – Encantado – me acerqué lo poco que me quedaba a ella. Y la saludo con dos besos. Sentí algo extraño, como una corriente al acercarme a ella. Entonces me di cuenta, de que ella sabía mi nombre - ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? – pregunte dudoso.

-Mamá me ha hablado de ti – dijo con una sonrisa triste. Miré a Bella, que con los brazos le dijo a la niña que se acercara.

-¿Trajo algo de ropa? – preguntó Bella mirando a su amiga. Quien sin decir nada se metió dentro de la casa y salió con una pequeña maletita, y un pequeño peluche de un oso, que siempre habían sido los favoritos de Bella – Gracias Leah, más tarde te llamo – dijo abrazándola y cogió a la pequeña de la mano y caminó hacia el volvo. Bella abrió la puerta trasera para que Renesmee entrara y después se fue al asiento copiloto de nuevo.

_Pov Bella _

Me sentía realmente incómoda, estando en el mismo coche con Renesmee y Edward. Había soñado diez años con el día en que mi hija viera a Edward, su padre. Años esperando si él se daría cuenta al verla de que era su hija, de cómo reaccionaría Renesmee al verlo. Y ese momento no tenía nada que ver con las escena que mis ojos acababan de ver, pero tampoco tenía nada que ver la forma en la que yo había soñado que mis hermanos me recibían y como lo habían hecho de verdad.

-Entonces, Renesmee ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó Edward mirando por el retrovisor.

-Nueve y medio, casi diez – dijo mi hija con una sonrisa. Pero no le miro a la cara, miraba por la ventana en todo momento. El resto del camino fue en silencio, nadie dijo nada. Yo rezaba en mi interior porque James continuara dormido y no me viera llegar a la casa con Edward, porque eso me traería serios problemas. Me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a la casa.

-Os dejo aquí, que me tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos más tarde – dijo mientras mi hija y yo nos bajábamos. Vimos desaparecer el coche y miré a mi hija a los ojos.

-Es mucho más guapo que en tus fotos mamá. Y yo me parezco a él. ¿Verdad? – preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Si cariño, es mucho más guapo ahora. Y claro que te pareces – dije abrazándola. Y cuando me paré enfrente la puerta me di cuenta de que no tenía llave para abrir. No me hizo falta picar a la puerta, porque justo en el momento que iba a tocar el timbre James abrió la puerta.

-Yo no te dije que no te movieras de la cama… - dijo cogiéndome del brazo y metiéndome dentro. Junto a mi hija.

-La niña había llegado y había ido a buscarla – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Yo te dije que no te movieras… - dijo agarrándome fuerte del brazo – Ese es el caso que me haces… parece mentira… tú niña, vas a la habitación donde esté tu hermano y que se vista – dijo mirando a mi hija, ella me miró a mí y asentí, luego hice un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle la dirección de la habitación, nunca me gustaba que mis pequeños vieran este tipo de escenas. Mi hija subió mirando para atrás en todo momento, y James fue detrás suyo. Apretando cada vez más mi muñeca. Cuando llegamos a la habitación donde habíamos dormido, me empujó y caí al suelo – Escucha bien, cuando te diga que no te muevas, no lo hagas – dijo dándome una patada – Si yo te digo que duermas… duermes – dio ahora dándome una cachetada – y en ningún momento deberías desobedecerme.

-Necesitaba ir a por la niña – dije mirando al suelo.

-La niña no debería estar aquí, está aquí porque a ti te da la gana. Me da igual si tienes que ir a buscarla o no, la próxima vez te ataré a la cama y ya verás como así no te mueves…- me dijo levantándome por los pelos – Y escúchame bien, no te quiero cerca, del niñato ese… por si lo has olvidado el ya no es nada tuyo, y yo soy tu marido, así que aléjate de él – dijo abofeteándome – Vamos abajo – dijo soltándome del cabello y empujándome hacía la puerta – Sonríe, que no te vean con esa cara – me ordenó. Bajé las escaleras con miedo, no me gustaba llevarlo atrás de mí. Cuando llegué donde estaba la cocina, me percaté de que Carlisle y Esme ya se encontraban allí, y también mis hijos.

-No habían dicho que tenían otra hija – dijo Esme abrazando a Nessie – Es muy guapa, tiene la misma sonrisa de E… - comenzó diciendo, pero se quedó calla y tanto ella como Carlisle abrieron los ojos de golpe. Mi hija me miró, preguntándome así qué hacía y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros porque ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de mi marido y él salió a contestar, creo que no pudo ser en peor momento, porque me dejó a merced de la curiosidad de Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Quién es el padre de Renesmee? Bella – me preguntó Carlisle serio. Por instinto miré hacia la puerta, considerando qué responder, pero la mirada penetrante de James me quitó todas las dudas.

-James, Carlisle. El padre es James – dije instantáneamente. Por un momento me plantee decirle la verdad, pero eso haría mucho jaleo y me traería muchos problemas.

-Pues es muy parecida a Edward, cuando era niño – dijo Esme mirándola de nuevo.

-Qué casualidad señora. Pero no Renesmee es mi hija, verdad preciosa – dijo entrando a la cocina de nuevo, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás. Pude ver la pena en las facciones de Esme y Carlisle, ellos no pensaban que James pudiera haber escuchado.

-Claro papá – dijo la niña con una sonrisa. Aunque conocía esa expresión y ella nunca estaba cómoda cuando tenía a James cerca.

-Por cierto, Bella ¿Te encuentras mejor? – me preguntó Carlisle, y le miré extrañada pues no entendía por qué me lo preguntaba – James nos dijo que te encontrabas algo mareada por el vuelo y todo… - dijo explicando. Asentí con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro corazón. Venid y desayunemos todos – dijo Esme haciendo un hueco a su lado para que nos sentemos los dos.

**BUENAS! **

**bueno, esta vez he sido rapida para actualizar jajajaaj. Por lo tanto acabo de recivir el capitulo corregido y no me da tiempo enviar el adelanto... porque pensé en actualizar enseguida en vez de mandar los adelantos, espero que no os importe! **

**Aparte de eso, espero que os guste la aparición de Renesmee en el fic y el personaje que hace. **

**Por cierto, quiero decir, que acepto ideas de porque os iriais de vuestras casa con 18 años y embarazadas... :$ **

**unbesooooo(K) **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO: 5 **

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS 

_Pov Bella_

Llevábamos una semana en la mansión, y tanto Esme como Carlisle nos trataban my bien. En el caso d Edward era diferente, no me trataba mal, pero era como si mi presencia allí le fuera indiferente, en cambio con los niños estaba siempre que podía, a James simplemente lo ignoraba.

Por otro lado estaban Jasper y Rosalie. Jasper era como Edward, a mí me ignoraba pero con los niños se entendía muy bien. Y Rosalie era otro caso, en el pasado no había tenido mucha relación con ella y ahora era casi igual. Y con los niños se comportaba indiferente.

La actitud que más me dolía era la de Emmett y Alice, porque si hicieran como Edward no me importaría tanto, pero cada momento que nos veíamos o estaban con lo niños, a ellos los ignoraban y los miraban de mala manera, mientras que a mí me reprochaban constantemente todo lo que hacía.

Flash Back 

_Estábamos todos en la mansión, Edward acababa de llegar de el trabajo y había dicho que se había encontrado con Jasper y le dijo que vendrían a ver a Jane, la hija de Edward, que hoy estaba con él. Y mientras Edward jugaba con su hija y los míos yo estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Esme viendo un programa de televisión. Y Carlisle en el sillón mirando unos papeles. El timbre sonó y Carlisle que era el que más cerca se encontraba de la puerta fue abrir, y unos segundos más tarde vi entrar a Jasper y Alice con su hija. _

_-¿Quién es esa niña? – preguntó Alice señalando a Renesmee y mirándola con odio. _

_-Es Renesmee, la hija de Bella y James – dijo Esme por mí. _

_-¿Hija? – Preguntó sorprendida mirando a mi niña - ¿Qué edad tiene? _

_-Nueve y medio – dije mirándola. _

_-Vaya Bella… de verdad no imagine que fueras así, nada más irte de aquí ya te acostarte con el primero que encontraste… - dijo con repugnancia. _

_-No te permito que me hables así. No tienes motivo para faltarme el respeto – le dije levantándome del sofá mirándola seria. _

_-Con tus actos me lo demuestras diariamente. Tanto amabas a Edward, decías que lo querías y que sin él no podías vivir, y nada más irte te acostaste con uno… me avergüenza que seas mi hermana… - dijo, yo me quede viéndola, sorprendida por sus palabras. _

_-Alice… - comenzó a decir Edward. _

_-No, no me digas nada, porque lo voy a repetir veces me dé la gana – dijo sentándose de brazos cruzados. _

Fin del flash back 

Así fue como reaccionó Alice el saber que tenía otra hija, la reacción de Emmett no fue muy diferente. Aparte de todo eso tuvimos que ir a la lectura del testamento de mi padre, y fue un momento realmente incomodo.

Flash Back 

_-Bueno, como todos sabemos estamos aquí para leer las ultimas peticiones de el señor Charlie Swan – Comenzó diciendo el notario – En la sala se deben encontrar sus tres hijos, Emmett Swan, Alice Swan e Isabella Swan – dijo mirando mientras nosotros asentíamos cuando decía nuestro nombre – Antes de empezar, quiero darle esta carta a Isabella que dejó el Sr. Swan para ti – dijo entregándomela – Bien, comencemos. Yo Charlie Swan, la casa que tengo en propiedad, la reparto en partes iguales a mis tres hijos, para que puedan prescindir de ella siempre que la necesiten. Los ahorros de toda mi vida, también los reparto en partes iguales, para los tres. Dejando una pequeña cuenta para cada uno de los nietos que tengo. Lily Swan, Chris Swan hijos de mi hijo Emmett. Carlie hija de Alice y aunque no se su nombre para el hijo o hija de mi hija Isabella – En la sala se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Di gracias de que en ella solo nos encontráramos mis hermanos y yo. Ambos me miraron con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hijo? – me preguntó el notario. _

_-Hija, se llama Renesmee – dije agachando la cabeza. _

_-¿Papá sabía de Renesmee? – preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido. _

_-No, sabía que estaba embarazada. Pero nada más – dije mirando al suelo. _

Fin del flash back 

Ahora estábamos en casa Carlisle, Esme, Edward, James todos los niños de la familia y yo. Cada uno estaba en su tema y Edward jugaba con todos. Me daba mucha satisfacción saber que mi hija había congeniado tanto con Edward. Me quedé mirándolos viendo como todos se reían por las tonterías que Edward hacía. De un momento a otro James se levantó.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? – dijo cogiéndome de la mano sin dejar que yo le contestara, por su tono de voz y su forma de agarrarme sabía que estaba furioso, pero no entendía el motivo.

-Claro – dije temerosa. En ese momento me percaté de que todos nos miraban. Prácticamente me comenzó a sacar arrastras de la casa. Anthony y Renesmee no querían venir, pero al ver como estaba su padre, se levantaron rápidamente y abrazados, nos siguieron. Ambos habían sido víctimas de James muchas veces antes, tanto física como verbalmente. Aunque siempre intentaba que no fuera así, mis hijos trataban de defenderme ante él, y no se daban cuenta de que eso lo provocaba más.

Noté que Esme se dio cuenta de que los niños tenían miedo y trató de convencer a James de que nos quedáramos, lo que hizo que quisiera irse más rápido. Cuando nos estábamos adentrando en el bosque me di cuenta de que estaba asomada en una ventana con un rostro de preocupación.

Estuvimos caminando alrededor de unos quince minutos. Mis hijos iban cogidos de la mano y yo intentaba pensar cómo podía hacer para escapar de esa situación. Tal vez corriendo, pero con mi torpeza y los dos niños temblando no llegaríamos muy lejos. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que James se había detenido hasta que me dio un fuerte golpe haciéndome caer junto a los niños que se habían agarrado a mí.

Después escuché los gritos de Anthony y Nessie, asustados, pidiéndole que parara, que me estuviera haciendo daño. Pero él no loes escuchaba, parecía estar sordo y yo me sentía confundida, ni siquiera era capaz de comprender bien la situación, aunque en el fondo era bien consciente de que se estaba repitiendo lo de siempre.

Cuando por fin fui bien consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y pude enfocar la vista, me di cuenta de que ahora le estaba pegando a mi hija. De un momento a otro lo vi coger una roca y me las apañé para colocar a los dos niños bajo mi cuerpo para que el golpe me diera a mí.

La roca me dio en la espalda y me dejo inmóvil por el dolor que me produjo, no pude evitar que un grito se escapara de mis labios.

Apenas tenía fuerzas y sentía sangre corriendo por mi frente, sólo encontraba la opción de proteger a mis hijos, mientras ellos estuvieran bien, me quedaba tranquila.

-Niños, cuando os diga tenéis que salir corriendo y buscar ayuda, ¿os ha quedado claro? – les susurré a los dos, que me miraron con los ojos cristalinos.

-No mamá, no te vamos a dejar aquí – dijo Nessie. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro.

-Sí, vais a buscar ayuda, cuando cuente tres salís corriendo los dos. Hija, no dejes a tu hermano atrás – dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca mamá – dijo cogiendo a Tony fuerte de la mano y mostrándomela. James continuaba dándome golpes, pero por el momento era más importarte salvar a mis pequeños.

-¡Tres! – grité mientras con mis pocas fuerzas me levantaba para apartarlo y dejarlos salir corriendo. Pude ver cómo los dos corrían adentrándose entre los árboles. Cuando volví a girarme para ver a James un fuerte dolor de cabeza me paralizó y después todo se volvió negro.

_Pov Renesmee_

Tenía a mi hermano cogido con todas mis fuerzas mientras corríamos. Estaba cansada, pero no podía parar. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien.

Necesitaba a mi madre y mi hermano en mi vida, ya que se podía decir que nunca tuve papá.

-Tata*, no puedo más… - escuché a mi hermano.

-No te puedes parar ahora, sólo un poquito más, ya tenemos que encontrar a alguien – dije sin parar y casi sin aliento. Entendía que estuviera cansado, pero necesitábamos ayuda. Miraba a mí alrededor y lo veía todo igual, lleno de árboles y verde. No podía distinguir le lugar donde estábamos, y si a eso añadimos que no conocía este bosque… pensé que quizás sólo corríamos en círculos nos adentrábamos más en la maleza. Pero poco después, cuando sentía que no podía dar un paso más, a lo lejos pude ver una carretera.

-Mira, allí hay una carretera, vamos – dije corriendo un poco más fuerte para llegar antes.

-¿Y si no viene un coche? – me preguntó mi hermano mirándome mientras lloraba.

Le iba a contestar, pero escuché un coche venir y me paré en medio de la carretera dejando a mi hermano en el borde. Cuando vi el coche acercarse me di cuenta de quién era y me arrepentí al instante. Eran Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Seguramente iban a buscar a sus respectivos hijos que estaban en la mansión cuando nosotros nos fimos.

-¿Qué hacen los dos en medio de una carretera?, ¿Dónde está su madre? – preguntó Alice casi gritando mientras se bajaba del coche.

-¡Cállate! – Le grité – Necesito un teléfono, necesito llamar a Esme y Carlisle por favor – dije mirando a Jasper, que hasta el momento era con el que mejor me llevaba. Nadie me contestó y me miraron extrañados - ¡Necesito un teléfono! Por favor… - comencé gritando pero finalmente me rendí y les supliqué.

Tenía que conseguir ayuda para mi mamá y ellos no me la iban a dar, a ellos no les importaba. Mi única esperanza era poder hablar con Esme y que ella y Carlisle fueran para salvarla. Jasper metió la mano en el bolsillo y me pasó un móvil.

-Ey, Renesmee cálmate, aquí tienes un teléfono, te marco a Esme. ¿Prefieres que os llevemos con ella? – me preguntó, yo simplemente negué y cogí el teléfono.

Mientras timbraba miré a Tony, estaba de pie, quiero y llorando, asustado, igual que yo. Pero pronto todo terminaría, Esme y Carlisle iban a ayudar a mi mamá.

-¿Esme? Soy Renesmee. –hablé apresurada en cuanto escuché su voz del otro lado de la línea. -Necesito que tú y Carlisle vengan. Mi mamá lo necesita. Por favor – su ayuda me era indispensable, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza en ellos para contarles lo que había pasado. Levanté la vista y vi que los cuatro individuos que tenía delante miraban atentos todo lo que decía.

-Hija, tranquila. ¿Dónde estás? – me preguntó algo nerviosa. Le pasé el teléfono a Jasper, para que le contara dónde estábamos. Él le dio nuestra ubicación con rapidez y yo me sentí un poco aliviada.

-Ya viene – dijo mirándome serio. Yo vi a mi hermano de nuevo y con la mano le dije que se acercara a mí - ¿Dónde está Bella? – nos preguntó.

-¿Eres médico? – pregunté.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo somos, pero a lo mejor podemos ayudarla – contestó colocándose a mi altura.

-No, esperaremos hasta que Esme y Carlisle lleguen.

-Niños, tienen que llevarnos con Bella, si ella necesita ayuda da igual si es un médico no – dijo Alice. No me dio tiempo a contestarle cuatro verdades, porque vi a Esme y Carlisle. La verdad no supe cómo llegaron tan rápido, quizás no estábamos lejos de la casa… pero eso no era importante.

-¡Renesmee, Anthony! – les escuché gritar, y cogí a mi hermano de la mano y corrí en su dirección.

-¿Están bien?, ¿Dónde esta Bella?, ¿Y su papá? – preguntó Carlisle. Yo señale la dirección de donde habíamos venido y comenzamos a correr todos para allí.

_Pov Emmett _

No entendía qué había sucedido, estaba asustado, preocupado y tenía miedo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que Bella había hecho amaba a mi hermana mucho más de lo que quería reconocer. Y la extrañaba mucho. Comenzamos a seguir a Carlisle, Esme y los niños, y después de un rato corriendo, vi que Carlisle levantó a Anthony y lo llevó en brazos, era natural que no pudiera dar un paso más y su hermana debería estar igual de cansada.

Poco después pude escuchar un grito ahogado de los niños. No entendía muy bien lo que decían pero algo me hizo reaccionar.

-Mami, mami despierta, que Carlisle y Esme están aquí – decía Anthony. En ese momento me percaté de qué pasaba. Bella estaba tirada en el suelo, rodeada de sangre, inconsciente.

-Mamá, ¿Me escuchas? – preguntó Renesmee con lágrimas y sin aliento, la expresión en su rostro me hizo comprender al instante que ningún niño debería ver así a su madre.

-¡Bella!, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué está así?, ¿Dónde está su padre? – preguntó Alice acercándose, se le veía algo histérica y Rosalie la agarraba de los brazos

-Carlisle debemos ir por una ambulancia – le dije mientras él revisaba a Bella.

-Emmett, Bella está mal, debemos sacarla de aquí ahora, pero es arriesgado moverla así, podría tener una lesión en la columna, pero esperar que venga alguien puede tardar mucho. Emmett, es tu decisión como hermano mayor. Yo preferiría llamar una ambulancia. – me preguntó. En mis manos estaba el futuro de mi hermana.

- Esperamos. - dije incluso antes de haberlo pensado bien, si Carlisle prefería hacer eso, entonces seguiría su consejo.

- Llamo la ambulancia. –se ofreció Jasper y vi que ya tenía el teléfono pegado al oído.

- Bella… -murmuré acercándome a ella, arrodillándome a su lado todavía sin poder creer que esto estaba sucediendo.

_Pov Carlisle_

Jasper llamaría para pedir ayuda, así que yo me concentré en Bella. Había revisado su pulso y era estable, ahora contaba sus respiraciones y también estaban dentro de lo normal. Por lo menos esos datos básicos me calmaron un poco. Le abrí los ojos, uno a la vez, para ver sus pupilas, pues tenía una herida en la cabeza que me preocupaba mucho, estaban bien. Pero eso no era garantía de nada.

- Bella ¿puedes escucharme? Aprieta mi mano. –le ordené tomando la de ella y esperé pero no lo hizo.

- Mamá, mamá… -murmuraba Nessie una y otra vez, Tony sólo sollozaba.

- Esme… -le dije a mi esposa y la fijamente a los ojos, ella lo entendió.

- Niños, vengan, vamos a casa. –les dijo y tomó al niño en brazos, él se aferró a ella y escondió su rostro sin dificultad, necesitando el apoyo de alguien, pero su hermana fue otra historia, ella se abrazó al cuerpo de Bella con fiereza. – Nessie, ven. Van a traer ayuda para tu mamá, Carlisle la va a ayudar. –le dijo mi esposa y la niña alzó la vista hacia mí.

- La vamos a ayudar, lo prometo. –le dije con toda seriedad, pero sin poder garantizarle que su madre estaría bien. – Ve a casa con Esme. Cuando tu mami despierte te llevamos a verla.

- No. No. No. – se negó ella y volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo de su madre.

- La ambulancia bien para acá. –habló Jasper mientras se agachaba al lado de la niña. – Vamos a ir a casa con Esme y Tony, después visitamos a mamá. Te prometo que no vamos a tardar mucho. –le dijo a la niña poniéndole una mano en la espalda para llamar su atención.

Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos y no sé exactamente qué vio Jasper en sus ojos que sólo la levantó en brazos como una muñeca, ella no se veía convencida, pero tampoco intentó liberarse, Esme y él se llevaron a los hijos de Bella y me alegré, ningún niño debería ver a otra persona en estar circunstancias, menos a su madre. Además, quizás ellos podrían decirles qué fue lo que sucedió.

- ¿Cómo está? –escuché la voz histérica de Alice.

- Es difícil decirlo. –suspiré y miré el camino hacia la carretera. – Nunca nos van a encontrar así. – Alguien debería ir y mostrarles el camino.

- Yo voy. –se ofreció de inmediato Emmett y me extrañó que no deseara quedarse al lado de su hermana ¿no estaba tan preocupado como parecía? – Hay algún loco suelto en el bosque, no voy a dejar que mi hermana o mi esposa anden solas por ahí. –explicó la pregunta que no logré formular y salió corriendo.

Yo me quedé ahí contando una y otra vez el ritmo de la respiración de Bella y sintiendo su pulso, además seguí hablándole, esperando alguna respuesta… pero no la había. Sólo ella y la bestia que le hizo esto sabrían que tan herida estaba.

_Pov Jasper _

Dejamos a todos allí y Esme y yo nos trajimos a los niños para casa. Ningún niño debería ver a su madre en ese estado. Y al ver que Esme no podía convencer a Nessie le acompañé a casa. Esme tenía en sus brazos a Tony, que iba sollozando con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Yo cargaba a la niña, a quien escuchaba sollozar y llamar a su madre en murmuro continuamente.

Cuando vi la casa, Edward estaba con todos los niños en el porche, lo veía pasearse de un lado para otro, agarrándose de los pelos en cada momento. Cuando nos vio paró y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó acercándose.

-Al parecer alguien ha atacado a Bella…- dije cuando estuve más cerca de él.

-¿Cómo atacado? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba en el bosque herida, los niños fueron a buscar ayuda y se encontraron con nosotros – hablé encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Los niños están bien? – Tanto Esme como yo asentimos y el vio al resto de los niños que nos miraban con el ceño fruncido – Quédense con ellos que voy al hospital… - dijo entrando supongo que ha coger las llaves y salió corriendo por la dirección que habíamos venido.

-Quiero saber cómo esta mi madre – dijo Nessie cuando la dejé en el suelo – Quiero ir con ella – me pidió, miré a Esme.

-Renesmee, te vamos a preguntar una cosa y tienes que decir la verdad, porque tú sabes que no se miente ¿verdad? – preguntó Esme arrodillándose delante de Nessie con Anthony en sus brazos todavía. La niña asintió mirándola seriamente - ¿Sabes quién le ha hecho eso? –Renesmee se quedó quieta y Tony levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermana, por la mirada que se echaron los hermanos supe en ese momento antes de que hablaran de que no iban a decirnos la verdad.

-No, no pudimos verle la cara… - dijo Nessie con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Esme me miró y simplemente negué para no insistirle más, pues así sólo le agobiaríamos.

_Pov Bella _

Cuando abrí los ojos me tomó unos segundos acostumbrarme a la luz y ver con claridad, al mismo tiempo sentí el dolor en todo el cuerpo y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola porque alguien sostenía mi mano. Entonces, de golpe, todos los recuerdos me golpearon y me preocupé por mis hijos.

- Mis niños… -murmuré y eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

- Ellos están bien. –me dijo Carlisle, era él quien me tomaba la mano. – Están con Esme y Jasper.

Con sus palabras sentí alivio, Anthony y Nessie estaban seguros, eso era todo lo importante. Me fijé y vi ahí a los demás, mi hermano y hermana, Rosalie y Edward. Fue extraño que estuvieran ahí, como si lo que me sucediera les afectara en algo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Carlisle.

- Me duele… la cabeza… las costillas… creo que me duele todo. –contesté con sinceridad.

- Tienes unas costillas fracturadas, una herida en la cabeza y un buen golpe en la espalda. –me informó y eso me asustó, no sería la primera vez que tuviera un hueso roto, pero tampoco podía decir que fueran lesiones menores. - ¿Qué te pasó, Bella? ¿Quién te hizo esto? –inquirió Carlisle.

- ¿Y dónde demonios está tu esposo? –intervino Emmett con tono brusco.

- No sé. –contesté de forma automática, intentando idear una mentira que fuera creíble. – James se fue y alguien nos atacó, les dije a los niños que corrieran. Nunca le vi el rostro.

Guardé silencio porque temía enredarme con mis propias palabras y decir algo mal. Estaba cansada de esa situación, de ocultar lo que sucedía, de tener que soportar el miedo todo el tiempo yo sola. Pero era inútil sentirme débil, porque nadie podía ayudarme, nadie podría jamás salvarnos a mis niños y a mí de las garras de James.

-¿Voy a estar mucho tiempo en el hospital? – pregunté mirando a Carlisle.

-Lo más seguro que un par de días - dijo mirándome – Pero con las costillas fracturadas no vas a poder hacer esfuerzos, necesitas reposo – me advirtió.

-Todavía no logro entender, por qué tu marido no está aquí… - dijo Emmett serio.

-No sabe que estoy aquí – dije intentando dar una razón lógica, que no fuera que había sido él quien me había hecho esto y que por eso no estaba.

-Llámalo – dijo Rosalie mirándome seriamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-No, cuando vaya a casa que se lo digan… - dije. No quería que estuviera aquí conmigo.

-Sí yo estuviera en tu lugar me gustaría que Emmett estuviera junto a mí – dijo mirándome.

-Sí, pero si está ocupado no le voy a molestar – dije nerviosa.

-No deberías ser una molestia para el – contestó.

-Bueno, vamos a dejarlo aquí – intervino Carlisle – Vamos a salir para dejar descansar a Bella que ya es de noche. Mañana traeré a los niños para que te vean – dijo sonriendo.

Carlisle abrió la puerta dejándolos salir a todos y después salió el. Mi intenté relajar y olvidar todo lo que me dolía el cuerpo. Me relajé tanto que me quedé profundamente dormida.

_Pov Rosalie _

Había dicho en el trabajo que iba a hacer una salida relacionada con éste, y en parte era verdad. Me encontraba en el hospital frente la puerta de la habitación donde se estaba la hermana de mi marido, Bella. Después de mucho pensarlo, tenía claro qué era lo que pasaba con Bella, había trabajado casos como estos en muchas otras ocasiones. Necesitaba hablar con ella, aunque sabía que yo no era para ella precisamente la persona en la que mas podía confiar. Había venido a escondidas de todos, mi padre sí rondaba por el hospital, pero Bella no estaba en su área por lo tanto no creo que viniera ahora.

Suspiré un par de veces antes de tocar en la puerta y después entrar. Para mi suerte se encontraba sola, miraba para el lado contrario al mío.

-Bella… - le llamé, el se giró para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rosalie? – preguntó en un susurro.

-Necesito hablar contigo, de un tema serio – dije acercándome un poco más a ella.

-¿Están bien mis hijos? – preguntó incorporándose un poco y en ese momento hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Sí tranquila, no se trata de ellos. Se trata de ti – dije mirándola. Ella puso cara de duda, entonces decidí explicarle a qué me refería – De ti y de James… - dije mirándola en todo momento a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?, No te interesa mi vida – me dijo seria.

-Lo sé todo – dije acercándome un poco más a la cama.

-¿Que sabes qué?, no sé de qué me hablas – dijo haciéndose la loca.

-Bella, ¿James te maltrata? – pregunté con una expresión seria y con algo de miedo por su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no, cómo se te ocurre… - dijo alto. Se le veía nerviosa.

- Bella, a esto me dedico. Sé reconocer las señales y tú las tienes todas. Probablemente llevas soportando esto por mucho tiempo.

- Estás mal, Rosalie. –replicó tajante.

- No, Bella. No me equivoco. Él es dominante y posesivo, al menor gesto te asustas y vas corriendo a obedecerlo. Le tienes miedo y los niños, también. – le expliqué con tranquilidad pero muy firme, de la misma forma en que confrontaba a todas las mujeres en su situación.

- Rosalie, mi matrimonio está bien. James tiene un carácter fuerte, es todo. Ahora vete, por favor. Y no le digas a nadie estas ideas locas que tienes. –me ordenó.

- Bella, no tienes que protegerlo más. Ahora estás aquí, es el momento indicado para que hables. Los niños están seguros y tú también, denúncialo y todos podemos ayudarte.

- Vete, Rosalie. –repitió y vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Cuándo vas a abrir los ojos? ¿Cuando te deje lisiada para siempre? ¿O lo vas a proteger hasta que te mate? ¿Vas a dejar a tus hijos huérfanos, solos con ese monstruo?

- ¡Ya! –gritó de repente en un exabrupto. – Vete antes de que llame a alguien para que te saque y no se te ocurra ir por ahí con tus mentiras. Mis hijos están bien, me tienen para protegerlos y nada les va a pasar ¿entiendes? No te metas en mi vida. –me reclamó enojada, nerviosa, dolida.

- Estás asustada, más de lo que pensé. –le dije con calma. – Pero no sólo se trata de ti, sino de la seguridad de los niños. No puedo denunciarlo con la policía, eso te toca a ti. Pero si no haces algo pronto, voy a llamar a servicios infantiles para que investiguen y cuando encuentren la verdad, ellos se van a llevar a tus hijos. Y no estoy jugando.

Al final de la advertencia sólo me puse de pie y me marché, no quería darle tiempo para que se alterara más y armara un alboroto, no deseaba que esto llegara a oídos de mi padre aún. Aunque nunca le mentí, estaba muy dispuesta a esperar unos días antes de proceder con las autoridades pues no quería que el estado se llevara a los niños, pero si mi otra opción era callar y esperar a que James lastimara más a alguien, lo haría.

-¿Rosalie?, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – escuché la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas y me giré para verlo.

-Papá, vine a ver a Bella. Pero ya me iba estoy trabajando – dije tranquilamente.

-A ver a Bella… – repitió con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, quería saber cómo estaba. Ya me vuelvo a la oficina, nos vemos esta tarde – dije dándole dos besos y saliendo del hospital.

_Pov Edward _

Desde ayer no sabíamos nada de James, desde que según Bella desapareció dejándolos en el bosque antes de que le atacaran, no lo habíamos vuelto a ver. Mi madre se acababa de llevar a los niños al hospital para que vieran a su madre, mientras yo esperaba en la mansión con Jane a que llegara el marido para darle la noticia.

En el fondo estaba desesperado por salir corriendo para saber algo más de Bella, pero tenía que quedarme en casa. En ese momento escuché la puerta y me levanté desando que fuera James, y así fue.

-¿Y mi mujer y mis hijos? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué no has venido por la noche?, ¿No te has enterado?, ¿Por qué dejaste a Bella en el bosque? – pregunté todo de golpe mirándole serio.

-No te importa dónde estaba… y por qué dices lo del bosque… - preguntó extrañado.

-Alguien atacó a Bella ayer, cuando tú la dejaste en el bosque, ahora está ingresada en el hospital donde trabajamos todos – dije desesperado.

-¿Le atacaron?, ¿Pero ahora está bien?, ¿Cómo es la dirección? ¡Dios! –empezó a hablar en un torrente y la preocupación le llenó cada facción. - Cómo se me curre dejarlos solos y desprotegidos. ¿Los niños están bien? – preguntó al final.

-Sí ellos están bien, han ido ahora a ver a Bella – dije ahora más calmado.

-Voy a ir ahora, a verla. ¡Dios! Todo fue mi culpa pobrecita… - dijo apenado, con la culpa dibujada en el rostro y lágrimas llenándole los ojos sin llegar a derramarse, volvió a salir por la puerta.

-Papá… ese señor es raro – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué te dice siempre el papá? No puedes juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo… - le dije y volvimos al salón y continuamos viendo el televisor. Tal vez ella tenía razón y James era raro, pero la culpa y el dolor que demostró no me dejaron duda de lo mucho que amaba a Bella y a sus hijos. Mi hija se subió encima de mí y se acurruco en mi pecho, mientras yo jugaba con su pelo.

_Pov Emmett _

Había tenido que trabajar toda la noche, intentando buscar a alguien que estuviera en el bosque, la persona, animal o cosa que atacó tan salvajemente a Bella. Pero ni yo ni mis hombres encontramos nada, no había nada. Ahora estaba teniendo un momento de relajación, Rosalie estaba trabajando y los niños en clase, por lo tanto estaba solo en casa.

En los últimos días por mi cabeza, sólo estaba una persona. Era como si todo lo demás hubiera pasado a un segundo plano. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle, necesitaba que me contara qué había pasado, qué pasaba ahora. Por qué no vino desde un principio con Renesmee, cómo se lleva con su marido y por qué no estaba el ahí cuando le atacaron, por qué siempre iba con miedo. Tenía muchas preguntas y necesitaba las respuestas. El timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos, me levanté de la cama arrastrando los pies, cansado, y abrí bostezando un poco. Por la puerta entro mi hermana Alice sin dejar que dijera nada, y se lanzó a mis brazos llorando.

-¿Alice, que pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Alice? – dije desesperado, al ver como estaba.

-No he podido dormir, Emmett – Me dijo entrando en la sala, yo iba en ropa interior pues tenía la costumbre de dormir así. Cerré la puerta de la calle y fui a sentarme junto a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? – volví a preguntar.

-No he podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Bella – dijo mirándome.

-Me lo dices a mí que he pasado la noche buscando que fue lo que le ataco – dije irónicamente.

-Tenía una pesadilla tras otra. No he dormido más de una hora seguida… - dijo – Qué hubiera pasado si no nos encontramos a los niños en la carretera, si Carlisle no llega a tiempo, o la ambulancia. Emmett no hemos cuidado de nuestra hermana, estamos más preocupados por el pasado, y por qué se fue, que no nos damos cuenta de que la necesitamos ahora, y que tal vez ella nos necesita a nosotros – dijo mi hermana.

-Alice, no voy a negar que me muero de ganas de poder estar con ella, de abrazarla y decirle que la echo de menos. Pero a pesar de ello tengo la necesidad de saber qué fue lo que paso para que Bella se fuera, para que no volviera… porque sé que tal vez los demás no, o puede que sí pero no digan nada. Pero se nota mucho que Renesmee es hija de Edward. Son iguales… - dije mirándola.

-Sí, tienes razón, eso significa que cuando Bella se fue ya estaba embarazada… y es algo más que no entiendo – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Emmett algo pasa… Bella no era así – dijo mirándome con los ojos llorosos.

-La gente cambia con el tiempo… las cosas que les pasan… la experiencia y el estilo de vida que llevan - escuché la voz de Rosalie y me giré para verla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – pregunté levantándome para darle un beso.

-El suficiente… - dijo dándome el beso y acercándose a Alice.

-Si Bella tuviera algún problema hubiera venido mucho antes a pedir ayuda – dijo Alice.

-Hay gente que tiene miedo a pedir ayuda – dijo mi mujer después de saludar a Alice y comenzó a subir las escaleras – Voy a ponerme algo cómodo y voy a buscar a los niños.

_Pov Esme _

-Mami, no quiero que te pongas muy malita – dijo Tony cogiéndole la mano donde no tenía nada inyectado.

-No te preocupes cariño, que estoy perfectamente, mañana mismo ya vuelvo a casa de Carlisle y Esme – dijo Bella con una sonrisa acariciándole.

-Mamá, quiero que vuelvas pronto – dijo Renesmee desde el sillón donde estaba sentada.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, que Carlisle y Esme cuidaran muy bien de vosotros – dijo mirando en nuestra dirección.

-Claro que sí angelitos. Hasta que la mamá se recupere, vamos a cuidaros mucho – dije sonriendo. Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta y apareció James con cara de preocupado.

-Amor, ¿Estás bien? Me ha contado Edward que te atacaron, cómo te encuentras. Siento no haber venido antes – dijo acercándose a Bella y besándole.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo cariño – dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Vosotros, pequeños. ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó mirando a los niños.

-Si papá – dijo Renesmee acercándose a su hermano hacía ella.

-Os dejamos un rato solos, después nos vamos con los niños a casa y tú si quieres te puedes quedar con Bella – dijo mi marido sonriendo. Me cogió de la mano y ambos salimos de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no llamamos a los chicos y cenamos todos en casa? Sería una buena oportunidad para que todos pasaran tiempo con los niños, y Emmett y Alice no se quejarán por estar Bella… - me dijo caminando hacia su despacho.

-Me parece buena idea – dije sonriendo.

-Señores Cullen, yo me voy ya. Llegaré un poco tarde a la mansión. ¿Pueden ustedes acostar a los niños? – preguntó James.

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes. ¿No te vas a quedar con Bella? – pregunté, pues me parecía realmente extraño de que su mujer se encontrara ingresada y él simplemente se fuera.

-Se lo ofrecí, pero Bella es muy testadura y no quiere que me quede en el hospital – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien, puedes nos vemos más tarde – dije sonriendo. El comenzó a caminar de prisa y yo todavía de la mano de Carlisle fuimos de vuelta a la habitación. Abrimos la puerta y Renesmee tenía abrazado a Tony y Bella lo acariciaba.

-Bella, nos vamos ya a casa. Mañana venimos a buscarte nosotros, para llevarte y que no tengas que hacer mucho es fuerzo – dijo mi marido acercándose a ella, le posó un beso en la frente y Bella sonrió.

-Gracias por lo que están haciendo después de todo… – dijo mirándonos a ambos.

-A pesar de todo eso, siempre serás una hija para nosotros – dije acercándome yo a ella para darle un beso – Y Bella… puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea – le aseguré. Ella asintió y miró para otro lado.

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo Carlisle y comenzó a salir, después de él fueron los niños que ambos le habían dando un beso ya a su madre y finalmente, yo.

El camino en el coche fue silencioso, los niños miraban cada uno por una ventana, nosotros de vez en cuando mirábamos para atrás, pues estábamos acostumbrados a nuestros nietos que eran muy movidos y ellos en cambio estaban demasiado tranquilos.

No me alegraba que un amigo como lo era Charlie hubiera muerto, pero me alegraba de que aunque fuera de una desgracia así Bella volviera a nuestras vidas. Cuando llegamos a casa, mi marido cogió a Tony para salir del coche y yo le abrí la puerta a Renesmee. Entramos en casa los cuatro y Edward y Jane estaban tumbados en el sofá, ella encima de su padre.

-¿Tanya no tendría que haber venido a buscarla? – pregunté.

-Me llamó para decirme que si se podía quedar a dormir, que tenía que salir de viaje a Italia – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos a llamar a los chicos para cenar todos en casa – le dijo Carlisle dejando a Tony en el sofá para ver la televisión.

-Voy a llamarlos – dijo levantándose. Renesmee continuaba a mi lado, quieta.

-Cariño… - la llame ella me miró sonrió y fue a sentarse con su hermano.

-Voy a preparar la cena, si me necesitan me llaman – le dije a todos y comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Mamá, dicen todos que vienen – dijo Edward desde la cocina cuando yo entraba en ella.

-Bien – dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estaba Bella? – preguntó mirando serio.

-Mejor que ayer, mañana le darán el alta – dijo Carlisle.

**BUENAS! **

**PIDO MIL DISCULPAS, PORQUE PROMETÍ ADELANTO Y NO LO MANDE, LO SIENTO. PERO COMO EN LA OCASIÓN ANTERIOR, ACABO DE RECIBIR EL CAPITULO CORREGIDO Y HE PREFERIDO ACTUALIZAR QUE ENVIAR UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO. ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN. **

**QUIERO HACER UNA ACLARACIÓN DE UNA PALABRA. **

**Tete/Tata: No puedo hablar para todos los españoles, pero para mi esas dos palabras pueden referirse a un hermano/hermana, tío/tía o también se le pude llamar a alguien así desde el cariño. **

**DEJANDO ESO DE LADO, QUIERO AGRADECER COMO SIEMPRE A kikyo88 POR SU AYUDA CON EL CAPITULO PORQUE SIN ELLA NO LO HUBIERA CONSEGUIDO. Y TAMBIÉN AGRADECIR A K4ROLINA QUE ME AYUDO CON LA IDEA DE LA PELEA. **

**YA, POR ACABAR. GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES. LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE NOS LEAMOS PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE! **

**UNBESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(kk'**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO: 6 **

_Pov Esme _

Estábamos todos cenando en silencio, Bella continuaba en el hospital y James se había marchado a pasear. Eso no me pareció apropiado, pero finalmente como en todo lo demás, no podía meterme. Me detuve a observar un poco a los hijos de Bella. Tony se veía triste, lo entendía, pero Renesmee estaba más bien con rostro contrariado, el seño fruncido y los labios apretados mientras sólo revolvía la comida con el tenedor.

- Nessie, cariño, ¿pasa algo? –pregunté temiendo que no le gustara lo que había preparado.

- No. –me aseguró relajando sólo un poco su expresión y tosió un par de veces.

- ¿Estás segura? Puedo darte algo más si esto no te gusta. –le ofrecí y vi que ella paseó los ojos por todos los presentes como si meditara algo, quizás se sentía incómoda, aunque eso me pareció ilógico.

- No, todo está bien. Gracias. –respiró profundo y volvió a toser.

Yo no respondí más y continué comiendo y mirándola a veces, ella tosía un poco de repente y luego se quedaba quieta. Tony le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa y ella la apretó y le sonrió en un gesto tranquilizador muy parecido a Bella. Pasó un rato más y todos fuimos terminando, menos Ness, que se quedó ahí, sentada mirando su plato. Creo que no fui la única que lo notó, pues Carlisle también tenía el seño fruncido y la observaba con detenimiento.

- Ness ¿segura que estás bien? ¿Te resfriaste? ¿Hace cuánto que tienes esa tos? –le preguntó como médico más que como… bueno, no era su abuelo, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a uno.

- Estoy bien. Sólo necesito… -sus palabras se interrumpieron por más tos. No era algo escandaloso, pero apareció tan de repente que a todos se nos hizo raro.

- ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunté con todas las intenciones de darle lo que fuera. Pero antes de que ella se recobrara lo suficiente para hablar, Carlisle se levantó y fue a su lado, agachándose.

- Te cuesta trabajo respirar. –le dijo mi esposo casi como acusación. Y con un movimiento fluido giró la silla para tenerla de frente, así puso una mano en su pecho.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunté también poniéndome de pie, la niña volvió a toser, ahora un poco más fuerte.

- Parece una crisis de asma. – dijo Edward desde su lugar y Carlisle le tomó las manos a la niña como revisándole algo. Todos nos quedamos estáticos ¿es que la niña estaba enferma? ¿Por qué Bella nunca dijo nada? - ¿Cómo están las uñas? –preguntó mi hijo, cosa de médicos seguramente porque yo no le encontré sentido.

- Normales. –dijo mi esposo pero sin relajarse.

- Estoy bien. –se defendió Renesmee y se puso de pie, luego, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

- Nessie. –me tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice, me fui detrás de ella.

- Preparen un auto. Vamos a ir al hospital. –escuché que les dijo Carlisle a los demás y lo sentí venir detrás de mí mientras más de uno se levantó de su silla.

Fui detrás de Ness hasta que la encontré de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación de James y Bella, ahí rebuscaba algo dentro de una maleta, seguía tosiendo pero aún así noté como si estuviera calmada, creo que era la única.

- Nessie. –murmuré agachándome a su lado, era algo grande para que yo la levantara, pero supuse que Carlisle no tendría problema en llevarla al auto en brazos.

- Estoy… bien… -me repitió con tono que rayaba en el hastío y en ese momento encontró lo que buscaba.

- Hay que irnos ya. –dijo Carlisle entrando también.

De repente me apreció que la niña nos ignoró, hizo como si no estuviéramos ahí. Se puso de pie y se alejó de nosotros, después se llevó a los labios un pequeño aparato e inspiró profundo de él. Creo que se quedó estática con el aire dentro de sus pulmones, intentando no toser, cerró los ojos como para concentrarse mejor.

- Ella sabe qué hacer. –dijo Carlisle un poco más relajado y luego se rió. – Nosotros preocupados y la niña puede atenderse sola.

- ¿Qué tiene? –pregunté mirando cómo ella tosía un poco otra vez y se llevaba de nuevo el objeto hacia los labios para respirar de él.

- Probablemente, asma. –me dijo Carlisle y con los ojos la interrogó a ella, quien asintió y contuvo el aliento aún con la medicina que acababa de inhalar en los pulmones.

- Ya está el auto listo. –anunció Edward entrando casi corriendo.

- No es necesario, mira, ella sola se encarga. –habló mi esposo y vi a Edward sorprenderse tanto como lo hicimos nosotros antes.

- ¿Puedo? –le preguntó mi hijo a la niña extendiéndole una mano.

- Dije que estaba bien. –se quejó ella mientras le entregaba la cosa de la cual inhaló.

- Tienes asma ¿por qué no nos dijeron antes tus padres? –cuestionó mi hijo con rudeza, una que no iba dirigida a la niña, pero ella quizás no pudo hacer la diferencia pues de inmediato frunció el seño y le arrebató el inhalador.

- Nadie tiene por qué decir nada. –habló de corrido y después tosió un poco. – Puedo controlarlo.

- No es para que te pongas así. –replicó Edward y de alguna forma ambos fruncieron un seño de manera tan idéntica que me dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Está bien. Nessie, es sólo que nos asustamos, hubiéramos preferido que Bella nos dijera algo antes. Pero todo está bien. –tranquilizó Carlisle la situación, pero al ver sus ojos entendí que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

- Voy a decirles que ya no pasa nada. –habló Edward y regresó al comedor.

- ¿Quieres bajar a cenar? –le pregunté a la niña, insegura de qué sucedería ahora.

- No, gracias. Voy a llevar a Tony a la cama y me duermo también. –al final tosió un poco más y yo miré con preocupación a mi esposo.

- Es normal, tarda un poco en quitarse. –me dijo en voz baja.

- Yo me encargo de Tony. –le dije a la niña ya más tranquila. – tú descansa y cualquier cosa que necesites, nos dices ¿de acuerdo? –sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

- Gracias. Está bien. Y lamento haberlos asustado.

- No hay problema. –le aseguré y fui para besarle la frente, Carlisle hizo lo mismo y regresamos juntos al comedor, dejando sola a esa niña que se comportaba de manera más adulta que muchos mayores.

_Pov Emmett _

Cuando Renesmee subió corriendo y Esme y Carlisle se fueron tras ella, Edward fue para ver en qué auto se irían al hospital y Rose y Jasper se llevaron al resto de los niños a una habitación, supongo para que no se asustaran. Así nos quedamos solos Alice y yo, supongo que éramos los que no sabíamos cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Crees que sea muy grave? –me preguntó alarmada.

- Espero que no. De todas formas hay dos médicos en la casa. –me encogí de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto, aunque también estaba preocupado.

- Parece como que ni Esme ni Carlisle sabían que tiene Renesmee. –me dijo ella y fruncí el seño.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero no le veo el punto.

- ¡Pues que Bella debió decírselos! Ella o su maravilloso y educado esposo. –me dijo con tono sarcástico. – Si yo dejara a mi hija y supiera que está enferma, avisaría a todos. –agregó cada vez más molesta.

- Sí, tienes razón. No se me ocurre una escusa para que no lo hiciera.

- Sólo es una mala madre. –me dijo Alice con resentimiento.

- Me gustaría poder decirte sí o no. Pero Bella a estas alturas es una extraña para mí. –le aclaré con amargura.

- Sí. También para mí. –en ese momento Edward pasó casi corriendo y subió las escaleras del mismo modo.

- La niña enferma y su padre divirtiéndose… mientras Bella está en el hospital. De verdad, no sé quién es ella, no es mi hermana. -nos quedamos en silencio y nos dimos cuenta al rato que Esme, Carlisle y Edward bajaban de nuevo.

-¿Y la niña? – preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella misma puede encargarse de lo que tiene. No hace falta llevarla al hospital – dijo Edward.

-¿Qué tiene? – pregunté confuso.

-Asma. Nada grave mientras se tenga controlado – contestó sentándose.

-¿Y los niños? – preguntó Esme.

-Rosalie y Jasper los llevaron a la habitación para que no se asustaran – contesté, levantándome para ir a la habitación donde se encontraba mi mujer. Subí las escaleras hasta el primer piso y entré en la habitación donde solían dormir los pequeños cuando se quedaban aquí.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Jasper. Haciendo que todos se percataran de mi presencia.

-Bien, al parecer sabe cuidarse ella sola. No hace falta llevarla al médico – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ven, mi hermana no necesita la ayuda de nadie – dijo Anthony separándose de Rosalie.

-¿Por qué Bella no dijo nada? – preguntó cogiendo en brazos a Chris. Me acerque a él para cargarlo yo.

-No me lo preguntes, porque mi respuesta no te va a gustar… - dije acunando al niño.

-Deberías mirar más hacia delante… - dijo Jasper poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-No eres mi psicólogo, no me des consejos… - dije apartándome lo allí.

-Vas cariño, que nos vamos para casa ya – dijo dándole la mano a Carlie que estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con Lily y Jane. -Nosotros también nos vamos – dije mirando a Rosalie – Lily despídete de los primos que nos vamos ya. Que tu hermano tiene sueño – le dije a mi hija que se levantó del suelo y le dio dos besos a las chicas, y después de acercó a Tony y este le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo y después salió y Rose y yo le seguimos.

-Mamá, nos vamos ya – dijo Rosalie despidiéndose de Esme – Mañana pasaremos de nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa, quise contradecirla, pues no me apetecía ver a Bella. Pero ya haría algo en su momento y así no hacerle el feo ahora a Esme. Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a casa.

…

_Pov Edward _

Había decidido venir con mi padre a buscar a Bella, pues tenía la necesidad de preguntarle por qué no dijo nada de lo de Renesmee. Mientras mi padre miraba unos papeles, yo fui a la habitación. Entré después de llamar a la puerta, encontré a Bella lista para irse, ya vestida, sentada sobre la cama. Se veía cansada y preocupada pero aún así sonrió cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, de la misma forma en que lo hacía muchos años antes, cuando me amaba.

- Ya estás lista. –le dije sonriéndole también, por un momento, el tiempo pareció haber retrocedido y me senté a su lado.

- Ya quiero salir ¿crees que tarden mucho los trámites? – preguntó jugando con las manos.

- No, sólo unos minutos. –sin hacer la decisión consciente, le tomé la mano. – Pero en casa vas a tener que descansar de todas formas. –le advertí.

- Lo sé. –suspiró. - ¿Cómo están mis niños? ¿Se comportaron bien? –su pregunta me hizo recordar por qué estaba aquí.

- Están bien, pero… ¿por qué no nos dijiste del asma de Renesmee? –fruncí el seño, sintiéndome algo alterado.

- ¿Tuvo una crisis? –preguntó desconcertada.

- Sí y nos asustamos todos.

- Todos menos ella y Tony. –me dijo riéndose un poco, lo cual no me pareció nada apropiado.

- Pues sí. –contesté enfadado.

- La verdad, Edward, ni se me ocurrió decirles. Ella puede cuidarse sola. –se encogió de hombros e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

- ¡Es una niña! –de inmediato le solté la mano y me alejé. – Ella no puede cuidarse sola, para qué están tú y el neandertal que tienes por marido.

- Ya basta, Edward. No voy a permitir que cuestiones cómo educo a mi hija. –su orden fue muy clara, pero algo en el tono de su voz pareció una mentira.

- Está bien, tienes razón. No tengo por qué meterme en eso, es tu hija, no la mía. –le aclaré y desvió la mirada, se fijó en el suelo… eso hacía desde siempre cuando estaba triste y nerviosa. – Bella, lo siento. –suspiré y cuando alzó los ojos color chocolate y los dejó en los míos, hablé sin pensar. - ¿Por qué te fuiste? Todo era perfecto, te amaba tanto, tus hermanos, también… tu padre igual.

- Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia. Ya te dije que me pelee con Charlie. Y es a lo más que aspiras, no voy a decirte otra cosa.

- Pero… Bella… tú y yo teníamos una vida por delante… juntos… -le dije en voz baja, dolido por muchas cosas.

- Lo sé. Así era. Pero nada salió como lo planeamos y ahora… -detuvo sus palabras y suspiró.

Me quedé quieto mientras se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas antes de salir de la habitación, no pude moverme, ella no me diría nada.

-Bella, haré que recuperes la confianza en mí para decirme por qué nos dejaste a todos – dije, ella no se giró para verme y después salió. La seguí y me la encontré con mi padre esperando.

-Vamos a casa. Que el médico le recomendó reposo los primero días – dijo mi padre observando a Bella.

_Pov Bella _

El viaje de vuelta a casa había sido algo incomodo. Después de mi breve conversación con Edward no volví a decir nada. Me era muy duro mirarlo a la cara y no poder gritarle que Renesmee era su hija, pero sentía miedo, por lo que pudiera pasar después de esa declaración.

Al llegar a casa Carlisle me indicó una habitación que había acomodado para que estuviera cómoda. La puerta se abrió sacándome de mis pensamientos y antes de verle ya sabía que era él. Las instrucciones que me habían dado Carlisle y el médico que me atendió eran claras, reposo y descanso. Pero yo sabía a la perfección que más importante que eso… sería mantener las apariencias y enfrentarme a James.

- ¿Qué les dijiste? –me preguntó en voz baja nada más cerrar la puerta.

- Nada. –contesté susurrando. No creía que ahí en medio de la casa con gente y recién salida del hospital él pudiera hacerme algo, pero ya en otras ocasiones lo subestimé.

- No te creo. –se me acercó hasta quedar justo en frente, yo sentada en el borde de la cama y él de pie.

- Lo juro, no les dije nada.

- ¿Entonces fueron los niños? ¿Son ellos quienes van a pagar? –me dijo en tono amenazador y mi corazón se disparó.

- No. –le contesté apresurada. – Nadie ha dicho nada, lo juro.

- Pues algunos empiezan a mirarme diferente y no me gusta. –lentamente alzó una mano y la puso en mi cuello haciendo algo de presión.

- No James, lo juro. Nadie ha dicho nada, ellos también me miran así… es que… no sé… James, lo juro, nadie ha dicho nada.

- Sólo por esta vez… -habló despacio y de la misma manera me quitó la mano de encima. – te creeré. Pero ten mucho cuidado de tus palabras y las de los niños. Ya sabes que no soy un hombre paciente.

- Lo sé. –dije en un suspiro, lo sabía y muy bien. – Nadie dirá nada, lo juro.

- Bien. Ahora descansa, tienes que recuperarte pronto, amor.

Sus palabras destilaron veneno e ironía y eso me enfureció, pero no estaba en posición para reaccionar. Él se acercó más y besó mi frente, como si de verdad me amara – Por cierto. Voy a salir unos días de viaje de trabajo. Te vas a quedar aquí supongo porque no dejaran que viajes recién salida del hospital. Pobre de ti que digas algo… sabes de lo que soy capaz, y esta vez las consecuencias la pagaran tus preciosos hijos… - dijo.

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada – dije rápidamente.

-Me voy hoy mismo, volveré lo antes que pueda – dijo y desapareció por la puerta.

Yo me quedé en la cama, tranquila porque él ya no estaría aquí y eso me hacía estar relajada. Alguien picó a la puerta.

-¿Se puede? – preguntó Esme asomando la puerta. Sonreí y asentí para que pasara.

-Nos ha dicho James que se va a ir unos días por cosas del trabajo. Me alegra mucho saber que tú te quedaras con nosotros – dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama – Bella… yo no quiero forzarte, pero espero que un día te sientas preparada y en confianza de explicarnos por qué te fuiste y qué ha pasado todos estos años para que ahora seas así – dijo Esme acariciándome.

-La gente cambia… - susurré mirando mis manos.

-No cariño, la gente no cambia. Algo tiene que pasarle en la vida para que se conviertan en algo que no son – dijo levantándome la cabeza para que la viera.

-No estoy preparada todavía – dije girando el rostro para no verla.

-No te voy a exigir nada, cuando estés preparada, estaré a tu lado para escucharte – dijo y se levantó – Hay dos personitas que quieren verte – dijo y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Tony que vino corriendo hacia mí y Renesmee que vino tranquilamente. Detrás de ellos estaba Carlisle que se fue a abrazar a Esme también dentro de la habitación.

-Mamá, ya estás bien – dijo Tony abrazándome.

-Sí mi vida. Ya estoy bien – dije mirando a Renesmee – Me han dicho que tuviste una crisis anoche – dije, ella levantó la vista y miró a Carlisle y Esme que negaron dando a entender que ellos no dijeron nada – Me lo dijo Edward – dije aclarando su duda - ¿Estás bien? – de sobra sabía que mi hija hacía años que podía cuidarse sola cuando le daba una crisis de asma. Pero tenía la necesidad de preguntar.

-Si mamá, tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa y vino corriendo a abrazarme.

-Bella, hemos pensado en que hoy descanses y poder hacer mañana, que es sábado y ni Edward ni Carlisle tienen guardia, una comida familiar – dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Esme… nosotros no somos…

-No sigas, porque es mentira, vosotros sois parte de la familia como cualquier otro – dijo señalándome con el dedo.

_Narrador externo _

Esme se aseguró de llamar a todos para decir que al día siguiente comerían todos en la mansión. Le entusiasmaba la idea de poder comer en familia, con Bella y los niños, con todos sus nietos, sus hijos y Emmett y Alice.

Carlisle se sentía feliz de ver a Esme contenta, pero temía el momento en el que Bella se volviera a ir, y se rompieran sus ilusiones. También temía por su hijo Edward, le costó mucho salir del agujero en el que cayó cuando Bella se marchó y no quería verlo a ahí de nuevo.

Alice, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, se alegraba de ver a su hermana, de saber que seguía viva. Pero el orgullo y el rencor a su marcha y haberla dejado sola era demasiado grande como para dejar que se sintiera por completo lo otro.

Emmett estaba preocupado. Él no se había reconciliado con Bella, apenas hablaba con ella si no era para decirle que era una mala persona, pero sentía que algo pasaba. Su instinto de hermano mayor le gritaba que su hermanita lo necesitaba.

Rosalie era un caso aparte. Ella había hablado con Bella y estaba un noventa-y-ocho por ciento segura de que algo pasaba con el matrimonio. Y estaba dispuesta a la que fuera por averiguarlo y sacarla de allí, aunque eso significara enfrentarse a su marido.

Jasper se mantenía lo más alejado posible de los líos. Con Bella no había mantenido mucha relación desde que ella volvió a la vida de todos. Pero por otro lado le gustaba mucho estar con los niños.

Y Edward… se había encariñado demasiado de los niños como para que ahora se volvieran a ir, y eso era lo que temía. Temía que Bella volviera a irse y le separara de esas dos cositas a las que tanto quería en dos semanas. Él deseaba hablar con Bella, saber por qué se fue dejándole a él y el futuro que tenían juntos. Pero por más que lo intentaba solo obtenía un "No te importa" de Bella.

_Pov Bella _

Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y yo ya estaba despierta, sentada en los pies de la cama. Hoy iba a ser la comida familiar, y tenía miedo de enfrentar a todos. A Jasper no lo había visto desde antes del accidente del bosque, a Rosalie desde lo que me dijo en el hospital. Y mis hermanos… cuando estuvieron allí en el momento que desperté. Me levanté, ayudaría a Esme en todo lo que necesitara. Salí despacio de la habitación pues todavía me dolían las costillas. Subí las escaleras con tranquilidad y al llegar arriba entre en la cocina. Pero Esme no estaba, estaba Carlisle preparando el desayuno.

-Tendrías que estar descansado – me dijo mirándome, yo fui directa a una silla y me senté.

-Venía a ver si Esme necesitaba ayuda, pero como no está ella. ¿Necesitas ayuda tú? – pregunté.

-No, no te preocupes. Esme está en nuestra habitación cambiando las sabanas… - dijo escapándose una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mami – dijo Tony viniendo corriendo a abrazarme.

-Buenos días príncipe – le contesté.

-Mira campeón, te he preparado el desayuno – dijo Carlisle enseñándole un plato con cereales.

-Hola – dijo Esme entrando – Buenos días Bella – dijo acercándose y dándome dos besos – Te ves mejor que ayer – dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegro – dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude.

-No tienen que tardar en venir todos, porque nos gusta estar desde temprano para que lo hombres vayan haciendo la comida mientras nosotras cotilleamos – dijo Esme abrazándome por los hombros.

-Buenos días – dijo Edward entrando con Jane en los brazos – Mira cariño, el desayuno más rico que te ha preparado tu abuelo – dijo Edward sentando a la niña al lado de Tony.

-Edward, ¿Renesmee continua en la habitación? – pregunté, pues me extrañaba mucho que no haya salido con Anthony.

-Estoy aquí mamá – dijo abrazándome – Me estaba peinando – dijo sonriendo.

-Bella, ¿No quieres desayunar? – me preguntó Carlisle.

-No, si quiero comer bien después, mejor no como nada ahora – dije sonriendo.

-Alice y Jasper ya están aquí – dijo Edward que estaba asomado por la ventana – Y también, Emmett y Rose – dijo. Esme caminó hacia las escaleras. Edward y Carlisle fueron tras ella y Jane bajó junto a su abuelo. Yo me quedé en la cocina con mis niños. Respiré tan hondo como el dolor de las costillas me lo permitió y le hice señas a mis hijos para bajar nosotros también, Tony apuró el plato de cereales y vino corriendo y Nessie le dio el último sorbo a la leche. Caminé hasta las escaleras y en el hall de la casa estaban todos, menos los niños que se les escuchaban jugar fuera.

-Hola – dije saludándoles a todos.

-Hola Bella, niños – dijo Jasper, en el fondo lo agradecí, fue el único que me contestó.

-Venga chicos, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra, que la barbacoa no se va a hacer sola – dijo Edward saliendo de la casa. Emmett y Jasper salieron tras él, y Carlisle se quedó mirando a Nessie y Tony.

-Ey chicos, venid a jugar con los demás – dijo Carlisle. Mis niños me miraron y fueron tras él. Yo me quedé en el recibidor con Esme, Rosalie y Alice.

-Vamos a sentarnos – dijo Esme y me abrazó por el hombro. Me senté junto a ella teniendo enfrente a Alice y frente a Esme, Rosalie - ¿Cómo les va en el trabajo? – preguntó mirando a las chicas.

-Muy bien Esme. Ahora estoy mirando para una nueva colección. A ver si consigo que tenga éxito – dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-Con tu buen gusto seguro que sí – le dijo de manera maternal - ¿Y tú Rosalie? – preguntó mirándola. Los ojos de Rosalie se posaron en mí por unos instantes y eso me confundió.

-Como siempre… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué tan desanimada? Siempre que te preguntamos por el trabajo, tienes una sonrisa orgullosa de conseguir ayudar a la gente – dijo mi hermana confundida.

-Estoy en un caso, por mi cuenta. Y me siento entre la espada y la pared- Tal vez no hablaba de mí pero me sentí aludida por sus palabras, y eso me incomodaba.

-¿Y porque lo llevas por tu cuenta? – Preguntó Esme - ¿De qué trata el caso?

-Lo llevo por mi cuenta, porque ella no me deja otra opción, lo niega, y hasta que no admita que pasa algo no puedo hacer nada… pero le puse un límite – dijo mirándome de nuevo. Lo hacía disimuladamente y al parecer ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta.

-¿Una mujer maltratada? – preguntó Alice. Y Rosalie sin decir nada asintió.

-Seguro que la mujer abre los ojos – dijo Esme con una sonrisa animando a su hija - ¿Y tú Bella?, ¿Por qué no ejerces? – me preguntó, y por un momento me sentí demasiado observada.

-Con los niños, y cuidar de la casa no tengo tiempo de trabajar… - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Yo cuido de mi hija y hago cosas de la casa y trabajo y me da tiempo a todo – dijo Alice.

-Pues a mí no - dije poniéndome a la defensiva.

-¿Pero finalmente te sacaste la carrera? – preguntó Esme.

-Sí, me costó mucho por el embarazo de Anthony, y Nessie era muy pequeña. Por ese motivo me tomó más años de lo debido. Pero finalmente conseguí sacármela – Dije intentando sonreír y que no se notara que estaba inventando sobre la marcha.

-¿Cuánto haces que conoces a James? – preguntó Esme. No me gustaba este interrogatorio, porque si le decía cuanto hacía que le conocía le tenía que mentir más, para que las fechas coincidieran con el nacimiento de Renesmee.

-Casi diez años – dije, aunque era mentira. Lo conocía desde hace ocho años.

-Bella, cuéntanos de estos diez años – dijo Esme. Yo me puse rígida en mi sitio.

-No ha pasado nada importante – dije incomoda.

-Eso no puede ser verdad. Estas casada, tienes dos hijos… algo tendrás que contar – dijo.

-Mamá, dice papá que si podéis ir poniendo la mesa para comer – dijo Edward desde la puerta.

-Claro – dijo Esme y se levantó. Yo también me levante rápido. Sentí que por milagro divino, no tendría que contar lo que pasaba.

Las cuatro subimos a la cocina y fuimos poniendo la mesa para todos, Edward en una cabecera y Carlisle en otra, la mesa era lo suficientemente grande como para poder comer todos. Poco a poco la comida fue estando preparada toda y nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente.

_Pov Rosalie _

La comida familiar iba transcurriendo en paz, hasta el momento todo eran risas de niños y conversaciones casuales, pero yo estaba tensa. Ese era el día que me había puesto como límite para avisarle a Bella que avisaría a servicios infantiles sobre el maltrato de su esposo y no estaba dispuesta a retractarme.

- ¿Ya trajeron la ensalada y el hielo? –preguntó de repente Emmett y vi ahí la oportunidad para hablar con su hermana.

- Yo los traigo. Ven, Bella, ayúdame. –la tomé de la mano cuando pasé a su lado y no me detuve para darle tiempo de que se zafara ni para verificar si alguien nos prestó atención.

Caminamos juntas hasta la cocina en silencio pero pude sentir su nerviosismo todo el tiempo, en cuanto cruzamos el umbral se alejó de mí y fue directa al refrigerador para sacar las cosas. Ahí supe que no tenía mucho tiempo.

- Bella, obviamente sabes lo que voy a decirte – dije colocándome delante suyo.

- No, Rosalie, no lo sé. Y no tienes nada que decirme. –replicó sin dejar de moverse, desesperada por salir de ahí.

- Creo que es tiempo suficiente para que hayas tomado tu decisión. El lunes a primera hora voy a ir con servicios infantiles para que investiguen.

- ¡No! –casi gritó y dejó del golpe el tazón con ensalada sobre la barra. Sus ojos chocolates estaban llenos de pánico y me miraban fijamente.

- Te lo dije, no sólo se trata de ti, no voy a dejar que por miedo pongas en riesgo a tus hijos. –volví a decirle y luego voltee para ver si nadie se acercaba, seguíamos solas.

- Está bien, Rose, está bien. –murmuró con lágrimas derramándose por su rostro, creo que ahí fue su punto de quiebre porque a susurros se acercó y me tomó las manos. – Él tiene un carácter fuerte y pierde a veces los estribos, grita… alguna vez… alguna vez me golpeó, pero no es malo. No está fuera de control.

- Bella, no debería ni siquiera gritarte, mucho menos ponerte una mano encima. –le dije apretando sus manos entre las mías.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… no lo volverá hacer. –intentó excusarlo.

- ¿Después de lo que te hizo en el bosque? ¿Crees que esa clase de monstruo se va a detener?

- No fue él. Esta vez no fue él, Rosalie te lo juro. Además, él nunca les haría nada a los niños. Los ama. De verdad, Rose, si lo vuelve a hacer prometo que lo denuncio, pero por favor… no vayas tú, no hagas que me quiten a mis niños.

Al final las lágrimas casi le impedían hablar y por más que intenté mantenerme firme, me doblegué. Yo también soy madre y no hay cosa peor que imaginarme en su posición, a punto de perder a sus hijos. Estaba desesperada, al límite y yo no tenía forma de saber si me decía la verdad o no, así que cedí, pero sólo un poco.

- Bella, si veo cualquier signo de que lo ha hecho de nuevo, ni siquiera me voy a detener a avisarte, sólo los denuncio con servicios infantiles, ya, a él por violento y a ti por taparlo. –le dije en el tono más serio que pude.

- Gracias, Rosalie. Te juro que no va a volver a pasar. Mis niños están seguros. – habló un poco más calmada.

- Te creo. Por ahora. –le sonreí un poco y ella asintió.

- ¿Rose, Bella? –escuchamos la voz de Esme y por instinto nos soltamos, ella me dio la espalda y casi corrió a abrir el refrigerador y fingir que buscaba algo, yo tomé la ensaladera y salí a encontrarme con ella para alejarla, no era momento de hacer público este asunto, Bella tenía mucho con que lidiar como para además tener a toda la familia encima suyo.

-Tardaban mucho. ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, mamá no te preocupes – dije sonriendo. Me fui a la mesa y me volví a sentar donde estaba antes al lado de mi marido y Lily.

-¿Y Bella? – preguntó Carlisle.

-Fue al baño, ahora bajara – dije tranquilamente. Todos volvieron a sus conversaciones, y escuche un móvil sonar.

-Es el de Bella – dijo Esme levantándose para cogerlo - ¿Diga? – Preguntó – Hola Leah – continuó hablando. Dejé de prestar atención a lo que decía hasta que se volvió a sentar en la mesa y Alice preguntó.

-¿Qué quería? –

-Preguntaban si Bella podía ir a la Push a pasar el día a la playa con ellos, ya que hoy hace algo de sol – dijo Esme. Escuchamos pasos bajando de las escaleras y me fijé en que sus ojos estaban algo rojos y también en que se había lavado la cara.

-¿Ha sonado mi móvil? – preguntó.

-Sí, te llamo Leah. Me ha dicho que si quieres ir a la Push a pasar la tarde en la playa que hoy hace un poco de sol – dijo Esme.

-Sí mamá. Yo quiero ir a la playa con la tía Leah y el tío Jake – dijo Nessie agarrándole del jersey.

-Cariño, estamos comiendo con ellos no vamos a hacer el feo – dijo Bella.

-Por favor mamá. Me apetece mucho – le suplicó.

-Bella, no te preocupes – le dijo Esme sonriendo.

-¿Anthony tú quieres ir? – preguntó Bella mirando al pequeño que comía y parecía no estar enterándose de la conversación.

-No mamá. Yo me quiero quedar aquí – dijo mirándole con unos ojos que enternecen a cualquiera.

-Nosotros lo cuidamos y así tú puedes ir con Nessie – dijo papá.

-Gracias. Pues deja que llamo a Leah para que Jake venga a buscarnos – dijo levantándose a por el teléfono.

…

Bella hacía un rato que se había ido, justo cuando su amigo llegó para recoger a ella y la niña. Todos nos quedamos en el salón, tranquilos, hablando o viendo la tele. Jane, Chris y Carlie se habían quedado dormidos, mientras que Lily y Tony jugaban. Alguien picó a la puerta y Edward se levantó tranquilamente para abrir la puerta.

-¿Esta Bella? – escuché que preguntaban y reconocí la voz porque lo había escuchado con anterioridad.

-No, salió a la Push – contestó mi hermano con tono frio. Todos en el salón estábamos atentos a la puerta.

-¿Hay aquí alguno de mis hijos? – preguntó.

-Anthony está jugando con mi sobrina – contestó.

-Perfecto – no se escucho nada más pero pude verlo entrar en el comedor.

-Papá – dijo el pequeño levantándose de golpe.

-Hijo, vengo a buscarte para volver a casa – dijo acercándose a él. Por instinto me levanté y me puse delante del niño - ¿Qué haces?

-¿Por qué te lo llevas? – pregunté seria.

-Porque es mi hijo. Decidle a Bella, que Anthony se viene conmigo que espero verla pronto en casa de vuelta – dijo cogiendo al pequeño del brazo, y en el proceso dándome un empujón para apartarme del medio.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a empujar así a mi mujer – dijo Emmett colocándose frente a mí.

-Déjame tranquilo… - dijo y sin decir nada a nadie salió de la casa.

_Pov Bella _

Estaba tranquila, daba gracias a que James se había ido a un supuesto viaje de trabajo, y ahora podía estar en paz y sola con los niños. Había conseguido que Rosalie no llamara a servicios infantiles, tuve suerte de que confió en mis palabras. Habíamos pasado una fantástica tarde con Jake y Leah en la playa, sabía que eso y el bosque eran los lugares favoritos de mi pequeña. Después de mucho rato hablando se nos hizo de noche. Leah nos ofreció la cena y pedí un taxi para volver. Así no molestaría a Jacob.

Sin darme cuenta el taxi se paró frente a la gran casa, le pagué y nos bajamos. Subimos las escaleras del poche tranquilamente, mi hija estaba realmente cansada después de haber madrugado y haber estado toda la tarde y el día jugando. Piqué a la puerta pues no tenía llaves y Esme me abrió con una expresión de real preocupación.

-Esme, ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté entrando en el salón donde estaban todos, incluso los niños, pero no vi a mi hijo por ningún lado - ¿Y Anthony?

-Vino James… - dijo y con esas dos palabras mi cuerpo entero se tensó – Dijo que se llevaba a su hijo de vuelta a casa, que si querías verlo volvieras – me explicó. Para cuando conseguí asimilar todo lo que me decía, mis músculos estaban paralizados.

-¿Se lo llevó? – pregunte en un susurro con la voz entre cortada. Por un momento mi mirada pasó por todos los presentes deteniéndose en la de Rosalie que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Carlisle serio.

-No, me tengo que ir – dije caminado hacia las escaleras.

-Mamá… - susurró Nessie.

-Cariño, yo me tengo que ir, si quieres puedes quedarte con Esme y Carlisle, siempre que ellos quieran, o bien con tío Jake y tía Leah – dije mirándola seriamente.

-No – dijo y comenzó a subir conmigo. Entré en la habitación donde habíamos estado este tiempo y comencé a hacer de nuevo mi pequeña maleta.

-Bella… - escuche a Rosalie.

-Rosalie me tengo que ir. Déjame – dije saliendo de la habitación.

-Necesitas ayuda… - comenzó a decir.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de escucharte – dije mientras llamaba a un taxi.

-Bella no puedes irte – me dijo bajando tras de mí.

-Déjame irme – prácticamente le suplique – Juro llamarte – dije mirándole a los ojos – Ella asintió y salí corriendo. Cuando llegué abajo pase de largo con mi hija de la mano sin despedirme de nadie.

-Bella – escuché a Esme llamarme. Me paré antes de bajar las escaleras y me di cuenta de que todos estaban mirando - ¿Volverás? – preguntó mirándome apenada.

-Yo… - tenía la respuesta clara, pero era incapaz de decirla en voz alta y mucho menos a Esme.

-No Esme, no va a volver – escuché la voz de mi hermana – Nos va a volver abandonar, ¿Verdad? – dijo dando unos pasos hacía a mí, yo no pude desmentir lo que dijo – No volverás.

-Llamaré… - dije intentando ignorar a mi hermana pero me era muy difícil. Miré a Esme y Rosalie para demostrares que lo decía enserio.

-No nos dejes de nuevo – dijo Esme cogiéndome del brazo. Escuché un coche llegar y me solté de Esme y corrí hacia él y antes de meterme los mire por última vez – Adiós.

**BUENAS ! **

**No pensaba actualizar hoy, pero me siento feliz. Y como esta semana voy a estar muy estresada, con el trabajo, los examenes, trabajos del cole, bueno, con el simple echo de ir a clase. Prefiero actualizar hoy. **

**Espero que os guste el capitulo, quiero agradecer como siempre a mi BETA que me ayuda mucho, mucho sobre todo cuando me quedo en blanco. **

**Ojalá tengan tiempo de dedicarme algunas palabras, porque ahora si lo juro, TENGO ADELANTO! **

**unbesooooooo(KK' **


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO: 7 **

_Pov Alice _

Estaba pasando, estaba viendo ante mis ojos como mi hermana se volvía a ir. Como nos abandonaba de nuevo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Hacía diez minutos que se había metido en el taxi junto con Renesmee y todos continuábamos mirando el camino, con la esperanza de que el taxi volviera a llegar por donde se fue y Bella saliera diciendo que regresaría con nosotros. Esas eran mis esperanzas, porque aunque había repudiado a mi hermana el tiempo que pasó aquí, necesitaba que volviera a estar a mi lado, me hacía falta poder contarle mis secretos como cuando éramos pequeñas. Yo siempre estaba cuando ella me necesitaba, no me importaban las broncas que me ganara de mi padre, siempre que veíamos mal a Bella tanto Emmett como yo salíamos corriendo tras ella. Pero todo eso se veía tan lejos de donde estábamos ahora.

-Se volvió a ir – escuché la voz de Emmett. Su tono estaba lleno de rabia y dolor.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría – escuché a Edward. Yo estaba delante de ellos y me giré para verlos. Así como hizo Esme que tenía lagrimas en los ojos y Carlisle se acercó a abrazarla.

-Pensé que esta vez no se iría. Que se quedaría con nosotros, que se arrepentía de haberse ido años atrás – susurré mirando a Jasper, él vino corriendo a abrazarme.

-Como viste, ahora tiene otra prioridad en su vida, algo más importante que su familia, que nosotros – dijo Emmett destilando odio.

-Ellos son su familia ahora, Emmett. Su marido y sus hijos – dijo Carlisle bajo, y en un tono sereno.

-¿Y nosotros? – Pregunté soltándome del abrazo de mi marido - ¿Y nosotros qué somos? – lo cuestioné llorando a lagrima viva – En qué momento de esta maldita vida deje yo de ser su hermana mayor, cuándo se convirtió ella en una extraña para mí. ¿Por qué cuando miraba a Bella a los ojos no veía a mi hermana? Tan solo veía a una desconocida – dije histérica y me tiré al suelo a llorar, y Jasper tras de mi abrazándome – Quiero recuperar a mi hermana pequeña – susurré sobre su pecho.

-Tranquila amor, Bella dijo que llamaría. Puedes hablar con ella cuando eso pase – me tranquilizó Jasper.

-No – murmuré levantándome – Me muero de ganas de hablar con ella y de tenerla de nuevo a mi lado. Pero no voy a ser yo quien se lo pida. Tengo orgullo, Jasper. No soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón por abandonar a su familia dos veces – dije mirándole a los ojos y entrando en la casa de nuevo.

_Pov Rosalie _

La reacción de Alice me sorprendió mucho al principio, pero después me di cuenta de que se había echo muchas ilusiones, si en algo coincidía mi carácter con el de Alice, aparte de en las compras, era en que las dos éramos muy orgullosas, hasta llegar a un punto de ser infelices por no rebajarnos a pedir perdón. Y eso era lo que le pasaba, quería estar cerca de su hermana, pero no quería ser ella la que le pidiera que volviera. Dejé a Alice por un momento y me fije en mi marido, tenía los puños y los dientes apretados con fuerza por la rabia que lo recorría. Posé mi mano en su hombro para pedirle que se calmara, pero no relajó su postura.

-Si tan poco le importamos como para volver a irse, para volver a dejarnos. Espero que no vuelva jamás. Porque entonces seré yo quien se encargará de echarla para siempre – dijo furioso. Apartó bruscamente mi mano de él y se metió entre lo árboles del bosque. Me di cuenta de que mi madre lloraba cada vez más fuerte y papá la abrazaba intentando consolarla. Jasper había entrado en casa en busca de Alice y Edward continuaba mirando el camino por donde el taxi desapareció. Sabía que Emmett necesitaba estar solo, así que preferí acercarme a mi hermano.

-Edward… - le llamé aproximándome a él. Despacio mi hermano giró su rostro para dejar su mirada fija en la mía, sus ojos rojos de estar llorando – Hermano… - murmuré abrazándolo.

-No lo puedo creer, Rose… - dijo dejando caer las lágrimas. Lo que hizo que recordara cuando se fue Bella hace diez años. Y si no fuera porque ahora sabía más o menos lo que ocultaba, iría tras ella para matarla por el daño que le estaba haciendo a mi familia nuevamente. Aunque todavía tenía con ella una cuenta pendiente por la primera vez que se fue.

Flash Back 

_Al fin estábamos llegando de la maldita acampada, en la que Emmett y Jasper se habían empeñado en llevarnos a Alice y a mí. _

_-Por fin en casa – dije entrando por la puerta principal de la mansión – Familia ya hemos vuelto – grité entrando en el salón para ver a mamá llorando y a papá que la abrazaba llorando también. Por un momento pensé que algo le había pasado a Edward, pero escuché ruido arriba como de cosas siendo tiradas al suelo. Jasper y yo nos miramos y después vimos a Carlisle que nos señalo las escaleras_

_-Ir con él – susurró. Yo me acerqué a mi madre sin saber que le pasaba y le di un beso en la frente y después corrí junto a mi hermano hacia donde escuchábamos el ruido. Abrí la puerta de a habitación de mi hermano, y lo vi todo tirado por el suelo, sus discos, libros, la ropa, todo. _

_-Edward – dijo Jasper acercándose a él cogiéndole de lo brazos por detrás para inmovilizarlo - ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó. Edward solo se movía bruscamente intentando huir de los brazos de Jasper. _

_-¡Suéltame!- gritó Edward, se soltó y empezó a tirar las cajas que tenía en las estanterías. _

_-¡Edward! – grité acercándome a él y dándole una cachetada. Él se quedo mirándome - ¿Qué haces?, ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté mirando seriamente, y Jasper se colocó a mi lado. _

_-Se ha ido, me ha dejado – dijo mirándonos a los ojos. _

_-¿Quién? – pregunté sin comprender nada. Mi hermano miró al suelo una foto que yo estaba pisando. Me aparté lentamente, y vi de quien se trataba. _

_-¿Cómo que se ha ido? – preguntó Jasper, reaccionando antes que yo - ¿Dónde?_

_-No lo sé, no sé nada. Esta mañana fui a buscara y no estaba en su casa, Charlie no supo decirme nada. Simplemente no me habló. Subí a la habitación y todas sus cosas están allí. Pero al salir de la casa vi su llave tirada en el suelo. Charlie susurró un "sea ido". No va a volver – dijo mirándonos. _

_-Eso no puede ser. Bella jamás se iría – susurró Jasper separándose de Edward. Jasper y Bella se habían convertido en los mejores amigos desde que se conocían, se lo contaban todo. A mí nunca me agradó y me acababa de demostrar que tengo motivos para ello. _

_-¿Por qué no la buscaste? – dije mirando a mi hermano. _

_-¿Que no la busqué?... La busqué por todo Forks, por el bosque, la playa… Port Ángeles, la casa de Ángela, Jessica. No hay nada de ella, se fue de Forks – dijo tirándose en el suelo – Me ha dejado… - _

Fin del Flash Back 

Ese día, ese momento. Mi hermano llorando, dolido. Es algo que se había quedado guardo en mi corazón. Edward estuvo semanas, sin comer, dormir, ni siquiera salió de su habitación. Se encerró bajando todas las persianas. Mamá le suplicó día tras día, hora tras hora que saliera, que comiera, pero nada le funcionó. Se había metido en un mundo donde ninguno de nosotros parecíamos estar. No fue hasta el día en el que papá se lo encontró tirado en el suelo cuando él reaccionó.

Flash Back 

_Pov Carlisle_

_La marcha de Bella nos había dejado a todos muy mal, pero al que más, a Edward. Llevaba semanas sin salir de su habitación, no había ido a la escuela, no salía a comer. Y sabía que no dormía porque le escuchaba por las noches llorar. Estaba muy preocupado, y no era el único, todos lo estábamos, incluso Emmett y Alice. Que aunque ambos estaban mal y preocupados también por su padre, el estado de Edward los alarmaba mucho. Necesitaba subir y hablar con él, aproveché que Esme estaba en la cocina haciendo la comida y que todos los chicos estaban en el colegio para subir a verle. Cuando abrí la puerta, lo encontré en el suelo, eso me asustó. Me acerqué corriendo y el grité a Esme, primero busqué su pulso y vi su pecho moverse al respirar. Suspiré de puro alivio cuando vi que estaba vivo. Lo llamé varias veces y él parecía despertar, pero no. Le revisé las pupilas y estaban bien, busqué marcas de golpes y no encontré nada. En un instante consideré la idea de que hubiera intentado quitarse la vida… pero no, alrededor ni vi ningún frasco con pastillas y no tenía ningún tipo de corte en la piel. Quizás ha sido la falta de alimento, se ve delgado y deshidratado. Esto sería todo, Edward había tocado fondo y no podía permitir que siguiera así. _

_- ¡Carlisle! –escuché el grito horrorizado de Esme en la puerta de la habitación._

_- Va a estar bien. –le aseguré sin saber y lo tomé en brazos. _

_Me costó mucho trabajo, pero lo llevé hasta el auto para trasladarlo al hospital, si todo iba bien no necesitaría nada más que algo de suero para recuperarse… bueno, para recuperarse de este momento porque hablando de la partida de Bella era otra cosa._

…

_-Tranquilo Carlisle. Tu hijo se va a recuperar – dijo un compañero de trabajo, que había sido el quien atendió a Edward. Esme me abraóo llorando en mi pecho. _

_-¡Papá! – escuché el grito de Rosalie y vi como los cuatro muchachos venían corriendo. _

_-¿Cómo esté Edward? – preguntó Alice mirándonos seria. _

_-Está bien. Solo ha sido por la falta de alimento – dije tranquilizando a los muchachos y también a Esme. _

_-No, no está bien y la culpa la tiene Isabella – dijo Rosalie tirando la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano al suelo haciendo que toda la sala de espera la mirara. _

_-Hija… - susurré sabiendo como continuaría esta discusión. _

_-No, estoy harta de callarme la boca. Por la culpa de esa niñita nuestra familia esta destrozada, Charlie esta destrozado, y a este paso, Edward acabará muerto – gritó gesticulando. _

_-Rosalie, no es el momento – le dije entre dientes. _

_-¿Y cuando lo va a ser? – Preguntó molesta – Edward esta en el hospital, papá. Hemos tenido que llegar a esto para darnos cuenta de lo que la niña ha hecho – dijo. _

_-Edward se va a recuperar – susurré. _

_-¿Y qué?, ¿Piensas que cuando se recupere de esto no va a volver a encerrarse y seguir igual? – Preguntó – Edward va a seguir igual cuando salga de este hospital. No seas ingenuo. Isabella lo está matando con su recuerdo. _

_-¡Basta! – Escuché exclamar a Alice – No sé si te das cuenta Rosalie, pero esa niña es nuestra hermana pequeña. Y tú estás hablando mal de ella - le dijo seria. _

_-¿Acaso tú puedes decir algo bueno? Tu padre no está mejor que mi hermano. Isabella se merece lo que estoy diciendo y mucho más – sentenció. _

_-No – dijo Emmett poniéndose frente a Rosalie – Bella no merece que hablemos bien ni que hablemos mal. Ella decidió irse, pues nosotros tenemos que olvidar, y ayudar a papá y Edward a que también lo hagan por el bien de su salud, física y mental – dijo mirándonos. No podía entender cómo estaba siendo tan sereno, cómo hablaba con tanta frialdad. _

_-Nunca olvidarás a Bella, Emmett. Es tu hermana, aunque cometiera el peor de los pecados, y te negaras a ayudarla, no lo conseguirías – dijo Esme mirando a Emmett. _

_-Lo conseguiré. Porque no voy a permitir que por ella mi vida se arruine – dijo mirando a mi mujer. _

_-Inténtalo, pero mi madre me decía, a quien dijo que nada es eterno, se olvidaba del recuerdo – dijo mirando seria a Emmett que simplemente agacho la cabeza – Carlisle vamos a ver a Edward – dijo cogiéndome del brazo. Le guíe hasta la habitación donde me había dicho mi compañero que habían trasladado a Edward. Entré junto a ella, sabiendo que todos los chicos nos estaban siguiendo. Me dejó un poco paralizando ver a mi hijo de diecinueve años, casi veinte, sobre una cama, de hospital, rodeado de paredes blancas, y el suero en el brazo. Por su respiración sabía que estaba fingiendo dormir. _

_-Edward, sé que estas despierto. Abre los ojos – dije acercándome a el de la mano de Esme. Mi hijo abrió lentamente los ojos y me miró primero a mí y después a ella. _

_-¿Cómo estas? Hermano – preguntó Jasper colocándose a nuestro lado y fue ahí cuando Edward notó que todos estaban presentes. Vi que se fijó principalmente en Alice y Emmett y después giró su cara para mirar al lado opuesto donde estábamos. _

_-No puedes seguir así, te estas matando tú solo – comencé a decirle, pero no se esforzó en mirarme – Edward, mírame cuando te hablo – dije intentando tranquilizarme. Él me vio lentamente, hasta que sus ojos y los míos quedaron una frente a otro – Ya basta hijo, te acabarás matando, y contigo no matarás a todos – dije serio. _

_-¿Y qué pasa? – preguntó, hacía mucho tiempo que no escucha su voz - ¿Y qué pasa si es eso lo que quiero? – Continuó – Y si lo que yo quiero es morir y acabar con esto – dijo. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar a sus palabras cuando noté que Esme le daba una bofetada. _

_-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso – le dijo con tristeza y dolor. Nunca le había puesto una mano encima a nadie, y esta vez la situación y las palabras de Edward le superaron. _

Fin del Flash Back 

_Pov Rosalie _

Después de ese día, no sé bien qué pasó, pero Edward decidió irse, alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a Bella, se fue a estudiar a Londres. Y cuando volvió, fue para anunciarnos que se iba a casar con Tanya.

-Rosalie, vamos a casa – escuché a Emmett. Me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de nada. Emmett ya estaba con los niños y caminando hacia el coche.

-Adiós familia – dije despidiéndome de Carlisle y Esme que eran lo únicos que seguían allí. ¿Cuándo se había ido Edward?

_UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS_

La verdad estaba muy preocupada, por eso fue que hice el inesperado viaje con excusas tontas. Hacía cinco días que Bella se había ido prometiéndome que llamaría y no lo hizo. Sé que su esposo es violento, pero le creí cuando juró que no fue él quien la atacó en el bosque ¿Y si me equivoqué en eso? Tal vez sí fue ese monstruo y ella volvió a sus garras… no deseaba ponerme pesimista… pero a estas alturas, temía lo peor.

Llegué a su casa y me pareció una ordinaria más. Toqué el timbre y luego llamé a la puerta. Nadie respondió y volví a hacerlo. Tal vez no estaban o Bella me evitaba. Suspiré e intenté fijarme en las ventanas, a ver si podía encontrar algo… mirar dentro, lo que fuera. De repente vi una cortina moverse y alcancé a distinguir a Tony del otro lado. Sin dudarlo me acerqué.

- Tony – lo llamé en voz alta – Tony, soy Rose. Vine a visitarlos. Dile a tu mami que me abra. Carlisle y Esme desean verlos – la última parte no era mentira, pero lo dije sólo por ablandar al niño.

- Rose… -me llamó su voz y corrió la cortina para verme bien. Yo le sonreí y puse una mano sobre el cristal.

- Tony, hola. Dile a tu mamá que me abra, sólo quiero saludarlos –le pedí.

- Mi mamá está abajo. –dijo con expresión preocupada. - ¿Tú puedes ayudarla?

- Sí, amor, yo puedo ayudarla. –afirmé sin saber si era verdad o no, ya estaba muy convencida de que la escena dentro iba a ser horrible y me pregunté si debería llamar a la policía. – ¿Y tu hermana?

- También está abajo.

- ¿Y tu papá? –el niño negó con la cabeza. – Está bien, Tony, voy a ayudar a tu mamá, ábreme la puerta, por favor.

- No puedo. –contestó y supuse que tendría llave, por afuera vi tres cerraduras enormes.

- ¿Y la puerta de atrás? ¿Puedes abrir esa? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió, si él no podía, yo iba a pedir ayuda. Pero él asintió. – Está bien, ve y abre Tony, te veo allá. –volvió a asentir y desapareció.

Yo rodee la casa por el estrecho pasillo lateral lleno de maleza crecida, descuidada. El jardín estaba en pésimas condiciones, eso no sonaba a que Bella hubiera estado mucho en la casa, quizás estaba muy herida para hacer algo. Llegué hasta la entrada del jardín y abrí la puerta de maya, que no tenía llave, luego intenté entrar pero no pude.

- ¿Tony? –pregunté dudando de si el niño estaría ahí.

- No puedo… -dijo y se escuchó como si estuviera llorando.

- Está bien, Tony. Voy a pensar en algo. –pensé un momento y vi la puerta. La perilla sí giraba, pero aún así era imposible empujarla ¿era que estaba algo deteniéndola? Pero no, en la parte superior vi tornillos, ahí debería haber un pasador en la altura exacta para que un adulto pudiera abrirla pero un niño, no. – Amor… ¿puedes traer una silla? Para el pasador de arriba. –le pregunté y no me contestó pero poco después lo escuché arrastrando algo. – Con cuidado.

Los segundos se me hicieron largos. Temía porque James regresara, por el estado en que pudieran encontrarse Bella y Nessie y porque Tony pudiera caerse de la silla. Pero no fue así, él logró quitar el pasador y retiró la silla, en ese momento pude entrar.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunté agachándome y mirándolo a los ojos, estaba asustado pero no herido. Asintió. – Muy bien Tony, lo has hecho excelente, llévame con tu mamá y tu hermana.

Me condujo por la cocina y a través de un pasillo hasta el final vi un mueble con cajones, el niño señaló ahí y descubrí que debajo de él había una entrada en el suelo, el sótano, a eso se refería con "abajo". Con mucho trabajo empujé el pesado artefacto y luego levanté la puerta. Si James tenía a Bella y a su hija encerradas abajo dejó al niño libre con la seguridad de que le sería imposible sacarlas de aquel encierro.

- Espérame aquí. –le besé la frente bajé por las escaleras a tientas, no había luz abajo.

Cuando toqué el fondo vi a un costado un apagador y lo utilicé, un foco se encendió y pude percibir con claridad algo además del frío, había muchas cosas amontonadas en cajas y polvo por todos lados, pero lo peor fueron Bella y Nessie. Ellas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo atadas hasta con cinta en la boca para impedirles gritar. Corrí hacia ellas y primero me acerqué a Bella, ella negó con la cabeza y me señaló a Nessie. Sí, yo también hubiera preferido primero a mi hija. Le desaté con trabajos las muñecas y los tobillos pues James no utilizó cuerda, sino alambre, lo que les hizo llagas a ellas y cortes simples a mí. Al final le quité la cinta de la boca, eso creo que fue más doloroso para ella.

- ¿Estás herida? –pregunté quitándole algunas lágrimas del rostro, ella negó. Entonces también liberé a Bella.

- Gracias. –murmuró cuando terminé.

- ¿Puedes caminar? –le dije, a ella no hacía falta preguntarle si estaba herida, pues era obvio que sí, las marcas se notaban en su piel.

- Sí. ¿Cómo está mi niño? –preguntó empezando a ponerse de pie.

- Él está bien, me abrió la puerta de atrás. Hay que irnos ahora.

Las ayudé a levantarse y luego a Bella a sostenerse para caminar pues Nessie parecía encontrarse casi en perfectas condiciones. Fue difícil subir las escaleras, pero lo hicimos, cuando Bella y yo llegamos los niños estaban abrazados.

- Mami. –dijo el pequeño y Bella lo abrazó también, intentó cargarlo pero no pudo.

- Rose, por favor… -me pidió y lo entendí.

Tomé al niño en brazos, y así salimos por la puerta de atrás. Una avenida grande estaba cerca y sin dudarlo nos dirigimos ahí. Nos tomó tiempo pues Bella se encontraba muy débil y así tuve tiempo para notar que en realidad Nessie también se veía mal.

- Las voy a llevar a un hospital. –les dije mientras hacía señales a un taxi para que se detuviera.

- No. Rose, él nos va a encontrar, por favor… sólo quiero ir a casa. Leah y Jacob pueden ayudarnos. –me rogó Bella.

- Bella, no dudo de la capacidad de tus amigos, pero allá tienes una familia para ayudarlos.

El taxi se detuvo y le dije que nos llevara directo al aeropuerto. El camino no era demasiado largo y lo hicimos en silencio. Yo iba adelante pero constantemente volteaba para asegurarme que ellos estuvieran bien. Tony se sentó en el regazo de su madre y ella lo sostuvo con un brazo, utilizando el otro para pasárselo a Nessie por encima de los hombros. Al llegar los dejé sentados en al área común, una sala de espera y fui para conseguir los boletos, no fue difícil pero tendríamos que esperar una hora.

- Tengo miedo, si James llega antes y nos ve aquí… -me dijo Bella cuando le informé.

- Podemos pasar, esperaremos el vuelo en una sala privada. –sugerí, ella tenía razón.

- Mami, tengo hambre. –habló Tony de repente y recapacité en que quizás el único problema no eran las heridas.

- Vengan. –les indiqué y tomé al niño en brazos de nuevo.

Bella se puso de pie y Nessie también, aunque la niña se mareó y su madre tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera. Eso me asustó más, pero después de un momento ya estaba bien.

- Hace días que James no nos deja comer nada. Le rogué porque le diera algo a Nessie, pero no lo hizo. –me explicó Bella.

- Eso lo resolvemos ahora. –le dije con voz calmada, aunque más bien tenía ganas de gritarle por permitir que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

Los dejé en una cafetería para que ordenaran algo y mientras fui a buscar cosas para aunque fuera limpiarles un poco las heridas, que eran ostentosas en Bella y la niña, no deseaba llamar la atención. Cuando volví estaban aún comiendo, vi el reloj y calculé que debíamos darnos prisa, esa hora de espera que tan larga nos pareció antes, no iba a ser suficiente. Llevé a Nessie al baño y con algodón, agua y jabón le limpié la sangre, se lavó el rostro y me quité el suéter para ponérselo, así no se le verían las marcas en las muñecas. Cuando volvimos a la mesa y la niña pudo seguir comiendo, fue el turno de Bella para ir a arreglarse un poco, a ella le di el abrigo, también la cubriría un poco.

El viaje en avión fue lento, o así me lo pareció. Ellos tres se quedaron dormidos pronto, pero yo no pude ni pensar en conciliar el sueño. Ya no estábamos en peligro, no en ese preciso momento, pero conocía a los hombres como James y no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Sentiría esa huída como un reto, desearía tener a Bella de regreso y también a Tony, aunque de Nessie no estaba tan segura.

Cuando pisamos tierra de nuevo en Seattle me sentí aliviada, ya casi estábamos en casa y tendría más apoyo, las llevaría al hospital y aunque de seguro se iba a armar el gran alboroto en la familia, por lo menos los custodiaríamos. Bella se fue conmigo adelante en mi auto para dejarles más espacio atrás a los niños que sin ningún problema continuaron durmiendo. Sólo por precaución no le informé que no íbamos a la casa, sino al hospital.

- Gracias, Rose. Te debo la vida… de no ser por ti, no sé qué hubiera pasado con mis niños. –me dijo de repente con la voz débil y el rostro marcado por las lágrimas.

- No me las des. No soy una dulce mujer, Bella. Sabes que te culpo por todo esto y que me arrepiento por no hacer que te quitaran antes a los niños. –le hablé en tono duro, a estas alturas no tenía paciencia para ser amable ni ella escucharía otro tipo de palabras.

- Lo sé… -murmuró rendida.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –le pregunté también en tono de reproche.

- Cuando regresé a buscar a Tony él me golpeó, antes de decir una palabra se me fue encima, perdí el conocimiento en algún momento y cuando desperté Nessie y yo ya estábamos atadas. –me explicó con facilidad, ya sin tratar de encubrir nada.

Yo ni siquiera tuve forma de contestarle, así que continuamos el trayecto en completo silencio, nadie habló hasta que se dio cuenta de que me desvié y no tomé el camino a la casa de mis padres.

- ¿Me llevas a tu casa? –cuestionó incrédula.

- No. Vamos al hospital. No querrás dejar a tu hija sin que la revise un médico. –sugerí con veneno.

- No. –acordó herida.

Cuando me detuve en el estacionamiento bajé apresurada y tomé a Tony, pues temía aún que Bella saliera corriendo y regresara a los brazos de la bestia con la que se había casado. Ella y Nessie me siguieron hasta la recepción de la sala de urgencias.

- Estoy buscando al Dr. Cullen, Edward o Carlisle. Soy Rosalie. –le indiqué a la chica de recepción, ella asintió y tomó el teléfono, al cabo de un par de minutos colgó.

- El Dr. Carlisle no se encuentra, pero el Dr. Edward viene para acá.

- Gracias. ¿A qué consultorio puedo pasar?

- Al número tres. –me indicó y asentí, entonces todos entramos y cerré la puerta. Bella y su hija se sentaron, preferí quedarme de pie, aunque estuviera ya muy cansada y mis brazos protestaran por cargar al niño.

- Puedes bajarlo, Rose, no voy a salir corriendo. –dijo Bella suponiendo correctamente por qué lo hacía. Suspiré y senté al pequeño sobre el escritorio, pero me quedé a su lado.

_Pov Edward _

Me extrañó la visita de Rosalie a media tarde, por eso fui a verla de inmediato, además, era raro que me llamara a la sala de urgencias en lugar de subir directamente a pediatría. En la recepción me informaron que me estaban esperando en el consultorio tres y el plural me desconcertó. Llamé a la puerta y mi hermana me dijo que entrara. Al hacerlo me quedé estático.

Ahí estaba Bella. Y también sus niños. Tony sentado con los pies colgando en el escritorio al lado de Rosalie, él se veía como adormilado. Nessie se encontraba en una de las sillas y al verme entrar una sonrisa hermosa iluminó su rostro, no pude evitar devolvérsela… y luego, Bella, ella ni siquiera volteó a verme, se quedó con los ojos clavados en el piso.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté a Rosalie pero me acerqué a Nessie.

- Bella y la niña necesitan un médico. Las acabo de traer de Phoenix donde James las tenía atadas en el sótano.

Las palabras duras de mi hermana me calaron como hielo en los huesos ¿Era alguna clase de broma enferma? Por instinto busqué los ojos de Bella, pero no los encontré. Después vi a Nessie… lo hice e verdad. Estaba pálida y puedo jurar que más delgada que la última vez, se veía descuidada y noté marcas de sangre en las mangas del suéter que llevaba, el cual le quedaba demasiado grande.

Mi siguiente paso salió de algún lugar muy profundo, no sé de dónde, pero no pude evitarlo. Sólo abracé a la niña. Yo sentía muchas cosas por Bella, pero en ese instante… sólo deseaba tener a Nessie entre mis brazos y saber que nada malo le sucedería. No entendí el por qué de la reacción… pero así fue.

- Estoy bien… -me dijo con un nudo en la voz. De alguna forma ella también me quería.

- ¿Qué te hizo? –murmuré separándome.

- Nos ató y estuvimos días en el sótano, sin tomar ni comer nada. Me duelen las heridas. –me explicó subiéndose las mangas hasta los codos. – Lo hizo con alambre. Pero yo estoy bien, él… golpeó a mi mamá… otra vez.

Cuando dijo las últimas palabras me recorrió un escalofrío. "Otra vez", por supuesto, esto debería ser una costumbre… ese maldito de seguro cometió las peores atrocidades muchas veces antes. Respiré profundo para contener el arranque de ira y le besé la frente a Nessie antes de ir con Bella.

- ¿Qué tan herida estás? –pregunté quitándole los cabellos del rostro.

- No tengo nada roto. Aún me duelen las costillas desde lo del bosque, pero no estoy tan mal. –contestó con sinceridad… o eso me pareció.

Por un instante me miró a los ojos y me perdí ahí… toda clase de emociones se nos cruzaron enfrente, dicha, amor, alegría… nostalgia, resentimiento… en esos pocos segundos sentí el mismo amor de hace años, pero también la incertidumbre de su abandono y el enojo de saber que ella prefirió a ese monstruo que a mí por muchos años.

- Vamos dentro. –les dije levantándome de repente. - ¿Y Tony? –pregunté más bien viendo a Rose.

- Él no tiene nada, James no lo tocó… de hecho él es héroe del día. Encontró la forma de abrirme la puerta de atrás y me llevó hasta Bella y Ness.

- Eres muy valiente. –felicité al niño y le despeiné el cabello, él me sonrió triunfante.

Después fui y levanté a Nessie en brazos, de seguro ella podía caminar, pero yo necesitaba cuidarla por encima de todas las cosas. Los demás nos siguieron al interior de la sala. Ahí suspiré aliviado mientras colocaba a la niña en una camilla. Si todo salía bien sólo necesitarían algo de suero y curaciones simples en las heridas… ojala pudiera tenerlas en casa esa misma noche.

_Pov Nessie_

Cuando terminó de curar mis heridas fue con mi mamá. Ella estaba en la cama de al lado y por eso pude verla todo el tiempo, Rosalie se quedó sentada con Tony en las piernas y lo estaba entreteniendo.

Yo tenía ganas de llorar. Estuve muy asustada los últimos días. James siempre fue malo pero esta vez se transformó en el peor de los demonios. Durante días pensé que ni mi mamá ni yo lograríamos salir de ahí. Pero por suerte, Rosalie fue a buscarnos. Nunca pensé que le importáramos, pero al parecer así era.

Sin embargo, nada de eso fue lo que me dio ganas de llorar, no, fue mi papá. Yo siempre lo supe, siempre fui muy consciente de que en algún lugar tenía un papá y una familia que ignoraba mi existencia. Muchas veces me pregunté cómo serían… y cuando los conocí… todo fue inesperado. No sabía cómo sentirme, porque yo ya los quería, amaba a mi papá porque él también me amaba a mí, aunque no lo dijera… yo podía sentirlo.

Entonces… ahora, al verlo… sólo deseaba abrazarlo y decirle toda la verdad, porque él me querría tener a s u lado siempre, lo sé. Pero no puedo, porque es el secreto de mi mamá.

-Las tendré con el suero un par de horas hasta que mi turno acabe, después las llevaré a la mansión conmigo – nos dijo mi padre. Pero en todo momento miró a Rosalie.

-Me parece buena idea, pero me voy a quedar aquí – contestó Rose, y después miró a mi mamá – Tienes una historia que contarnos… - mi madre levantó la vista para ver a Rose a los ojos, y después me miró a mí. Por su espresión entendí que yo también entraba en esa historia. Lo que significaría que se sabría la verdad.

…

_Pov Bella _

Aunque sabía lo que implicaba que Rosalie nos ayudara a salir de casa, sus duras palabras en el coche y el que Edward nos atendiera en el hospital… me sentía muy agradecida con ella, porque nos había salvado la vida, a mis hijos y a mí. Ahora ya habíamos salido del hospital y Edward nos llevaba a Renesmee y a mí en su coche, mientras Rosalie llevaba a Anthony, que se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Rose se había asegurado de reunir a toda la familia en la mansión, aunque no dijo que era por mí, simplemente que era por un caso urgente. Podía sentir las ansias de Edward de saber la verdad, de entender un poco todo. El coche se detuvo frente a la gran mansión, Edward cargó en sus brazos a Renesmee, mientras Rosalie se ocupada de Tony, y no pude evitar sentirme inútil, por no poder ocuparme de mis propios hijos. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, y yo me quedé atrás, dándome cuenta de que no estaba preparada para contarlo todo, para decir la verdad.

-Bella… - escuché la voz de Rosalie y con la cabeza me hizo un gesto de que subiera. Comencé a subir poco a poco, hasta que llegué arriba no fue que Edward abrió la puerta.

-Al fin llegan, llevamos horas esperándolos – escuché a mi hermano en el salón.

-¿Qué hacen aquí los niños de Bella? – escuché ahora a Esme. Respiré hondo y me coloqué al lado de Rosalie – Bella – exclamó corriendo y abrazándome, no pude evitar hacer una mueca pues me abrazó demasiado fuerte.

-Cuidado mamá – dijo Rosalie sabiendo que me había dolido.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué significa esto? – preguntó Alice.

-Bella, tiene algo que contarnos… y tiene que empezar por el principio – dijo Rosalie mirándome seriamente. Edward se había sentado ya en el sofá con mi hija en sus piernas. Y Rose se encaminó hacia ahí. Yo fui detrás de ella y me senté entre Esme y Rosalie. Respiré profundamente un par de veces y después mire a mis hijos, ambos se acercaron a mí.

- Esme ¿hay alguna habitación donde puedan ir los niños? Creo que deberían dormir. –sabía que ambos ya habían dormido lo suficiente durante el día, pero no podía dejar que se quedaran a escuchar.

- Por supuesto. La habitación que tenían antes está preparada. Los llevo… -se ofreció empezando a ponerse de pie, pero al detuve con una mano.

- Gracias. Pero ellos pueden ir solos. –le sonreí y luego vi a mis niños. – Vayan a la habitación. Yo voy con ustedes más tarde, lo prometo. –les dije y Tony se acercó y me abrazó, Nessie sólo asintió después de una larga pausa, ella sabía a la perfección qué historia iba a contarles a todos y como siempre, me apoyaba, aún a su corta edad. Les di un beso a cada uno y me quedé mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron por las escaleras y escuché la puerta cerrarse.

-¿Qué tienes que contar? – preguntó con odio Emmett.

-Emmett… - le regañó Esme.

-Solo quiero pediros, que diga lo que diga. No me interrumpáis hasta que llegue al final.

**BUENAS! **

**Chicas, lo siento. Iba a actualizar ayer, pero junto cuando estaba escribiendo esta nota, llego mi padre con mi perra que no podía moverse, a los diez minutos murió, al parecer por envenenamiento, se comió algo envenenado en la calle y pues tan solo duro a llegar a casa... Así que no tengo mucho animo, espero que lo entiendan. **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, y intentare mandar adelanto en cuanto reciba el capitulo corregido. Y espero también recivir mucho reviews.**

**UBESOOOOOOOO(kk'**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO: 8 **

_Pov Bella _

-Sólo quiero pediros, que diga lo que diga. No me interrumpáis hasta que llegue al final – les supliqué.

-No te preocupes cariño, te escucharemos sin interrumpir hasta que acabes… - dijo Esme apretándome la mano, para darme ánimo.

-Bien… - cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme. Pero me resultó imposible así que sin más tardanza comencé a contar – Todo comenzó el fin de semana que os fuisteis de acampada. Charlie se fue por un aviso importante y yo decidí llamar a Edward para salir de fiesta, y por cosas del destino acabamos en una discoteca en Port Ángeles. Tanto Edward como yo bebimos mucho esa noche y el alcohol hizo que acabáramos en el capo de su volvo manteniendo relaciones – esa parte la dije bajando la cabeza, pues era un dato que me daba vergüenza decir ante Esme y Carlisle – Llegué a casa por la mañana, y Charlie estaba allí esperándome. Como siempre me regañó por estar toda la noche fuera, y me dijo que me vio con un chico en el coche, como todos saben, Charlie no estaba enterado de mi relación con Edward, y pensó que estaba con un chaval que había conocido esa noche. Me gritó diciéndome que me parecía a mi madre, que era una cualquiera, y que me fuera de su casa – dije mirando a mi hermanos, ambos me veían atentamente, traté de hacerles comprender con esas palabras la profundidad de las heridas hechas aquella noche. – Todos saben que me molestaba mucho que me dijeran esas cosas, yo me hice la orgullosa y me fui. Salí pegando un portazo y tirando la llave al jardín. Con mi vieja camioneta conduje hasta el aeropuerto, donde cogí un viaje a Phoenix. Me habían molestado mucho las palabras de papá y más sabiendo que yo no pude conocer a mamá, y que ustedes casi no la recordaban.

Cuando aterricé comencé a pasear por las calles, sin saber que hacer, sin dinero, ni ropa, ni transporte… no tenía nada. En una de las calles por donde pasé vi un cartel donde necesitaban una camarera y entré a ver si conseguía el trabajo, y lo conseguí. El trabajo me fue bien un tiempo… aprendí a sobrevivir sola, a valerme por mí misma en cada detalle… hasta que empecé a sentirme mal, el jefe me obligó a ir al médico, y allí fue donde me dieron la noticia, estaba embarazada… - dije mirando primero a Edward y después al resto, eran diferentes expresiones. Pero todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Agradecí que prometieran no interrumpirme pues todo lo que les estaba contando era muy difícil… y eso que apenas iba empezando con la peor parte. – Me sentí muy desesperada y sola, y llamé a Charlie para pedirle ayuda. Le conté que estaba embarazada y que quería volver. Él comenzó a gritarme que tenía lo que me merecía, que no me quería en su casa de nuevo, que me hiciera responsable de mis actos y que no se me ocurriera llamar al padre de esa criatura, en el caso de que supiera quién era, porque él tendría una vida por delante, una vida que yo me había arruinado con mi comportamiento… -por un momento no pude continuar, todavía sentí el eco de sus palabras retumbando en lo más profundo de mi ser, la forma en que pasé de estar sola a completamente abandonada, a la deriva. - Le supliqué más, y él me dijo que no me quería en su casa, que allí nadie me echaba de menos y que todos estaban felices de que me hubiese ido. Por mi cabeza pasaron un millón de cosas, y por sus palabras tuve miedo de llamarte – dije mirando a Edward, confesándome de repente con él como si estuviéramos solos – tuve miedo de contarte la verdad, de arruinar tu vida tan joven. –suspiré de manera involuntaria y creo que él quería decirme algo y le costó contenerse, de seguro iba a reclamarme por haberle ocultado a su hija tantos años. Finalmente, continué hablando antes de que Edward no pudiera resistirse más. - El trabajo que comencé como camarera lo continúe como bailarina de barra, al parecer a los viejos verdes que iban al bar les gustaba ver bailar a una embarazada... –ahí de repente me asaltaron los recuerdos, el temor… la vergüenza que sentía cada vez al exponer así mi cuerpo y sentir todas aquellas miradas como cuchillos… siempre lo odié y cada vez fue como perder un pedacito más de la poca dignidad que me quedaba. - En una de mis visitas al médico conocí a Jake y Leah, rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y me ayudaron en casi todo... gracias a ellos pude mantenerme a flote esos meses y pensar más en mi bebé que en... en todas las cosas malas que me había buscado. Cuando nació mi hija, tuve la necesitad de tener más dinero, pues eran más gastos con un bebé recién nacido y encima enfermo de asma. Al principio intenté seguir igual… bailando, pero ella se enfermaba constantemente y las cuentas de los hospitales eran demasiado altas… no podía quedarme así nada más y arriesgarme a perderla, no podía… por nada del mundo me lo hubiera perdonado. Así que no tuve de otra que… que prostituirme. –suspiré y me quedé callada, no sabía cuánto de esa parte podía contarles… cuánto tenía el derecho de reservarme, si con sólo unas palabras entenderían la complejidad de lo que sucedió. – Al principio pensé que entre desnudarme ante extraños y tener sexo con ellos no habría mucha diferencia, pero me equivoqué. Las primeras veces lloré mucho, no creo poder describirles… no, no podría. –hice una pequeña pausa para respirar profundo y sacarme de la cabeza todas las imágenes del pasado. Finalmente, al cabo de un minuto pude continuar. - Así fue como conocí a James – dije y bajé mi mirada a verme las manos – Un cliente me pidió que lo acompañara a una fiesta, necesitaba una pareja y yo le parecí indicada. Ahí estaba él. Alto, rubio y ojos azules, era el anfitrión de la cena. Sin saber qué era yo, me ofreció salir un día los dos solos, pensé que lo que quería eran mis servicios, pero no. Él simplemente me llevó por el parque y después me acompañó al pequeño ático que tenía por casa y entró a conocer a Nessie. Los dos primeros años junto a él fueron hermosos, me trataba como a una reina y cuidaba mucho de Renesmee. –hice otra pausa preguntándome lo de siempre, eso que nunca lograría responder… cómo fue posible que el hombre maravilloso del que estuve enamorada se hubiera transformado en un demonio después. - Yo continúe llevando mi vida como prostituta y él era empresario. Eran dos mundos demasiado diferentes para hacer nuestra relación pública, James siempre supo a qué me dedicaba y aún así aceptó seguir conmigo, dijo que no le importaba, que él me amaba… y supuse que estaríamos así por siempre pero me quedé embarazada de Tony. Él me dijo que nos casaríamos y me sacaría de ese mundo, que me pagaría unos estudios y que me ayudaría en todo.

Le creí. Al mes, antes de que se notara mi barriga, nos casamos por el juzgado y tan solo vino su familia y Renesmee. Pagó mis estudios, por eso estudié maestría, pagó la escuela para que Renesmee pudiera estudiar. Éramos una pareja feliz con una hija y otro en camino, pero no todo se vino abajo después de que Tony naciera, el cambió. –de repente un nudo me cortó la voz. Hablar de todo lo sucedido era como vivirlo otra vez, cada sensación, pensamiento, miedo… absolutamente todo. - Lo que antes eran besos se convirtieron en bofetadas; lo que eran caricias, en empujones; lo que eran susurros, en gritos; lo que eran abrazos, en moratones… hacía lo que podía por mantener a los niños fuera de todo eso, pero no siempre lo conseguía. Faltaba día sí y al otro también al colegio por culpa de las heridas, tampoco podía llevar a los niños a su escuela para que no vieran los moratones de mi cara – en ese momento ya no sólo derramaba lágrimas esporádicas, sino que estaba llorando abiertamente y no podía sentir que las lágrimas pudieran tener fin algún día – Aunque siempre que los necesitaba Jake y Leah estaban junto a mí, yo necesitaba otra cosa, otro tipo de apoyo. Traté de venir a Forks en alguna ocasión, pero James me amenazó con hacerle algo a Renesmee si lo volvía a intentar y desistí de la idea. Las cosas fueron así durante siete años. –como si estuviera loca me reí de repente, no de alegría, sino por la ironía. Decirlo era tan corto. Siete años. Dos palabras que encerraban un tiempo interminable en el infierno. - Hasta que Jake vino un día diciéndome que Charlie Swan, el mejor amigo de su padre, había muerto y que tenía que venir a Forks. Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en mi vida, le pedí a mis hijos que se quedaran el Phoenix en casa de un amigo de Jake, pero solo Nessie aceptó, Tony quiso venirse conmigo. Cuando llegué aquí y vi cómo me recibieron, perdí todo tipo de esperanza. La llamada que recibí en el tanatorio – dije mirando a Esme, estaba con la mano en la boca pero asintió – Fue de él, me dijo que si no volvía las consecuencias las pagaría Tony, por eso me fui así de apresurada y quise dejar aquí al niño. Cuando llegué allá casi me ahoga en la bañera… – mi respiración era agitada y las lagrimas caían sin cesar, como si aún estuviera bajo el agua desesperada por una bocanada de aire – Volvimos aquí, y estando aquí en la casa, también me pegó… – susurré queriendo acortar las cosas antes de que me derrumbara más – Y en del bosque… - miré a Rosalie, aunque la tenia al lado y me miraba atentamente, por un momento me apretó la mano – El del boque también fue él, le quería pegar a Nessie y me puse en medio. El golpe lo recibí yo. A lo máximo que llegué fue a ayudar a los niños a que se fueran – dije deseando poder tenerlos abrazados – Cuando volví del hospital, me amenazó otra vez para que no contara nada. Por eso el día que regresé de la Push y me dijisteis que James se había llevado a Tony no me lo pensé ni un momento, no podía dejar a mi hijo con él. Al llegar allí me golpeó y nos encerró a Nessie y a mí en el sótano… pensé que nos tendría ahí encerradas hasta matarnos… aún creo que lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque llegó Rose hoy. – finalicé la historia. Volví a cerrar los ojos para intentar calmarme y respiré profundo un minuto.

Después los abrí mirando a todos. Esme a mi lado lloraba apoyada en el pecho de Carlisle, que también tenía los ojos llorosos, aunque estaba intentando mantenerse sereno. Miré a mi hermana que lloraba igual, acurrucada en Jasper y él me miraba triste, dolido… muchos sentimientos cruzaron su rostro. Luego mi vista se posó en Edward, que negaba cortantemente y vi un par de lágrimas derramarse, se las aparto rápidamente. Emmett apretaba los puños con fuerza, y tenía los ojos cerrados como intentando calmarse. Y finalmente vi a Rosalie, que apretaba mi mano en signo de apoyo, un gesto que le agradecí y sonrió triste.

-¿Renesmee es mi hija? – escuché preguntar a Edward, y supe que ahora era cuando tendría que responder a todas las dudas que tenían. Levanté la mirada para verle a los ojos y simplemente le asentí – Fuiste una egoísta, sólo miraste por ti. No pensaste que a mí no me importaba lo que pasara. Era mi hija, y no me has dejado estar junto a ella, me la ocultaste durante años sin dejarme disfrutarla.

-¿Piensas que para mí ha sido fácil? – pregunté mirándole seriamente – Llamé Edward, llamé a mi padre para poder volver, pero me rechazó, se negó a recibirme de nuevo. Después de sus palabras se me quitaron las ganas de llamar otra vez. Y después intenté volver, pero me amenazaron, por muchas ganas que tuviera de regresar, no permitiría que algo les pasara a mis hijos por mis imprudencias.

-Por tus imprudencias y el maldito orgullo tus hijos casi mueren de hambre, golpes y ve tú a saber cuántas cosas más durante siete años… - me gritó. Yo quería contestarle, pero no podía, tenía toda la razón. Yo pensaba que los protegía y lo único que hacía era ponerlos en peligro.

-Nunca hubiera permitido que le hiciera algo a los niños, Edward. Nunca – dije mirándolo llorando. Las lágrimas se habían convertido en algo natural que me resultaba imposible parar en este momento.

-¿Cómo lo ibas a impedir estando atada en el sótano de tu casa? Claro, de esa forma puedes proteger mucho a tus hijos ¿verdad? - dijo irónicamente – No te voy a perdonar que no me dijeras que Renesmee es mi hija.

-Edward, desde el momento en que la niña pisó esta casa se notaba que es tu hija – comenzó a decir Jasper – El mismo pelo, lo mismos gestos, la misma sonrisa… sois iguales. Aunque Bella lo negara, era evidente – dijo - Solo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué lo negaste? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Él pensó que si decía la verdad, ya no la podría tener a su antojo. Ya no sería suya – dije mirando sólo a Jasper.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Bella todos te hubiéramos ayudado sin pensarlo. No hubieras tenido que vivir todo esto – dijo Esme acariciando mi brazo. Yo sonreí nerviosamente.

-No podía, era la vida de mis hijos la que estaba en peligro si decía algo – dije moviendo mis manos nerviosa. Se hizo un silencio realmente incómodo en la sala, yo esperaba que mis hermanos dijeran algo, pero no fue así, estuvieron los dos callados. Emmett apretaba los puños y Alice lloraba sin parar. Me desilusioné, decepcioné y entristecí al ver que ni aun contando la verdad podría recuperar a mi única familia aparte de mis hijos. Pero de repente Emmett se levantó del sofá y salió pegando un portazo y escuché algo romperse. Todos miramos por donde él había desaparecido y segundos después Alice salió corriendo por el mismo lugar. Yo me quedé sentada, sin saber qué hacer. Pero no me lo pensé dos veces y solté la mano de Rosalie y también salí corriendo tras ellos. Me los encontré unos metros alejados de la casa, Emmett golpeaba un árbol con toda su fuerza y Alice intentaba inútilmente que se tranquilizara.

-Lo siento – susurré mirando al suelo cuando ya estuve a muy poca distancia, luego levanté la vista para mirarlos. Era de noche y no se veía muy bien con la oscuridad, pero sabía que lo dos me miraban también.

-Llevo años intentando odiarte, haciéndome a entender a mi mismo que no te importábamos, que por eso te fuiste. Y ahora resulta que todo era una mentira, que fue papá quien te echó, el que no te dejó volver. Que llevas años siendo golpeada, humillada y abusada por un desgraciado. Que yo en vez de estar a tu lado cuando te vi, te insulté, te repudié y te odié mucho más – dijo Emmett con rabia – Que rompí mi promesa, no una vez, sino cada ocasión en que ese miserable te ha puesto la mano encima. ¿Y eres tú la que lo siente? – preguntó – Mi hermana pequeña ha tenido que prostituirse para poder mantener a su hija, ha tenido que bailar desnuda estando embarazada, y ha recibido golpes día tras día… - dijo dándole otro golpe al árbol - ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? – me preguntó.

-Emmett, llame y papá me repudió, me rechazó, según el por ser una cualquiera. Y después cuando quise volver no pude. – dije llorando.

-¿Y cuando el entierro? O cuando te atacó en el bosque – dijo.

-Tú hubieras dicho algo si cuando llegas al velatorio de tu padre, tus hermanos te empiezan a gritar que tu padre había muerto por tu culpa… no podía decir nada – dije entrecortadamente.

-Te dejamos sola, con ese monstruo – escuché a Alice – No ejercimos como hermanos mayores… fuimos nosotros los que te abandonamos… - susurró y por un momento pensé que se tambaleaba por la pena, pero se detuvo del árbol que Emmett había estado golpeando.

- No es posible… no puedo creerlo. –murmuró Emmett soltando otro puñetazo contra la corteza, que estaba tan herida como sus nudillos, yo me sobresalté. – Voy a matarlo, Bella, te juro que ahora mismo voy a matarlo. Le voy a poner una bala justo en medio de los ojos.

- No… -susurré sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y antes de eso le voy a romper todos los huesos del cuerpo. Todos. Y lo voy a disfrutar. –el odio que destilaron sus palabras me asustó bastante, no esperé nunca algo así. Lo vi alzar otra vez el puño para agredir el árbol pero esta vez sí pude reaccionar y con ambas manos sostuve la suya, sentí la espereza de su piel y las gotas de sangre tibia.

- Emmett, no. Por favor. –murmuré viéndolo a los ojos.

- No puedo creer que quieras defender a ese animal que tanto daño te ha hecho. –habló Alice con desconcierto.

- No estoy defendiendo a James, sino a Emmett. –les aclaré a los dos. – y también a mí misma. –me fijé en sus ojos y los dos me cuestionaron sin palabras. – Emmett, yo te necesito aquí. Necesito que pienses en tu familia, Rose y tus hijos te necesitan a su lado, no en la cárcel pagando por un crimen. Y yo necesito a mi hermano. Por favor, Emmett, quédate aquí conmigo. –murmuré acariciando su mano y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas ¿es que el llanto nunca se iba a detener?

- Lo siento, Bella, lo siento tanto. –se disculpó una vez más y de repente me abrazó.

Sentí su gesto protector y fue como estar en casa después de un largo y penoso viaje, su calor me envolvió y me sentí una niña pequeña otra vez. Casi de inmediato Alice también se acercó y las dos encontramos refugio entre los brazos fuertes de Emmett y, al mismo tiempo, le dimos un poco de paz. Los tres nos reconciliamos en ese momento, sanamos heridas que creí se quedarían abiertas por siempre. Ellos me amaban… y de ahora en adelante, siempre seríamos una familia.

- ¿En verdad podrás perdonarnos? –murmuró Alice al cabo de un rato, cuando nos separamos y con lo orgullosa que siempre fue, supe que eso le debió costar mucho trabajo.

- No hay nada que perdonar. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos.

- Todo va a estar bien. –me aseguró Emmett y suspiró. – No puedo creer que papá nos hiciera esto. Que te hiciera todo lo que te hizo… -estaba más calmado que antes, pero pude distinguir el rencor en su voz.

- Él tendría sus razones, Emmett. Ya es muy tarde para pedirle explicaciones claras y para enojarnos con él. –le dije tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Cómo es que no lo odias? –inquirió Alice.

- No lo sé, Alice… por muchas razones… pero no creo que sea el momento para hablar de él. Ahora tengo muchas otras cosas en la cabeza, mucho que resolver. –suspiré y me limpié las lágrimas del rostro, preguntándome cómo le iba a hacer con Edward de ahora en adelante.

_Pov Edward _

Cuando Bella se salió detrás de sus hermanos quise detenerla y exigirle más explicaciones, aunque después de todo lo que ya dijo no sé qué más quede por hablar. Renesmee es mi hija, mi niña… y no sólo me negó el conocerla durante toda su vida, sino que la puso a merced de un maldito demonio que quién sabe cuántas cosas le hizo.

De repente, sentí la única y apremiante necesidad de abrazarla, de sostenerla contra mi cuerpo y jurarle que nunca más iba a tener que pasar una pena en su vida, que ahora yo la cuidaría y la haría feliz. Me puse de pie con claras intenciones de subir con ella.

- Edward, espera. –me dijo mi mamá y sólo la miré. – Vas con la niña.

- Sí, voy a ver a mi hija. –le aclaré con voz ruda, ahora nada me impediría estar a su lado.

- ¿Y si ella no lo sabe? ¿Se lo vas a decir así nada más? –me cuestionó.

- Ya veré que hago. –contesté y seguí adelante, aunque sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar.

Yo sentía que Nessie me quería pero… ¿y si pensaba que yo la abandoné? No sé si sería capaz de decirle que fue su madre quien la ocultó de mí. Sin saber exactamente qué iba a hacer entré en la habitación donde ella y Tony estaban, el niño se encontraba acostado, dormido y ella sentada a su lado acariciándole el cabello, le cantaba algo en voz baja. Cuando Nessie me vio se quedó callada y expectante. Me acerqué y le extendí una mano, ella la tomó y fuimos a sentarnos en un pequeño sofá dentro de la misma habitación.

- ¿No puedes dormir? –le pregunté sólo por decir algo.

- No. ¿Y mi mamá?

- Está con Emmett y Alice. Ella nos contó la historia, todo lo que pasó desde que se fue de aquí, antes de que tú nacieras. –dije dubitativo.

- ¿Entonces lo sabes? –habló apenas en un susurro, tímida de repente, agachó la mirada. Sin solar su mano le alcé el rostro con la otra y vi que estaba llorando. - ¿Ya sabes que… que tu eres…? –se quedó callada de súbito y ahí comprendí que ella estaba mucho mejor enterada que todos nosotros.

- Sí. Ahora sé que soy tu papá. –pronuncié cada palabra con cuidado y al hacerlo me gustó cómo sonaba.

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó con la voz temblándole.

Con un impulso la abracé. Eso era todo lo que quería, tenerla conmigo. Ella me correspondió igual y sentí sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa, hundí el rostro en su cabello e inspiré su aroma.

- Siempre te quise, desde la primera vez que te vi. –comencé a decirle, comportándome como un adulto, pues ella era muy madura y hasta ahora cargaba con cadenas que no le correspondían. – Pero ahora que sé la verdad, te juro que nunca voy a dejar que algo te pase, Nessie, soy tu papá y te voy a cuidar siempre. – luego nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que su llanto cesó casi por completo.

- ¿Mi mamá está bien? –preguntó de repente.

- Ella va a estar bien. –contesté sin saber a qué se refería, pero yo no quería discutir sobre Bella en ese momento. – Y tú también. Las cosas van a cambiar, te lo juro. James nunca volverá a acercarse a ti, jamás.

- ¿Tú vas a cuidarnos a todos? –me cuestionó y entendí que la niña sabía que mi cariño y protección en ese momento iban sólo dirigidos a ella.

- Todos vamos a cuidarlos. –respondí de la forma más diplomática que pude, porque esa era la verdad… y yo no deseaba saber nada de Bella en esos momentos, no le mentiría a mi hija diciéndole otra cosa.

- Está bien. Tú estás enojado con mi mamá, pero… ella nunca quiso hacernos daño. –explicó y me sorprendí.

- ¿Siempre supiste quién era yo? –cuestioné incrédulo.

- Toda mi vida, soñé con conocerte muchas veces. –confesó sonriendo.

- Bueno, ahora que así es, siempre vamos a estar juntos. –ambos sonreímos y la abracé otra vez, pero de forma más breve. – Creo que es hora de dormir. Te prometo que en la mañana estaré aquí contigo. Desde ahora tendremos todo el tiempo para estar juntos. –le prometí y besé su frente.

- Está bien. –dejó un beso en mi mejilla y fue para acostarse al lado de su hermano.

Caminé lentamente y la arropé, un gesto sencillo que hacía a diario con Jane, sonreí al pensar que desde ahora tenía otra hija a la cual amar. Luego salí cerrando la puerta con cuidado y regresé con el resto de la familia, pasando de la calma que me ofreció Nessie, al remolino de energía y emociones encontradas que reinaban abajo.

_Pov Bella _

Vi bajar a Edward y me recorrió un escalofrío ¿qué habría hablado con Nessie? Esperé mientras llegaba hasta estar cerca de mí y luego a que se decidiera a decirme algo.

- Ella lo sabía ya. –me acusó.

- Siempre lo ha sabido. A ella no podía mentirle, no importa cuántos errores haya cometido, siempre quise que Nessie supiera que en algún lugar tenía un gran hombre como padre. –le aclaré la verdad.

- ¿Un gran hombre? No Bella, si yo fuera eso, tú hubieras confiado en mí hace años y, además, un gran hombre no sería capaz de despreciarte como yo lo hago.

Sus palabras llenas de veneno me dolieron en lo más profundo, pero tenía toda la razón y el derecho de hacerlo. Yo le mentí, prácticamente le robé a su hija por muchos años. Creo que en ese momento alguien iba a interrumpirnos, pero el teléfono sonó y Esme se apresuró a contestar.

- ¿Sí? Ah… claro… sí, aquí está. –dijo en el auricular y después me lo extendió. – Es tu amiga Leah.

- Gracias. –le respondí extrañada porque mi amiga me llamara ahí. - ¿Leah?

- Sorpresa. –escuché la voz de James del otro lado y me quedé helada. – No sé cómo demonios le hiciste para escapar, pero no eres muy creativa a la hora de elegir tu destino.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Rosalie y se acercó, de seguro vio mi expresión de pánico absoluto.

- James… -murmuré apenas y eso captó la atención de todos.

- Lo vas a pagar muy caro. Te lo advierto. Tú y tu mugrosa bastarda. Y esa familia que tienes jamás sabrá que va a pasar con mi hijo porque me lo voy a llevar muy lejos. –me amenazó con calma y luego se rió.

- No… -murmuré espantada con deseos de llorar otra vez. En ese momento Emmett se acercó dejando a Carlisle que le estaba curando las heridas de las manos, mi hermano me arrebató el teléfono.

- Escúchame bien, imbécil. Ni pienses en acercarte si no quieres que te dispare. Y más te vale que te escondas bien porque desde ahora tu cabeza tiene precio. –después simplemente colgó el teléfono.

- Bella, lo siento, era una voz de mujer… -se disculpó Esme tomándome de las manos.

- Pudo pedirle a cualquiera que hiciera la llamada para que se la pasáramos a Bella. –dijo Rosalie.

- Él no se les va a acercar. Jamás. –me rectificó Emmett pero no pude creerle.

Quizás sólo era el temor de tantos años, pero una vez que James se proponía algo, siempre lo obtenía. Si él quería hacernos daño y llevarse a Tony… no vi esperanza alguna de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Rose intentando sacarme del medio trance en que estaba.

- Quiere dañarme y a Nessie y se quiere llevar a Tony… -respondí apenas.

- Nunca se va a acercar a mi hija. –dijo Edward con furia contenida en la voz.

- Bella, mañana necesito que vayas conmigo a la comisaría y pongas una denuncia formal. –me ordenó Emmett y asentí.

- Todo va a estar bien. –me aseguró Esme y me abrazó, pero nada podía consolarme en esos momentos – Ven vamos a sentarnos – dijo casi arrastrándome al sofá. Estaba completamente asustada y paralizada. Emmett s sentó a mi lado y dejó que Alice se sentara en el otro.

-Estate tranquila, ninguno dejaremos que pase nada – me dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano en mi hombro, para darme apoyo.

-¿Por qué me perdonaron? – pregunté levantando la vista por un momento mirándolos a Carlisle y Esme.

-Nunca hemos tenido nada que perdonarte – dijo ella abrazándome – En una ocasión te dije que cuando decidieras contar la verdad estaría a tu lado. No fallo a mi palabra. No hacía falta que me contaras nada para estar aquí contigo – me dijo.

-Yo no te he perdonado… - escuché a Edward a mis espaldas. Me giré para quedar frente a él – Hubiera preferido mil veces que me arruinaras la vida diciéndome que estabas embarazada, a como lo hiciste marchándote – dijo mirándome de frete – No sé si podre perdonar que me ocultaras a mi hija, diez años – dijo y comenzó a salir.

-Edward… - dijo Esme cogiéndole del brazos – Ya ha sido suficiente para Bella.

-Me voy, necesito tomar el aire – cogió una chaqueta que estaba colgada en la entrada y salió.

-Esme… ¿Te molesta si nos quedamos a dormir? – Escuché preguntar a Alice.

-Claro que no cariño, os podéis quedar siempre que queráis – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mamá… - escuché la voz de mi hija y instantáneamente me giré para verla. Bajaba las escaleras, aún con el suéter de Rosalie puesto. Me levanté del sillón y me arrodillé frente a ella.

-No me podía dormir si no me aseguraba que estabas bien – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo acaricié su cabello y sonreí.

-No te preocupes, y duerme con los angelitos – dije dándole un beso en la frente – Vamos que te acompaño a la cama– dije pero por un momento, pensé en que a Esme le haría ilusión acostar a su nieta. Paré y me giré para ver a todos mirándonos atentamente. Volví a mirar a mi pequeña asintiendo. Sabía qué quería hacer.

-Esme, Carlisle. Por qué no la llevan ustedes a la cama. A Nessie le hará ilusión ir con sus abuelos – dije con una sonrisa, y pude ver en los ojos de Esme un brillo de ilusión – Buenas noches princesa – dije y dejé que subiera con sus abuelos. Yo me volví a girar para ver a los demás.

-Tú también deberías dormir. Has pasado mucho hoy, y seguro que estás agotada – me dijo Rosalie con una débil sonrisa – Mañana hablaré contigo – dijo ahora seria.

-Está bien… pero, piensan que Esme me pueda dar otra habitación diferente a la que estaba – dije dudosa.

-Sí cielo. No lo dudes – la escuché en la escalera y me giré para verla – Ven que te llevo a otra – dijo, mire a mis hermanos para dar las buenas noches quienes con la sonrisa que me habían dado me dejaban tranquila. Y después miré a Jasper y Rosalie, que también sonrieron.

_Pov Jasper _

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tantas cosas como hoy. No sé si por cualidad propia o porque había estudiado sobre esto, pero podía comprender a todos. Desde cómo se sentía Edward a como se sentía Bella. Vi como Carlisle y Esme le acompañaban a una habitación diferente a la que tenía antes y mientras, nos quedamos Emmett, Alice, Rose y yo.

-Que tontos hemos sido… - susurró mi Alice apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

-No Alice, nosotros no podíamos saberlo, no te mortifiques cariño – dije acurrucándola en mis brazos.

-Rose sí lo supo… - dijo mirando a mi hermana, entonces quise preguntarle algo que me había venido a la cabeza antes pero no lo había dicho.

-¿Por qué fuiste a Phoenix?, ¿Lo sabías?, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – pregunté mirándola seriamente.

-Sabía que algo pasaba, pero no todo. Bella, cuando Esme le dijo que James se había llevado al niño, me juró que me llamaría, para asegurarme que estaba bien. Y como no lo hizo investigué sobre su paradero, y cuando la encontré fui sin pensarlo. No dije nada, porque no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar, y lo que haría Bella – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Rosalie, ¿Tú sabías que mi hermana estaba siendo maltratada? – preguntó Emmett, en un tono que nunca le había escuchado hablarle a Rosalie.

-No todo – le contestó también de forma dura.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? – dijo alterado.

-Bella no quería decir nada, no soy yo quien tiene que decirlo – dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Es mi hermana – habló levantándose.

-Te recuerdo que durante toda su estancia aquí no paraste de repetir que te avergonzabas de que fuera tu hermana – dijo ella levantándose también – Siendo policía, tú mismo te tendrías que haber dado cuenta que algo pasaba…

-No griten. Bella y los niños duermen – dijo Esme bajando con Carlisle.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó mi Alice cogiéndome las manos.

-Lo primero es que ponga la denuncia – dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmett que asintió al momento – Yo por mi parte le hablaré de las terapias que hay, es bueno que hable de ello – dijo mi hermana tranquila.

-Yo puedo hablar con ella, Rose – me ofrecí.

-No, tu eres de la familia y seguramente Bella se sentiría incomoda contándonos todos los detalles alguno de nosotros… - dijo tranquilamente, lo pensé un poco y tal vez tenía razón – Lo que sí me ayudaría Jasper es que hablaras con los niños… ellos también han pasado mucho y ellos seguramente sí se sienten bien hablado con alguien familiar en vez de un desconocido – me explicó.

-Está bien, por mi no hay ningún problema – dije sonriendo.

-Familia, creo que voy a subir a la habitación a dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy movidito y estoy cansada – dijo Rosalie levantándose y Emmett lo hizo tras ella.

-Sí creo que iremos todos a dormir. Mañana será otro día – dijo Esme levantándose. Cogí a Alice de la mano y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, cuando nos quedábamos en casa de mamá y papá a dormir solíamos hacerlo en las habitaciones que teníamos de cuando jóvenes, pero reformadas con una cama de matrimonio.

_Pov Bella _

Había pasado una buena y mala noche. Buena, porque después de mucho tiempo había podido dormir con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que toda mi familia sabía la verdad. Había podido escuchar que mis hermanos me iban a apoyar y estaba relajada por eso. Pero a la vez sentía algo de temor por lo que pudiera hacer James ahora. Me duché y vi que encima de una silla había ropa y una nota.

_Bella: _

_Te dejo la ropa para mañana, como había dicho Rose que salisteis corriendo he supuesto que no tienes ropa. Tenemos que ir de compras, por ahora ponte esto._

_Te quiere Alice _

Sonreí y me puse lo que mi hermana me había dejado. No era el tipo de ropa que estaba acostumbrada a ponerme, pero no estaba mal. Me fui a la cocina y estaba sola, por lo que supuse que todos estarían dormidos. Me hice una taza de café intentando tomarme un respiro de todo lo sucedido, sólo necesitaba algo de paz para seguir adelante y pensar en cómo reacomodar mi vida. Y de repente entró Edward, arrastrando con él la tempestad.

- Necesito hablar contigo. –me dijo a secas cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Podría ser mañana? Ahora no tengo cabeza para nada. –contesté tomando la taza de café que acababa de prepararme.

- No, Bella. Ya me robaste suficientes años de la vida de mi hija, no voy a esperarte más. –replicó enojado.

- Como quieras. – dije simplemente, porque por mucho que doliera, él tenía razón.

- ¿Qué tanto le contaste a Nessie? Necesito saber si ella piensa que la abandoné.

- No, Edward, eso puedo contestártelo ella. Siempre le dije la verdad, Renesmee sabe que es por mi causa que no ha tenido un verdadero padre.

- Más te vale. –me amenazó con expresión sombría y me sentí mal, James muchas veces me dijo esas mismas palabras. - ¿Y su asma? ¿Qué ocasiona las crisis? ¿Qué tan grave es?

- No es tan grave, hace más de un año que no necesito llevarla al hospital. –le dije con enfado ¿es que ahora iba a preguntarme todo junto?

- ¿Eso no te parece grave? ¿Qué clase de madre eres? –me atacó directamente y me enfurecí.

- No hables si no sabes, Edward. Quizás haya cometido muchos errores, pero he hecho todo por ella. –le dije entre dientes.

- Claro. Tú no hiciste nada más que ser egoísta y quitármela para ponerla en manos de un monstruo. –empezó a alzarme la voz y la ira en mí se esfumó, estaba asustada, James solía iniciar con gritos.

- No Edward… -susurré deseando salir de ahí, con ganas de llorar.

- ¡No estás en posición de defenderte! –me gritó y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, me encogí en mi lugar puesto que estaba aterrada de mirarlo. - ¡Dime algo! ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera sé qué vi en ti hace años, ya no sé nada.

- ¡Edward! -escuché la voz de Esme y fue como una bocanada de aire, por fin, podría salir de ahí. Aunque también me sentí muy avergonzada.

- Es entre ella y yo, mamá. –replicó él moderando un poco su tono. Esme se acercó y me rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

- Tienes razón, es entre ustedes. Pero nunca voy a permitir que le alces la voz en mi presencia. Yo no te enseñé a tratar así a ninguna mujer., mucho menos a la madre de tu hija. –dijo ella y poco después escuché los pasos de Edward alejándose, no fui capaz de hacer nada, más que seguir llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – escuché la voz de Alice acercándose. Y cogiéndome de las manos.

-Nada… - dije mirando a mi hermana a los ojos y después me giré para ver a Esme – Sólo hablaba con Edward y me puse nerviosa – continúe quitándome las lagrimas.

-Bueno, ya tranquila… - dijo Esme frotando su mano por mis brazos – Vamos a preparar el desayuno, que hoy estamos todos en casa – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Todos? – pregunté.

-Sí, Alice y Jasper se quedaron a dormir, y Rose y Emmett también. Y con ellos todos los niños – dijo feliz.

-Buenos días familia – gritó Emmett entrando por la puerta con Chris en sus brazos. Se acercó a Alice y después a Esme para darles un beso y finalmente e sonrió y me dio uno a mí - ¿Cómo has dormido? – me preguntó sentándose en la mesa.

-Tranquila – dije sonriendo.

-Buenos días – entraron Jasper y Rosalie con Lily y Carlie.

-Voy a despertar a Nessie y Tony – dije caminado a la salida.

-Edward está con Nessie – dijo Jasper antes de que yo saliera. Lo miré y vi que todas esperaran algo de mí. Simplemente asentí. Caminé por el pasillo y piqué a la puerta antes de entrar. Abrí y Edward estaba sentado en la cama mientras Nessie se ponía los zapatos.

-Mamá dile al papá que yo puedo vestirme sola – dijo mi hija sonriendo. Yo miré a Edward pero estaba tan serio mientras me veía que no pude abrir la boca. Volví a mirar a Renesmee y me encogí de hombros – Intenté despertar al tete, pero no ha querido moverse de la cama… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreí y me acerqué a Tony.

-Cielo… - susurré acariciándole el pelo, siempre le gustaba que le despertaran así.

-Sabes Nessie, hoy tengo que ir a buscar a Jane porque su madre se tiene que ir de viaje, qué te parece si vienes conmigo a buscarla – escuché que decía Edward, miré a mi hija por un momento.

-No creo que…- comenzó a decir y después miró a la puerta.

-Perdón – dijo Rosalie y Jasper entrando – Quería hablar contigo Bella de los niños, y como supongo que ahora mi hermano quiere saberlo todo, querrá estar delante – dijo mirándolo a él que asintió de inmediato –Jasper y yo pensamos que tanto tú como los niños necesitas ayuda más allá de una denuncia contra James – dijo Rosalie mirándome seriamente. Mi hijo se incorporó despacio al escuchar el nombre de su madre y puso su cabeza en mi pecho – Pensamos que estaría bien que tú fueras a unas terapias donde van más mujeres en tu caso – dijo Rosalie buscando las mejores palabras para no decir algo indebido delante de Anthony – Y en el caso de los niños para que están en más confianza Jasper podría hablar con ellos… - dijo señalando al aludido que sonrió.

-No sé sí… - comencé a decir dudosa.

-Mira Bella – dijo Rosalie acercándose a mi lentamente – Necesitas ayuda para poder superar todo esto, tú sola no vas a poder… - dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No sé si estoy preparada… - dije mirando al suelo.

-Lo mejor para superar algo es hablar de ello – me dijo Jasper. Suspiré y sin decir palabra asentí.

-Bien, entonces hablaré con la que organiza las reuniones para que vayas a alguna de ellas. Y los niños, cuando tú puedas, Jasper – comenzó a explicar.

-Esta tarde la tengo libre, puedo hablar con ellos – ofreció.

-¿Pueden encargarse de Tony? Necesito… sólo necesito… -de repente guardé silencio, abrumada e incapaz de poder continuar ahí hablando como si todo estuviera bien, cuando era exactamente al revés. Por un instante les dirigía una mirada de disculpa antes de salir casi corriendo.

No me detuve a dar explicaciones ni a tranquilizarlos, sólo necesitaba irme para poder respirar. Corrí tanto como pude, todo lo que las piernas me lo permitieron, ignoré la falta de aliento y el dolor de las costillas, nada me importaba, excepto alejarme. Un tiempo interminable después sentí como si no pudiera sostenerme más y me apoyé en el árbol más cercano, ahí fui libre para dejarme caer y ponerme a llorar.

Todo esto me superaba, no estaba segura de ser capaz de contar todo lo que había pasado con James, los detalles… una cosa era contar lo sucedido por encima, lo que había pasado, cómo me había tratado y otra muy distinta era contarlo todo. No podía. Me acurruque en el árbol abrazando mis piernas.

**buenas! **

**No se quejaran, he subido el capitulo lo más rápido que he podido. Antes de decir nada, quiero decirles a todas las que me dieron animo y me comprendieron con lo de mi perra que GRACIAS, que lo agradezco mucho, pero he pensado que lo mejor es distraerme para no pensar mucho, por eso estoy aquí de nuevo. **

**Sobre el capitulo, se que este era uno de los más esperados por la historia de Bella. Ojala que os guste. Así como también la reacción de Edward y de Emmett y Alice al enterarse de todo. **

**También tengo que decir como siempre que gracias a mi fabulosa BETA kikyo88 porque sin ella, me ahogaría en un baso de agua. **

**Quiero también pedir que me esperen un poco, porque esta semana y la siguiente tengo muchos examenes y trabajos y voy a tener que centrarme un poco en ello. Así que espero que comprendan si tardo un poco más en actualizar. **

**unbesoooooooo(KK'**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO: 9**

_Pov Edward _

Vi salir corriendo a Bella, y miré seriamente a Rosalie y Jasper.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi mamá? – preguntó Tony viendo a mis hermanos.

-Necesitaba dar un paseo, no te preocupes, mira que tío Jasper te va a ayudar a vestirte – dijo Rosalie mirando a Tony – Edward hoy tienes guardia, ¿Verdad? – preguntó, yo asentí - ¿Y Jane viene? – volvió a preguntar y asentí de nuevo.

-Iré con Nessie a buscarla, tomaré algo con ella y después las traeré para casa – dije serio.

-Perfecto – dijo sonriendo – Nessie, cariño. Vamos a la cocina a desayunar que nos esperan todos. Ahora vienen Jasper y Tony – dijo Rosalie cogiendo a mi hija de la mano. Mi hija… todavía no podía creérmelo. Las vi salir a las dos de la habitación y una sonrisa me apareció involuntariamente en el rostro.

-¿Tony, quieres venir tú primero hablar conmigo hoy? – dijo Jasper ayudándole a peinarse.

-¿Hablar de qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-De tu papá – dijo Jasper, y esperé que el niño tuviera alguna reacción.

-No quiero volver con él – dijo agachando la mirada.

-No vas a volver… te vas a quedar aquí con todos nosotros – dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa. Cuando acaba lo bajó de la cama, que era un poco alta, y también salieron para desayunar.

-¡Quiero cereales! – gritó Tony entrando en la cocina y los dos sonrieron.

-Este es el tuyo – dijo Lily señalándole un plato – La abuela Esme lo preparó igual para todos – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Seguros que Bella estaba bien? – preguntó Emmett mirando constantemente por la ventana – Mejor voy a buscarla – dijo levantándose.

-No, si no viene antes de que vayamos a comisaria la buscamos, pero por el momento déjala sola un rato, lo necesita – dijo Rose que estaba sentada a su lado. Yo de pie cogí una tostada y comencé a comer mientras me bebía el café.

-¿Y si le pasa algo y necesita ayuda? – dijo Alice con preocupación.

-No te preocupes… no ha estado muy bien estos años… podrá estarlo ahora – dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué hablas así de mi madre? – preguntó Nessie con el ceño fruncido.

-Por nada cariño, vamos que Jane nos espera – dije intentando sonreír y haciendo una nota mental de que no podía decir cosas de Bella delante de los niños.

-Pero yo quiero esperar a que mi mamá llegué para ver si está bien – dijo mirándome seria.

-Va a estar bien cielo, vete con papá que de seguro Jane este esperándoos ya – dijo mi madre sonriéndole y mandándome una mirada reprobadora a mí. Fui corriendo hasta la habitación, cogí una chaqueta y cuando bajé ella ya me estaba esperando en el volvo.

-Ponte el abrigo, princesa – dije poniéndoselo.

-¿De quién es? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en el coche.

-De Lily, por eso te va un poco justo. Pero no te preocupes porque Alice te comprará mucha ropa – dije sentándome yo también.

Abrí las puertas del garaje y comencé a conducir a una velocidad considerada, pues era consciente de que tenía a una niña sentada a mi lado, no era lo mismo que cuando iba solo. Estuvimos conversando de ella, me habló de sus hobbies, de su comida y color favorito, del colegio… hasta que llegamos a casa de Tanya. Bajé del coche y le ayudé a ella, le di la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Y si Jane no quiere que sea su hermana? – preguntó antes de que tocara el timbre.

-No digas eso, a Jane le va a encantar que seas su hermana – dije sonriéndole y piqué. Estuve esperando hasta que por fin Tanya abrió la puerta.

-Al fin llegas, voy a perder el avión. ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó mirando a Nessie.

-Siento que tarda, hay invitados en casa, y ella es Renesmee mi hija – dije sonriéndole a la pequeña.

-¿Tu hija? Que fuerte, de mí no te creías que Jane era tu hija, y ahora llega una cualquiera que dice que esta niña es tu hija y la crees. No me esperaba estoy de ti – dijo siento irónica.

-Resulta que por muchos errores que la madre de ella haya cometido, errores graves, sé que no me fue infiel mientras estuvimos juntos – dije – Algo que tú sí hiciste. ¿No tenías tanta prisa?, ¿Dónde está la niña? – pregunté mirando alrededor.

-Cogiendo la chaqueta y la maletita. ¡Jane! Ya ha venido tu padre venga que me tengo que ir – gritó. Mi hija dejó la maleta tirada en el suelo y vino corriendo a mis brazos.

-Dale un beso a mamá que nos vamos a comprar helado con Nessie – dije sonriendo.

-Nessie has vuelto – dijo corriendo a abrazarla.

-Venga niñas, que nos vamos ya – dije cogiendo a cada una de una mano despidiéndome de Tanya con un gesto en la cabeza – Jane, cariño tengo algo que contarte – le dije cuando ya estábamos sentados los tres en el coche con los cinturones – Cuando lleguemos a la tienda de helados, te cuento – dije y continúe mirando a la carretera, pensando en cada palabra que le podría decir a mi hija, para darle la noticia de que iba tener una hermana, de que siempre había tenido una y que ni yo ni ella lo sabíamos. Encontré una cafetería donde vendían helados, y aparqué el coche rápidamente en el primer sitio que pille libre. Baje rápidamente y las niñas ya estaban esperando, las cogí a cada una de una mano y caminé hacia dentro. Jane se pidió una de vainilla y Nessie de Fresa, yo me pedí una tila en vez del helado para calmar un poco los nervios.

-Papi, ¿Qué tienes que decir? – me preguntó mi niña mientras saboreaba el helado con una sonrisa. Nessie me miró seria.

-Mira cielo, ¿Te acuerdas de Bella? La mamá d Nessie y Tony – dije de comienzo, mi hija asintió con una pequeña sonrisa – Ayer tía Rose fue a buscarla a su casa, para que ella, Nessie y Tony volviera a vernos. Y también nos contó todo lo que pasó. Y bueno, me dijo que Renesmee es mi hija, como tú. Ahora ya tienes la hermanita que querías – Jane se quedó parada, mirándome fijamente, seria, no tenía expresión y por un momento me asusté. Quizás esa no fue la mejor forma de decirle las cosas, tal vez no podría entenderlo bien. – Cielo…

-Yo no quiero que sea mi hermana – dijo con voz dura y pude notar que Nessie se entristeció.

-¿Por qué cariño? – pregunté acercándome a ella para cogerla.

-Porque no quiero que me dejes de querer por ella, eres mi papá – dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo corriendo. Me levanté para salir corriendo, olvidándome de que Nessie también estaba allí. Me encontré a Jane en el suelo apoyada al volvo, me senté con ella.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dije mirándola y haciendo que ella me viera a mí.

-Porque ahora vas a pasar más tiempo con ella y no me vas a querer. Papá yo no quiero que sea mi hermana – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Amor, yo no voy a dejar de quererte porque ahora Nessie sea mi hija. Ahora las dos juntas vais a ser mis niñas, y ninguna va a estar por encima de la otra, os voy a querer a las dos por igual – dije quitándole la pequeña lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-¿Me lo prometes? – me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

-No lo dudes, princesa – dije y la cogí en brazos. Fui hasta la puerta de la cafetería y le hice señas ha Nessie para que viniera donde nosotros. Ella se levantó y con la cabeza baja vino a mi lado – Os voy a llevar a casa, con la abuela y el abuelo, porque yo me tengo que ir a trabajar mis niñas – dije metiéndolas a las dos en el coche.

Durante donde el camino se mantuvieron en silencio. Nessie jugaba con sus manos mirando todo el rato al suelo, mientras que Jane veía por la ventana. Sin darme cuenta se me había echado todo el tiempo encima y llegaría tarde al trabajo, así que comencé a correr con un poco más de velocidad, mirando por el retrovisor de que ambas niñas estuvieran bien. Aparque frente a la puerta de casa mis padres, y todos mis sobrinos bajaron corriendo.

-Tío Edward, ¿Juegas con nosotras? – preguntó Lily.

-No puedo, preciosa, tengo que irme a trabajar, pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga un rato libre, juego contigo a lo que quieras – dije sonriendo.

-¿Ha llegado ya mi madre? – preguntó Nessie subiendo para abrazar a Esme que estaba arriba de la escalera mirándonos con una sonrisa.

-Sí cariño, se está duchado - dijo mi madre abrazándola. Nessie asintió y entró en la casa – Cariño, ¿No le vas un beso a la abuela? – dijo agachándose y cruzándose de brazos. Jane sonrió y salió corriendo a sus brazos – Ve a coger las cosas, que no llegas al hospital – me dijo seriamente. Yo le sonreí y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Cogí lo necesario y bajé.

-Edward, ¿Cómo se tomó lo de Nessie? – me preguntó Jasper mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-No muy bien – dije apenado – Se piensa que ahora que está Nessie no la voy a querer igual – dije.

-No te preocupes hermano, se acostumbrará – me animó palmeando mi hombro. Acabamos de bajar las escaleras, y vi a Nessie jugando con Lily y Jane con Carlie. Rosalie tenía en sus brazos a Chris y Emmett discutía algo con Alice.

-Me voy a trabajar ya, cualquier cosa me llaman – dije despidiéndome con la mano de todos.

_Pov Esme_

Después de que Edward se fuera a trabajar, nos quedamos todos en casa. Comimos tranquilamente y más tarde Emmett y Rosalie acompañaron a Bella a la comisaría, para poner la denuncia contra James. Jasper se metió en el despacho de Carlisle con Tony. Y pensé en que Alice y yo podríamos ir con todos los niños a dar un paseo, pero tan solo quisieron Lily y Renesmee. Así que avisamos a Jasper de que Carlie y Jane se quedaban viendo una película de dibujos y que Chris se había quedado dormido, que cualquier cosa nos avisara y vendríamos enseguida. Salimos tranquilas a media tarde y estuvimos caminando un rato por el bosque, las niñas iban conversando y jugando y Alice y yo las seguíamos de cerca, creo que ambas estábamos igual de complacidas al ver que ellas dos se llevaban bien. De repente ellas se sentaron en el pasto.

- Deberíamos hacer lo mismo. –me sugirió Alice.

- Sí, yo también estoy cansada. –le aseguré.

Escuché a Nessie toser un poco, pero ella no le dio importancia y decidí tampoco hacerlo. Alice y yo nos sentamos en un tronco que se veía seco y miré el reloj, todavía faltaban unas horas para que Carlisle y Edward salieran de su turno en el hospital.

- ¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a Jasper? –me preguntó mi nuera, aunque sabía muy bien que no era él quien le preocupaba, sino Tony, ahora mismo ellos dos estaban conversando en privado.

- Espero que todo esté bien. Y que Jasper logre algo. –suspiré y Nessie volvió a toser, ahora tanto Alice como yo la miramos. En ese momento las niñas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr. – ¡No se alejen! –les grité pues no quería perderlas de vista pero no iba a andar correteando por ahí detrás suyo.

- ¿Crees que esté bien? –me preguntó Alice.

- Espero que sí. Ella es muy madura para su edad, supongo que si algo le pasa, nos avisaría… -expliqué deseando sonar positiva.

Nos quedamos conversando de cosas sin importancia varios minutos, siempre podíamos ver o escuchar a las niñas por ahí. No volví a preocuparme hasta que Lily llegó corriendo y vi su expresión, algo andaba mal y de inmediato pensé en Nessie.

- ¡Algo le pasa! –nos gritó y ambas nos pusimos de pie para correr en su dirección.

Nos tomó muy poco tiempo llegar hasta donde estaba Nessie, la encontramos sentada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, desde lejos pudimos escucharla toser. Alice y yo nos arrodillamos a su lado.

- Nessie… -murmuré acariciando su cabello.

- Lo siento. –contestó sin voltear a vernos y ninguna entendimos por qué.

- Está bien amor. –respondió Alice.

- No. Es que… no tengo… el inhalador… lo siento… -habló con trabajos y tos que casi no le daba descanso.

- Tienes una crisis de asma. –llegué a la conclusión obvia.

- ¿Puedes caminar de regreso a casa? –preguntó Alice, creo que a ambas nos hubiera gustado tomarla en brazos y correr de regreso, pero ninguna tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

- No… sé… -murmuró con trabajos.

- Hay que intentarlo. Te ayudaremos. –le dijo y Nessie asintió.

Entre las dos la ayudamos a levantarse y mi nuera le pasó un brazo por la cintura para apoyarla al caminar. Yo le di una mano a Lily y tomé el celular, necesitábamos ayuda. Primero intenté con Edward, pero no respondió, luego, lo mismo sucedió con Carlisle. Bella fue mi tercera opción y la llamada n siquiera entró. Poco después vi que Nessie se tambaleaba un poco y Alice tuvo que abrazarla para que no cayera.

- Estoy mareada… -susurró la niña y tosió más, entonces, le miré las manos y noté sus uñas azules… eso hizo que mi miedo aumentara mil veces pues recordé que antes Carlisle y Edward preguntaron algo de sus uñas… quizás eso era mala señal, con seguridad lo era.

- No puedes seguir así. –dijo Alice con la expresión tan asustada como la mía y se agachó para tomarla en brazos. Pasó una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y la otra por su espalda, después la levantó con mucho trabajo, me dio miedo que las fuerzas le fallaran.

- Alice, déjame hacerlo. –le pedí considerando que yo era un poco más alta que ella.

- Un poco más. –me señaló hacia adelante, vi que se estaba esforzando al máximo y sabía que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero deseaba aunque fuera ayudar un poco.

- De acuerdo. –en ese momento solté la mano de Lily y me dediqué a seguir llamando, a alguien… quién fuera, pero no tuve suerte ¿cómo era eso posible?

- Esme… -dijo mi nuera y me acerqué por mero reflejo, recibí a la niña en brazos y ella se abrazó a mí. Estando tan cerca pude escuchar el aire saliendo y entrando con trabajos de sus pulmones.

Caminé sosteniéndola apenas unos metros, todavía nos encontrábamos lejos de casa, cuando de repente se alejó y me empujó para que la soltara, yo no deseaba hacerlo, pero me fallaron las fuerzas. Ella se sostuvo de pie un momento y luego se arrodilló y vi cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con arcadas, estaba devolviendo el estómago. Eso no lo entendí, no vi la conexión con su crisis de asma. Todas nos detuvimos a su lado y la observamos, yo le acaricié el cabello y empecé a llorar.

- Llama una ambulancia. –le pedí a Alice como último recurso, sabiendo que la niña sólo empeoraba a cada minuto. Cuando Nessie ya no tuvo nada en el estómago traté de levantarla otra vez.

- No… -me dijo como pudo. – No puedo… -murmuró y se inclinó hacia el suelo, como si quisiera recostarse, hasta que al final, perdió la consciencia.

_Pov Edward _

Me llamaron a la sala de urgencias para atender a un paciente que llevaban en ambulancia, al parecer una crisis severa de asma. Al principio sentí una punzada en el pecho pensando que podría ser mi hija, pero no, ella tenía bien controlada la enfermedad y no estaba sola, así que me relajé y pedí lo que pudiera necesitar.

Escuché la ambulancia llegar y apagar las sirenas, esperé paciente el tiempo que tardaron en entrar con el paciente al cubículo de shock donde lo atendería… pero cuando vi su cuerpo tendido en la camilla sentí que el corazón se me caía al suelo. Era ella. Nessie. Mi Nessie.

Los paramédicos ignoraban que se trataba de mi hija por lo que la pasaron a la otra camilla y comenzaron a darme sus datos personales. A mí me tomó unos segundos salir de la conmoción pero me obligué a hacerlo. Tenía que salvarla.

- La conozco –los atajé para que se vitaran detalles innecesarios. - ¿Hace cuánto que empezó la crisis? –pregunté mientras le colocaba el monitor.

- Su familia no está segura. Media hora, quizás. –me aseguró uno de ellos y luego siguió informándome de que les dijeron que vomitó y luego perdió la consciencia. También me dijeron los medicamentos que le habían puesto.

La revisé tan bien como pude considerando que estaba en pánico, escuché sus pulmones y revisé las cifras del monitor. Debería intubarla, eso fue lo primero que pensé. Pero no deseaba hacerlo, no quería meterle un tubo y conectarla a un respirador, sería demasiado para ella. Así que decidí ir por algo más conservador.

Ordené que le tomaran muestras de sangre y le pusieran otras medicinas en el suero, además nebulizaciones para que respirara oxígeno junto con medicamentos. Decidí esperar, pero si las cosas se ponían más graves… no tendría otra opción que el tubo. Además, tenía miedo de que parte del vómito se hubiera ido a sus pulmones… y eso sí sería grave, demasiado ¿cuántos niños vi morir como complicación de eso? No estaba cuerdo como para meditarlo.

- Que entre la familia. –le pedí a nadie en especial de repente, queriendo escuchar de mi madre o alguien conocido qué fue lo que sucedió. Poco después mamá entró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se sorprendió de verme ahí, pero yo no estaba para detenerme a calmarla. - ¿Qué le pasó?

- Estábamos paseando… ella y Lily iban corriendo y empezó la crisis… fue tan rápido, intentamos cargarla de regreso… pero no pudimos… lo siento, Edward, lo siento tanto… ¿ella se va a poner bien? –habló en un torrente sin pausas y me imploró por una respuesta que no tenia.

- Eso espero. Cuando vomitó… ¿estaba acostada?

- No, no. Yo la llevaba en brazos y se separó y se arrodilló en el pasto. Después… se desmayó.

- ¿Ya no estaba devolviendo el estómago? –quizás mis preguntas a ella le sonarían tontas, o tal vez al ni siquiera verla cuando le hablaba le daría la impresión equivocada, pero no podía despegar los ojos de mi hija inconsciente.

- No, ya no. –respondió simplemente y suspiré de alivio.

- Está bien, ve a la sala de espera y avísenle a Bella.

El tiempo que le tomó a la medicina hacer efecto se me hizo eterno. Ordené todo el equipo de intubación sólo por si acaso y me cuestioné un millón de veces, tal vez estaba tardando mucho… quizás sólo la dañaba más por tener miedo. Yo no debería estar atendiendo a mi propia hija, esto estaba mal. Pero aún así… era incapaz de moverme y dejar su vida en manos de alguien más.

_Pov Esme _

Regresé a la sala de Espera y vi que Alice tenía abrazada a Lily, quise ir unirme a ellas, pero ahora debía avisarle a Bella, intenté en su celular, pero no tuve suerte, entonces decidí llamar a la comisaría sabiendo que ahí estaban ella, Emmett y Rosalie. El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que me contestara la voz muy formal de un policía.

- Estoy buscando a Emmett Swan, por favor. Es importante, soy su suegra. – El hombre me pidió esperar y así lo hice, tres o cuatro eternos minutos después, Emmett contestó.

- ¿Esme? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó alarmado.

- Emmett. –suspiré. - ¿Bella está contigo?

- Sí, pero qué sucede. Dímelo. –al final casi me ordenó.

- Nessie tuvo una crisis de asma, por favor, Emmett, necesito hablar con Bella.

- ¿Está bien la niña? –preguntó ignorando otra vez mi petición.

- Edward la está atendiendo. Pero es urgente que hable con tu hermana, Emmett. –le pedí ahora más firme, él comprendió que más que seguir cuestionándome debería escuchar.

- Claro. Espera un segundo. –me pidió al final y volvía a quedarme ahí lo que se me hizo demasiado tiempo. A lo lejos, Alice me miró y le sonreí forzadamente, como si todo estuviera bien.

- ¿Esme? ¿Qué pasa? –oí a Bella de repente.

- Bella… cariño, es Nessie, tuvo una crisis de asma. –empecé a decirle.

- ¿Y? ¿Sucede algo más? Te escuchas alterada. Si quieres ponla al teléfono. –me pidió muy convencida de que nada malo pasaba, eso debilitó más mis fuerzas para contarle la verdad.

- No Bella, ella no puede hablar ahora. Edward la está atendiendo. –expliqué un poco intentando que el golpe no fuera tan duro.

- ¿La llevaron al hospital? –esta vez fue un poco más seria.

- Sí, Bella. Tuvimos que llamar una ambulancia. Fue en el bosque y Nessie no llevaba su medicina… -involuntariamente hice un pausa que ella aprovechó para interrumpir, esta vez muy preocupada.

- ¿Y cómo está? ¿Qué dice Edward?

- La está atendiendo ahora, ella se desmayó. Pero está en buenas manos, Bella. Sólo necesitaba avisarte. Cuando despierte Nessie seguro que va a desear verte más que a nadie en el mundo.

- Esme, pásame a Edward. –me exigió de pronto.

- No puedo, él está adentro…

- Entonces dile que no la intube, no quiero que le ponga un tubo en la garganta a menos de que eso se la única opción. –sus palabras firmes y llenas de determinación me hicieron preguntarme si en alguna ocasión anterior ya le habría sucedido algo muy similar a Renesmee.

- Está bien, Bella. Yo se lo digo. ¿Vas a venir? –pregunté acercándome a Alice.

- Voy para allá. –después colgó y me quedé ahí, helada, preocupada, sintiéndome culpable.

Nessie podría ser muy madura, pero de todas formas era una niña y necesitaba que nosotros la cuidáramos, si ella llevaba su medicamento o no, era más mi responsabilidad que suya y le había fallado, tanto, que ahora se encontraba en una cama de hospital.

- ¿Cómo está…? –cuestionó Alice y vi la curiosidad relucir también en los ojos de Lily.

- Edward la está atendiendo. –repliqué algo que no dijera cuán asustada estaba por lo mal que se veía Nessie.

- Se va a poner bien. –sonrió Lily con confianza, pero Alice pudo distinguir el verdadero significado de mis palabras.

- Tengo que decirle algo a Edward. –suspiré y me puse de pie, tenía que darle a toda costa el mensaje de Bella.

_Pov Bella _

Emmett y Rosalie me tenían rellenando papeles con mis datos, y firmando otros tantos, para poner con James una orden de alejamiento y arrestarlo.

-Firma aquí también – dijo Emmett señalándome la parte inferior del papel. De repente un policía entro en el despacho de Emmett.

-Jefe Swan, tiene una llamada de su suegra – dijo, al escuchar como lo llamaban un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo recordándome a mi padre, pero luego me di cuenta que quien le llamaba era Esme – Le paso la llamada al despacho – dijo el oficial.

-No, la atiendo fuera – replicó levantándose y saliendo. Rosalie tenía el ceño fruncido, sin entender.

-Me extraña mucho que mamá llame a comisaría… - dijo pensativa. A los minutos Emmett entró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rose, seria. Emmett descolgó el teléfono de su despacho y me lo pasó.

-Esme tiene que hablar contigo urgentemente. -yo me extrañé y cogí el teléfono con la mano algo temblorosa.

- ¿Esme? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté confusa.

- Bella… cariño, es Nessie, tuvo una crisis de asma – comenzó, pero no vi la gravedad del asuntó pues ella sabía cuidarse sola.

- ¿Y? ¿Sucede algo más? Te escuchas alterada. Si quieres ponla al teléfono. – le pedí tranquilamente, segura de que estaban exagerando.

- No Bella, ella no puede hablar ahora. Edward la está atendiendo. – Por un momento, pensé que no había escuchado bien o que tal vez Edward la estaba revisando en casa, por ser exagerando, pero recodé que estaba de guardia.

- ¿La llevaron al hospital? – pregunté ahora seria y preocupada. Emmett y Rosalie se tensaron a mi lado y me miraron seriamente.

- Sí, Bella. Tuvimos que llamar una ambulancia. Fue en el bosque y Nessie no llevaba su medicina… - la interrumpí rápidamente no dejando que terminara de explicarme.

- ¿Y cómo está? ¿Qué dice Edward? – pregunté ya desesperada, necesitando saber cómo estaba ahora.

- La está atendiendo ahora, ella se desmayó. Pero está en buenas manos, Bella. Sólo necesitaba avisarte. Cuando despierte Nessie seguro que va a desear verte más que a nadie en el mundo.

- Esme, pásame a Edward – prácticamente le exigí, necesitaba decirle que no la intubara, que no le pusiera en tubo en la garganta. Que no la metieran en coma, no de nuevo.

- No puedo, él está adentro…

- Entonces dile que no la intube, no quiero que le ponga un tubo en la garganta a menos de que eso se la única opción – dije los más firme que pude.

- Está bien, Bella. Yo se lo digo. ¿Vas a venir? – me preguntó, y por un momento si no fuera por la situación que estaba viviendo, y que era mi hija la que estaba en ese hospital, me hubiera reído d la pregunta, pero no podía.

- Voy para allá – dije un segundo antes de colgar. Y me levanté tirando la silla al suelo, que hizo ruido estrepitoso y me alteró más.

-¿Bella qué pasa? – preguntó Rosalie impidiéndome salir.

-Rosalie suéltame, necesito ir al hospital, déjame – dije soltándome bruscamente.

-Vale ahora vamos, pero tranquila – dijo.

-No, no estoy tranquila, me voy ya – dije saliendo y todos los policías y civiles que había me miraron.

-Espera, vamos todos – dijo Emmett.

-¡Que parte de mi hija está en el hospital no entendiste! – grité mirando a mi hermano – Tengo que llegar al hospital no le puede pasar nada… - dije más bajito – No puedo esperar – dije saliendo.

-No voy a dejar que vayas sola – me dijo Rose seriamente.

-Me da igual lo que quieras, yo tengo que ir al hospital, te estoy diciendo que mi hija está allí y no sé si está bien o mal. No te pongas en mi camino ahora Rosalie – dije rápidamente.

-Bella, métete en el coche, no vas a ir andando – dijo Emmett seriamente. Abrió la puerta del coche y espero a que nos subiéramos – Bella no me lo discutas, aunque corras con todas tus fuerzas no vas a llegar antes que en el coche, así que sube. – dijo serio. Yo desistí y entré en la parte trasera, y en el momento en el que el arrancó, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar a mares.

-¿Bella? – miró Rose para atrás al verme así.

-No la puedo perder, no le puede pasar nada a mi niña – dije llorando.

-Intenta relajarte que ya llegamos, seguro que Edward le atiende bien – dijo Emmett en un intento de calmarme pero no funcionó.

_Pov Nessie _

Cuando recuperé la consciencia, lo primero que sentí fue el miedo y la ansiedad de no poder respirar y me costó entender que estaba en el hospital. Podía sentir el suero en mi brazo, tenía ambas manos frías y una mascarilla sujeta a mi rostro que empujaba con fuerza aire dentro de los pulmones… y me daban muchas náuseas.

Busqué a mi mamá por todos lados, pero no la vi. No reconocí en qué hospital me encontraba y me tomó tiempo concentrarme en la voz de mi papá que me llamaba.

- Nessie, Nessie, mírame. –me pidió y lo hice, pero me llevé una mano a la mascarilla para quitármela, él me detuvo. – No, Nessie, tienes una crisis de asma, la necesitas. –me explicó lo que yo ya sabía, pero no me importaba, sólo quería a mi mamá ahí.

- Mi… mamá… -intenté decirle con la mascarilla puesta.

- Ella vendrá pronto. –me aseguró, pero por alguna razón no le creí y por instinto luché para zafarme de su agarre y quitarme esa cosa del rostro, la había tenido puesta antes y la odiaba.

- No… mamá… quiero a mi mamá… -pronuncié desesperada, llorando, sólo la necesitaba a ella, yo seguí luchando.

- Nessie, ella va a venir. Yo estoy aquí. Ten calma, por favor. –me pidió, pero no me importó.

Lo escuché decirle algo a una enfermera pero no presté atención, sólo seguí desesperada llamando en silencio a mi mamá, llorando, luchando por soltarme y quitarme la mascarilla, conteniendo las náuseas que me ganaban.

Pero de repente, me sentí más tranquila y con mucho sueño. No lo entendí, pero traté de resistirme, con miedo de no poder ver a mi mamá. Todo fue inútil, muy pronto tuve que cerrar los ojos.

_Pov Edward _

Cuando me di cuenta de que ella no me iba a hacer caso, decidí sedarla un poco, le pedí a la enfermera que le aplicara el medicamento y me quedé viendo. Nessie sólo quería a Bella, necesitaba a su madre y no a mí. Eso me hirió pero tenía que entenderlo, ellas dos estuvieron juntas siempre... y yo era prácticamente un extraño.  
>La vi cerrar los ojos lentamente y dejar de luchar para quitarse la mascarilla, cuando se quedó muy quieta le besé la mejilla y me quedé observándola. La amaba, sólo deseaba que estuviera bien y poder recuperar con ella todo el tiempo perdido, poder compartir con Renesmee lo que compartía con Jane, y poder disfrutar de las dos juntas. Le di indicaciones a la enfermera, por si había cualquier novedad y salí con la familia que estaba en el despacho de papá, todos menos Jasper quien se quedó con todos los niños, excepto Lily. Mi padre había acabado el turno hacía media hora y al verlos allí a todos, se quedó esperando. Caminé lentamente, pensando en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida desde que Bella había vuelto a nuestras vidas. Los sentimientos que tuve en el tanatorio, cuando la vi llegar con su desgraciado marido, lo que sentí al verla llegar con Rosalie y lo que siento ahora que sé toda la verdad. Eran todos contradictorios, diferentes. No sabía que una persona podía pasar de la ilusión, a la tristeza, preocupación, decepción y odio tan rápido. Llegué a la puerta del despacho y piqué antes de entrar. Al abrir la puerta, Emmett y Alice estaban con Bella, que lloraba sobre el pecho de su hermano, Rosalie abrazaba a Lily y papá envolvía con sus brazos a mamá. Me pude dar cuenta de que Bella no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que papá habló.<p>

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó con el rostro sereno. En ese momento Bella se levantó tambaleándose un poco y se acercó a mí cogiéndome de la bata.

-Te ha preguntado, ¿Cómo esta mi hija? – dijo mirándome seriamente, Alice se levantó y la abrazó por detrás de forma que me soltara.

-Está bien, pero la he tenido que volver a sedar porque se estaba poniendo nerviosa – dije intentando mantener la tranquilidad, no quería ser grosero con Bella delante de toda la familia, sobretodo de mi madre y Lily.

-¿Se va a poner bien?, ¿Cuándo podrá salir?, ¿Preguntó por mí? –dijo acercándose otra vez.

-Está mejor, si evoluciona bien mañana puede ir a casa y hacer su vida normal, y sí, preguntó por ti, algo que me extraña porque, ¿Se podría saber dónde estabas tú cuando la niña se ahogaba en mitad del bosque? – dije levantando un poco la voz.

-Edward… - habló en tono de reproche mamá.

-No, es verdad. Porque se supone que la madre eres tú y que tú te quedabas con ella – dije poniéndome nervioso.

-Estaba en comisaría, con Emmett y Rose poniendo una denuncia. No me había ido de fiesta, descuidando a mis hijos, estaba mirando por su bien, haciendo las cosas correctamente – dijo mirándome enojada.

-Las cosas correctamente deberías haber empezado hacerlas hace diez años, ahora es demasiado tarde – dije con rencor.

-Edward no te equivoques, nunca es tarde para denunciar un maltrato, nunca hasta que se muere. Bella ha hecho bien y no tienes motivo para recriminarle – dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie junto a ella.

**BUENAS! **

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, mil veces lo siento. Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero se me han juntado muchas cosas, como ya dije lo de mi perra, los examenes, problemas familiares, problemas en el trabajo con una de los ancianos que cuido... demasiadas cosas. **

**Pero ya estoy aquí. Espero que os guste el capitulo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo y sin kikyo88 no lo hubiera conseguido. **

**Prometo intentar tener el proximo pronto, y más ahora que solo me queda una semana de colegio y fiesta. **

**unbesooooooo(KK'**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO: 10 **

TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS 

_Pov Bella _

Tres semanas hacía que no sabía nada de James, tres semanas que había vuelto junto a mi familia, de que todos conocían la verdad.

Desde el primer día de esta nueva vida, Rose y Jasper me mandaron a terapias en grupo para hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado, y aunque le había suplicado a ambos que no me hicieran ir, que no quería contar esas cosas. Pero ellos me decían que la única forma de poder abandonarlas era si hacía terapia con Jasper, pero me negaba rotundamente a contarle a él todo eso. Así que para mi disgusto continuaba yendo a esas charlas.

Por otro lado Edward se había pedido días personales para pasarlos con Jane y Renesmee, para según él recuperar el tiempo que yo le había robado. Y aunque entendía que me tratara mal o me ignorara, por no haberle contado la verdad, por ocultarle a su hija diez años, por abandonarlo… me dolía mucho, ver cómo me giraba la cara, cómo se portaba tal cual si yo no existiera. Sé que en el fondo jamás había dejado de quererlo, que él fue para mí un ángel durante mi adolescencia y que aunque hubiera pasado años metida en una jaula, él siempre sería el primero. Mi primer amor.

Jasper me había hablado alguna vez de cómo le iba en las charlas con mis hijos y por sus palabras podía deducir que él sentía que no les ayudaba lo suficiente, porque pensaba que no le contaban todo lo necesario. Emmett por su parte, había confirmado una orden de busca y captura para James, ya que había desaparecido y no había señales de él, algo que no conseguía quitarme el miedo del cuerpo.

Esme y Carlisle como siempre eran fantásticos, me trataban como una hija más y cuidaban muy bien de Tony cuando yo me iba a las malditas charlas, mientras Edward se quedaba con Nessie. Que esa era otra, mi pequeño príncipe, estaba distante, triste y podía asegurar que también celoso, tanto Tony como Nessie tan solo habían conocido a James como padre, pero ahora Nessie tenía a su padre de verdad con ella, un padre que la cuidaba y le abrazaba, un padre que jugaba con ella y le daba el beso de buenas noches, algo que James nunca hizo. Me rompía el corazón verlo así de triste, y aunque tanto Emmett, como Jasper y Carlisle intentaban estar con él de imagen masculina, Tony no prestaba atención. Todas las noches me preguntaba por qué Nessie tenía un papá bueno y el suyo era malo. Yo me quedaba muda mirándolo, me metía con él en la cama y lo abrazaba lo más que podía a mi pecho.

Mañana sería noche buena y Esme andaba comprando todo lo que podría, contenta de que los niños y yo pudiéramos estar este año con ellos para las fiestas navideñas.

Unas terribles náuseas me sacaron de mis pensamiento y salí corriendo hacía el cuarto de baño. Me arrodillé frente al váter y creo que salió hasta la primera papilla. Cuando sentí que había terminado, me levanté con trabajo y después de que el agua se tragara todo, fui a lavarme las manos y cepillarme los dientes. Era la segunda vez en esta semana que devolvía después de haber desayunado y me estaba comenzando a alamar.

Si hacía cuentas de los últimos días… cosa que para nada deseaba hacer pero era algo que no podía evitar, el temor se apoderaba de mi. Tenía todos los síntomas: las nauseas, los sueños, los cambios emocionales y lo más importante un retraso. Todo lo que había tenido las dos veces anteriores.

Pero no podía estar esperando otro bebé, yo no quería que sucediera en esas circunstancias, ahora no podía afrontarlo, me sentía demasiado frágil y me costaba cuidar de mis hijos de y mi misma, no podía con un embarazo y un nuevo bebé. Renesmee y Anthony todavía no se adaptaban a la nueva vida, que recién empezaban el colegio. ¿Qué haría yo ahora con otro hijo? No podía estar embarazada, no tenía que ofrecerle a otro bebé. Y sinceramente… no quería un bebe de él, ya no. Pensé en que podía hacer, finalmente me di cuenta de que mi mejor opción era Carlisle. Él sabría que prueba hacerme, porque cuando me quede embarazada de Tony me hice una prueba de las que venden en la farmacia y salió negativa. Entonces, no iba a confiar de nuevo, no podía tener incertidumbre más tiempo.

Sabía que me costaría hablarlo frente a Carlisle, pero confiaba en él. Seguramente lo mejor sería verlo en el hospital para no levantar sospechas en casa, pues enfrentarme a los demás era otra de las cosas que no deseaba en esos momentos. No tenía fuerzas para contarles lo detalles morbosos de qué había pasado para que pensara que estaba embarazada.

Cuando terminé de cepillarme lo dientes me erguí y me vi en el espejo, al hacer esto me maree y todo se me empezó a poner oscuro por unos segundos. Traté de sostenerme fuerte del lavamanos para no caer y, por fortuna, funcionó. Lentamente la sensación se me pasó y me sentí bien de nuevo. Físicamente bien, porque emocionalmente… era algo muy distinto.

Salí lentamente del cuarto de baño y en la cocina ya estaban Carlisle y Esme con Tony. Me acerqué a mi hijo con cuidado y le di un beso en la mejilla de buenos días. Esme y Carlisle me sonrieron en forma de saludo, mientras Carlisle leía el periódico, Esme me sirvió la taza de zumo, ya que ella sabía que el café no me apetecía de buena mañana.

-¿Todo bien Bella? Te veo algo triste – dijo Esme sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí Esme, como todos los días – dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas, pues sinceramente no estaba bien.

-Buenos días – escuché a mi hija entrando con una sonrisa, se sentó junto a Carlisle.

-Cielo, ¿Y Edward? – preguntó Esme.

-La mamá de Jane llamó y está hablando con ella – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Están preparados? – preguntó Carlisle dejando el periódico a un lado. Él llevaba días haciéndole bromas a los niños porque hoy se irían de compras con Alice y Rosalie y según él no lo aguantarían.

-Yo sí – dijo Nessie con una sonrisa saltando del asiento.

Sonó el timbre y escuché unos pasos que venían corriendo. Jane apareció por la cocina cogiendo su plato de cereales, y vi a Edward bajar abrir la puerta. En unos minutos apareció en la cocina con Alice.

-¿No iba a venir Rosalie también? – pregunté, al ver a mi hermana con Lily y Chris aparte de su hija.

-Sí, pero le dijeron que tenía que ir a una reunión importante y vine yo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para darme los dos besos – Ya estáis listos – dijo mirando a todos los niños. Jane se levantó con una sonrisa y asintió. Nessie se levantó tras Jane y se acercó para darme un beso, lo mismo hizo su hermano.

-Venga vámonos ya que llegaremos tarde y las tiendas no estarán recién abiertas – dijo Alice empujando a los niños.

-Yo también me voy ya que tengo guardia. Esme, ¿Te vienes y te acerco al mercado? – dijo mirando a su mujer.

-Claro, espera un segundo que voy a por el bolso – dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-Bella ya sabes que estás en tu casa, si necesitas algo pídeselo a Edward – me dijo dándome dos besos.

-Sí, claro, Edward – dije irónicamente. El padre de mi hija no estaba en ese momento en la cocina, pues había bajado con las niñas. Esme bajó con las cosas y me abrazó en forma de despedida. Los acompañé a todos abajo y me despedí de mis pequeños deseándoles suerte. Vi los coches alejarse y cuando estos desaparecieron entré en casa, pues comencé a tener frio. Me senté en el salón, y me tapé con la manta, a los minutos escuché a Edward entrar y sentarse en el otro sillón.

-¿Estás viendo algo? – me preguntó cogiendo en mando que estaba en la mesita que ambos teníamos delante. Simplemente negué con la cabeza, el asintió y comenzó a buscar algo para ver. Estuvimos un rato allí, pero en el fondo me sentía como si estuviera sola, ya que ambos continuábamos actuando como si el otro no existiera la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, esta vez me preocupaba un poco pues no me sentía bien y temía que él notara algo.

Fui a la cocina casi huyendo de él, que se quedó en la sala. Tenía muchas náuseas y estaba mareada, quizás algo de galletas saladas me ayudaría, a veces eso calmaba mi estómago. Al cruzar el umbral tuve que sostenerme para no caer y vi algunas manchas negras, cerré los ojos e inhalé profundo varias veces. Poco después me sentí algo recuperada y fui hasta la alacena.

Ahí otra oleada de náuseas me atacó y supuse que debería correr al baño, pero me encontraba muy lejos. Igual debería intentarlo, sin embargo, escuché los pasos de Edward muy cerca de la puerta y no me quedó más que permanecer quieta, de pie, esperando que se me pasara el malestar.

- ¿Bella? –me llamó desde la entrada y lo sentí aproximarse más.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté mientras se me calmaban un poco las náuseas, sólo lo mínimo.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó y sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

- Sí. –respondí mientras otra vez se me nublaba la visión.

Luché contra la debilidad y traté de concentrarme en la voz de Edward que me dijo algo más, pero no pude, lentamente todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas y luego desapareció, sumergiéndome en un mundo donde nada existía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que volviera a estar consciente de nuevo, poco a poco volví a sentir todo, el suelo frío bajo mi cuerpo, una, manos fuertes que me acariciaban el rostro, el mareo, la debilidad y sobre todo… la voz de Edward llamándome.

- Bella, abre los ojos. Bella, vamos, despierta. –me pedía y me di cuenta de que estaba tenso.

- Edward… -pronuncié con voz extraña y luché por hacer lo que me pedía. Me costó enfocarlo, pero al final lo logré.

- Me asustaste ¿cómo te sientes ahora? –inquirió acariciando mi mejilla.

- Estoy bien. –aseguré sonriendo.

- Te voy a llevar al hospital para hacerte análisis, no es normal que te desmayes así ¿te ha sucedido antes? –de repente entendí que no era que él se preocupara por mí, sino que su instinto de médico estaba tomando el control… y eso me dolió, aunque no tuviera razón de ser así.

- No, estoy bien. Sólo… no desayuné hoy, debe ser eso.

Apresurada pero con mucho cuidado para no marearme más, hice por levantarme y él me ayudó y me sostuvo por los hombros hasta asegurarse de que no fuera a caerme, después se alejó unos pasos.

- Bella, aunque no hayas desayunado, no es normal. Deberías examinarte. –frunció el seño y de repente vi al Edward frío y distante que solía ser conmigo.

- No. –respondí tan firme como pude, aunque me muriera de malestar, pena y miedo. – Estoy bien. –me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Como tú quieras, de cualquier manera no es de mi incumbencia. –me dijo con ira en la voz.

- Tienes toda la razón - Repliqué sin mirarlo y casi corrí hasta encerrarme en la habitación, no deseando que él me viera llorar. Me eché en la cama y me abrace a la almohada con las primeras lágrimas en el rostro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, sinceramente no me importaba, me levanté lentamente para no marearme y se fui a refrescar un poco la cara, me peiné un poco y acabé haciéndome una coleta, para después salir y bajar, donde me encontré a Edward sentado todavía en el sofá. En ningún momento se giró para mirarme, no me dirigió la palabra.

-Voy a salir – dije pero él no hizo gesto alguno, parecía que no se enteraba, pero sabía que me había escuchado perfectamente. Salí cerrando la puerta sigilosamente y me senté en las escaleras del porche mientras esperaba que el taxi que acababa de llamar llegara. Estuve esperando algunos minutos y cuando lo vi acercase me levanté y entré, le dije que me llevara al hospital. Necesitaba hablar con Carlisle lo antes posible y ahora sería el mejor momento.

Paró el coche frente la puerta del hospital, le pagué lo que me pidió y comencé a caminar hacia la recepción.

-Hola, buenos días – dije llamando la atención de la recepcionista – Vengo a ver al doctor Cullen – dije moviendo nerviosa mis manos.

-¿Tiene visita? – me preguntó mirando algo en el ordenador.

-No – dije dudosa.

-Entonces el doctor no podrá atenderla, pida visita y venga otro día – dijo todo esto sin mirarme.

-Necesito verlo hoy – dije nerviosa.

-Yo quiero ser rica y vivir en Paris y mírame aquí estoy. Sí necesita al Dr. Cullen pida cita y venga otro día – repitió.

-Podría llamarlo y decirle que Bella Swan quiere verlo – dije intentando calmar mis ansias.

-¿Bella?, ¿Isabella Swan? – preguntó la chica mirándome por primera vez desde que estaba frente a ella, asentí – La hija de Charlie Swan – se aseguro, volví a asentir confundida – Soy Jessica te acuerdas de mí – dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose para abrazarme. No pude evitar alejarme de ella, no me gustaba que me tocaran a no ser que fuera alguien con quien tengo confianza.

-Sí te recuerdo – dije con mi mejor sonrisa – Jessica necesito ver a Carlisle – insistí.

-Había escuchado rumores de que habías vuelto, pero no me lo creí, que sorpresa verte de nuevo. Te ves más delgada y pálida que los años de instituto – dijo sonriendo. Suspiré – Sí, ya sé que necesitas hablar con Carlisle, pero el ahora está en una reunión y no puede atender a nadie sin cita previa – me dijo volviendo a su sitio.

-Jessica, es importante, por favor. Me hago completamente responsable si tienes algún problema con él, pero por favor dile que estoy aquí y que necesito verle con urgencia – prácticamente le supliqué.

-Llamaré haber que puedo hacer – dijo descolgando el teléfono, esperó un rato y después comenzó a hablar – Dr. Cullen, Bella Swan está aquí y dice que necesita verle con urgencia, le he dicho que está en una reunión pero continua insistiendo. ¿Qué hago? – permaneció callada – Está bien ahora mismo se lo digo – después dejo el teléfono en su lugar y me miró seria – Me ha dicho que le esperes en su despacho, que en cuanto salga de la reunión va a verte – dijo y me señalo la puerta que era.

Ya estaba ahí, sentada en el consultorio de Carlisle esperando por él, no tenía vuelta de hoja, no era momento de arrepentirme por más que una parte de mí deseara nada más que salir corriendo y no volver jamás.

- Bella, disculpa la tardanza. –se excusó al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

- No hay problema, gracias por recibirme aquí. –le sonreí un poco y lo vi a los ojos.

- No hay ningún problema. Pero me intriga tu visita. –se sentó del otro lado del escritorio y me vio expectante.

- Necesito tu ayuda médica, que guardes el secreto… -le dije sabiendo que aceptaría.

- Por supuesto. –de inmediato reaccionó como yo esperaba.

- Creo estar embarazada. –solté de repente las palabras a las que le tenía tanto miedo. – Tengo todos los síntomas… los mareos, náuseas, sueño, cambios emocionales, el retraso en mi periodo… -al final sentí un nudo cortarme la voz.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo es tu retraso? –preguntó después de controlar su reacción de sorpresa.

- Tres semanas, sólo me retrasé así cuando estuve embarazada. –le aclaré.

- ¿Y cuándo crees que pudiste quedar embarazada? –él, por más que lo intentó, no pudo disimular la curiosidad que se asomó por sus ojos… y era justo a lo que yo le temía.

- Antes de que Rosalie fuera a buscarnos allá con James… él… yo… no quería, Carlisle, yo le pedí, le rogué que no lo hiciera… pero él dijo que yo era su esposa… y tenía derecho… -un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y las quité tan rápido como pude.

- Bella, él no tenía derecho. –aclaró mirándome fijamente, pero eso ya carecía de importancia.

- Como sea. –me encogí de hombros – ahora sólo necesito saber si estoy embarazada.

- Yo voy hacerte una prueba de sangre. –me dijo y asentí.

Llegó con todo para tomar la muestra y lo hizo, después, mientras esperamos unos minutos en lo que la procesaban en el laboratorio, él siguió haciéndome preguntas de cosas que necesitaba saber como ginecólogo, pero algunas me causaron vergüenza. No fue mucho lo que pudimos hablar hasta que lo llamaron con el resultado.

- Bella. La prueba salió positiva. –me informó viéndome con total seriedad y algo de preocupación.

- No. Tal vez es un error. –le respondí sabiendo que no era coherente, si en primer lugar fui yo la que sospechó eso… ¿cómo podía negarme a creerlo?

- Bella, la posibilidad de que esté equivocada es muy baja…

- Pero puede estarlo. –rebatí otra vez y supuse que se exasperaría, pero no, sólo noté paciencia en sus ojos.

- La única prueba en la que no hay posibilidad es un ultrasonido.

- ¡Pues hazlo! –casi le exigí.

- El embarazo está apenas iniciando, tendría que ser vaginal. No sé si alguna vez te hayan practicado alguno. –me explicó.

- Sí. –contesté casi sin aliento recordando cómo eran esas pruebas y las mejillas se me tiñeron de rojo nada más de pensar en lo desnuda que me tendría que ver Carlisle para hacerlo.

- Yo estoy seguro de que estás embarazada, de todas formas el eco nos va a servir para monitorear el desarrollo del bebé. Si tú quieres, podemos hacerlo ahora. –ofreció en tono amable y profesional.

Yo lo observé y contemplé las posibilidades que tenía. Lo más probable era que me entrara embaraza de nuevo. La familia de Carlisle y Esme era mi apoyo más grande además de mis hermanos. Apenas podía poner en perspectiva mi vida y ni imaginaba cómo le haría para seguir adelante con mis dos hijos… y ahora venía otro en camino. Me sentí mareada nada más de pensarlo todo. Pero lo primero era estar segura. A pesar de mi vergüenza y mi miedo… tenía que aceptar la propuesta de Carlisle.

- Está bien. –suspiré al final y él asintió.

Me llevó a la parte de atrás del consultorio, donde tenía la máquina para el eco y me pasó una bata y una sábana. Yo me cambié en el vestidor y luego me recosté en la mesa de exploración. Él con mucho cuidado me cubrió con la sábana y me indicó cómo acomodarme, de manera que no quedé expuesta y todo fue más sutil. Después cubrió el aparato con un preservativo y fue muy gentil y profesional al introducirlo en mi cuerpo. De todas formas sentí mucha pena y algo de dolor, pero le agradecí en silencio por su amabilidad.

- Ahí está. –me dijo después de muy poco tiempo y me señaló la pantalla, yo no deseaba hacerlo, pero voltee y vi el círculo que me señalaba, ahí… algo se movía. – Es tu bebé, Bella. Pocas semanas de edad, latido cardiaco. Ahí está. Estás embarazada. –congeló la imagen con unos botones y la mandó imprimir, después me quitó el aparato. – Puedes vestirte ahora. –sonrió y yo ni siquiera asentí.

Él me dio espacio y yo me puse la ropa otra vez intentando no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Pov Carlisle _

Después de que Bella asimilara un poco la noticia y se pusiera la ropa ambos nos sentamos de nuevo en el escritorio de mi oficina y esperé para que comenzara a hablar, cuando no lo hizo decidí iniciar con las indicaciones médicas.

- Voy a hacerte más análisis de sangre y a darte algunas vitaminas. –le dije tomando una receta para escribir. Esperé a que me respondiera pero no lo hizo. – Desde ahora es necesario que tengas los cuidados como en tus otros embarazos para que el bebé esté bien.

- El bebé… -repitió y se acarició el vientre plano, después, enfocó su mirada en mí. – Este bebé no va estar bien, Carlisle. –me dijo con mucha seguridad y fruncí el seño.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté sin entender.

- No tengo nada para él, ni siquiera puedo hacerme cargo de Tony y Nessie, de no ser por ustedes no sé si estaría viva ahora. Un bebé en camino no es lo mejor, sólo lo voy a traer a un vida llena de problemas. –habló como una ráfaga de dolor e ira mezclados.

- Bella, no pienses eso. Un bebé siempre es motivo de alegría. Y no tienes de qué preocuparte, siempre vamos a estar aquí para ti y los niños, somos tu familia. –le aseguré.

- No, Carlisle, es que no entiendes. James abusó de mí durante años y ahora que por fin estoy libre… que quizás podré sacarlo de mi mente y de mi vida… ahora tengo algo más de él dentro de mi cuerpo. No importa cuánto huya de él, siempre encuentra la forma de dañarme.

- Bella, espera. –detuve sus palabras en seco. Yo podía entender sus emociones, pero no podía dejarla seguir así. – Tu bebé es inocente, además, es tuyo y de nadie más. No tienes por qué verlo como un recordatorio de lo que pasó.

- ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! –gritó con las lágrimas marcando su rostro.

- Sé que no lo es, aunque no pueda ponerme en tu lugar. Pero estoy seguro de que tu bebé no tiene la culpa de nada ¿te gustaría que Nessie o Tony pagaran las culpas de James? -la enfrenté de repente con su realidad tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

- No. –murmuró agachando la mirada.

- Pues dentro de ti hay otra pequeña criatura que necesita de ti. –le tomé la mano por encima del escritorio y esperé hasta que levantó la mirada.

- Lo siento… es que… estoy tan confundida. –pronunció apenas, con un nudo en la voz.

- Lo sé, Bella, lo entiendo. Pero ahora lo más importante es cuidar de ese bebé ¿estás de acuerdo? –pregunté.

- Sí. –suspiró y sonrió un poco.

- Verás que en cuanto lo sientas moverse, lo amarás.

La promesa que le hice al final era algo de lo que estaba convencido, aunque ella no me creyera en ese momento. Esperé unos segundos a retomar el hilo de las ideas y le expliqué los cuidados básicos de cada embarazo, cosas que ella ya sabía, pero que tendría que vigilar de ahora en adelante.

_Pov Esme _

Estaba feliz, por primera vez en muchos años podría volver a celebrar la navidad con Bella, y no solo con ella sino con dos pequeños los cuales una era mi nieta y Tony lo quería como si lo fuera. Llevaba casi una semana comprando las cosas para comer lo necesario para la fiesta, tanto para los niños como los adultos.

-¿Esme necesitas ayuda en algo? – preguntó Bella entrando en la cocina. Me gire para verla, y no pude evitar ponerme triste. Bella llevaba unos días más pálida de lo normal, y ya la había escuchado devolver en varias ocasiones. Pero ella aseguraba que estaba bien y que no quería ir a que la revisaran.

-No te preocupes cielo, yo me encargo – dije sonriendo, me acerqué a ella y acaricié su cara, sabía que había algunos momentos que ese gesto le incomodaba pero no había podido evitarlo – ¿Te sientes bien? Estás sudado – dije al notarlo.

-Sí no te preocupes – me dijo con una débil sonrisa que pude ver que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Cariño, sabes que me puedes contar lo que necesitas, que te voy a apoyar como apoyaría a Rose, Jasper, Edward, Alice y Emmett. Para mí eres como una hija más – dije mirándola a los ojos.

-No es nada – repitió de nuevo.

-Mamá tengo que salir un momento que me reclaman en el hospital, volveré en la tarde – dijo mi hijo Edward entrando como un torbellino en la cocina.

-Está bien cariño, pero acuérdate de la cena, que tenemos que estar todos – dije, el sonrió y asintió. Después desapareció por las escaleras.

-¿De verdad no necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Bella de nuevo. Le negué con una sonrisa, se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina lentamente.

Deje de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y me senté en la mesa de la cocina a pensar, la actitud de Bella era peor que la que tenía cuando llegó al tanatorio. Algo le estaba pasando y tenía mucho de que tuviera que ver en el idiota de su marido. Me levanté y caminé hasta el despacho de mi marido, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Piqué a la puerta y sin esperar contestación entré.

-¿Pasa algo amor? – me preguntó levantándose.

-Estoy preocupada por Bella – dije siendo sincera y sentándome frente a él al otro lado del escritorio, se levantó y se puso a mi lado de forma de poder cogerme las manos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No la veo bien, Carlisle. Esta muy pálida, la escuché devolver algunas veces, está distante… le pasa algo, cariño – dije mirándolo seriamente. Él se mantuvo en silencio, pensando. Conocía lo suficiente a mi marido para saber que él sabía algo - ¿Qué sabes? – pregunté ahora más seria.

-Me pidió que no contara nada, todavía – dijo mirando al suelo. Alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiendo nuestra conversación – Adelante - dijo Carlisle mirando la puerta, por la que apareció Bella, quien al verme se sobresalto.

-¿Qué necesitas Bella? – pregunto mirándola con cautela.

-No quiero que tengas problemas con Esme por mi culpa Carlisle – dijo mirándonos seria – Esme yo te contaré lo que me pasa – dijo acercando otra de las sillas que tenía y se puso a mi lado.

-Dime – dije curiosa, preocupada, tenía miedo de que fuera algo serio.

-Yo… bueno yo… estoy embarazada – dijo mirando al suelo, mi boca se abrió tanto que hasta me dolía pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Embarazada?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuando?, ¿De quién? – pregunté confundida. Carlisle me cogió la mano y me hizo mirarlo, y me negó, entendí que me contaría él, que Bella no estaba preparada. Y eso me invadió de miedo - ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté casi histérica.

-Cariño, Bella se quedo embarazada la semana que James la tuvo en su casa… él… él la forzó – dijo mirándome y me pude dar cuenta de que Bella se había puesto a llorar.

-No puede ser… - dije sorprendida y acerqué a Bella a mí para abrazarla lo más fuerte que mis brazos me lo permitieran – Cielo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, que no estás sola – dije abrazándola y sintiendo como sollozaba sobre mi pecho. La puerta del despacho de abrió de un momento a otro sin que nadie picara y aparecieron Alice y Rosalie que al vernos se mostraron confusas.

-No saben que cuando se entra algún lugar siempre hay que picar – dijo Carlisle poniéndose en pie.

-Sí… pero… ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? – preguntó Alice acercándose a Bella. Rosalie la miraba seria de la puerta.

-Nada Alice, solo me acordé de otras navidades, las de años pasados – dijo en un susurro.

-No te preocupes hermanita, ahora nos tienes a todos nosotros y vas a volver a tener unas navidades de verdad – dijo Alice abrazándola. Rose seguía en pie mirando la escena, y por su expresión pude notar que mi hija no se creyó lo que Bella dijo.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué entraron así? – preguntó Carlisle ahora más calmado.

-Buscábamos a Bella y no la encontramos, por eso entramos así. Tenemos que arreglarla – dijo con una sonrisa la duendecilla. Y sin decir nada más prácticamente arrastró a su hermana del despacho. Mi hija continuaba allí mirando.

-Yo no me lo creí y los dos saben que no pararé hasta saber la verdad – dicho esto se fue.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? – preguntó confundida por todo.

-Es decisión de ella, nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla – dijo abrazándome – Y ahora vamos que te ayudo a preparar lo que quede por hacer.

…

_Pov Bella _

Llevaba casi toda la tarde dejando que Rose y Alice me arreglaran para la noche y tenía que reconocer que estaba muy nerviosa, aunque no solo por las fiestas. Tenía miedo de que Esme dijera algo sin darse cuenta, todavía no me sentía preparada para contar nada a nade, aun no sabía ni qué era lo que quería hacer.

-Bella has quedado guapísima – dijo mi hermana dando saltitos.

-Me siento como barbie Bella cuando era pequeña – dije con una sonrisa mirando a las dos estilistas que tenia tras de mí.

-Creo que el vestido es muy corto – dije mirándome todas las piernas al descubierto. Mi hermana y mi cuñada me habían comprado un vestido rojo que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y era de manga corta, según ella para ponérmelo con una chaqueta.

-No Bella así está perfecto – dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa. Ellas también están con sus vestidos. El vestido de Alice era también corto, más que el mío. La parte de arriba negra y la de abajo blanca, mientras que el de Rose era igual de largo que el mío y blanco, con cuello alto y tirantes. La diferencia de su corto y el mío era que a mí me lo habían comprado ajustado y el de ella era ancho.

-Vamos bajando que todos tienen que estar esperando – dijo Rosalie. Me puse en pie, con cuidado de no marearme y comenzamos a salir por la puerta, delante iba Rose con una sonrisa, tras ella Alice y finalmente yo.

-Rose estás hermosa – dijo mi hermano abrazándola y dándole un beso. Alice se acercó discretamente a Jasper y él la besó y le susurró algo en el oído. Yo me quedé allí plantada buscando con la mirada a mis hijos. Tony estaba con una sonrisa mirándome mientras Nessie le susurraba algo en el oído a Esme.

-Mamá estás muy guapa – dijo Tony mientras corría a abrazarme.

-Tú también estas hecho un príncipe – dije sonriendo.

-Bella, estás preciosa – dijo Esme con una sonrisa – Me alegra mucho que este año estéis los tres con nosotros. Pero antes de empezar a cenar, tienes una visita – yo fruncí el ceño y me giré para encontrarme a Leah y Jake arreglados con una sonrisa, corrí para abrazar la Leah que me recibió con los brazos abiertos y después me tiré sobre Jake que me empezó a dar vueltas por los aires mientras se reía a carcajada limpia.

-Jake que la vas a marear – le regañó Leah riendo.

-Nunca te habíamos visto tan hermosa – dijo Jake cuando me dejó en el suelo.

-Tampoco con esa sonrisa – dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca había estado tan feliz – dije abrazándolos a los dos a la vez - ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? – Pregunté – Pensé que habían vuelto a Phoneix.

-Y hemos vuelto, pero como tú y los niños no estaban este año allí, decidimos venir con la familia – dijeron sonriendo.

-Bella cielo tenemos que irnos, nos esperan, pero no pienses que somos tontos, algo te pasa y nos contarás mañana. Estás preciosa y me alegro mucho de que por fin seas feliz – dijo Leah en mi oído mientras me abrazaba. Jake la siguió, después se despidieron de los pequeños y se fueron.

-Vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre – dijo mi hermano caminando hacia la mesa. Habían abierto la mesa para caber todos, en una cabecera de la mesa se encontraba Carlisle, a su derecha Esme, Alice, Carlie, Tony, yo y Nessie en la otra cabecera Edward y a su lado Jane, Emmett, Lily, Rosalie, Chris y Jasper.

La cena paso sin acontecimientos todos comimos mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia.

-Quiero brindar, para que Bella, Nessie y Tony pasen vas fiestas con nosotros – dijo Jasper levantando su copa y los niños el vaso de agua, excepto Chris que era muy pequeño y lo único que estaba comiendo era su biberón.

-Yo también espero pasar más navidades con vosotros – dije con una sonrisa alzando el vaso de agua, ya que había dicho que no quería alcohol.

Continuamos hablando de temas sin importancia. Los niños acabaron de comer y se fueron a jugar mientras en la mesa nos quedemos los mayores.

-Bella, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta – dijo Jasper de repente mirándome serio. Yo me tensé pensando que tal vez se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada, pero me calmé porque mi vientre continuaba plano. Le miré para que me preguntara – Me podrías decir qué es lo que ocultan los niños… - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté jugando con mis manos nerviosa.

-Mis terapias con tus hijos no pueden avanzar si no se el dato que me ocultan – dijo tranquilamente. Sentí como todas las miradas de las personas que estaban en la mesa se posaban en mí.

-Yo… no sé nada – dije sin mirarle a la cara.

-Y vuelta a ocultarnos cosas… no te cansas – escuché a Edward.

-Edward… - le regañó Esme.

-Bella si no sé lo que ocultan, no les puedo ayudar a superar nada – me dijo.

-¡Que no sé Jasper!, ¡No sé! – dije gritando y me levanté tirando la silla al suelo y salí corriendo. Sabía que todos me miraban pero no podía girarme para verlos.

Me metí en mi habitación pegando un portazo. No podía decir a Jasper que lo que mis hijos no le contaban era que la última vez que James me forzó a tener relaciones con él, los niños fueron forzados a estar delante a vernos, a escucharme gritar, a ver los golpes que me dio. Escuché alguien picar a la puerta y aunque no contesté, la puerta se abrió y Jasper entró acercándose a mí y sentándose en el suelo a mi lado.

-Siento si te ha incomodado mi pregunta… - dijo mirando al frente tal y como yo estaba haciendo.

-No te preocupes, soy yo la que está mal por dentro, soy yo la rara… - dije con voz entre cortada.

-No eres rara, sola has pasado mucho y son cosas que se vas superando poco a poco. Todo esto es un cambio demasiado grande para ti, y es normal que tanto tú como los niños los estén costando adaptaros, pero tienes que pensar que todos los que estamos en ese salón lo único que queremos es ayudaros – dijo calmado, nunca lograría entender como la presencia de Jasper me calmaba en cualquier situación.

-No todos… - dije pensando claramente en el padre de mi hija.

-Edward también quiere que lo superes, tan solo está dolido por lo de Renesmee. Pero conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente para saber que él no quiere que nada malo te pase – dijo ahora girándose para mirarme yo también lo mire – Ninguno queremos que te pase algo malo, solo queremos que estés bien, que seas feliz – dijo cogiéndome las manos.

-Jasper, ya empiezo a pensar de que la felicidad no está en mi vida, siempre voy a estar marcada, da igual las terapias que haga o a quien le cuente. Nada de eso va a cambiar mi pasado – dije triste.

-Sí, todo eso va a cambiar tu pasado, porque sino ahora estarías en tu casa, siendo maltratada, viendo a tus hijos infelices por verte en ese estado, o posiblemente ya no estarías viva así que no digas que nada va a cambiar, porque no te haces una idea de lo equivocada que estas – dije alzando un poco la voz.

-Jasper yo no me siento bien contando mis desgracias, no quiero seguir yendo a esas terapias que lo único que hacen es que me sienta más miserable – dije comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Rose y yo ya dijimos que si quieres dejar las terapias tienes que hablar conmigo como tus hijos – dijo tranquilo.

-No me entendéis, que no quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero contar mis desgracias, no quiero sentirme una basura, no quiero pasear por la calle y ver parejas felices con sus hijos y cogidos de la mano. Yo tuve esa oportunidad y la estropee, porque acabé como estoy ahora… - para este momento mis lagrimas corrían como si de un ríos se tratara por mis ojos.

-Bella, ¿Quieres contarme algo? – preguntó de repente. Me quedé pensando, si era la mejor contarle también a él lo de mi embarazo, tal vez era algo que no tenía remedio y debía saberse, algo que por más que lo intentara se acabaría notando. Pero contarle a él significaba que mi hermana no tardaría en enterarse, o peor, Rose – Bella si me cuentas algo quedara entre nosotros, no le diré a nadie, será algo entre tú y yo. Lo juro – dijo mirándome con comprensión.

-Jasper yo… yo… - las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Venga Bella, te sentirás mejor – dijo apretándome la mano para darme animo.

-Estoy embarazada – dije corriendo y de repente, pero sabía que Jasper me había entendido porque ahora estaba en completo Shock.

-¿De cuánto?, ¿Cómo paso? – preguntó serio y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

-De tres semanas… y… y paso… yo no quería, de verdad, no quería pero él me dijo que tenía derecho por ser su esposa – dije comenzando a llorar mucho más.

-Dios, Bella… tranquila nosotros estamos aquí todos para apoyarte en todo lo que necesitas. El es un desgraciado no merece tus lagrimas. Ahora tienes que ir a que Carlisle te revise – dijo tranquilamente.

-Ya fui ayer – dije entrecortada y temblando.

-Tranquila Bells, no te pongas así que nosotros estamos contigo. Todos – dijo abrazándome.

-Jasper, Bella. ¿Vais a bajar? – se escuchó a Alice gritar desde abajo.

-Ahora vamos – le contestó – Yo no voy a decir nada lo prometo, pero vas a tener que contarlo – dijo poniéndose en pie y ayudándome la levantarme – Tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que Carlisle te diga, y con migo vas a contar siempre, no diré nada hasta que tu no estés preparada – asentí más tranquila y nos preparamos para salir. Bajamos las escaleras y todos los mayores continuaban en la mesa y los pequeños veían la gala de música que echaban la noche de noche buena.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Esme al vernos bajar. Todos se giraron para verme y asentí y me volví a sentar en mi lugar.

-Bella no tienes buena cara ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Sonreí como pude y asentí.

-¿Te sientes igual que ayer cuando te desmayaste? – pregunto Edward de manera sarcástica y lo maldije porque ahora tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-¿Te desmayaste? – preguntó Emmett.

-No desayuné y ya está, no fue nada – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bella tenemos que ir al médico. Puede ser que algún golpe que James te haya dado te haya dañado algo interno – dijo Rosalie seria.

-No, no quiero un médico, estoy bien – dije sin darle importancia. Pero al parecer Jasper, Esme y Carlisle sí la estaban dando.

No parecieron conformase mucho con mi respuesta, pero no insistieron, algo que agradecía porque no quería seguir con la conversación.

-Bueno Lily, vámonos que papá Noel tiene que venir esta noche y tenemos que estar todos dormidos – dijo Rosalie levantándose de la mesa. Chris hacía rato que se había quedado dormido, y Carlie jugaba con Jane mientras mis hijos estaban sentados abrazados en el sofá. Lily vino corriendo a la mesa, Rosalie le colocó el abrigo – Vamos Emmett – dijo cogiendo de la mano a mi hermano que se había puesto a hablar con Edward animadamente. Alice y Jasper se fueron tras ellos, nos despedimos todos y cuando se fueron le dije a Esme que la ayudaba con la mesa pero dijo que ella podría sola y Edward fue quien le ayudó.

-Bella deberías haberme dicho que te desmayaste ayer – susurró Carlisle mientras nos acercábamos al sofá.

-No lo vi necesario – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-A partir de ahora todo lo que tenga que ver con el embarazo me lo tienes que contar, no puedes ocultarme nada Bella - dijo serio, asentí pues ya estábamos muy cerca de los niños y no quería contestar.

-Niños ya es hora de ir a la cama – dije mirando a mis hijos y Jane con una sonrisa.

-Sí, que Papá Noel viene cuando todos estemos dormidos – dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Vendrá papa Noel este año?, ¿No se olvidara de nosotros? – preguntó Tony mirándome con los ojos cristalinos.

-No sé si este año vendrá cielo, no lo sé – dije abrazándolo. Mi pobre niño nunca había podido gozar de regalos para noche buena y casi tampoco para el día de los reyes magos, por la simple razón que cuando Tony nació fue cuando James comenzó aportarse raro y su argumento para no comprar apenas regalos es que el dinero era suyo y se lo gastaba donde él quería. - Venga vamos – dije guiándoles a la escalera. Y sembré la duda en mi hijo, porque aunque sabía que Alice y Rose me habían ayudado a comprar regalos para los niños, para que por fin este año pudieran disfrutar de unas navidades completas.

**BUENAS!**

**Primero que todo _felices fiestas_ a todas. Me hacía ilusión poder actualizar para navidad pero no tenia acabado el capitulo y no lo tenia corregido, pero en cuanto he podido les subí el capitulo. **

**Me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo, suerte que he tenido como siempre a kikyo88 que me ha ayudado, pero aun así me costo mucho. Me gustaría preguntarles, si les gustaría que pasara alguna trama especial. A pesar de que estoy de vacaciones ando un poco bloqueada. **

**Quiero dar la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y agradecer a las demás por todos los reviews que me dejan. Tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué les parece el embarazo de Bella?, ¿Que creen que pase cuando se enteren todos?, ¿Cuando se entere Edward? jajaja **

**LAS QUIERO MUCHOO! **

**SANDRAh! **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO: 11 **

_Pov Jasper _

Me había pasado toda la noche pensando en Bella, en su embarazo. Por una parte entendía cómo se sentía pero era consciente de que se había hablado con mi padre, no abortaría. Tendría a ese bebé, porque a final de cuentas era su hijo y no tenía la culpa de cómo había sido creado o cómo era su padre. Él era una criatura inocente, a la que Bella conseguiría amar.

-Amor, ¿Qué pasa? Llevo hablándote hace un rato y no me contestas – me dijo Alice.

-Lo siento amor, pensaba en un paciente – dije pues no le podía decir que se trataba de Bella.

-Cariño estamos en las fiestas navideñas intenta olvidar un poco el trabajo – dijo abrazándome.

-¿Qué me decías? – pregunté mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Que ha llamado Esme, que dice que tenemos que ir a la mansión, que tienen algo importante que contarnos – dijo.

-Está bien, despertamos a Carlie y nos vamos para allá – dije con una sonrisa – Así podrá ver los regalos – le sonreí más.

_Pov Esme _

-¡Mira mamá Santa Claus sí se acordó de nosotros este año! - gritó Tony mientras bajaba las escaleras, y veía el árbol de navidad rodeado de regalos. Miré a Bella, y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no pude evitar sonreír con ella. Sabía lo qué se sentía al ver a un hijo ilusionado y feliz. Los tres niños bajaron corriendo a abrir sus regalos, Carlisle me tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras veíamos como nuestras nietas y Tony, que lo queríamos igual, abrían sus respectivos regalos.

-Mamá mira un coche teledirigido – dijo Anthony levantando los brazos enseñándolo.

-Que bien mi amor, ¿Te gustó? – preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Sí! – dijo comenzando a saltar.

-A ti qué te regalaron princesa – dijo acercándose a Nessie.

-Un estuche de pinturas como el de tía Rose pero más pequeño y mira cuánta ropa – dijo contenta – Mira mamá esto me encanta – dijo sacando un modelito.

-Eres muy pequeña para maquillarte, tendré que hablar con Santa Claus – dijo Bella fingiendo seriedad - ¿Y a ti, Jane? ¿Qué te trajo? – pregunto Bella mirando a mi nieta.

-La casa de muñecas que yo quería – dijo con una sonrisa, enseñándosela.

-Mira preciosa, vamos a abrirla – dijo Edward arrodillándose junto a Jane. No pude evitar suspirar al verlos a los cinco juntos, parecían una familia real, esa familia que deseaba que algún día fueran de verdad. Me di cuenta de que Carlisle estaba como yo mirándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos cristalinos, parecía que nuestros deseos estaban muy lejos de hacerse realidad.

-Esme – llamó mi atención Bella levantándose y mirándonos a Carlisle y a mí – Podrías llamar a los chicos para que vinieran, creo que tengo algo que contar. – dijo mirando no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Sonreí para darle confianza, para que estuviera segura de que era la mejor opción.

-Ahora mismo los llamo, cariño – dije saliendo de la sala para coger el teléfono.

_Pov Bella _

Ya le había pedido a Esme que llamara a todos y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Mientras los niños jugaban a bajo con sus regalos, y Nessie había dicho que se iba a poner igual de guapa que sus tías, me había encerrando en la habitación intentando calmar mis nervios. Alguien picó a mi puerta y miré fijamente para encontrarme con Carlisle y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya están todos abajo, y los niños en la habitación jugando – dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor? – pregunté, mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro que sí cariño, te sentirás mucho mejor, y verás como todos te vamos a apoyar – dijo abrazándome – No estás sola, Bella. Nos tienes a todos nosotros – Respiré lo más profundo que pude.

-Vamos allá – dije levantándome de la cama todavía abrazada a Carlisle, me sentía protegida en sus brazos. Bajamos las escaleras y al llegar a abajo le dije que se adelantara, que ahora iba yo. Cuando pensé que me había tranquilizado un poco, me adelanté a la sala y todos estaban allí, mirándome fijamente.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido. Yo sin contestarle me senté en el sillón donde estaban Esme y Carlisle.

-Tengo que contarles algo muy importante, y para mí es muy difícil, pero sé que tarde o temprano se acabarán enterando. – guardé silencio mirando a todos los que no sabían, asegurándome de que entendieron mis primeras palabras – En uno de los días que estuve en Phoenix, en el sótano, Jame bajó con Tony, mientras Renesmee y yo estábamos ahí… - me callé cuando un nudo se comenzó a formar en mi garganta y tuve que esperar varios segundos antes de reunir la fuerza que necesitaba, finalmente, respiré hondo para poder continuar – Ató a Tony junto a Nessie y se acercó a mí… y… después comenzó a golpearme, sólo una cachetada al principio… pero se enfureció con los gritos de los niños y… al final… él me forzó… él lo hizo ahí para que los niños lo vieran todo.– dije intentando contener las lágrimas lo más que podía – Me obligó a mantener relaciones con él frente a mis hijos diciendo que era su esposa y podía hacer conmigo lo que le diera la gana. Le supliqué que no lo hiciera, no frente a ellos, pero no me escuchó… - dije comenzando a llorar como siempre. Guardé silencio y cuando sentí que todos estaban a punto de reaccionar, acabé la historia, tenía que aclararles por qué revelaba eso que hubiera preferido callarme por siempre – Les cuento esto porque esa acción tuvo consecuencias. Estoy embarazada – dije levantando la mirada ya que en todo momento la había tenido gacha. Jasper me miraba intentando sonreírme, y aunque sabía que su sonrisa no era de felicidad, sentí confianza y tranquilidad. Esme me abrazó contra su pecho, para que mi llanto se calmara y Carlisle cogió mi mano para darme ánimo. Miré a Rosalie y su rostro era serio, y me veía atentamente, como si estuviera meditando algo. Alice tenía la mano en la boca, sorprendida, y con lágrimas en su rostro. Por otro lado Emmett apretaba lo puños y se mordía el labio, en un intento de contener la rabia. Finalmente, vi a Edward, su mirada parecía estar perdida en otro planeta y podía sentir cómo apretaba las manos contra la funda del sofá.

-Bella… - dijo Alice arrodillándose frente a mí, y cogiendo mis manos – No importa como haya sido concebido este bebé o que desgraciado sea su padre. Este pequeño va a ser alguien más de la familia, y todos vamos a estar contigo, para cuidarlo y criarlo – dijo y me solté del abrazo de Esme para envolverme en los pequeños brazos de mi hermana.

-Alice tiene razón. Ese bebé va a recibir todo el amor y el afecto que podamos darle, y todos vamos a estar contigo – dijo Emmett abrazándome también – Felicidades hermana – dijo intentando calmar su rabia, aunque sabía que si no fuera por mí y porque le había dicho de mi embarazo, ya habría salido corriendo a buscar a James bajo las piedras si hacía falta.

-Felicidades Bella, este niño va a ser uno más de la familia, porque va a ser tu hijo, y de nadie más. Y entre todos vamos a ayudarte a salir adelante – dijo mi cuñada abrazándome. Cuando me separé de ella miré a Edward esperando alguna reacción de su parte, aunque me gritara, pero en un momento como ahora no podía ignorarme, necesitaba alguna reacción.

-¿Hijo, no tienes nada qué decir? – le preguntó Esme al ver que le miraba esperando algún tipo de reacción.

-No – dijo levantándose, todos nos quedamos mirándolo – Espero que con ese hijo seas mejor madre que con Tony y Renesmee, y que puedas ofrecerle algo cuando nazca… ¿O piensas vivir siempre de mis padres? – dijo saliendo de la sala.

-¡Edward! – gritó Esme en forma de regaño.

-No mamá, soy un adulto, y me habéis preguntado si tenía algo que decir. Pues lo he dicho – dijo y subió.

-Tú también vives con tus padres… no tienes porque decirle eso a mi hermana – dijo Emmett.

-Yo vivo con mis padres, pero trabajo y a mis hijas las mantengo yo… ella no está manteniendo a nadie, ni siquiera puede cuidar de ella misma – dijo señalándome.

-¿Por qué te has empeñado en hacerme daño? – pregunté de repente y todos me miraron.

-Tú me lo has hecho a mí durante diez… - dijo acercándose.

-Y te piensas que yo fui feliz estos diez años, estás muy equivocado… - dije y antes de que me contestara comencé a subir las escaleras – y no, no pienso vivir siempre de tus padres. En cuanto pueda me vuelvo a ir y te dejo tranquilo – dije comenzando a subir las escaleras. Pero alguien me cogió del brazo.

-No te vas a volver a ir, por favor Bella – dijo Alice mirándome con los ojos cristalinos.

-No te preocupes, esta vez pretendo conservar a los que verdaderamente me quieren a su lado – dije mirándola.

-No te vas a llevar a mi hija, no tienes derecho – dijo acercándose a mí.

-Tú tampoco a tratarme como lo estás haciendo y mírate. Y sí tengo derecho a llevármela, la niña es mía y en ningún lugar está tu firma donde conste que tu eres el padre… así que legalmente, me la puedo llevar donde me dé la gana – para mi gusto sonaba calculadora y malvada, pero no me complacía como me hablaba y ya me estaba cansando – Pero sabes que, tengo algo que se llama moral, y ahora que sé que mi hija es feliz con su padre, a no ser que ella me lo pidiera, jamás la separaría de ti – dije ahora si subiendo las escaleras y sin escuchar a nadie.

_Pov Alice _

Después de escuchar a mi hermana decir todo eso, por un momento me enfurecí, pero me di cuenta de que así no iba a solucionar nada y que lo único que podía hacer era felicitarla y apoyarla en todo. Aunque todo se altero cuando Edward comenzó hablar. Y aun más cuando mi hermana le pregunto, porque le hacía tanto daño.

-Tú me los has hecho a mi durante diez… - le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Y te piensas que yo fui feliz estos diez años, estás muy equivocado… -y comenzó a dirigirse a la escalera, pensé que la conversación acababa hay cuando se giro y miro a Edward – y no, no pienso vivir siempre de tus padres. En cuanto pueda me vuelvo a ir y te dejo tranquilo – dijo mi hermana y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Para cuando conseguí recapacitar lo que dijo fui tras ella.

-No te vas a volver a ir, por favor Bella – podía sentir las lágrimas a punto de caer por mi rostro.

-No te preocupes, esta vez pretendo conservar a los que verdaderamente me quieren a su lado – dijo mirándome, de forma que me tranquilizo bastante.

-No te vas a llevar a mi hija, no tienes derecho – dijo acercándose a nosotros, ya que yo me encontraba al lado de mi hermana.

-Tú tampoco a tratarme como lo estás haciendo y mírate. Y si tengo derecho a llevármela, la niña es mía y en ningún lugar está tu firma donde conste que tu eres el padre… así que legalmente, me la puedo llevar donde me dé la gana – me sorprendí mucho al escuchar las palabras de mi hermana, pero entendía que ya se hubiera cansado de las puntillitas que metía Edward cada vez que hablaba – Pero sabes que, tengo algo que se llama moral, y ahora que sé que mi hija es feliz con su padre, a no ser que ella me lo pidiera, jamás la separaría de ti.

-Te has pasado Edward… - susurró Esme comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-Mamá, déjala. Seguramente ahora quiera estar sola – dijo mi Jasper.

-Mira Edward… espero que el resto que te quede de vida, ignores o trates como una reina a mi hermana… porque como se te ocurra volver hablarle como lo has hecho hoy, te juro que todo lo odio y las ganas de matar que tengo por el desgraciado de su marido lo pagare contigo, y me da igual que seas mi amigo y que mi mujer sea tu hermana… - me dijo Emmett dándome golpecitos en el pecho.

-Abuela mira, mi papá sale en la tele – dijo Tony bajando corriendo las escaleras y tras él los demás. Busco el mando y puso un canal.

-James, ¿Es cierto que estas en busca y captura por maltratos? – pregunto un periodista. El desgraciado estaba sentado en una mesa amplia junto a tres señores más.

-Para nada, eso deben de ser rumores que se divulgan las malas lenguas para estropear la imagen de mi familia – dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?

-¿Y dónde se encuentran tu esposa Isabella y tus hijos? – le pregunto otro periodista.

-En casa de unos familiares, disfrutando de la época navideña, ya que yo tengo mucho trabajo y este año no podre pasarlo con ellos – dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-Desgraciado, mal nacido, miserable… - pude escuchar a Emmett murmurar.

-Creo que la rueda de prensa ya termino… ha sido una placer – dijo una señor que se sentaba junto a él.

-La ultima… ¿Es cierto que se va a divorciar?

-Jamás, Isabella es mi, para siempre – dijo mirando a la cámara – Y como seguramente ella o su familia me está viendo. Felices fiestas, y amor e hijos nos vemos el año próximo – dijo y se levanto desapareciendo.

-No voy a dejar que se acerque a mi hermana – dijo Emmett – Voy a salir a comisaria, para llamar. A que vayan a detenerlo ahora – dijo saliendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Vamos a volver con papá? – pregunto Tony mirando a su hermana.

-No, ahora estamos con la familia que nos quiere y mamá – le dijo abrazándolo.

_Narrador Externo _

Una semana después 

Emmett cuando llego a la comisaria llamando a los policías de Phoenix para buscar a James, pero nuevamente no lo encontraron por ningún lado, algo que tenia a Emmett más nervioso de lo normal, ya que sentía que les estaba tomando el pelo.

Entre todos se lo intentaron contar a Bella, y aunque al principio se puso histeria, intento concienciarse de que no dejarían que nada les pasara a ella o los niños.

Hoy era 31 de diciembre y todos estaban en la casa muy nerviosos preparándolo todo. Rosalie se encargaba de peinar y maquillar a las chicas mientras que Alice le ponía los vestidos. Y mientras tanto los chicos también se arreglaban en otra habitación. Esa noche iba a ser especial y querían estar arreglados. Esme había decidido encargar la comida, así tener mayor tiempo para poder arreglarse y dejar que su hija y nuera la pusieran guapa.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos arreglados, se fueron reuniendo todos en la mesa, cenaron tranquilamente, hasta que llego el momento de las campanadas. Todos excepto Chris cogieron su platito de uvas y se sentaron frente al televisor, con cada campanada se comían una y todos lo consiguieron menos Carlie que solo llego a comerse nueve y las demás se las comió todas corriendo. Al acabarlas, todos pidieron sus deseos para año nuevo.

_-Deseo felicidad, para mis hijos, y para el que viene en camino – pensó Bella acariciándose el vientre plano. _

_-Recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hija – medito Edward. _

_-Felicidad y tranquilidad para mi familia– pidió Esme mirando al cielo. _

_-Salud, para toda mi familia, paz y felicidad – pensó Carlisle _

_-Estar junto a toda mi familia y cuidar de mi hermana y sobrinos – dijo Emmett mientras miraba de reojo a Bella. _

_-Estar siempre con mi Alice y mi niña. Y que la familia se vuelva a unir al completo – pensó Jasper alzando su copa para beber. _

_-Felicidad para todos. Y que Bella pueda vivir tranquila con su verdadera familia – pensó Rosalie _

_-Que mi hermana no sufra, y felicidad para todos – deseo Alice. _

_-Que mi papá y mi mamá sean felices juntos – pidió Renesmee. _

_-Un papá como el de mi hermana – suplico Tony. _

_-Qué mi mamá me quiera. – pidió Jane. _

-Un brindis – dijo Carlisle – Por todos nosotros – dijo alzando la copa y todos los siguieron.

-Feliz año familia – grito Alice y todos comenzaron a abrazarse. Pero en el momento que Edward y Bella se quedaron frente a frente. Se formo un gran silencio esperando las reacciones de ambos.

-Abraza a mi mamá, papá que si no, no empezamos el año con buen pie – dijo Renesmee empujando a Bella hacia Edward. Renesmee se cruzo de brazos esperando.

-Feliz año Bella – dijo Edward rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Feliz año Edward – le contesto abrazándola también. Pero el abrazo no duro más de tres segundos.

**_buenas!_**

**_Bueno, se que el capitulo es corto, pero no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo más largo si queria actualizar hoy. Espero que os guste y me comentéis. Me alegro de haber tenido este año unas lectoras tan maravillosas. FELIZ AÑO Y QUE TENGÁIS UNA BUENA ENTRADA DE AÑO! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO: 12 **

_Pov Bella _

Después de haber felicitado a Edward, un momento que me resultó bastante incómodo, fui a coger a Anthony en mis brazos y a abrazarlo con fuerza, ponía notar lo cansado que estaba mi hijo. Justo en ese momento sonó mi teléfono y me acerqué a la mesa, me fijé en el identificador de llamadas pero no ponía de quién era. Descolgué el teléfono, mientras, todos estaban entretenidos con sus conversaciones.

-¿Diga? – pregunté.

-Feliz año, amor… - escuché la voz de James – Ni se te ocurra decir que soy yo – me advirtió – Te ves muy bonita con ese vestido negro tan ajustado y con el niño en tus brazos…

-¿Cómo…? - dije extrañada de que el supiera cómo iba vestida, y miré a mis alrededores buscando por los cristales.

-Que buena entrada de año has tenido con esta gentuza…

-¿Bella quién es? – preguntó Rosalie mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy Leah – me indicó James al otro lado del teléfono.

-Leah – dije con una sonrisa. Rose asintió no muy segura y continuó hablando con todos, aunque de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo.

-Muy bien, ahora diles que quieres salir a tomar el fresco – me dijo.

-No puedo – le contesté.

-Entonces prefieres que algo le pase a Nessie, se ve feliz ahora que por fin esta con su papá el médico, ¿No crees? Diles – me ordenó. Respiré hondo.

-Esme puedes quedarte un momento con Anthony que tengo que salir a tomar un poco el aire, me estoy abrumando mucho – dije dejando a mi hijo en los brazos de Esme ya que casi se estaba quedando dormido.

-Espera Bella que te acompaño – me dijo Alice.

-Dile que quieres salir sola – me indicó James por el teléfono.

-No Alice, prefiero salir sola – dije mirando a mi hermana, ella se encogió de hombros – Ahora vengo – dije saliendo de la casa.

-Muy bien, ahora baja poco a poco las escaleras del porche y ve recto- me indicó. Podía sentir mis piernas temblar y el corazón a mil por hora. Mis pasos eran lentos e inseguros, a pesar de estar saliendo para encontrarme con el demonio, deseaba que alguien de la familia saliera a buscarme, que no me dejaran sola.

-Preciosa… - escuché la voz de James fuera del teléfono, miré a mi lado izquierdo y me lo encontré apoyado en un árbol. Saqué el teléfono de mi oreja y lo descolgué mirándolo en todo momento.

-James… - susurré con la voz ahogada.

-Estás mucho más hermosa desde que no te veo… - dijo acercándose a mí. A cada paso que él daba, yo iba para atrás – No te alejes amor, sólo quiero felicitarte por el año – dijo acercándose más rápido de lo que yo me alejaba.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó asustada.

-¿A caso lo preguntas? – dijo acercando mi cuerpo al suyo – Eres mi mujer y te quiero conmigo, no con esta panda de gentuza que no saben ni la mitad de ti, de lo que yo sé – murmuró acercando sus labios a mi oído.

-Mi familia sabe todo lo que deben saber… que tú destrozaste mi vida… - dije con repugnancia y miedo.

-Entonces harías lo que fuera para que nada les pasara… - respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me voy – hablé comenzando a caminar para casa.

-No vas a ninguna parte… - dijo cogiéndome el brazo y apretándome fuerte.

-Me haces daño – susurré.

-Me da igual, tú vas a venir ahora mismo conmigo, no vas a volver con ellos – dijo tirando de mi en dirección contraria a la casa.

-James, déjame esto solo te va a traer más problemas, déjame volver a casa – dije intentando soltarme, pero me fue imposible.

-Contra más fuerza hagas más fuerte te tengo que apretar – dijo haciendo presión.

-James, suéltame, si me dejas en paz juro que retiro la denuncia… pero déjame tranquila – le supliqué mientras me llevaba arrastras por el suelo.

-Bella, estás haciendo que todo esto sea más difícil – dijo pegándome una cachetada – No hagas que tenga que recurrir a la fuerza – casi gritó parándose un momento, pensé que había recapacitado, pero no fue así porque cogió mas fuerte mi brazo, ese apretón me dejaría marca.

-Suelta a Bella… - escuché la voz de Jasper, y creo que James tampoco se había percatado de presencia de Jasper, Edward, Emmett y Carlisle.

-¿Quién me lo pide?, ¿Vosotros? – preguntó James apretándome por el cuello.

-La policía viene en camino, no ganas nada haciendo daño a Bella – dijo Edward, y no pude evitar mirarle a los ojos y sorprenderme por sus palabras.

-Puedo salir huyendo y Bella conmigo – dijo apretando más fuerte mi cuello, de tal forma que me estaba empezando a costar respirar.

-No llegarías muy lejos, ninguno lo permitiríamos – le dijo Emmett acercándose a nosotros.

-Como des un solo paso más juro que tu hermanita muere asfixiada – dijo apretándome, comencé a toser, necesitaba aire.

-Si sigues apretando lo único que vas a ganar son más años de cárcel, condena perpetua y el odio de tu hijo. Quieres que Anthony te odie más de lo que ya lo hace… - comenzó diciendo Carlisle intentando acercarse.

-No necesito que mi hijo me quiera, solo quiero lo que es mío, Bella me pertenece, así como Tony. Y no vais hacer nada para impedirlo – les dijo dándome pasando su lengua por mi cara.

-Suelta a mi hermana – dijo Emmett de una forma que me dio miedo hasta a mí.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado ahora?, Tu hermana ha estado años conmigo, años, así como la ves ahora… y nunca habéis hecho nada ninguno, por qué tanto interés ahora – dijo James.

-Porque es ahora cuando veo a mi hermana llorando en tus brazos que me doy cuenta de que eres un verdadero cabrón – dijo Emmett acercándose más a nosotros.

-¡Eh! Aléjate o juro que le disparo – dijo James colocando una pistola en mi cuello y mientras continuaba haciendo presión.

-Emmett… aléjate – dijo Jasper cogiendo a mi hermano del brazo. Pero en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse sirenas.

-Volveré, lo juro – dijo James tirándome en el suelo, al tocar mi cuerpo con el pasto me dolió y sentí que el aire volvía poco a poco de nuevo a mis pulmones. James salió corriendo y Emmett y Jasper tras él. Mientras Carlisle y Edward se arrodillaron en el suelo.

-¿Bella? – me llamó Carlisle, levanté un poco la vista aun con el aire entre cortado y miré a la cara a los dos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward apartándome el pelo de la cara. Yo no pude decir nada pues me puse a llorar por todo el miedo que había estado acumulado.

-Ya pequeña, tranquila, ya pasó – dijo Carlisle abrazándome – Ya estamos aquí – su mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda intentando calmarme.

-Se ha escapado – escuché a mi hermano de lejos y no pude evitar que mi llanto se volviera más grande.

-Vamos para casa, hace mucho frio y Bella se está alterando demasiado y eso no es bueno en su estado – escuché a Carlisle. Después sentí que alguien me cogía por los aires y por sus brazos sabía que era Emmett.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Está bien Bella? – escuché preguntar a Esme.

_Pov Edward_

Ahora que Bella estaba en los brazos de Emmett me sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero en el momento que James la tuvo en sus brazos lo único que pude sentir fue pánico. Ni siquiera ira como debió ser, solo desee que ella estuviera segura, lejos de ese monstruo… sí eso sentía, para mí ella era la más importante en ese momento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Está bien Bella? – preguntó mi madre acercándose a Emmett. Él dejo a Bella en el sofá.

-Alice ve a por una tila – le indicó mi padre. -¿Estas más tranquila? – pregunto rozándole la espalda.

-Sí – susurró.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Alice llegando con la tila, se la tendió a Bella que a pesar de tener la mano temblorosa la cogió y empezó a beber tranquilamente.

-La encontramos en el bosque con James. La tenía cogida haciéndole daño, cuando hemos comenzado a avanzar se puso nervioso y le comenzó a apretar el cuello, y después sacó una pistola. Suerte que apareció la policía – expliqué a todas las mujeres, después me giré para mirar a Bella - ¿Estás mejor? – le pregunte haciendo que su mano rozara con la mía. Sentí esa electricidad que siempre sentía cuando nuestras pieles se rozaban, las ganas locas de acariciarla, besarla y acurrucarla en mis brazos durante toda la noche.

-Sí, Edward, estoy mejor. Gracias por ayudarme, gracias a todos – dijo acabándose la tila.

-Bueno, es noche vieja y acabamos de empezar el año, vamos a bailar un poco – dijo Alice.

-No creo que ir a una discoteca ahora sea lo mejor, cariño – dijo Jasper acariciando a Alice, mientras miraba a Bella.

-¿Quién ha dicho ir a una discoteca? La fiesta me la monto yo aquí en casa, Esme ¿Tienes música buena?, ¿Algo que podamos bailar? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Tenía que reconocer que aunque no me apetecía bailar pero escuchar música era una buena forma de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y pasarlo bien todos juntos.

-Creo que hay música de cuando Jasper y Rosalie vivían en casa, espero que esa música te valga – dijo Esme buscando en los armarios del salón.

Y así pasamos la noche, cantando, bailando e incluso jugando al Sing Star, hacía muchos años en que no me lo pasaba tan bien con mi familia, por primera vez en muchas años podía decir que estábamos todos, felices y disfrutando de unas navidades en familia.

_CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS_

_Pov Bella_

Después de noche vieja, las cosas parecieron dar un giro para ilusionarme y volver todo a s sitio de nuevo. Después de lo que pasó con James, Edward estuvo muy sobreprotector y cuidadoso conmigo. Aunque no duró mucho ya que a las pocas semanas volvió a ser la misma persona fría de siempre.

Mis niños empezaron la escuela, ambos estaban felices, pasaban más tiempo con sus primos, algo que a los dos les gustaba, y poder estar con otros niños les hacía mucha ilusión. Sus terapias con Jasper fueron avanzando después de que mi fantástico cuñado supiera qué era lo que lo niños no le habían contado, lo que tuvieron que vivir en el sótano el día que Jame abuso de mí.

Por otro lado, Emmett parecía volverse loco, pues aunque James continuaba saliendo en los actos que su empresa organizaba ante la prensa, la policía nunca llegaba a arrestarlo, era como si desapareciera del mapa, eso ponía furioso a Emmett pues se sentía como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo. Rosalie y Jasper a su manera también me estaban ayudando. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que para mí las terapias no funcionaban, que no me sentía bien contando mis desgracias y me hicieron prometerles que el momento en el que necesitara contar algo, no me lo callaría pues eso me destruía por dentro, que lo mejor era contarle a alguien y si no me sentía preparada para contar a nadie de la familia, me recordaron que Jasper era mi cuñado, pero que si lo necesitaba en algo profesional el guardaría confidencia si así yo lo deseaba.

Esme y Carlisle, continuaban siendo mi gran apoyo, a pesar de que tenia a mis hermanos, ellos eran los que pasaban conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Pues yo estaba siempre con Esme y aunque Carlisle

tenía guardias con solo una llamada estaba en casa.

Seis meses en Forks dan para recuperar muchas cosas, pero a mí sólo me importaba mi familia y sobre todo ver que mis hijos ahora eran felices.

-Bella, cuántas veces te he dicho que no hace falta que me ayudes con las cosas pesadas, que entre Esme y yo podemos solos o sino cuando venga Edward nos ayuda – me dijo Carlisle entrando en la habitación y viéndome como intentaba cargar una mesita de noche.

-Carlisle, me hacéis sentirme inútil si no hago nada… - dije mirándolo.

-Cariño, estas embarazada y queremos cuidarte a ti y nuestro futuro nieto – dijo Esme abrazándome y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. A pesar de que yo no era su hija, consideraban a mi bebé su nieto.

-¿Por qué lloras? Cielo – preguntó mientras se apartaba.

-La emoción – dije encogiéndome de hombros y quitándome las lagrimas.

-Ya estamos en casa – se escuchó a Edward en la planta baja y nos miramos y bajamos, ya que había sido él quien había ido a buscar a mis hijos y Jane.

-Hola abuela – dijo Jane corriendo a los brazos de Esme. Me pude fijar que mis hijos iban atrás y Nessie abrazaba a Tony.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté acercándome a ellos.

-A Tony le han mandado en el colegio hacer una redacción de su padre y dice que no quiere hacerla – me explicó mi hija. Yo me quedé bloqueada, sin poder contestar a mi hija o tan solo consolar un poco a Tony.

-Ey campeón – dijo Edward acercándose a nosotros tres – Si no quieres hacerla de tu papá, puedas hacerla de mí – le ofreció – Yo te puedo ayudar – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-La profesora quiere que sea de mi papá – dijo mirando a Edward – No del papá d mi hermana – y dicho esto salió corriendo por las escaleras. Miré a todos lo que estaban en el recibidor y salí corriendo detrás de mi hijo. Entré en su habitación sin llamar y me senté en la cama donde él se había acostado tapándose con la almohada.

-Corazón – le llamé descubriéndolo y acariciando su pelo – Sé que para ti esto es difícil, para mí también lo es, pero todos tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo, si en el colegio te piden que escribas sobre tu padre, tienes dos opciones, escribir de él y que todo el mundo vea lo que nosotros vivimos o decirle a la profesora que tu papá vive muy lejos y si mientras tanto puedes hacerlo del papá de tu hermana que lo tienes a tu lado – le dije acariciándole. Él se levantó poco a poco y me miró serio.

-¿Puedo contarle a todos lo que mi papá te ha hecho? – me preguntó.

-No cielo, la redacción no pide eso seguro, el trabajo te pide lo que tú has hecho con tu papá – dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-Entonces si pongo nada, ya he acabado – dijo mirándome con una ceja levantada.

-No mi vida – dije con una leve sonrisa.

-No quiero hacerla de mi papá, mamá. Quiero hacerla de Edward, él es bueno, ¿Por qué no puedo tener yo un papá así? – me preguntó y en ese momento no pude hacer más que abrazarlo. Sabía desde el primer momento que llegamos a Forks después de que Rosalie viniera a buscarme que no era una situación fácil para mi pequeño el ver como su hermana podía disfrutar de un padre de verdad y él no.

Durante el resto del día los niños se fueron a su habitación a hacer los respectivos deberes que tenían del colegio. Edward había salido con Carlisle porque habían ido a comprar al mercado y mientras Esme se estaba duchando. Yo me fui a mi habitación y comencé a hacerme masajes en mi abultado vientre, ya podía sentir a mi bebé patalear y no paraba quito.

Me resultó muy extraño escuchar un sollozo en la casa, fue tenue al principio, pero mientras más me acerqué a la recámara de Jane, se volvió más claro. Al llegar a la puerta fue muy obvio que era ella quien lloraba y toqué antes de abrir y ver qué sucedía. Quizás yo no era la más indicada para acercarme a la niña, con quien mi contacto era casi nulo, pero ya estaba ahí.

- ¿Jane? ¿Estás bien? –pregunté asomando la cabeza. La vi sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas, tenía la televisión encendida y muchas cosas regadas en el suelo, eso me pareció extraño porque ella solía ser muy ordenada. - Jane… -murmuré y entré cerrando tras de mí. - ¿qué te pasa? –pregunté y me senté en el suelo a su lado.

- Nada. –dijo entre lágrimas y me fue difícil entenderle. Tomé el control remoto y le quité el sonido al televisor, después le acaricié el cabello en silencio, lentamente, esperando porque se calmara un poco para hablar.

- Tranquila bebé, todo está bien. Tranquila. –murmuré una y otra vez por varios minutos hasta que, al fin, se calmó un poco y alzó la vista. – Así está mejor. –le sonreí y le quité las lágrimas del rostro. - ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa? –pregunté casi esperando que se negara, pero no obtuve respuesta. - ¿Es que te duele algo?

- No. –respondió de inmediato y le quité un mechón de cabello del rostro.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema en la escuela? -inquirí y ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Te han regañado tu papá o tu mamá? –no consideré que eso fuera probable, pero al instante nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro y supe que me estaba acercando al problema. - ¿Es que tu papá te ha dicho algo?

- No… él… no. –pronunció con trabajos y ocultó el rostro otra vez. En ese momento consideré la posibilidad de tomarla en brazos y llevársela a Esme o algo así, pero no lo hice, sólo volví a acariciarla hasta que ella logró tranquilizarse.

- ¿Es con tu mamá? ¿Ella te ha regañado? –pregunté con suavidad pensando que muy seguramente el problema no era su padre pues Edward ya me había demostrado tener magníficas habilidades con los niños.

- Ella no me quiere. –dijo de repente y me pareció la acusación más seria que hubiera escuchado jamás ¿cómo podría una niña tan pequeña pensar eso?

- No, Jane. Ella te quiere mucho. Tú eres lo más importante para ella ¿por qué piensas eso? –la cuestioné envolviéndola en un abrazo sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para quitarle todo el malestar de encima, pero muy segura de que no podía hacer mucho más.

- Ella nunca está, nunca tiene tiempo. –me dijo con la voz apagada.

- Es que tu mamá trabaja mucho, hay muchas personas que dependen de ella, es por eso. Pero ella te quiere mucho y estoy segura de que siempre te extraña.

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos.

- Sí, Jane. Te lo prometo, Tú eres lo más importante para tu mamá y para tu papá. –le sonreí y le besé la frente.

Entonces, ella por fin me devolvió y el abrazo. Fue un momento extraño, pero me gustó saber que por lo menos era de ayuda en algo y que ahora Jane se sentía mejor.

-Bella te estaba buscando, ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Esme y asentí, después se dirigió a la niña- ¿Ya hablaste con tu mamá?

-Sí, me dijo que no podría venir porque seguía de viaje… - dijo levantándose y pasándole el teléfono y se fue corriendo.

-Esme… - dije mirando al suelo – ¿Me puedes ayudar a levantarme? – Pregunté en poco apenada, Esme sonrió y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

Nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras los chicos llegaban, estuvimos hablando de cosas sobre el embarazo de cómo se sentía, siempre me gustaba hablar de estas cosas con Esme, ya que era lo más parecido a una madre que tenía y me gustaba sentirme apoyada por ella. Al rato aparecieron los chicos y Carlisle comenzó a ayudar a Esme.

-Edward ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le pregunté mientras me secaba las manos de haber estado fregando. Podía sentir como Esme y Carlisle tenían la mirada puesta en mí y después en Edward.

-¿De qué? – me preguntó seriamente.

-De Jane – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vamos – dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, supongo que para hablar en su habitación.

Al llegar esperó a que yo entrara y cerró la puerta tras de mí, nos quedamos un rato en silencio en el que yo curiosee su habitación tenía fotos de sus padres, también una en la que salía con sus hermanos y los míos y así como una en la que salía él con Jane y otra en la que salían Jane y Nessie.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? – preguntó mirándome.

-Hoy llamó la madre de Jane – comencé y el asintió – Cuando colgó escuché a Jane llorar y me acerqué a ver qué le pasaba y me dijo que su madre no le quería y me senté con ella a consolarla – dije

-¿Por qué piensa eso? – me preguntó.

-Tiene seis años y desde que estoy aquí Jane no ha ido con su madre, ha estado aquí en todo momento. Es normal que piense eso… - dije encogiéndome de hombros – Te lo digo porque aunque yo he hablado con ella lo que necesita es escuchar a su madre, no a una mujer que conoce de algunos meses… - dije.

-Gracias por decirme Bella, hablar con Tanya ahora mismo – me dijo.

-No hay de qué. Te dejo hablar me voy con Esme y Carlisle – dije saliendo de la habitación.

Bajé de nuevo a la cocina y me senté mientras veía le tele que tenían allí, Esme preparaba la cena y Carlisle mientras estaba haciendo una ensalada. No sabía si había pasado mucho tiempo cuando vi a Edward bajar hecho una furia por las escaleras. Miré a Esme y Carlisle y ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo.

-Ahora vengo – dije caminando por donde hace unos segundo había pasado Edward. Me lo encontré en el salón sentado en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza, sin pensármelo dos veces me senté a su lado. -Tranquilo, tus padres se preocupan cuando te ven así de nervioso – dije acariciando su espalda - ¿Me quieres contar qué ha pasado? – le pregunté.

-¿Qué caso tiene? Tú no puedes hacer nada por cambiarle la madre a Jane – dijo sin mirarme.

-No, no puedo hacer nada. Pero es bueno desahogarse cuando se está nervioso – dije

-¿Cómo puede a una persona importarle tan poco su hija? – preguntó, por primera vez levantando la vista.

-Cada persona es como es, pero una hija siempre importa, aunque cada uno lo siente a su manera – le dije

-¿James quiere a Anthony? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez no como a mí me gustaría pero a su manera supongo que sí – dije incómoda por que ahora fuera James el tema de conversación – No puedes culpar a la madre de tu hija por no estar con ella, cada quien tiene sus prioridades, la tuya es Jane y la de ella, el trabajo… intenta disfrutar de tu hija todo lo que ella se está perdiendo, ya verás como al final tú saldrás ganando – dije terminando de explicar con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos fuera a continuar hablando? Necesito que me dé un poco el aire – dijo y se levantó y yo tras él. Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a andar - ¿Por qué continuas siendo buena conmigo, hablándome bien si yo me porto mal contigo? – me preguntó.

- Esta situación no nos hace bien a nadie, y a la que menos es a Renesmee – comencé diciendo – Te he pedido mil veces perdón por irme, por no contarte que estaba embarazada, por no volver cuando comenzaron a maltratarnos, por abandonar nuestros sueños. Ya no sé que más hacer para que me perdones – dije con voz entrecortada, no quedaba mucho para que me pusiera a llorar.

-No se trata de que me pidas perdón, se trata de que no me tuviste en cuenta para nada, ni como padre, ni como novio. No te importó mi opinión – dijo tranquilo.

-No quería destrozar tus sueños, tus ilusiones – dije mientras la primera lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

-Y no pensaste que mis sueños y mis ilusiones estaban junto a ti. Que no me importaba nada mientras tú estuvieras conmigo – dijo con voz dolida – Fuiste una egoísta, porque no pensaste en mí.

-Fue lo único que hice, pensar en ti y tu felicidad – le dije.

-No, porque si hubiera sido así, yo hubiera estado contigo durante el embarazo, el parto, jamás hubieras sido una mujer maltratada, no te hubieras separado de tu familia y no hubieras tenido que prostituirte. Todo hubiera sido diferente, si me hubieras tenido en cuenta – me dijo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, la cual se quitó rápidamente.

-Lo siento Edward, lo siento mucho. He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, muchos. Pero hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento ni ahora ni nunca y es de haber tenido a mis hijos y de todo lo que he hecho por ellos. Me da igual si me he tenido que vender para poder cuidar de mi hija y de su salud, si he dejado que me pegaran día sí y otro también, porque lo hice porque mis hijos tuvieran un techo donde dormir y comida que comer todos los días – le dije siendo sincera.

-Tus hijos hubieran tenido un techo donde dormir y comida que comer si hubieras vuelto a casa.

-Edward, estaba en un pozo, un callejón sin salida. No podía irme sin que él dañara a alguno de mis hijos, sin que algo pasara. No podía – dije ahora llorando a mares.

-Y ahora por qué estás aquí – dijo intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Porque Rosalie tuvo el valor que yo no tuve en diez años – dije.

-¿Sabes? Durante años he hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano por odiarte, por hacerme la idea de que nunca te importé, que nunca te importamos nadie – me dijo sin mirarme a la cara – Cuando te vi aparecer en el funeral, mi corazón dio un giro, pensé que podría recuperarte, que podríamos volver a estar juntos. Pero ahora es algo que veo demasiado lejos. Tengo tantos recuerdos en mi cabeza, donde sales con una sonrisa, donde nos abrazamos y besamos. Nuestra primera vez en la Push… pero me siento demasiado dolido, Bella.

-Sólo te pido que hagas un esfuerzo, no por perdonarme, tan solo por comprender que no tuve una vida fácil como para volver cuando me diera la gana y decirte que Renesmee era tu hija – le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bella, aunque no lo creas, y pienses que es imposible, tú estás en mi corazón, siempre lo has estado y siempre lo vas a estar. Pero tienes que darme tiempo, entenderme tú a mí – dijo mirándome el también. En ese momento sentí que algo empezaba a caer del cielo y ambos levantamos la vista para ver como una nieve brusca comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros – Ven vamos para casa, no me gusta nada esta nieve – dijo ayudándome a levantar del tronco donde estábamos y comenzando a caminar. La nevada cada vez era más fuerte y comenzaba a tener más frío.

-Edward, tengo frio – dije sin despegar los ojos de por dónde iba caminando.

-Con esta nieve no sé dónde estamos – dijo furioso – Ven Bella, vamos a buscar algo para refugiarnos – dijo cambiando de dirección y me abrazó con tal de que entrara en calor. Estuvimos un rato caminando, a pesar de que Edward me abrazaba continuaba teniendo frío, y cada vez iba a más – Bella, vamos a ponernos bajo ese árbol, así estaremos algo cubiertos – dijo caminado hacia allí, por un momento no me fijé dónde puse el pie y ambos caímos al suelo sentados - ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te hiciste algo?, ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó ayudándome a levantar y revisándome.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, vamos – dije volviendo a caminar. Me dolía el trasero por la caída pero por lo demás me sentía bien. Cuando llegamos a un árbol me pude fijar que era el que tenía la copa más grande, pero aun así continuaba haciendo mucho frio

- Acércate, así nos mantendremos en calor los dos – dijo Edward atrayéndome lo más que pudo hacia él.

Estuvimos los dos callados, no estaba segura si horas o minutos. Pero en todo momento tanto Edward como yo estuvimos acariciando mi vientre mientras nos mantuvimos juntos. El frío que sentía cada vez era mayor.

-Bella estás temblando, acércate más – dijo, pero se separó de repente y se quitó la chaqueta para pasármela.

-No Edward – dije sintiendo cómo mis dientes castañeaban – Tendrás frío tú – dije sin dejar de temblar.

-La sudadera que llevo abriga más de lo que piensas, toma la chaqueta, estoy seguro de que ese jersey y la chaqueta que llevas no abrigan nada – dijo ayudándome a ponerla pues del frío que sentía apenas podía moverme.

-No sabía que en pleno abrir se podría a nevar de esta manera – dije intentando sonreír.

-En Forks hace mal tiempo siempre, da igual si es invierno o verano – dijo siguiéndome la broma. Después de ese momento volvimos a mantenernos callados, y como si llevara días sin dormir, me empezó a entrar mucho sueño.

-Edward, tengo sueño… - susurré acurrucándome más a él.

-No Bella, no puedes dormirte. Escúchame, vamos a hablar – dijo acariciando mi mejilla - ¿Cómo quieres que se llame el bebé? – me preguntó. Me costaba prestarle atención pero lo tenía que intentar.

-No lo sé… estuve… pensando mucho… pero no estoy… segura – dije con dificultad.

-¿Quieres decirme? – me preguntó apretando su abrazo. Me mantuve en silencio, pensando por un momento.

-No decidí… nada – dije escuchando mis dientes castañear. De repente, sentí como algo comenzaba a salir – Edward, creo que hice pis encima – dije algo avergonzada. Él se separo de mí por un momento y fue a mirar si estaba en lo cierto.

-Mierda… - dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté sin entender nada.

-Estas sangrando Bella – dijo de repente.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – dije con dificultad – Edward… - susurré. Cuando mis ojos y todas mis fuerzas comenzaron a perderse.

-Bella escucha, no es hora de dormir. No todavía – dijo dándome golpecitos.

-Tengo mucho sueño y frío… - susurré.

-Da igual, no puedes dormirte, Bella, me escuchaste, tienes que estar despierta, piensa en cosas calientes, un café, la chimenea, cuando duermes bajo la colcha…

-¿Sabes por qué llame a Anthony así? – dije intentando mirar a Edward. El me negó – Porque pensé que era una forma de tenerte cerca, de sentir que a pesar de haberme alejando de ti, teniendo a mis hijos a mi lado, tu siempre vivirías junto a mi – le expliqué.

-¡Bella!, ¡Edward! – escuche a lo lejos. Sentí a Edward levantar la cabeza lo que significaba que el también había escuchado.

-¡Estáis por aquí! – se escuchó.

-¡Bella! – esa claramente era la de Jacob, lo que no sabía que hacía por aquí.

-¡Hijo!, ¡Bella! – y ese sin duda Carlisle.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá estamos aquí! – gritó – Mantente despierta Bella, que ya vienen a sacarnos de aquí – dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-¿¡Edward! – se escuchó esta vez más cerca.

-Sí, aquí estamos – dijo Edward agitando su mano.

-Edward, Bella – escuché la voz como si estuviera a mi lado - ¿Cómo están? –

-Yo estoy bien. Pero Bella, estaba entrando en hipotermia y aparte está sangrando – Explico Edward rápidamente.

-Bella… - sentí a alguien acariciarme la mejilla y abrí los ojos y cuando me encontré a Emmett a un lado y junto a él a Jake no pude evitar sonreír.

-Hay que ir rápidamente al hospital – escuché a Carlisle - ¿Edward puedes caminar? – preguntó.

-Sí – le escuche afirmar – Bella necesita una camilla – le dijo .

-¡Traigan una camilla rápido! – gritó – Jasper, Emmett vayan acompañando a Edward a la ambulancia.

-No me voy a separar de Bella, papá – en ese momento dejé de mirar a mi amigo y mi hermano para mirar fijamente a Edward como todos a mi alrededor hacían.

-No voy a discutirlo Edward, ve caminado a la ambulancia que ahora llevamos a Bella. No hay tiempo que perder y tú lo sabes – en un momento, sentí como me levantaban y me subían a otro sitio, supuse que era la camilla – Ponerle las mantas a ambos y vamos lo más rápido posible al hospital – dijo Carlisle, hay sabía que ya estaba en la ambulancia y camino al hospital.

-Bella, abre los ojos – escuche a mi lado pero no pude hacerlo, sólo sentí la inconsciencia invadirme.

_Pov Edward_

El camino al hospital fue difícil, Bella estaba inconsciente y continuaba sangrando, a mí no me parecía que la cantidad de sangre pusiera en peligro su vida, pero el bebé bien podía ser un caso muy diferente.

Los paramédicos intentaron revisarme, pero no se los permití, yo estaba bien, era ella la que requería toda la atención. Cuando llegamos por fin a la sala de urgencias se la llevaron a un cubículo para atenderla, yo deseaba entrar pero no me lo permitirían.

- Ve a que te revisen. –me dijo mi padre y fruncí el seño en respuesta.

- No, quiero estar con ella. Me encuentro perfectamente.

- Edward, no puedes pasar con ella, lo sabes. Y ve a que te revisen. –habló apresurado entrando a donde la llevaron, yo suspiré e intenté conformarme con saber que él estaría ahí.

- Disculpe, por acá están las camillas… -me intentó atender una enfermera pero yo no me iba a quedar en calidad de paciente.

- No. –le dije entregándole la manta térmica. – Yo no soy paciente, estoy bien. –le dije y me fui a la sala de espera, donde tendría que estar aguardando con paciencia mientras otros médicos cuidaban de Bella.

_Pov Carlisle_

Luego de asegurarme de que lo único mal con Bella era su temperatura, lo siguiente era revisar al bebé, ese sangrado no podía ser bueno, pero requería de definir qué tan malo era. Aún envuelta en una manta térmica la llevamos a donde se hacen los ultrasonidos y observé con atención la pantalla, cada detalle, en busca de lo que estaba mal. No fue difícil encontrarlo, pero aún así me demoré bastante, deseaba estar seguro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella en algún momento, ya demasiado impaciente.

- Dices que te caíste y el sangrado comenzó mucho tiempo después ¿cierto? –quise confirmar la historia mientras buscaba el mejor ángulo en la pantalla.

- Sí. ¿Cómo está mi bebé?

- El bebé está bien, pero me temo que una porción de la placenta se desprendió y eso es lo que sangra. –le expliqué mientras al congelar la imagen comencé a calcular qué tanta sangre tenía ahí.

- ¿Y? ¿Eso es malo para el bebé? –preguntó alterada.

- Es malo para ti y para el bebé. –suspiré intentando decidir qué hacer, cuál decisión tomar y poco después me di cuenta de que no era yo sino ella quien debía tomar la decisión. – Hay dos cosas que podemos hacer.

- Lo que sea mejor para mi bebé. –respondió sin saber de qué le estaba hablando.

- Estás sangrando. Esa porción de placenta te causa una hemorragia y le quita sangre al bebé, eso los pone en riesgo a ambos.

-¿Entonces…? –murmuró apenas.

- Aún es muy pequeño para sacarlo, si te hiciera una cesárea ahora, el bebé iría a terapia intensiva.

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo, Carlisle? ¿Qué no hay opción? ¿Haga lo que haga mi bebé corre peligro? –noté la nota de histeria en su voz y le tomé la mano.

- Algo así. –suspiré de nuevo. – Podemos esperar y ver si se detiene el sangrado. Tendrías que quedarte unos días aquí en observación y en el mejor de los casos ir a casa para guardar reposo el resto del embarazo. Eso o podemos intentar sacarlo ahora.

- ¿Qué es mejor para él? –preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No puedo asegurarlo, Bella. –contesté con sinceridad.

- ¿Tú qué harías? Si fuera Rosalie la que estuviera en mi lugar, si yo fuera tu hija… ¿qué harías? –me presionó y fruncí el seño, yo la consideraba como una hija, la comparación no venía al caso.

- Bella, eres como mi hija. Si se tratara de Rose o de Esme, les diría lo mismo. Yo no puedo decidir por ti. Sólo puedo explicarte cómo están las cosas.

- Pero… pero… - parecía como si no pudiera decir más.

- Vamos a esperar ¿de acuerdo? Unas horas a ver cómo sigue el sangrado y después decidimos ¿está bien? –intenté darle algo más de tiempo.

- Sí. –contestó apenas y le besé la frente antes de arroparla bien con la manta térmica y volver a la sala de urgencias.

** BUENAS! **

**LO SIENTO, SIENTO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ACABO DE EMPEZAR EL COLEGIO Y TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA UNA RECUPERACIÓN Y TENIA UN TRABAJO QUE HACER EN GRUPO QUE AL FINAL LO ACABE HACIENDO TODO YO Y NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR MUCHO. **

**ESPERO QUE ME ENTENDÁIS Y NO ME ABANDONÉIS CON LA HISTORIA. **

**UNBESOO A TODAS Y PROMETO NO TARDAR MUCHO EN SUBIR. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO: 13 **

_Pov Jasper _

Alice y yo nos habíamos encontrado con Rosalie y Emmett cuando llegamos a casa de Carlisle y Esme. Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió mucho llegar y que nos dijeran que Edward y Bella se habían ido juntos a hablar tranquilamente por el bosque. Así que nos quedamos allí esperándolos hasta que una fuerte tormenta nieve comenzó a caer. Al principio fue lentamente pero se tornó más y más intensa, y al ver que mi hermano y mi cuñada no volvían nos comenzamos a poner todos nerviosos, incluso Jane, Nessie y Tony que no paraban de preguntar por ellos.

-¿Y si les ha pasado algo? – cuestionó Alice de repente tensándose mirándonos a todos. Los niños vieron asustados a su tía. Esme se acercó a ellos y lo rodeó con los brazos para calmaros.

-Alice, ni se te ocurra pensarlo – le regañó – Carlisle, deberíamos llamar o salir nosotros a buscarlos.

-Voy a llamar a alguna ambulancia y voy a salir a buscarlos – dijo Emmett levantándose de golpe.

-Emmett, me muero de ganas por salir allí fuera y encontrar a mi hijo y a Bella. Pero con esta nieve nosotros solos no vamos a encontrar nada – dijo Carlisle cogiéndolo del hombro.

-Voy a llamar a una unidad para que nos ayuden con la búsqueda. Pero no me voy a quedar sentado aquí con la calefacción, mientras vete tú a saber qué les está pasando a ellos. Así que me voy ahora mismo – dijo y comenzó a salir por la puerta.

-Emmett, espera que te acompaño – dije siguiéndolo.

-Saliendo ahora vais a conseguir que también os quedéis atrapados vosotros, esperemos un momento y cuando llegue la ambulancia y la unidad de búsqueda salimos bien abrigados los tres con ellos – sugirió mi padre.

Emmett y yo nos miramos por un momento y accedimos a su opción. Estuvimos esperando desesperados a que llegaran y cuando el timbre de casa sonó todos nos levantamos rápidamente para salir corriendo. Pero cuando vimos a los amigos de Bella volvimos al salón y nos sentamos de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Leah al ver nuestras caras.

-Edward y Bella están perdidos en la nieve – Les dijo Carlisle que parecía ser el único que todavía conservaba la calma.

-¿Qué?, ¿En su estado? – preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

-Sí, estamos esperando a que venga una ambulancia y una unidad de búsqueda para salir a buscarlos – le acabó de explicar.

-Voy con vosotros – dijo serio. Y volvió a sonar el timbre y todos los hombres nos levantamos y dimos un beso a nuestras respectivas parejas y salirnos corriendo para buscarlos.

Hacía mucho frio y apenas se veía por donde ibas, había demasiada niebla.

-No se ve nada, así no los encontraremos – dije alzando la voz para que me escucharan bien. -¡Bella!, ¡Edward! – grité, si había alguna forma de encontrarlos en el caso de que todavía estuvieran conscientes era gritando.

-¡Estáis por aquí! – Me siguió Emmett gritando también. Así todos comenzamos a gritar haber si obteníamos alguna respuesta.

-¡Bella! – Gritó Jacob, era claro que le importaba su amiga y se veía muy preocupado, desde que Bella vivía en Forks él y su novia venían como poco una vez al mes a verla.

-¡Hijo!, ¡Bella! – nos acompañó Carlisle.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá estamos aquí! – escuchamos a Edward por la derecha y todos miramos para allí comenzamos a caminar apresurados para no caernos ya que la nieve era muy resbaladiza.

-¿¡Edward! – Grité mientras nos acercábamos para asegurarme de que íbamos por buen camino y que mi hermano estaba cerca.

-Sí, aquí estamos – escuché y después vi una mano a unos metros de nosotros y caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta allí.

-Edward, Bella – Dijo papá cuando estuvimos con ellos. Edward estaba tan solo con un jersey acariciando el vientre de Bella, mientras ella está algo recostada y con las piernas abiertas, con la chaqueta de Edward y se veía mucho más pálida que de costumbre, se veía mal - ¿Cómo están?

-Yo estoy bien. Pero Bella, estaba entrando en hipotermia y aparte está sangrando – explicó e instantáneamente mi padre se tiró en el suelo revisando por un momento a Bella, mientras yo le tendí una de las chaquetas que llevaba a mis hermanos y Emmett y Jacob se acercaron a Bella.

-Bella… - la llamó Emmett acariciándole, Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Hay que ir rápidamente al hospital – dijo Carlisle - ¿Edward puedes caminar? – preguntó.

-Sí – contesto rápidamente – Bella necesita una camilla – le dijo.

-¡Traigan una camilla rápido! – Gritó – Jasper, Emmett vayan acompañando a Edward a la ambulancia.

-No me voy a separar de Bella, papá – en ese instante dejé de mirar a mi padre para poner toda la atención en mi hermano sorprendido de las palabras que acababa de decir.

-No voy a discutirlo, Edward, ve caminado a la ambulancia que ahora llevamos a Bella. No hay tiempo que perder y tú lo sabes – Emmett se separó de ella cuando los paramédicos de la ambulancia la comenzaron a subir a la camilla y se acercó a mi hermanos y a mí para que nosotros también fuéramos.

-Vamos hermano – dije ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo. Estuvimos todos el camino andando en silencio, con cuidado de no caernos pero preocupados por el estado de Bella, a quien en cada segundo que pasaba la veía más pálida. Al llegar a la ambulancia un médico le pasó una manta a Edward para calentarle y aunque se negó a recibirla mi padre le miró de manera reprobadora y acabó accediendo. Aunque no entendía las palabras técnicas que decían los paramédicos hablando con Carlisle sabía que no era bueno porque Edward en cada momento estaba más y más tenso.

Al llegar al hospital, Emmett, Jacob y yo nos fuimos a la sala de espera, a Bella se la llevaron para dentro, mientras que Edward les siguió, aunque en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba a nuestro lado.

-Tranquilo, está con papá, va a estar bien – le dije apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-Ha sido mi culpa no le he protegido bien de la nieve – dijo sentándose y colocando la cabeza entre las manos.

-No ha sido su culpa, de echo te has comportado muy bien con mi hermana, de lo agradezco Edward – le dijo Emmett.

-Voy a llamar a mamá – dije sacando el teléfono. Llamé a casa y esperé a que respondieran.

-¿Diga? – era la voz de Alice.

-Cariño, soy yo. Que ya los hemos encontrado, estamos en el hospital. Bella estaba bastante mal, que alguna se quede con los niños y venid. No traigáis a Tony y Nessie, que se queden en casa – le avisé.

-Vale vamos para allá – y se cortó la llamada.

_Pov Esme _

No fue mucho el tiempo que nos tomó llegar al hospital, pero aún así la espera fue eterna. Alice estuvo llorando todo el tiempo y sinceramente yo no sé cómo pude contenerme de hacer lo mismo.

Cuando entramos a la sala de urgencias vi ahí a todos los chicos sentados esperando con miradas preocupadas. Fui directa con Edward preguntándome si él no debería estar también siendo atendido.

- Estoy bien. –me dijo algo cortante antes de que lograra decirle cualquier cosa. Yo lo miré y me di cuenta de que estaba muerto del miedo, así que sólo asentí.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? –escuché que Jacob preguntó de repente y vi que Carlisle iba llegando, fui y lo abracé escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, él me rodeó por la cintura.

- Ya está mejor. Su temperatura está estabilizándose. –nos dijo con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Y el sangrado? –dijo Edward impaciente y sentí que la sangre me abandonó el rostro, eso sonaba demasiado peligroso.

- Es por la placenta. El bebé está bien de momento, pero una porción de la placenta se desprendió y está sangrando. –explicó él y yo no entendí bien qué implicaba todo eso.

- ¿Vas a sacar ahora al bebé? –preguntó mi hijo, al ser médico también de seguro entendió los peligros que los demás, no.

- ¡Aún es muy pronto! No puedes… -dijo Alice alterada entre los brazos de Jasper.

- No lo voy a hacer ahora. Bella desea esperar. Sólo va a tener que estar en cama, quizás así se detenga el sangrado y el embarazo pueda continuar. Sacar al bebé ahora sería peligroso para él. –nos dijo con calma y apenas pude ir asimilándolo.

- Pero hay riesgo de que se desangre. Es mejor si haces la cesárea ahora… -murmuró Edward medio confundido.

- Edward. Piensa como médico, no como familia. –lo reprendió mi esposo. – Si fuera otra mujer, alguien a quien no conocieras… ¿quisieras que yo sacara a ese bebé tan pequeño?

De momento se formó un silencio incómodo, ellos se miraron a los ojos hasta que finalmente mi hijo asintió.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla? –dijo Alice de repente.

- Claro. Pueden pasar – le dijo mi esposo y me besó el cabello, así dándome un poco de tranquilidad.

_Pov Edward _

Yo sólo deseaba ver a Bella y comprobar que estaba bien, pero sólo entraron con ella en urgencias sus hermanos y mi madre. Fue hasta un rato después cuando la instalaron en una habitación que los demás nos acercamos. Yo esperé hasta el final, los vi pasar a todos y escuché las palabras que decía, cómo le estaban prometiendo que todo saldría bien, sólo mi padre y yo sabíamos que las cosas estaban muy cerca de salir mal… tanto para ella como para el bebé.

Pensar en eso me revolvió el estómago, o podía pensar en perderla ni en verla sufrir si algo le sucedía a su hijo o hija. Por eso estaba confiando en mi padre, él tenía la capacidad de mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones así y tomar las mejores decisiones.

- Edward… -escuché la voz de mi madre llamándome y la miré, al parecer ya lo había hecho antes pero estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera la escuché. – Bella te preguntó cómo estás. –me aclaró con una mirada dura, esa que me indicaba que no le hiciera un desaire en estos momentos. De todas formas yo no se lo hubiera hecho.

- Estoy bien, Bella. Me preocupabas más tú. –le sonreí un poco, o por lo menos lo intenté. – Lo siento. No debí llevarte conmigo a caminar. –me disculpe y me acerqué a la cama para tomarle la mano. Por un instante sólo pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y fue como si alrededor todo el mundo desapareciera.

- No fue tu culpa. –murmuró ella y me sonrió. – Además, vamos a estar bien. –aseguró intentando parecer fuerte mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

- ¿Cuántos días se va a quedar aquí? –preguntó Jacob de repente, escuché la preocupación en su voz y una incomprensible ráfaga de celos me recorrió. Fue tonto porque él y Bella sólo eran amigos… y ella y yo ni siquiera eso, pero de todas formas me costó controlarme.

- Aún no lo sé. Hay que ver cómo va el sangrado. Una vez que se detenga podemos llevarla a casa, aunque allá va a tener que guardar reposo. –explicó mi padre.

- Lo que sea necesario. –replicó Jacob con naturalidad, como si tuviera alguna relación, como… no, esos eran mis celos otra vez.

Involuntariamente suspiré y solté la mano de Bella, necesitaba alejarme un poco así que fui y sin dedicarle ni una mirada más me quedé de pie en el rincón más alejado.

- ¿Hay algo mal? –me preguntó Jasper mientras el resto conversaba con Bella.

- No. –le aseguré sabiendo que no me creería, pero nada dispuesto a darle explicaciones.

- No me lo parece. –murmuró y se encogió de hombros antes de regresar con los demás.

Después de estar allí con ella, mi padre casi nos obligó a abandonar la habitación a todos excepto a mi madre que era la que se iba a quedar con ella, diciéndonos a los demás que Bella tenía que descansar y que había sido un día muy largo para todos. Volvimos a casa todos en el coche de Alice muy ajustados pero no quedaba de otra. Al llegar, Rosalie esperaba en el sofá, eran casi las cinco de la madrugada.

-¿Qué haces despierta todavía cariño? – preguntó Emmett acercándose y dándole un fuerte beso y abrazo.

-No me podía dormir hasta que no volvierais – dijo y después me miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó seria.

-Yo estoy bien – dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Bella? – cuestionó mirándonos a todos.

-Esme se quedó con ella, tendrá que quedarse un tiempo en el hospital y cuando venga a casa tendrá que hacer reposo. La placenta se desprendió y está sangrando - expliqué.

-Los niños no pararon de preguntar por vosotros. Nessie nos costó mucho a Leah y a mí conseguir que se durmiera, Tony y Jane también costaron pero se durmieron antes – explicó.

-¿Dónde está Leah? – preguntó Jacob.

-Se metió en la cama con Nessie para que se durmiera, me dijo que eso es lo que solía hacer cuando la niña estaba con vosotros – dijo.

-Sí, voy a despertarla para ir para casa de mi padre – y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Están en la habitación de Bella – avisó mi hermana.

-Yo me voy a la habitación a dormir un poco que estoy muy cansado, cualquier cosa me picáis – dijo comenzando a andar.

-Edward – me llamó Alice cogiéndome del brazo - ¿Paso algo entre mi hermana y tú en el bosque? – preguntó, y la pregunta llamo la atención de todos. Incluso de Leah y Jacob que venían bajando las escaleras.

-Estuvimos hablando, de cosas que necesitábamos hablar nosotros. No ha cambiado nada, Alice – dije, sabiendo que era lo que estaba pensando.

-Pero cambiaré, lo sé – dijo mi cuñada con una sonrisa.

_Pov Bella _

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de que algo le pasara a mi bebé, quien como Carlisle prometió en el momento en el que lo sentí dentro de mí, me enamore de él. Tenía miedo de dejar de sentirlo, de que no me diera esas patadas, de no poder acariciarlo.

-Bella, cariño. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? – me preguntó Esme. Los chicos se habían ido para que yo pudiera descansar, pero la verdad es que no quería cerrar los ojos, por miedo a abrirlos y que mi bebé ya no estuviera.

-No estoy cansada – mentí, sabía que ella sabría que estaba mintiendo, pues siempre se me notaba mucho. Pero no quería cerrar los ojos.

-Necesitas descansar, has pasado mucho hoy. Y tienes que reponer fuerzas para cuando dentro de unas horas vengan los niños – dijo con una sonrisa.

-No – dije rápidamente y ella me miró con el ceño fruncido – No quiero que me vean así, en el hospital, con la vía y tan pálida… - dije mirando mis manos.

-Bella – dijo alzándome la cara para que nuestros ojos se toparan – Te han visto en peores condiciones, no pasará por que vean a su madre en el hospital y con una vía. Tranquila – me dijo. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que poco después alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó Carlisle entrando y revisando todo a mi alrededor y escuchando a mi bebé con el estetoscopio para después sentarse al lado de Esme y abrazarla.

-Bien - dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Deberías descansar para cuando vengan todos – dijo tranquilo.

-No, estoy bien – dije mirándole seria.

-Me he encontrado con Jasper que venía a recoger unos papeles y me ha dicho que él se queda contigo mientras Esme y yo vamos a casa a ducharnos y volvemos con los demás. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, está bien – dije intentado sonreír.

-¿Se puede? – preguntó Jasper asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Jasper, cualquier cosa llamas enseguida al médico de guardia y después a nosotros – le avisó Carlisle.

-Sí papá, no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo y sentándose en el sofá donde hace unos segundos estaba Esme.

_Pov Jasper _

Mi madre y mi padre salieron de la habitación, y aunque Bella y yo estuvimos en silencio era muy cómodo y tranquilo. Y me di cuenta que a los pocos minutos de estar yo allí se había quedado dormida, mi padre tenía razón, estaba muy cansada y no tardaría en dormirse. Me puse a revisar el periódico mientras los demás llegaban, en algún momento entró una enfermera para revisar como estaba pero al ver que se había quedado dormida, observaba las maquinas y volvía a irse.

-¡Hola! – se escuchó un grito entrando de la habitación y rápidamente rechisté para que no gritaran. Aunque no me sorprendió cuando vi a los niños con Alice

-Se ha dormido – dije mirando a mi padre.

-Está bien, estaba muy cansada. Bueno nos quedamos un poco, pero en silencio para no despertarla – dijo mirando a los niños.

-Pero yo quiero hablar con mi mamá… - protestó Tony.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora tienes que entender que la mamá esta malita y que necesita descansar – le dijo Esme acariciando su pelo.

-Sí, es como cuando a mí me da un ataque de asma y voy al hospital. ¿Verdad papá? – dijo Nessie mirando Edward. Este intentó sonreír y asintió para luego suspirar. Mirando en todo momento a Bella. Alice vino a darme un beso y a sentarse en mis rodillas.

-¿Quién se quedó con los niños? – pregunte al darme cuenta de que estábamos todos.

-La canguro – dijo Rosalie.

-¿Cuánto hace que se durmió? – me preguntó Carlisle.

-A los minutos de iros vosotros – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Estoy despierta… - susurró abriendo los ojos.

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormida – dije mirándola sorprendido.

-Me desperté cuando escuche a los niños… - dijo sonriendo y mirando a los niños que se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

_Pov Bella _

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó Carlisle. Intenté incorporarme un poco, pero no conseguí mucho pues casi no tenía fuerza en los brazos para moverme. Edward con una con una sonrisa que me sorprendió se acercó y con el mando que tenía la cama como en todos los hospitales incorporó el respaldo para que me quedara sentada.

-Mejor, ya no tengo frío – dije con una débil sonrisa - ¿No vamos a saludar a mamá? – pregunté mirando a mis hijos que estaban junto a Emmett. Ellos rápidamente se acercaron a la cama.

-Con cuidado – dijo Edward ayudándolos a subir ya que tenía la cama alta, para que ellos pudieran subirse solos. Ambos me abrazaron y me dieron un fuerte beso.

-¿Cuándo vuelves? – preguntó Tony recostándose a mi lado y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Mañana por la mañana te llevaremos a casa, para cuando los niños vengan por la tarde tú ya estés allí.

-Joo, yo quería estar cuando la mamá llegara a casa – refunfuñó Nessie mirando a Edward.

-No puede ser cariño, Bella tiene que llegar a casa tranquila y si estamos todos por allí no es estar tranquila, por lo tanto cuando lleguéis del cole ella ya estará allí – dijo despeinándola un poco.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio un rato, yo me dedicaba a abrazar a

Mis niños, me encantaba sentirlos a mi lado, y cuando estaba en el hospital los echaba mucho de menos, odiaba todo esto, casi no me gustaba venir ni de visita, mucho menos estar ingresada yo o alguno de mis niños. Mi mirada fue pasando por todos los que están en la sala, cada uno en su tema, Emmett y Jasper hablaban de un partido de futbol que había esta noche, Rosalie y Alice hablaban de una nueva tienda de ropa de niños, mientras que Carlisle, Esme y Edward hablaban con los niños que seguían encima de la cama.

A pesar de las circunstancias en las que me encontraba me gustaba ver sentirme apoyada y protegida por lo que tenía a mi alrededor, por mi familia.

**BUENAS! **

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, ME GUSTARIA HACERLO MAS SEGUIDO PERO EL TRABAJO Y LOS ESTUDIOS NO ME LO PERMITEN. POR ESE MISMO MOTIVO DE QUE NO ACTUALIZO TAN SEGUIDO SIENTO QUE ESTOY PERDIENDO LECTORAS O LAS POCAS****QUE TENIA EL ENTUSIASMO POR DEJAR COMENTARIOS. ME GUSTA PODER LEEROS SIEMPRE QUE PUEDO, VUESTRAS OPINIONES, CRITICAS Y DEMÁS. ****ADEMAS SI TENEIS ALGUNA PREGUNTA, DUDA O CURIOSIDAD PODÉIS PREGUNTAR TRANQUILAMENTE QUE EN UN COMENTARIO PRIVADO DESPUÉS OS LO CONTESTO TODO! **

**INTENTARE PARA EL PROXIMO ACTUALIZAR ANTES.**

**UNBESOOOOO(kk'**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO: 14 **

_Pov Bella_

Llevaba un mes en la cama y ya me moría de ganas de poder levantarme, poder volver a hacer las cosas por mí misma sin que los demás me tuvieran que ayudar y hacer todo. Necesitaba que alguien estuviera conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día. Y aparte de eso Esme me ayudaba a ducharme, pues yo sola no podía mantenerme mucho tiempo en pie y me tenía que bañar en un silla con su ayuda.

Recuerdo el día que volví a casa y cómo había cambiado la situación desde entonces.

_Flash Back _

_Estaba muy contenta de por fin ir a casa, el hospital era un sitio triste y no podía ver a mis hijos todo el tiempo. Ahora ellos estaban en la escuela pero por la tarde sería libre de abrazaros. Llegamos a la casa y Carlisle detuvo el auto. Yo iba sentada atrás con Edward sumidos en un _

_silencio pacífico. Abrí la puerta y salí del auto con movimientos cuidadosos pues Carlisle me advirtió de los riesgos._

_- Espera, Bella. –me dijo él y me detuve de pie, lo miré preguntándole si había hecho algo mal. – Son muchas escaleras. –me aclaró y suspiré._

_- ¿Y entonces…? –pregunté pensando en que quizás tendría que quedarme en el sillón… y eso no me gustaba._

_- Yo te llevo. –intervino Edward y se puso a un lado de mí, luego me rodeó con ambos brazos para cargarme. – Sujétate. –me pidió._

_- ¿Estás seguro? Peso demasiado… -le dije con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. _

_- Tonta Bella, sólo sujétate. – se rió un poco y de repente me sentí como una adolescente, él solía llamarme así antes. _

_Le rodee el cuello con ambos brazos y él me levantó como si no pesara nada. Así subimos hasta la habitación, Esme y Carlisle iban detrás de nosotros sonriendo como complacidos, pero yo sólo esquivé sus miradas, no quería pensar que ellos se estuvieran haciendo ideas de Edward y de mí, porque eso era imposible. _

_- ¿Hay algo más que necesites? –preguntó Esme cuando Edward me dejó sobre la cama. _

_- No, gracias, estoy bien. –les sonreí y me acomodé con la espalda recargada en varias almohadas. _

_- Ya sabes, Bella. Sólo puedes levantarte al baño, nada más ¿de acuerdo? –me advirtió Carlisle y asentí. _

_- Cualquier cosa que necesites nos llamas. –pidió Esme y asentí otra vez._

_- Vamos a dejarte descansar. –Dijo Carlisle y tomó a su esposa de la mano, ellos salieron de inmediato y Edward se quedó, en ese momento sospeché que más bien quisieron dejarnos solos._

_- ¿Segura que no necesitas algo? –inquirió él y negué con la cabeza. – De cuerdo. Voy por los niños a la escuela. Les va a dar gusto que estés aquí._

_Después se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, lo cual fue contradictorio, decía que se marchaba pero no parecía que tuviera verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo. Sólo lo miré esperando a que hablara o hiciera algo, pero no anticipé sus acciones. Lentamente se acercó a mí y me paralicé un segundo cuando creí que sus labios se acercaban a los míos, pero no fue así. Me besó la mejilla y se puso de pie para marcharse sin una palabra más. _

_Sin duda este nuevo Edward me gustaba, me sentía tranquila y _

_Protegida a su lado y deseaba que no volviera a cambiar. _

_Fin del flash back _

_Pov Alice _

Desde que Bella había vuelto del hospital, no había podido moverse de la cama, lo que tenía a mi hermana de mal humor constante. En algunos momentos Edward la bajaba al salón cuando estábamos todos para que pudiera ver más de las cuatro paredes, pero aun así no podía moverse del sillón.

Aprovechando que mi hermana estaba en casa, Rosalie y yo habíamos decidido llevarnos a Lily, Nessie y Jane al centro comercial mientras Jasper y Emmett se quedaban con Anthony, Chris y Carlie, ya que mi niña no había querido venirse con nosotras. Tanto Edward como Carlisle estaban de guardia y Esme se había quedado con mi hermana en la mansión.

-Mira tía – dijo Nessie enseñándome un vestido blanco con tonos rosa muy bonito.

-Esta niña tienes mis genes… - dije sonriendo. Rosalie comenzó a reír por mi comentario – Ve a probártelo y nos enseñas como te queda – dije y mi sobrina salió corriendo.

-Lily cariño, ¿te gustan estos pantalones? – preguntó Rosalie enseñándoselos.

-Sí – dijo sonriendo, lo cogió y salió corriendo a probárselo.

-A mí también me gustan tía – dijo Jane mirando al suelo.

-Toma, corazón – le dio Rosalie otro pantalón igual. Y fuimos con ella al probador. Rosalie y yo nos quedamos esperando a que alguna de ellas saliera para poder verlas pero me tensé cuando escuché toser a Nessie, abrí su probador y la encontré apoyada en la pared tosiendo.

-Cariño… - le llamé, ella me miró e intentó sonreír.

-Estoy bien – me dijo. Aunque su voz no me sonaba muy convencida, no le di mayor importancia pues su tos parecía haberse calmado. Volví a cerrar.

-¿Está bien? – me preguntó Rosalie cuando volví a su lado.

-Sí, al parecer no ha sido nada – le dije con una sonrisa.

Vimos cómo les quedaban las prendas a las niñas y después de que se probaran muchas más decidimos ir a comer y volver a casa. Aunque antes Rosalie llamó a Emmett para que ellos también fueran para allí. No me podía quitar de la cabeza la tos que había tenido mi sobrina, no sabía si debía contarle algo a Edward o Carlisle. Aunque ahora estaba bien y probablemente yo sólo exageraba.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Esme estaba en el salón leyendo un libro, el cual tuvo que dejar pues las niñas se tiraron encima de él saludándola.

-¿Y mi hermana? – pregunté, pues pensaba que Edward la habría bajado antes de irse para que no estuviera todo el día en la habitación.

-Cuando Edward y Carlisle se fueron Bella continuaba dormida. Y se quedó en la cama. Ahora cuando lleguen para la hora de la comida le pediré a Edward que la baje – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Los chicos han llegado? – preguntó Rosalie. Esme negó levantándose.

-Voy a subir a ver cómo está Bella – dijo.

-Déjalo Esme, subo yo – dije comenzando a subir las escaleras, hasta la habitación donde dormía mi hermana. Piqué la puerta pero como nadie contestó, entré y no la vi. Por un momento entré en pánico, pero después escuché la cisterna del baño y me dirigí allí.

-¿Qué haces de pie? – pregunté, mi hermana que se miraba al espejo.

-Tenía ganas de venir al baño – me dijo mirándome.

-Deja, que te acompaño a la cama – dije ayudándola a caminar.

-¿Ha venido Edward? – preguntó mirando a la cara.

-No, todavía está de guardia – dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.

-Me he aburrido de estar en la habitación, quiero salir de aquí – dijo mirando sus manos.

-Ahora cuando lleguen Emmett y Jasper que te baje alguno de ellos. No hace falta que esperes a Edward para bajar con nosotros – dije sonriendo.

-¿Se ha comprado muchas cosas Nessie? – me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, y todo le queda perfecto, hay un vestido que parece una princesa – dije riéndome también.

-¡Mamá! – entró Nessie corriendo y se tiró sobre Bella aunque con mucho cuidado.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien comprando? – le preguntó mi hermana con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, he comprado muchas cosas y también ropita para el nuevo hermanito o hermanita – dijo feliz.

-Os dejo para que habléis – dije saliendo de la habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Tony las comenzó a subir corriendo, seguramente camino a la habitación. Me fui al salón sabiendo que si mi sobrino estaba aquí es porque mi marido y mi hermano habían llegado.

-Veo que habéis dejado la tarjeta de crédito temblando – dijo Jasper abrazándome.

-No es para tanto – dije sonriendo - ¿Todo bien con los niños y Carlie?

-Fantástico. Se han portado todos muy bien – me dijo mi marido – Mi madre está en la cocina ¿verdad? – Rosalie asintió y sonreí.

_Pov Esme_

-Abuela, ¿Te puedo ayudar a hacer la comida? – Preguntó mi nieta entrando en la cocina.

-No hace falta cariño, puedes volver con Bella - dije secándome las manos con el trapo.

-Es que Anthony quería estar con ella a solas y no quiero ir a interrumpir – dijo sentándose en una silla.

-Entonces, ayúdame que vamos a cortar con cuidado las patatas y vamos a hacer la ensalada – le sugerí y ella sonrió y se levantó – Ve a la nevera y coge las cosas – dije dando un golpecito.

-Voy al baño a lavarme las manos – dijo y salió corriendo.

-Mamá – escuche la voz de mi hijo y me giré sonriendo.

-¿Y tu padre? – Pregunté – pensaba que volveríais juntos.

-Sí, pero se ha pasado por la farmacia a por algo que quería Bella y me ha dicho que yo viniera para casa – me dijo dándome un beso – Voy a ducharme y bajaré a Bella para comer todos.

-Está bien – dije antes de verlo subir las escaleras y ver como Nessie entraba corriendo, se paró frente a mí con una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció en unos segundos cuando comenzó a toser. Me tensé y me arrodille a su lado – Cariño, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo es un poco de tos, no pasa nada – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si abuela, está todo bien – me dijo abriendo la nevera para coger lo que le había pedido antes de ir al baño.

Después del pequeño incidente de la tos, todo continúo con normalidad. Cuando mi hijo salió de la ducha cogió a Bella en brazos para bajar al salón y comimos todos juntos con los niños incluidos, ellos acabaron rápido y se fueron a jugar mientras los mayores nos quedamos hablando tranquilamente sobre temas sin importancia. Así fue pasando el día, estuvimos tan entretenidos cada uno con su tema que no nos dimos cuenta de que había anochecido hasta que vimos a los niños bostezando.

_Pov Bella _

Durante todo el día había estado muy irritada, ayer comimos todos juntos y lo pasamos bien, estuvimos hablando de todo y de nada. Muchos temas pero nada importante, simples conversaciones para pasar el rato que hizo que olvidáramos la hora. En cambio hoy me había levantado con un mal presentimiento, Edward se había ido a trabajar antes de que yo me despertara por lo tanto me tendría que quedar en la cama hasta que el volviera, algo que me ponía muy nerviosa. Iba ansiosa por que mis niños llegaran a casa y cuando eso pasó, y vi entrar a mis dos pequeños por la puerta de la habitación la alegría fue instantánea.

-Mami te quiero enseñar un baile que estamos haciendo en el colegio – me dijo Nessie. Tony para dejar a su hermana enseñarme el baile se vino conmigo a la cama.

-Mami – dijo abrazándome. Abrí los brazos ampliamente recibiéndolo. Echaba de menos poder abrazar a mis hijos estando de pie y sin que ellos o yo tuviéramos que ir con cuidado.

-Mira príncipe, que la tata nos va a enseñar un baile del colegio – dije haciéndole un hueco en la cama para que se sentara a mi lado a verla – Venga cielo – dije con una sonrisa indicándole que podía comenzar. Y aun sin tener música comenzó a enseñarme el baile, moviéndose por toda la habitación. Dando vueltas y haciendo pequeñas piruetas, las cuales me sorprendieron que supiera hacerlas. Pero de un momento a otro de paro y comenzó a toser, lo que hizo que entrara en un pequeño pánico.

-Nessie, cariño – dije. Pero ella continuaba tosiendo lo que comencé a preocuparme más – Tony ve a llamar a alguien – dije ansiosa. Mi niña continuaba tosiendo, cuando su hermano salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Mama, estoy bien – dijo mirándome a la cara, pero que su tos no cesara no me calmaba. Al ver que nadie llegaba y Nessie continuaba igual, no me lo pensé dos veces cuando me levanté poco a poco de la cama para acercarme donde ella estaba. Fui a paso lento para que no le pasara nada a mi bebe, pero necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien.

-Respira hondo cariño, tranquila – le dije acariciando su espalda. Ella busco algo en su bolsillo y saco el Inhalador aspiró y pareció calmarse.

-Estoy bien – dijo. Y sonrió, yo me senté y ella vino conmigo, en ese momento volvió Tony.

- No sé dónde están. –me dijo preocupado.

- Está bien, Nessie ya está mejor. –le extendí una mano y él también fue a sentarse a mi lado y empecé a calmarme, al parecer mi hija estaba bien.

Edward POV

Era una noche tranquila como la anterior, todos estábamos cenando en el comedor entre conversaciones sin mucha importancia, Jasper acababa de burlarse de la pequeña obsesión de Alice por escoger su ropa y todos nos reímos, pero Nessie terminó tosiendo. Casi de inmediato todos guardaron silencio, yo sólo me levanté y fui a ponerme de rodillas a su lado.

- Papá… podrías… -comencé a pedirle y él entendió antes de que completara la idea, asintió y se puso de pie, fue a buscar algo para mí, muy pronto regresó con un estetoscopio y yo escuché los pulmones de Nessie.

Me tomé mi tiempo y poco a poco ella tuvo menos tos, pero no me gustó lo que escuché, no se trataba de un ataque de asma normal.

- ¿Es su asma? –preguntó Bella alarmada.

- No lo parece. –respondí mientras veía a Nessie tomar algo de agua.

- ¿Te ha sucedido muy a menudo? –le pregunté a mi hija y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Le sucedió hoy en la habitación. –dijo Bella de repente.

- Y ayer en la cocina. –apuntó mi mamá.

- Y cuando fuimos a comprar ropa. –me aseguró Alice y entonces vi fijamente a la niña, ella se sonrojó.

- Estoy bien. –me aseguró.

- ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó mi papá, pero no pude responderle, porque no estaba seguro.

- Mañana la voy a llevar al hospital a hacerle algunos estudios.

- Pero papá… -comenzó a protestar y la miré fijamente, como reprochándole el que no hubiera dicho nada antes.

- Vas a ir conmigo en la mañana. Y no está a discusión. –al final ella asintió y poco a poco las conversaciones volvieron a la normalidad, aunque me quedé preocupado por no saber qué estaba sucediendo con mi hija.

Esa noche fui a su habitación tres veces, sólo para vigilar cómo estaba y me quedé escuchando su respiración, sonaba mal, pero por el momento no ponía en peligro su vida, no esa noche. Cuando amaneció la llevé conmigo al hospital, ella se quejó y aceptó ir a base de pura resignación. Una vez ahí le tomaron sangre y radiografías, por fortuna los resultados no tardaron mucho en salir.

- ¿Ya puedo ir a casa? –preguntó cuando me vio entrar con la radiografía en la mano, ella estuvo esperando en mi consultorio. La miré detenidamente y noté como que se estuviera esforzando un poco por inhalar y exhalar con naturalidad y eso fue lo que necesité para convencerme.

- No, Nessie. Vas a quedarte aquí unos días. –le dije y anticipé su reacción.

- No. Yo quiero estar con mi mamá. No es asma, sólo es tos. –se quejó poniéndose de pie muy decidida a marcharse, tuve que plantarme enfrente de ella y agacharme a su altura.

- A mí no puedes engañarme. Cada día tienes más tos y te cuesta más respirar, no es el asma, pero algo tienes. Y te vas a quedar aquí en observación.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué tengo!

- Se llama bronquitis y necesitas tratamiento. Ya tienen listo un cuarto para ti. Y no está a discusión. Ya que te instales voy a llamar a tu mamá para avisarle y a alguien para que traiga tus cosas.

- No quiero. No quiero. –se quejó ya sin fuerzas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Te prometo que no será mucho tiempo. –aseguré abrazándola y luego la cargué en brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

**BUENAS! **

**SIENTO MUCHO TODO LO QUE HE TARDADO, ESPERO QUE PODÁIS PERDONARME TODAS! **

**SE QUE EL CAPITULO ES CORTO, ESTOY FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN Y ESTO ES LO QUE HA SALIDO, ADEMÁS ÚLTIMAMENTE ME RONDA MUCHO POR LA CABEZA UN NUEVO FIC QUE ESPERO PODER SUBIR CUANDO ACABE ESTE Y ME CUESTA MAS CENTRARME EN ESTE. AUNQUE DE TODO CORAZÓN ESPERO PARA EL SIGUIENTE PODER ACTUALIZAR ANTES. **

**COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECER A kikyo88 PORQUE SIN SU AYUDA NO HABRÍA PODIO ACABAR ESTE CAPITULO. **

**TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE ME HABÉIS DICHO QUE CONTINUAREIS LEYENDO MI HISTORIA. **

**Y YA PARA ACABAR, TENGO QUE DECIR QUE HOY ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA, NO SE SI EN OTROS PAISES PERO AQUI EN ESPAÑA HOY ES CARNAVAL Y ME VOY A DISFRAZAR DE TROGLODITA AJAJAJA CON TODA MI FAMILIA. **

**UNBESOOOOOOOOO**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO: 15 **

_Pov Esme _

Edward se había llevado a mi nieta Nessie esta mañana para hacerle las pruebas y todavía no llegaba y tampoco nos había llamado. De alguna manera ninguno en casa estábamos tranquilos, y la que más nerviosa estaba era Bella. Mi marido ya había hablado con ella para que se tranquilizara, porque poniéndose así lo único que conseguía era que el bebe también estuviera nervioso y eso no era bueno. Pero no había manera de calmarla.

-¿Cómo está? – pregunté a mi marido que bajaba las escaleras serio y preocupado.

-Está muy nerviosa, le he llevado una taza de té, espero que resulte. – dijo abrazándome - ¿Ha llamado Edward? – negué mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué no llama?, ¿Será muy grave? – pregunté angustiada.

-Puede que la tenga que ingresar, y sabes que la niña es como la madre, odia los hospitales y las agujas – dijo mi marido intentando hacer una broma.

Nos sentamos en el sofá los dos en silencio, esperando que nuestro hijo se pusiera en contacto con nosotros, pero no había manera. Carlisle subió para ver cómo estaba Bella y me dijo que se había quedado dormida, lo que significaba que el té probablemente la ayudó. De repente el teléfono sonó y ambos nos levantamos corriendo y lo descolgué.

-¿Diga? – dije angustiada, preocupada.

-Mamá – escuche la voz de Edward y no pude evitar sonreír de alivio - ¿Puedes pasarme a Bella? – preguntó con tono serio, lo que hizo que mi alivio desapareciera.

-Tu padre le dio té para que se tranquilizara y se quedó dormida. – le expliqué - ¿Cómo está la niña?, ¿Por qué no llamabas?, ¿Por qué no habéis venido todavía?, ¿Edward? – pregunté desesperada.

-Mamá tranquila. La niña tiene bronquitis, se va a tener que quedar ingresada, se ha puesto a llorar porque quería ir a casa con Bella y he estado con ella hasta que se calmó, por eso no he podido llamar – explicó.

-¿Qué dice? – me preguntó mi marido.

-Tiene bronquitis – le dije.

-Pásame a Edward – dijo mi marido quitándome el teléfono – Edward, a Bella se lo tienes que contar tú, sabes cómo es con este tipo de temas, y si no se lo explicas tú, no se va a calmar, hijo – dijo tranquilamente. Hubo un silencio – Tu hermano está de guardia que se quede un rato con Nessie y así puedes venir a casa por las cosas de la niña y hablar con Bella – continuó diciendo – Está bien, te esperamos en casa – dijo y después colgó –Va a dejar a Nessie con Jasper y vendrá a hablar con Bella y a buscar las cosas de la pequeña.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Bella? – pregunté no muy segura de la reacción.

-Se lo va a tener que tomar con calma. Es lo mejor para ella y para el bebé – me dijo abrazándome. En ese instante sonó el timbre y miramos el reloj, era la hora de que Anthony y Jane llegaran de la escuela. Caminé tranquilamente hasta la puerta para abrirla y Alice estaba con los pequeños, me sonrió y entraron junto con Carlie, que venía en los brazos de mi nuera.

-¿Se sabe algo de Nessie? – preguntó mirándonos, pude notar como ambos hermanos, Jane y Tony prestaban atención a mi respuesta.

-Se va a quedar unos días en el hospital – explicó mi marido viniendo al recibidor con nosotros y abrazando a sus nietos, incluso a Anthony que lo queríamos como si también lo fuera.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado mi hermana? – preguntó seria, no era un tema para tomarse a risa y más sabiendo el estado de Bella.

-Todavía no lo sabe, ahora se lo dirá Edward, mientras Jasper se queda con Nessie – le expliqué sentándome en el sofá.

-Esperaré a que llegué – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Mi hermanita esta mala? – preguntó Tony acercándose a mí con ojos llorosos.

-Sí cariño, pero se va a poner bien rápido y la volveremos a tener en casa como siempre – dije abrazándolo. Después de un rato en el salón hablando de diferentes temas, sin importancia ninguno. Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y Jane se levantó del suelo corriendo para ir a saludar a su padre. Todos nos levantamos tras ella y fuimos al recibidor.

-Hola princesa – dijo cogiéndola en brazos - ¿Cómo te lo pasaste en el colegio? – preguntó mi hijo apartándola un poco.

-Muy bien, como siempre. Además hoy castigaron a la prima Lily y a Anthony en mi clase y me divertí mucho – dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Tony.

-¿Por qué os castigaron, campeón? – pregunto Edward acercándose a él y despeinándolo.

-Porque Lily y yo no parábamos de hablar – dijo mirando al suelo.

-Eso está mal, hay que prestar atención en clase, Tony – dijo mi hijo dejando a su hija en el suelo y acachándose a la altura de Tony – campeón te tienes que portar bien y estudiar mucho – le dijo con una sonrisa. Anthony asintió y también le sonrió – Voy a subir a hablar con tu mamá, después subes tú ¿Vale? – preguntó mirándolo para asegurarse que le había entendido.

_Pov Edward _

Comencé a subir las escaleras pensando una y otra vez cómo hablaría con Bella, cómo le explicaría toda la situación de manera que no se alterara y me comprendiera. Entré en silencio en la habitación y me la encontré acostada, mirando por la ventana.

-Ya estáis aquí – dijo girándose un poco para mi dirección - ¿Dónde está mi hija? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que había cerrado la puerta tras de mí y que nadie más había entrado - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ahora preocupada, haciendo un intento de levantarse lo cual impedí inmediatamente.

-Tranquila, que te voy a explicar – dije serio, ella asintió y esperó a que yo comenzara – Cuando llevé a nuestra hija al hospital pedí que le hicieran diferentes pruebas para asegurarme de qué tenía, al acabar puede comprobar que lo que tiene es bronquitis crónica. No es muy grave, pero es recomendable que se quede allí unos días hasta que este mejor, no será mucho tiempo y espero que se recupere pronto – le expliqué despacio para que pudiera entenderme.

-Tengo que ir a verla – dijo con otro intento de levantarse – Edward, tengo que estar con mi hija – dijo apartando mi mano para poder levantarse.

-Bella escúchame, Renesmee está bien, yo voy a estar con ella en todo momento y cuando tenga guardia o algo, no estará sola me encargaré de que siempre haya alguien con ella. Pero tú necesitas estar en reposo, en la cama, no podemos arriesgarnos de que algo le pase al bebé o a ti – dije tranquilo – Nessie puede entenderlo, no quieras ser cabezota, porque así no ayudamos a nadie. Porque tú vas a estar mal y ella va a seguir en el hospital – le dije sinceramente.

-Está bien – dijo Bella, pero podía ver la duda en su rostro – Pero tienes que jurarme que me vas a informar de todo lo que pase, quiero estar al tanto de cómo esta mi hija siempre, júrame que no me vas a mentir, me da igual si lo haces por mi salud – yo me quedé callado mirándola – Por favor, Edward. Es mi hija, tengo derecho saber cómo está – dijo mirándome.

-Está bien – dije viéndola a los ojos – juro no mentirte – dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Se puede? – preguntó Alice asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación – Siento interrumpir pero me voy ya y quiero despedirme de mi hermana – dijo entrando, le dio dos besos a Bella y después una con la mano a su barriga – adiós sobrinito – dijo, me dio dos besos y salió por la puerta.

-¿Cómo has estado hoy? – pregunté para hablar de algo y así pasar un rato con ella.

-Bien, aburrida como siempre. Me muero de ganas de poder hacer las cosas por mí misma – dijo con mirada triste.

-En cuanto tengas a tu pequeño, podrás disfrutar de tu libertad de nuevo – dije sonriéndole – ¿Pensaste en algún nombre para el bebé? – le pregunté dudoso.

-Tengo dudas, como quiero que sea una sorpresa el sexo no estoy segura – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Escucho las propuestas – dije riéndome.

-Si es niño quiero que se llame Alexandro y si es niña, me gustaría Mary – dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

-Ambos son muy bonitos – dije sonriendo.

-Tengo ganas de conocerlo o conocerla – dijo abrazándose el vientre.

-Ya no te queda mucho, sólo tienes que esperar unos meses mas y pronto podrás tenerlo en tus brazos – le aseguré.

-Además he pensado en ponerme a trabajar cuando tenga al bebé y me encuentre con fuerzas, poder tener mis propios ingresos para ayudar en casa – dijo indecisa.

-No tengas prisa por trabajar, lo importante es que te recuperes, que estés con tu bebé y después, cuando eso esté en orden puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero primero lo primero – le dije.

-Edward… - le mire dándole a entender de que podía continuar – Gracias, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí y por mis hijos – dijo entrecortándosele la voz al final – Después de todo lo que hice…

-Bella, olvida ese tema, es lo mejor para la salud mental de los dos, eso quedó en el pasado y ahora estamos en el presente y lo más importante es que tú estés bien – le dije. Alguien picó a la puerta y ambos nos quedamos en silencio esperando a ver de quién se trataba.

-Mami, que bien que estas despierta – dijo Tony acercándose a su madre.

-Príncipe – dijo abrazándolo - ¿Todo bien en el colegio? – preguntó Bella. Tony me miró disimuladamente, le giñé un ojo para que supiera que yo no le diría nada a Bella.

-Todo bien – dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir ya que Jasper estaba de guardia y no quiero que le echen la culpa por estar todo el rato con Nessie – me acerqué a Bella y deposité un beso en su frente – Con cualquier cosa te llamo – le aseguré.

-Gracias – me dijo son soltar de sus brazos a Tony. Salí de la habitación con un sentimiento raro en el cuerpo. Y por un momento me asusté de volver a estar sintiendo cosas por Bella, ahora no era el momento, y yo todavía no la había perdonado del todo, no podía volver a sentir cosas por ella.

-Hijo, ¿Ya hablaste con Bella? – preguntó mi padre que venía abrazado a mi madre.

-¿Eh? Sí, se lo tomó bien, sólo quiere que le digamos la verdad de todo, no quiere que le ocultemos información – dije un poco confuso.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mi madre acariciando mi mejilla – Te ves como desorientado.

-Estoy bien, me voy con Nessie para que Jasper pueda seguir trabajado – dije dándole un beso a mi madre antes de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Edward? – me habló mi padre antes de que bajara – Llamó Tanya – dijo serio. Volví a subir las escaleras que había bajado y miré a mi padre.

-¿Para qué?

-Dice que va a venir a buscar a Jane, que se va de viaje y quiere llevarla con ella – dijo serio.

-¿Desde dónde llamó? – le pregunté.

-En nuestro teléfono salió el número de la casa donde vivían – me respondió mi padre.

-Si llama Jasper le dicen que he tenido que salir a una urgencia, que lo siento y que intentaré no tardar – dijo bajando corriendo.

-Edward, espera – me grito mi madre, pero no la escuche salí corriendo de la casa y entré a rápidamente al coche para ir a buscar a mi ex -mujer. Después de llevar prácticamente casi siete meses desaparecida, decía que quería llevarse a mi hija. No lo iba a permitir. La ira en este momento me estaba cegando, no ponía entender como después de meses sin interesarse por su hija de seis años podía llamar a mis padres para decirles que se la llevaba sin más, sin dar una mísera explicación. En veinte minutos ya estaba en la puerta de mi antigua casa, salí del coche molesto y me acerqué a la puerta, puse mi dedo en el timbre y no lo despegué hasta que vi frete a mí a Tanya.

-Hombre Edward, que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿Y mi hija? – preguntó con esa sonrisa. Iba vestida… ¡Qué vestida! si me había abierto la puerta en ropa interior.

-Me puedes explicar, por qué te quieres llevar a mi hija de viaje si nunca antes te la has querido llevar – le dije con toda la ira que llevaba contenida dentro.

-Me voy a vivir al extranjero con mi pareja y quiero que mi hija venga conmigo – me dijo, y eso creó más furia en mí.

-¿Estas de broma? Muy loca tienes que estar si de verdad piensas que voy a dejar que te la lleves con otro fuera del país – dije gritándole.

-Edward, no puedes prohibirme nada, así que trae a mi hija porque me quiero ir y quiero que ella se venga – me gritó – No tiene caso que discutamos, porque si llamo a mi abogado y vamos a juicio la custodia me la darán a mí y me aseguraré que no vuelvas a ver a mi hija durante el resto de tu vida – su voz se elevaba cada segundo.

-No vas a ir a un juicio ¿sabes por qué? – le dije mirándole serio y enfadado – Porque a cualquier juez que le diga que nunca has cumplido con tus horarios de venir a recogerla, que has estado casi siete meses sin verla, que te vas constantemente de viaje y la dejas sola, dejará que te la lleves, y entonces sí, no tendrás más derechos sobre ella. Así que está claro tú eliges, o vamos a juicio y te quedas sin hija, o dejas que las cosas se queden como están y tu puedes verla cuando quieras… a mí me da igual. Pero tú a mi hija no te la vas a llevar a ningún lado y menos fuera del país – le grité – No tengo mucho tiempo para que elijas, tengo cosas más importantes en mi vida que estar aquí viéndote semidesnuda. Una respuesta – dije fríamente.

-Está bien, tú ganas – dijo de mal humor. Yo sin decir nada más salí de la casa pegando un portazo y me volví a subir en mi coche y puse dirección al hospital.

**BUENAS! **

**Chicas, he intentado actualizar lo más pronto que he podido, ayer acabe el capitulo y hoy me lo a enviado mi beta corregido. A quien como siempre quiero agradecerle por todo lo que me ayuda. **

**Aparte de eso, espero de todo corazón que les guste y que tengan dos minutos para dejarme un Reviews. Me gustaría si ustedes quieren, que en ellos me digan si quieren que pase algo en especial, si tienen alguna petición... **

**unbesoooo a todas! **


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO: 16 **

_Pov Edward _

Los últimos dos meses habían sido muy estresantes, no solo para mí sino para toda la familia, sobre todo para los que vivíamos en la mansión. Yo me encargaba de llevar a mi hijas y a Anthony al colegio y pasaba la mañana junto a Bella, después, me iba a trabajar y eran mis hermanos o mis cuñados quien los traían a casa, ya que mi mamá se quedaba por si Bella necesitaba algo en algún momento. Mi papá trabajaba por la mañana y volvía en la tarde a contrario que yo, que había pedido turno de tarde para pasar la mañana con Bella. Mis hermanos y cuñados nos intentaban ayudar en todo lo que podían pero en algún momento todos nos desesperamos. El que Bella necesite ayuda para casi todo, le tenía agobiada, pues incluso, Rose, Alice o mi mamá la tenían que ayudar a ducharse para que no estuviera mucho tiempo en pie.

Hoy mi plan diario me había salido mal, había reunión en el hospital y había tenido que salir por la mañana y no podía hacer compañía a mi Bella. Mi Bella… cuánto tiempo hacía que no pensaba en ella así, pero en estos últimos meses, me sentía como cuando éramos adolescentes, cada vez que reíamos juntos, hablábamos o simplemente estábamos en silencio cogidos de la mano o acariciando su vientre, que se había convertido en una costumbre, era un momento maravilloso en el que me sentía pleno.

-Edward, vamos que nos esperan en la reunión – me dijo mi hermano poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Sí, vamos – dije caminando a la sala de reuniones, me moría porque esta reunión acabara y poder volver a casa.

-¿Se quedó mamá con Bella? – me preguntó cuando entramos en la sala.

-Supongo que sí – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Mi padre entró en ese momento y se vino a sentar junto a nosotros.

-Me llamó mamá para decirme que iba a salir a hacer la compra, que Bella le había dicho que no había ningún problema – nos lo dijo a los dos pero sabía que me lo decía a mí.

-¿Mamá dejó a Bella sola? – dije poniéndome de pie dispuesto a irme para casa, pero en ese momento entró el equipo directivo y mi hermano y mi padre me tiraron para que me sentara.

-Cuando acaba podrás irte, yo me encargo de cubrirte – me dijo mi padre al oído.

_Pov Bella _

Estaba recostada en la cama, igual que siempre, Esme me había dicho que Edward había tenido que ir a una reunión en el hospital y que vendría en cuanto acabara, y me preguntó si me podría quedar sola un rato que ella necesitaba salir hacer la comprar para comer, me encontraba bien así que le aseguré que no pasaba nada, pero ahora el bebé se estaba poniendo muy inquieto y me habían entrado ganas de ir al baño, así que aquí estaba yo pensando en si sería muy malo que me levantara sólo un par de minutos cuando sentí algo tibio, un líquido que mojaba mi ropa y de inmediato me alarmé. Estaba sangrando, justo lo último que debería suceder, lo que ponía en peligro a mi bebé. Sin dudarlo tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Carlisle, cada segundo que se tardó en responder sentía como si estuviera más cerca de perder al pequeño ser que crecía aún en mí.

- ¿Bella? –contestó.

- Carlisle, estoy sangrando, inició de repente.

- ¿Tienes contracciones o dolor?

- No. –respondí apenas.

- ¿Sientes al bebé moverse?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo. Quédate quieta, voy para allá con una ambulancia ¿de acuerdo? Y concéntrate en sentir al bebé.

Al siguiente instante ya había terminado la llamada y me quedé sin nada más que hacer que esperar. Miré el reloj y el techo, las paredes. Enfoqué mi mente en sentir los movimientos de mi bebé y eso me calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. De todas formas me parecieron años transcurridos hasta que escuché la sirena de la ambulancia y a varias personas subir por las escaleras.

- Bella ¿cómo va el bebé? –fue lo primero que me preguntó Carlisle.

- Está bien. –contesté y vi a los paramédicos que lo acompañaban.

- Bien. Bella la forma más rápida de bajar es si te llevan en brazos. –me explicó el padre de Edward y asentí.

Uno de los hombres me levantó y el otro se mantuvo cerca, llevaba un maletín y estaba atento, por si algo sucedía, me imagino. Una vez dentro de la ambulancia me pusieron un monitor y Carlisle revisó el corazón de mi bebé.

- Está algo acelerado, pero puede ser porque estás asustada. –me avisó intentando tranquilizarme, respiré profundo y quise perder un poco el miedo, pero era inútil. – Bella, el bebé aún es pequeño, pero no hay manera de posponer esto. Te voy a hacer la cesárea, Edward ya está esperando, él va atender al bebé… pero sabes que hay riesgos.

- Lo sé. –respondí apenas.

- Quizás haya que ponerte algo de sangre y si la hemorragia es muy grande, puede que tenga que quitarte la matriz.

- Pero… -contesté sin saber si eso era una pregunta o no.

- Bella, tienes tres niños que te necesitan. –me recordó y supe que estaba en lo correcto. Pasara lo que pasara debía sobrevivir para cuidar a mis tres hijos.

_Pov Edward _

Mientras estábamos en la reunión el móvil de mi papá, comenzó a sonar, toda la sala se quedó mirando sorprendido, pues era una obligación apagar los móviles cuando había una reunión. Mi padre ignoró todas las miradas y cogió el móvil, y pude notar cómo se tensó cuando vio de quien se trataba.

- ¿Bella? – contestó confuso eso hizo que tanto mi hermano como yo prestáramos más atención a la llamada. No sé qué fue lo que mi Bella le dijo que se tenso más todavía - ¿Tienes contracciones o dolor? – preguntó y en ese momento entré en pánico, no podía estar de parto, apenas llegaba a los ocho meses, esperé ansioso a que mi padre hiciera alguna señal de que estaba pasando - ¿Sientes al bebé moverse? – eso fue peor, no estaba de parto, estaba sangrando - De acuerdo. Quédate quieta, voy para allá con una ambulancia ¿De acuerdo? Y concéntrate en sentir al bebé – le dijo mi padre antes de colgar mi mirarnos a Jasper y a mí con semblante serio, después giró el rostro para mirar a nuestro jefes.

-Lo siento, pero tuve una emergencia familiar y debo irme – dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Está bien, vayan se los tres, estamos al tanto Carlisle. Tan solo haga bien su trabajo – nos dijo el director del hospital, mi padre asintió y sonrió en agradecimiento. Mi hermano y yo también nos pusimos en pie y salimos tras él.

-Escúchame Edward, voy para a casa con una ambulancia. Ve preparando todo para hacer una cesaría, cuando lleguemos tiene que estar todo listo. Jasper ve llamando a todos – dijo mirándonos a los dos para asegurarse de que lo habíamos entendido. Los dos asentimos y mi hermano se fue a su despacho a por el teléfono, mi padre salió corriendo a buscar a una ambulancia que le acompañara y yo me quedé ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, por un momento dudé de si tendría la cabeza fría para ser yo quien recibiera a su bebe, pero al final decidí hacerlo.

Ahora sólo faltaban unos segundos para que lo sacaran de su vientre y me lo entregaran, espere viendo a Bella adormilada, tenía un suero pasando a gran velocidad para sustituir en parte la sangre que perdía.

- Edward – llamó mi atención mi padre y luego pude ver la cabeza del bebé. De inmediato le aspiré la sangre y el líquido que tenía en la boca y la nariz. Luego me hice a un lado y él cortó el cordón para pasármelo.

Lo llevé a una cuna cálida y lo sequé tan rápido como pude, vi que hacía intentos por respirar sin lograrlo, aún era algo pequeño y tal vez le costara trabajo. Intenté estimularlo para no recurrir a más medidas, pero fue imposible. No lo lograría solo.

_Pov Carlisle _

Le entregué el bebé a Edward y volví a concentrarme en mi trabajo, ahora sin la conexión de Bella y la criatura era libre de darle más medicina, lo necesario. En ese momento vi que entraron con una unidad de sangre y se la colocaron.

Puse todo mi empeño en ella, en salvar su matriz si es que se podía, pero una parte de mi mente se mantuvo fija en escuchar el llanto del bebé, en que quizás tardara, pero lloraría. Sin embargo llegó el momento en que fue demasiado, de seguro que no estaba bien.

- Su presión está bajando. –me avisó el anestesiólogo y asentí. Pésima señal.

- Voy a cuidados intensivos. –escuché la voz de mi hijo y no quise desviar la vista de mi trabajo, pero ese simple hecho no era bueno para nada.

De repente una alarma sonó y yo seguí maniobrando, queriendo poner las pinzas y dar los puntos en los sitios correctos, pero la sangre llenaba todo y me dificultaba ver.

- Carlisle, su presión sigue bajando. –me advirtió ahora en forma severa el anestesiólogo y suspiré ¿qué debía hacer?

_Pov Jasper _

En cuanto mi padre me pidió que llamara a la familia salí corriendo, a la primera que llame fue a Alice, que me dijo que en quince minutos llegaba, después Esme, Emmett y finalmente a mi hermana. Me fui a la sala de espera a esperar que llegaran todos y el primero en llegar fue Emmett.

-¿Y mi hermana?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Carlisle y Edward están con ella? – preguntó ansioso y claramente preocupado.

-Están en quirófano, no me han dicho nada de cómo se encuentra y sí, Edward y Carlisle están con ella – dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro para que se sentara conmigo. A los pocos minutos aparecieron Alice y Esme, igual de ansiosas y preocupadas. Todos sabíamos los riesgos que corría Bella si comenzaba a sangrar y esa era la situación en la que estábamos. Un poco más tarde llegó Rosalie, se acercó a Emmett que se movía por la sala como una bestia enjaulada y preguntó por Bella a lo que le contesté lo mismo que a los demás. El tiempo pasaba y no obteníamos ninguna noticia de Bella ni del bebé, lo que nos desesperaba a todos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando vi a mi padre salir por la puerta y acercarse a nosotros, rápidamente me puse en pie y toda la familia se percató de la presencia de Carlisle.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermana? – preguntó Alice abrazándome fuerte. Mi papá permaneció en silencio – Carlisle… - dijo ansiosa por tener una respuesta.

-Ahora está bien, pero débil, ha perdido mucha sangre… - dijo abrazando a mi mamá, todos suspiramos de alivio.

-¿Y el bebe? – preguntó mi hermana.

-Edward se lo llevó a terapia, no sé nada todavía – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Pero en ese momento vi salir a mi hermano por las mismas puertas que mi padre.

-¿El bebé? – preguntó mi padre adelantándose a todos.

-Consiguió respirar sola antes de que la intubara – respondió mirando exclusivamente a mi padre.

-¿Es niña? – preguntó Emmett con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, es una niña – contestó mi hermano suspirando - ¿Cómo está Bella? Cuando salí de quirófano su presión estaba bajando – dijo Edward mirando a mi padre.

-Está bien – dijo suspirando.

-¿Le tuviste que quietar la matriz? – en ese momento todos estuvimos atentos, pues era una respuesta que nos interesaba a todos.

-No, pero perdió mucha sangre y está débil – explicó.

-¿Podemos entrar? – preguntó mi madre, sabía cuánto deseaba verla pues la había querido siempre.

-Todavía está bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero sí podemos entrar y después alguno tiene que ir a buscar a los niños – nos explicó caminando hacia dentro.

-Todos aquí no hacemos nada, pasamos ahora a verla y después vamos a por los niños, Edward puede traerlos y después nos volvemos a casa todos – sugerí.

-Jasper tiene razón – me apoyó mi hermano.

Todos fuimos entrando poco a poco en la habitación, Bella se encontraba en el centro, más pálida de lo normal, la tenían motorizada y con el suero y sangre pasando a su cuerpo.

-Está bien, que es lo importante – susurró Esme acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

_Pov Bella _

Cuando desperté vi que la luz del atardecer entraba por las cortinas de la habitación y poco a poco fui consciente de dónde estaba y por qué. Recordé el sangrado, la cirugía, cómo me quedé dormida en algún momento… despertar después en la sala de recuperación… ahí estaba Carlisle y me dijo algo sobre mi bebé, pero eso no lo tenía claro.

- ¿Bella? –escuché la voz de Esme a mi lado y voltee a verla. - ¿Crees que esté despierta en verdad esta vez? –preguntó mirando a Carlisle que estaba a su lado.

- Debe estarlo, ya es suficiente tiempo para que esté por completo recuperada de la anestesia. –él me tomó la mano y la apretó.

- Mi bebé. –pronuncié y busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación ¿por qué sólo estaban ellos dos?

- Bella, tu niña nació pequeña y tuvo problemas para respirar. Edward la atendió, él hizo todo lo posible para que ella esté bien.

- Quiero verla. Quiero ver a mi bebé… ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí? –comencé a preguntar con lágrimas en los ojos, apenas me estaba enterando de que era una niña y sentía como si la fuera a perder.

- Está en cuidados intensivos, Bella. Edward estuvo a punto de intubarla, pero ella empezó a responder. Ahora está estable pero no quiso dejarla en un cunero normal.

- Quiero verla. Voy a ir a verla. –les avisé intentando sentarme, pero ambos me detuvieron.

- Cariño, espera. –dijo Esme intentando tranquilizarme. – Ella va a estar bien.

- Bella, tú perdiste mucha sangre, estás débil. Tuve que hacerte transfusiones. –me aclaró Carlisle frunciendo el seño.

- ¿Me quitaste la matriz? –pregunté recordando que ese era uno de los riesgos que me advirtió.

- No. –suspiró como si estuviera aún cargando toda la tensión sobre sus hombros. – Pero estás débil y no puedes levantarte. Si todo va bien mañana podrás ver a tu bebé – prometió con voz tenue y lo vi a los ojos buscando saber si me mentía, pero vi sinceridad y al final asentí.

- ¿Y dónde están Tony y Nessie? –esa era otra preocupación que tenía, ellos de seguro no estaban tranquilos.

- Se pusieron nerviosos porque te duraba mucho el efecto de la anestesia y Edward los llevó a casa, cuando se queden dormidos volverá. –me explicó Esme.

-Gracias – les murmuré a los dos, aunque todavía me faltaba decírselo a Edward.

-No tienes porque darlas cariño – dijo Esme dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Estuvimos en silencio todo el rato, un silencio cómodo y tranquilo, el cual agradecía en este momento pues me sentía cansada hasta para hablar. Me trajeron la cena y aunque Carlisle insistió en que debía comer más de lo que había hecho no pude, pues no tenía mucha hambre. Después de una hora llegó Edward, el cual sonrió cuando me vio despierta.

-Cuánto me alegra ver tus ojos – dijo acercándose y dándome un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Edward – le dije.

-Tonta – dijo sonriéndose y sentándose en la cama junto a mí – Has tenido una niña igual de guapa que tu – dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegra que sea a mí a quien se parece – dije apenada pero a la vez feliz.

-¿Sabes el nombre? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, se llamara Mary – le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Es un nombre muy bonito – me dijo Esme a lo que le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Bella, por qué no descansas un poco, así mañana tendrás más fuerzas para ver a tu niña – me dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, me siento algo cansada – contesté.

-Pasaré la noche aquí contigo y por la mañana iré a casa a buscar a los niños para llevarlos al colegio, ¿Te parece bien? – me preguntó un poco dudoso.

-Perfecto – susurré.

-Bella, cariño, descansa que mañana podrás conocer a tu pequeña princesita – me dijo Esme dándome un beso. El mismo acto hizo Carlisle y también con Edward y ambos se fueron dejándonos solos.

-Descansa – me dijo Edward sentándose en el sillón.

-¿Edward? – le llamé dudosa de si preguntarle o no, él me miró indicándome que continuara - ¿Te acuestas conmigo en la cama? – pregunté haciéndome a un lado, el sonrió y se recostó a mi lado.

-Dormirás un poco más apretada – dijo haciendo una pequeña broma.

-No me importa, quiero sentir a alguien cerca - dije cerrando los ojos a punto de quedarme dormida.

-Siempre me tendrás cerca – fue lo último que escuché antes de quedarme dormida.

Abrí los ojos un poco confusa, pero en pocos segundos me situé, miré para todos lados intentando localizar a Edward, pero lo único que encontré fue una nota, estiré el brazo lo más que pude y la alcancé.

_Bella: _

_He ido a casa a llevar a los niños a la escuela, después iré a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba mi madre para la comida y volveré al verte. Mi papá está por allí si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarlo. Intentaré no tardar. _

_Un beso _

_Edward _

Doblé la nota después de leerla y la guardé bajo la sábana, había momentos en los que la actitud de Edward me desconcertaba, pero adoraba su nuevo comportamiento conmigo, durante todo este tiempo, había conseguido sacarme una sonrisa todos los días, con un pequeño beso en la mejilla o la frente, con sus caricias o sus simples palabras de aliento, me había dado cuenta de que la clave era esa, necesitaba a mis hijos y a Edward para ser feliz, por supuesto siempre teniendo en cuenta a la familia.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y miré pensando que sería alguna enfermera, pues nadie de la familia vendría pronto, sin embargo en cuando vi de quién se trataba se me detuvo el corazón. Ahí estaba James, vestido con una bata blanca y sonriendo como siempre, lleno de superioridad. Además llevaba un arma de fuego empuñada… apuntándola hacia mí.

- Esto va a ser rápido – me dijo en voz baja quedándose en la puerta. – Te vas a vestir y vamos a salir de aquí.

- No – contesté por instinto en un suspiro.

- Vienes, o te mueres aquí mismo. Tú eliges. –pronunció con cuidado y yo me quedé quieta… no estaba segura de qué sería peor. – Y por supuesto, ese lindo bebé que tuviste correría la misma suerte – agregó al final muy seguro de que eso me daría el tiro de gracia.

De inmediato comencé a moverme y me vestí con la ropa que anticipadamente me trajeron. Todo el tiempo me temblaban las manos y buscaba alguna salida, pero como siempre… él me tuvo a su merced.

Antes de terminar de vestirme vi el teléfono celular y quise tomarlo sin que James se diera cuenta pero adivinó mis intenciones y con un golpe lo tiró al suelo. Ahí entendí que en verdad era impotente ante él.

Cuando estuve lista él guardó su arma en el cinturón que llevaba y la cubrió con la bata, luego me abrió la puerta y me tomó del brazo. Deseaba en silencio que alguien conocido nos detuviera, pero no tuve tanta suerte.

**buenas! **

**Chicas, hoy he tenido un día horrible y muy estresante, tengo una profesora que me esta jodiendo mucho y me he puestos malisima en clase. Así que no me encuentro muy bien y me voy a ir a dormir ya, pero antes he decidido subir este capitulo, para mañana leer vuestros comentarios que me alegran siempre el día. **

**Quiero decir como siempre que agradezco a kykio88 por todo su apoyo y su ayuda en casa capitulo y pense que poniendole a la pequeña de Bella tenga su nombre. Va por ella ! **

**Y también quiero decir que ya queda poco para que acabe el fic, no quiero enrrollarme mucho como en el anterior, prepararos para el final dentro de poco, no s cuento capitulos pero no queda mucho. **

**unbesooooooo(KK'**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO: 17 **

_Pov Alice_

Me estiré en la cama aún sin abrir los ojos. La última semana había sido sin duda la peor en mucho tiempo, todavía puedo recordar la llamada de Jasper diciéndome que cuando llegaron al día siguiente del parto ella no se encontraba en la habitación y como las cámaras de seguridad nos enseñaron que James se la había llevado.

_Flash Back _

_-Rose, lo mejor es comprarle este peluche, es grade y sabes que a mi hermana siempre le han encantado los osos – dije con una sonrisa mostrándole en peluche del oso. _

_-Sí, pero mira qué guapo es este perrito, además el oso es muy grande para una recién nacida – dijo moviendo el perrito de un lado para el otro. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento. _

_-Dime cariño – dije al ver que se trataba de Jasper. _

_-Alice, tu y Rose tienen que venir para el hospital, Bella ha desaparecido – me dijo serio y el oso se me cayó al suelo. _

_-¿Qué? – pregunté incapaz de creerme lo que me decía. _

_-Estamos papá, Edward, Emmett y yo revisando los videos de seguridad del hospital para ver de quien se trata o que ha pasado – me explicó. _

_-No lo puedes estar diciendo enserio – dije dejando caer las primeras lágrimas. _

_-Cabrón – escuché la voz de mi hermano. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con la voz entrecortada _

_-Ha sido James – susurró y si no hubiera sido por Rosalie me hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. _

_Fin del flash back _

Desde entonces todas las noches soñaba con ese momento. Decidí abrir los ojos y no vi a Jasper en la habitación así que me puse las zapatillas y fui para la cocina. Donde me encontré a mi marido en la mesa hablando con Edward y mi hija y mis sobrinos jugando, aunque la verdad tanto Tony como Nessie están sentados en una esquina de la cocina abrazados sin decir nada.

-Buenos días – dije dándole un beso a mi hija y después a Jane. Me acerqué a Nessie y le abracé y seguidamente a Anthony que también me abrazo fuerte. Después me fui con Jasper a quien le di el beso de todas las mañanas, amaba a mi marido y muchas cosas no las hubiera podido soportar si no hubiera estado a su lado. Me acerqué a Edward y puse mi mano en su hombro, mi cuñado, aparte de mis sobrinos, era otro de los que peor lo estaba pasando - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté sentándome en una de las sillas junto a él.

-Mal y ver cómo están los niños lo único que hace es ponerme peor – dijo apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y prácticamente estirándose de los pelos.

-¿Dónde está Mary? – pregunté confusa.

-Se quedó con mi madre en casa, yo salía a que me diera el aire pero Tony y Nessie no querían quedarse en casa y me los traje, entonces Jane insistió en venir también – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Se sabe algo? – cuestioné esperanzada.

-Nada, es como si hubieran desaparecido de la Tierra. Y no llama para pedir rescate ni nada… Alice, no quiero perderla, no ahora – dijo mirándome a los ojos, los tenía húmedos y supe rápidamente que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Estabas comenzando a perdonarla… - susurró Jasper mirando con el ceño fruncido a Edward. Quien comenzó a negar.

-No la comenzaba a perdonar, simplemente no tenía nada que perdonar, porque la amo, Jasper, la amo y quiero estar con ella siempre, no quiero que le pase nada, y quiero apoyarla cuando me necesite a su lado, verla sonreír todas las mañanas o escucharla hablar con los niños con una sonrisa aunque se muera de ganas de llorar, quiero abrazarla y decirle que no la soltaré nunca, quiero sentirla a mi lado en la cama cuando me levanto. La quiero hermano, la amo – dijo y comenzó a llorar. Los niños miraron a Edward sorprendidos y yo no pude evitar abrazarlo.

-La encontraremos Edward, estoy segura. Lo que nos has dicho ahora a nosotros se lo podrás decir a ella – dije apretándolo entre mis brazos.

_Pov Bella _

-Princesa… me alegra verte despierta – escuché la voz sarcástica y odiosa de mi marido – Has estado durmiendo mucho tiempo – dijo acercándose poco a poco a mí, y fui entrando en pánico, sabía lo que venía ahora, lo mismo que durante los últimos días, de los cuales no llevaba la cuenta. No sabía si llevaba días, semanas o meses aquí encerrada, solo sabía que parecía una eternidad y el mismo infierno. James se sentó encima mío, sobre mis muslos – Me moría de ganas por que despertaras – dijo pasando su lengua por mi cuello, su mano me estiró del pelo para atrás para dejar el cuello más a la vista y la otra rozó mis senos agresivamente, me estaba haciendo daño – Cariño, intenta disfrutar – dijo, mientras de un estirón de pelo me levantaba del suelo y me llevaba al baño, tenía la bañera preparada y sabía perfectamente que no era precisamente para bañarme, sin previo aviso empujó mi cabeza para meterla dentro del agua, sentía como me quedaba sin aire y por más que pataleara l no me sacaba la cabeza, pero justo en el momento que desistí y lo di por perdido, me levantó – Ya te has lavado la cara amor – dijo tirándome al suelo – quiero divertirme un rato, con los amigos. Levántate – me ordenó, pero no tenía fuerzas en las piernas para obedecerle, no había comido nada en todo este tiempo y cuando me sacó de hospital me sentía muy débil, supongo que se me juntaron las dos cosas – He dicho que te levantes – repitió estirándome del brazo para levantarme él. Me arrastró hasta una sala la cual no había visto en mi vida. Pero a las personas que se encontraban en ella sí las conocía – Mira amor, supongo que recuerdas a mi padre – dijo señalándolo – Y mi hermano Alec – señaló a su hermano, ambos miraban con una sonrisa – Por si no recuerdas él es Laurent, un compañero de trabajo y ellos Félix y Dimitri, quiero que te quites ésto y que nos hagas un baile enseñándonos lo mejor de ti – dijo empezando a desabrocharme el pantalón y quitándome la camisa – Isabella te he dicho que bailes – dijo exigiéndome, yo me quede callada, parada intentado taparme mis senos y mis partes íntimas delanteras – Que bailes – dijo rompiendo el vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano - Me estás cabreando… baila – repitió. Intenté hacerle caso, pero me estrellé contra el suelo, mis piernas apenas tenían fuerza.

-No puedo – susurré llorando.

-No seas floja, levántate y baila, demuestra lo p*** que eres, baila como antes… venga – dijo dándome una bofetada y levantándome del suelo de los pelos, pero volviéndome a tirar un poco más atrás.

-No puedo – volví a decir.

-Si no bailas tenemos que disfrutar de otra forma – dijo parándose frente a má – Alec pásame eso – dijo y vi como su hermano le pasaba una jeringuilla – Ves esto – dijo mostrándomela – No te va a doler, es solo para que estés más tranquila y nos dejes trabajar tranquilos… No te preocupes, vas a poder sentir todo y vas a poder disfrutar tanto como todos nosotros – dijo inyectando algo en mi brazo. No sabía lo que era pero en pocos minutos todas mis fuerzas desaparecieron y me quedé completamente paralizada, pero podía sentir como cada uno de ellos pasaban sus manos por mi cuerpo, los labios, lenguas y manos de todos rozaban con cada centímetro de mi piel, mientras que James era el único que penetraba en mí, me sentía horrible y lo único que quería era morirme, no quería seguir viviendo así, la muerte era mi única solución y esperaba que llegara pronto, porque no quería seguir con esta vida.

_Pov Esme _

-Bueno días, amor – me dijo Carlisle entrando en la cocina. Me abrazó por detrás y me besó.

-Buenos días – dije sonriendo.

-¿No se ha levantado nadie? – preguntó mirándome confundido.

-Edward salió hace una hora, para comisaria a ver si se sabe algo de Bella – dije encogiéndome de hombros y dejando que una pequeña lágrima desfilara por mi mejilla, el me la apartó con cuidado – Y los niños no han salido de la habitación.

-¿Y Mary? – preguntó al no escucharla.

-Rosalie vino a buscarla, para que descansáramos un poco – dije intentado sonreír. Adoraba a Mary era un cielo de niña, pero le gustaba demasiado llorar.

-Vamos a ver si despertamos a los niños – dijo cogiéndome de la mano. Caminamos por el pasillo ya que la habitación de los pequeños está en la misma planta que la cocina, entramos y me di cuenta de tanto Jane como Nessie estaban en la cama de Tony, él lloraba. Miré preocupada a Carlisle y ambos nos acercamos apresurados.

-¿Tony qué pasa? – Pregunté agachándome para verle – Cuéntanos – dije acariciando su mejilla. El miró a su hermana y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

-Abuela, lleva llorando desde que nos levantamos – dijo Jane, ella no sabía por qué el pequeño lloraba.

-Nessie, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? – preguntó Carlisle. Nessie dudosa miró a su hermano llorando en su regazo y después a nosotros.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños, cumple ocho años – dijo mirándonos tristes. Yo vi a Carlisle sorprendida. El pequeño cumplía ocho años y su mamá no estaba con él desde hacía dos semanas y nosotros no estábamos al tanto de que era su cumpleaños.

-Cariño, felicidades – dije abrazándolo.

-Sí campeón, feliz cumpleaños – dijo Carlisle cogiéndolo y sentándolo en sus piernas - ¿Qué deseo pides? – habló con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que mi mamá vuelva – dijo mirándonos con pena - ¿Cuándo va a volver? – preguntó y me di cuenta que las dos chicas esperaban también una contestación.

-Sí abuela, ¿Cuándo vuelve Bella? – Preguntó Jane con el ceño fruncido – Yo quiero que vuelva a casa, yo la quiero – dijo llorando. Miré a Carlisle, se me estaba destrozando el corazón solo ver cómo están los niños.

-Venga chicos vamos a desayunar y después vamos a comprar un gran regalo y pastel para Anthony – dijo Carlisle cogiendo al pequeño en brazos. Yo cogí a mis nietas de la mano y caminé hacía la cocina con ellas.

-Ahora vengo – dije cuando se sentaron en la mesa. Salí de la cocina y cogí el móvil.

-¿Si? – preguntó mi hijo rápidamente.

-Edward, cuando vengas de camino, compra un pastel y un regalo para Anthony – dije veloz.

-¿Por? – preguntó con tono confundido.

-Es su aniversario – le dije – Avisa a todos los chicos, hay que organizarle algo - dije apenada.

-¡Dios! ¿Su cumpleaños? Está bien yo aviso a todos – dijo y ambos cortamos la llamada. Entré en la cocina de nuevo y me senté con mi marido y mis nietos a desayunar.

_Pov Bella _

-James, necesito comer algo… - le supliqué. Él me miró y comenzó a reírse.

-Toma un poco de pan – dijo tirándomelo. Había estado atada durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora mis fuerzas eran nulas, era incapaz de mantenerme en pie, sin que mis piernas me fallaran, así que él había decidido desatarme estando seguro de que no podría escapar. Cogí el cacho de pan y comencé a comerlo, estaba duro, pero era lo único que había probado en mucho tiempo - ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – Preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa – Es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo – Me quedé mirándolo, intentando ver si me decía algo que era mentira, pero no. En su rostro no había nada de falsedad. Era el cumpleaños de mi pequeño y un año más no podía estar con él. Sí un año más, porque James en los últimos años siempre se las apañaba para que el día del cumpleaños de Anthony yo estuviera en la cama sin poder moverle, por sus golpes y que mi hijo lo tuviera que pasar con Leah y Jake – Hoy te voy a dejar hablar con él, voy a ser bueno – dijo y mis ojos se iluminaron de poder hablar con mi niño. Comenzó a marcar un número y me pasó el teléfono – Sólo Anthony – me advirtió con la pistola con la que me sacó del hospital apuntando mi cabeza. El teléfono hizo la llamada.

-¿Sí? – preguntó la voz que menos necesitaba escuchar en ese momento, pues sabía que no me pasara a Anthony así sin más.

-¿Se puede poner Anthony? – pregunté en un susurro, no tenía fuerzas para que mis palabras salieran con más fuerza.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó y me maldije internamente - ¿Eres tú?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Qué te ha hecho ese desgraciado?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Estás muy herida? – me preguntó todo seguido.

-Que se ponga Anthony – dije llorando.

-¿Bella qué pasa? – me volvió a preguntar.

-Edward, que se ponga mi hijo por favor – dije mientras mi llanto aumentaba. James al escuchar el nombre de Edward me cogió el teléfono de las manos y apretó el seguro de la pistola.

-¿Has escuchado eso? – cuestionó yo cerré los ojos esperando que disparara – Pues tú eliges o mi pistola se dispara o pones a mi hijo al teléfono, no te queda otra opción – dijo. Pasó un tiempo y al rato volvió a darme el teléfono.

-¿Mami? – escuché la voz de mi pequeño.

-Príncipe, felicidades – dije llorando por poder escuchar su voz.

-Mama, ¿Cuándo vienes? – preguntó llorando.

-No lo sé cielo, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a hacer caso en todo lo que Edward y los demás te digan – dije llorando.

-Quiero que estés aquí conmigo – pidió.

-Ya lo sé cariño, pero no puedo, ¿Te lo estas pasando bien? – pregunté intentando contener mis lágrimas.

-Date prisa se te acaba el tiempo – me dijo James dándome un golpe en el hombro.

-Corazón, escúchame. Quiero que tú y tu hermana cuides de vuestra hermanita y que le hagáis mucho caso a todo lo que Edward les diga, no desobedezcan a Esme y Carlisle. Y disfruta de tu cumpleaños como si yo estuviera contigo. Te quiero mi pequeño y siempre te voy a querer – James en ese momento me quitó el teléfono y me pegó un golpe que me dejó recostada en el suelo.

_Pov Edward _

Desde la llamada que recibimos el día del cumpleaños de Tony, Emmett había decidido poner unos localizadores, por si volvía a llamar encontrarlo y poder llegar a Bella. Pero no había vuelto a llamar, no había podido volver a escuchar su voz.

Cada vez era peor todo, lo niños necesitaban a su madre, Nessie no era mi pequeña niña feliz, había dejado de sonreír y podía notar como la falta de su madre afectaba a su salud, pues necesitaba utilizar el inhalador con más frecuencia que antes. Anthony desde el día de su cumpleaños estaba más triste, porque decía que su madre se había despedido de él, que no volvería a verla y lloraba porque él pensaba que se había quedado sin nada al perder ahora a Bella. Y mi pequeña Jane había empezado a querer mucho a Bella antes de que James se la llevara y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que volviera, para ayudarla como antes hacía con los deberes siempre que yo no podía.

Y yo… me moría de ganas de volver a tenerla conmigo, de volver a sentirla, y escuchar su voz todos los días, pero cada vez tenía menos esperanzas e ilusiones.

-Edward, Nessie dice si podemos comprarle otro inhalador, que se le ha acabado – dijo mi padre entrando en la sala del piano.

-Ahora cuando salga se lo compraré – dije sin ganas, y desesperado al darme cuenta a la velocidad que se le acababan.

-¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó apoyando la mano en mi hombro.

-Desesperado… tengo miedo de no encontrar a Bella nunca, de no poder decirle que la amo y que quiero estar con ella – dije mirando al suelo.

-Podrás decírselo, y serán muy felices juntos… lo sé – me dijo dándome ánimo. En ese momento escuché un llanto y supe que Mary se había puesto a llorar y junto con mi padre bajé al salón donde me encontré a mi madre con la pequeña en sus brazos intentando calmarla.

-Déjamela mamá – dije cargándola yo y se calló de inmediato. La volví a acostar en su cunero y me senté en el sofá.

-Papá – escuché la voz de Jane y levante la vista para verla llegar con Tony y Nessie.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mirándolos confundido.

-Necesito que me compres colores para un trabajo de dibujo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo necesito un inhalador, se me está acabando – continuó Nessie. Tony las miro a las dos y fue a lo brazos de Esme.

-Luego saldré a comprar lo de la comida y compramos lo colores y el inhalador – les dije tranquilo.

-Lo necesitamos ahora – me exigió Jane.

-Pero ahora no puede ser – le dije intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo para no poder? – preguntó Nessie de brazos cruzados.

-Nessie, Jane – les llamó mi madre – Papá ahora no puede. Después tiene que salir a hacerme unos recados entonces les comprara lo que necesitan – dijo ellas suspiraron y se fueron. Había momentos como ahora en el que las niñas querían lo que fuera en un momento y no esperaban y eso me irritaba mucho.

_Pov Bella _

Cada día que pasaba esto era más infierno que el anterior. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esta tortura acabara pronto, me daba igual el final, simplemente quería que terminara. Ahora sabía que mis hijos estaban bien cuidados, con una familia que verdaderamente los quiere y que los va a proteger, me podía ir tranquila, pero había tenido que ser muy mala porque el destino que quería que me fuera en paz, le estaba gustando hacerme sufrir, ver cómo me moría de hambre cada segundo, verme llorar daba minuto o como me mataban golpes en cada hora. Deseaba el fin y parecía no llegar nunca.

_Pov Rosalie _

-Esme tenemos que entenderlos, estos niños siempre han estado con su madre y ahora llevan un mes sin ella, es comprensible que estén irritados – le dije a mi madre.

-Sí, nosotros hacemos lo que podemos, más de eso no podemos – me apoyo Alice.

-Si vivieran aquí entenderían como me siento – dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Mamá te entendemos, pero no podemos hacer más. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a Bella y Jasper está haciendo todo lo que puede para hablar con los niños… - dije apoyando mi mano en la suya.

-¿Y si no encontramos a Bella? – murmuró.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, porque mi hermana va a aparecer, va a conocer a su hija y va a estar con Tony y Nessie. Y se va a casar con Edward y van a ser muy felices. Mi hermana va a volver – dijo Alice seria y nerviosa pues ni ella misma estaba segura de esas palabras después de un mes. El teléfono sonó y me acerque a cogerlo tranquilamente.

-¿Diga? – pregunté mirando como Alice también se había puesto a llorar.

-Buenas, tardes llamo de Phoenix del antiguo colegio d Renesmee y Anthony podrían ponerse alguno de los dos – de primeras me pareció raro y le indique a Alice que conectara el rastreador, ella y Esme se pusieron serias y prestaron atención.

-Los pequeños ahora están jugando y preferimos no molestarlos, pero habla usted con su tía, ¿Qué quiere decirles? – dije manteniendo la calma.

-¿Su tía por parte de quien? – preguntó y me extrañó la pregunta, pero contesté tal y como lo sentía.

-Por parte de padre – dije, pues consideraba que en el tiempo que conocíamos a los pequeños mi hermano había ejercido más de padre que él desgraciado.

-Lo dudo, porque yo no tengo hermanas – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Bella? – dije tensándome.

-Mira, te la voy a pasar, pero no tenéis mucho tiempo – dijo y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Rose… - escuche un murmuro.

-¡Bella!, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Por qué te ha dejado llamar? Estate tranquila te vamos a encontrar pronto – le dije histérica.

-Rose… no hay tiempo… dile a mis hijos que los quiero, que siempre fueron lo primero y que siempre lo serán. Que aunque no esté con ellos físicamente siempre estaré a su lado y en su corazón…

-Bella – le interrumpí.

-No escúchame, no me queda mucho – murmuró y el escalofrió volvió a pasar por mi espalda. Miraba a Alice atenta al ordenador para ver dónde se encontraban – Dile a mi hermana… - Rosalie rápidamente puso el altavoz del teléfono para que Alice pudiera escuchar – Dile que la quiero mucho, que siento mucho el haberme ido hace años y el daño que le causé con eso, que la quiero mucho y que en todos los años que estuve lejos me mantenían a flote mis hijos y los recuerdos de mis hermanos, que nunca olvide que la amo – dijo, Alice me miró y entendió como yo que se estaba despidiendo, entonces se puso a llorar – Dile a Esme que no se hace una idea de lo que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí y mis hijos estos meses, que nos acogieron y respetaron mi decisión desde el principio, que para mí fue como mi mamá y que espero que Anthony y Mary para ella sean como sus nietos y a Carlisle que gracias por todo lo que me ayudo a que mi pequeña llegara a nacer y por no cuestionarme al volver. Dile a mi hermano que lo amo, que agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, que siempre ha estado a mi lado y que yo siempre voy a estar al suyo, que sólo tiene que pensar en mi para que yo este junto a él. Jasper… que gracias por ser mi confidente y amigo, por apoyarme y aconsejarme, por ayudarme y consolarme que cuide mucho de Alice y que no la deje nunca sola – Esme, Alice y yo nos habíamos puesto a llorar las tres, mi mamá y yo mirábamos el teléfono, mientras Alice miraba llorando la pantalla del ordenador - A ti te quiero agradecer por sacar a mis hijos de este infierno, por hacer que ahora sean felices junto la verdadera familia que tanto se merecían, dile a Jake y Leah que los quiero y que estos años sin ellos hubieran sido mil veces peores de lo que ya fueron – hizo una pausa y todas sabíamos quién quedaba – Y Edward… dile que lo siento mucho, que no he podido cumplir mi promesa, dile que siempre lo amé, que nunca me olvidé de él y que aunque muera… continuare amándole. Que finalmente el destino quiso que estuviéramos separados, que cuide mucho a mis pequeños y dile que sí, que acepto que mi pequeña Mary tenga su apellido y también Tony – su voz era un susurro y apenas podíamos escucharla claramente.

-La encontré – murmuro Alice con una sonrisa. Escuche un ruido al otro lado del teléfono.

-Se acabó el tiempo, acuérdate de dar todos los mensajes… adiós hermosa – y colgó.

-¿Dónde están? – pregunte a Alice levantándome del sitio.

-En Seattle – me indicó la calle y el número de la casa y cogí mis cosas.

-Rosalie no vayas sola, espera a que vengan los chicos – me pidió mi madre.

-Mamá no hay tiempo, vosotros llamar a los chicos y que vayan con refuerzos, yo voy yendo para allí – dije saliendo por la puerta.

-Hija ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que está armado – me dijo mi madre abrazándome.

-Tranquila mamá estaré bien - dije dándole un beso y salí corriendo.

**HOLA! **

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LES GUSTE, TENGO QUE RECONOCER QUE LOS POV'S BELLA ME A COSTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLOS, PERO FINALMENTE ASÍ ES COMO QUEDARON. **

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME DIERON CON LO DE MI PROFESORA AL FINAL TENGO LO QUE MÁS QUERÍA Y ES QUE MI MADRE CONFIARA EN MIS PALABRAS CUANDO LE DECÍA QUE FUE COSA DE DOS. **

**APARTE COMO EN MI VIDA PASAN COSAS CONSTANTEMENTE UNA AMIGA QUE SE HABÍA QUEDADO EMBARAZADA A DECIDIDO ABORTAR Y FUE AYER, Y AUNQUE SE QUE ES DECISIÓN SUYA ESTOY ALGO TRISTE PORQUE SE QUE EN EL FONDO ELLA NO LO QUERÍA, SIMPLEMENTE LO HACÍA PORQUE SU NOVIO Y SU MADRE SE LO DIJERON. PERO YA NO HAY VUELTA A TRAS. **

**INTENTARE SUBIR CAPITULO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, UNBESOOOO ENORME A TODAS Y GRACIAS! **


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO: 18**

_Pov Rosalie_

A pesar de que Bella nunca fue de mi agrado y de que había muchas cosas de las que había hecho que me parecían muy feas, en estos momentos sentía que lo único que me podía importar era encontrarla, salvarla, ayudar a mis sobrinos y a mi hermano. Antes de traerla a Forks cuando la saqué de ese sótano le juré que no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar y no había podido cumplir mi promesa, ella había estado un mes en manos del desgraciado más horripilante que había podido conocer desde que era trabajadora social. En estos momentos lo único que veía mis ojos era la carretera, los carteles que me indicaban cuanto me quedaba para llegar a Seattle, lo que me quedaba para encontrar la calle y finalmente encontré el número de la casa. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta de que la policía no había llegado todavía, pero tenía muy claro que no había tiempo que perder, me daba igual si habían llegado o no, yo tenía que entrar, asegurarme de que Bella estaba bien. Subí temblorosa las escaleras del porche y aunque no quise que me vieran, una mujer un poco mayor que yo me abrió la puerta.

-¿Vienes a buscar a Isabella? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunté con duda.

-La señora de la limpieza, vienes a por Bella… - dijo mirándome y pude ver en su rostro algo de esperanza.

-¿Está James? – pregunté todavía sin confiar en la mujer.

-No, salió con unos amigos un momento y no tarda en llegar. Tiene que sacarla de aquí, la señorita Isabella se encuentra en horribles condiciones – dijo dando un paso para que entrara en la casa. Yo seguía desconfiando de ella, pero necesitaba ver a Bella. Entré y la mujer cerró la puerta tras ella y me guió hasta una habitación. Abrió la puerta y la imagen que vi me impactó igual o más que la que vi en el sótano hace ahora casi un año. Bella estaba recostada en la cama, sus pies atados con alambres parecidos a los que tenía en Phoenix y también atada de manos, estaba muy pálida y era evidente que mucho más delgada de la última vez. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, me asusté y me acerqué corriendo a ella.

-Bella, Bella – le llamé agitándola para que abriera los ojos – Bella – volví a intentarlo pero no despertaba - ¡Bella! – le grité agitándola un poco más fuerte, ella parpadeó un poco - Bella, soy Rose abre los ojos – dije y ella me miró confusa y pude ver que intentaba enfocar bien su vista

-Rose… - susurró.

-Bells hay que darse prisa, tengo que sacarte de aquí, ahora viene la policía y los chicos – dije comenzando a desatar los agarres. Me costó mucho pero finalmente lo conseguí y con todas mis fuerzas la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-No puedo… - me susurró, apenas pude escucharla.

-Bella tienes que intentarlo, tengo que sacarte de aquí, James no tardara en llegar, tenemos que irnos – dije intentando llevarla pero no tenía fuerzas y ella no podía mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Qué crees que haces con mi mujer? – escuché la voz de James a mi espalda. Me giré y vi cómo tenía a la mujer que me había abierto la puerta agarrada del cuello, apretando fuerte y un arma apuntando en la cabeza, la mujer lloraba desesperada, pero en cambio el parecía estar disfrutando del momento – Así acaban todos los que se meten en mi camino - Por un momento sonrió y después le disparó, di un pequeño bote del impacto al verla caer muerta y su sangre por las paredes – Vas a acabar como ella – dijo señalando a la señora.

-Matándome no ganas nada, la policía esta apunto de venir, solo vas a conseguir que te metan preso por más delitos – dije con miedo, yo iba retrocediendo con Bella en mis brazos, pero llegó un momento donde me topé con la pared y Bella se me cayo al suelo.

-Sabes, voy a disfrutar de ti antes de matarte, eres muy bonita como para desperdiciarte – dijo acercándose demasiado para mi gusto - ¿Qué te parece mi idea? – dijo rozando su lengua por mi cuello y me sentí asqueada, sucia.

-No me toques – dije alejándolo de mi de un empujón – Eres un desgraciado y miserable, un infeliz… necesitas maltratar, abusar o humillar a alguien para ser feliz. Bella te quería, confiaba en ti y mira lo que le hiciste, vivió el peor infierno por tu culpa, su vida se convirtió en un infierno desde que tu llegaste a su vida.

-Antes no vivía mejor, vendiendo su cuerpo – dijo con repugnancia.

-Pero al menos lo hacía para mantener a su hija y porque ella lo quería, tú le has obligado a hacer lo mismo pero peor, porque le obligabas, humillabas y maltratabas. Tú no le has ofrecido mejor vida que la que tenía antes de conocerte, la que tenía antes de marcharse o ni siquiera la que le hemos dado nosotros este tiempo.

-Yo la quería, me enamoré de ella, pero simplemente me cansé, me cansé de ser bueno, me divertía más cuando la forzaba que cuando lo hacía por voluntad propia – me dijo con una sonrisa – ahora deja de hablar, que habrá que aprovechar el tiempo que te queda con vida – dijo acercándose para desabrocharme la falta pero le volví a empujar – Eres rebelde, deja de ser tan dura, si en el fondo vas a disfrutar como lo ha hecho Bella – dijo señalando a mi cuñada que estaba tirada en el suelo y no sé si consciente. En ese momento se escucharon las sirenas de la policía y cómo la puerta de la entrada se venía abajo, él se acercó a mí corriendo y me cogió del cuello apuntándome en la barriga – Ni una palabra – me aconsejó. En ese momento vi a mi hermano Jasper abrir la puerta y abrir los ojos de la impresión.

-Aquí – dijo pero no se escuchó muy alto. Vi a Emmett, Edward y papá asomándose a la puerta corriendo.

-Emmett… - murmuré mirando a mi marido con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Suéltala, estas acorralado, no tienes escapatoria – murmuró mi marido mirándome en todo momento.

-Tú lo has dicho no tengo escapatoria, qué más da si la mato, si voy a acabar preso igualmente – dijo apretando mas la pistola en mi vientre.

-Suelta a mi hija y a Bella, es mejor que te metan por un crimen que no por tres… - le dijo mi padre mirándome, yo lloraba desconsoladamente, el miedo estaba comenzando apoderarse de mí.

-Mi padre tiene razón, suéltala – le dijo Jasper.

-¿Sabes? – comenzó diciendo James mirando a mi hermano Edward – Bella siempre te quiso, cuando la conocí me hablaba mucho del padre de Renesmee y que tal vez jamás perdonarías que no te dijera que tenían una hija. Y cuando se quedó embarazada de Tony quise compartir con ella cada momento de su embarazo, el tiempo que tú no lo hiciste cuando estuvo embarazada de Renesmee, la saqué del asqueroso mundo donde vivía y le pagué los estudios que tanto deseaba, pero jamás olvidaré como el día del parto en cada momento y cada esfuerzo te llamaba a ti, cogiendo mi mano fuerte pronunciando tu nombre, deseando que fueras tú el que estuviera en ese lugar. Me enfurecí, la odié a ella por no amarme, odié a la niña por ser tu hija. Así he llegado a esta situación, tal vez acabe preso o muera esta noche, pero la rubia muere conmigo - Entonces todo pasó muy rápido y tan solo me di cuenta de que sucedía cuando sentí el arma de James dispararse y la bala impactar en mi estómago, me caí de rodillas al suelo, y aunque lo único que sentía en ese momento era el dolor y la sangre salir por mi boca y mi estómago, pude escuchar un montón de armas dispararse y a James caer a mi lado.

-¡Rose! – escuché la voz de mi marido y le sonreí.

-¡Bella! – Ese sin duda fue mi hermano y me alegraba de que se hubiera ido con ella.

-Rose, cariño, estoy aquí, estoy contigo tranquila – me decía dándome besos – tranquila.

-Te amo… - susurre viendo a mi marido a los ojos y sintiendo mis lagrimas y las suyas.

-Hija, intenta mantenerte despierta – me dijo mi padre pero era demasiado tarde, mis ojos se cerraban y no había forma de parar las ganas de dormir.

_Pov Carlisle _

Cuando llegamos a la sala de urgencias de inmediato salió uno de los médicos a recibirnos, le dije todos los datos necesarios tan de prisa como pude pues él era el que tendría la vida de mi hija en sus manos a partir de ese momento. La llevaron a un cubículo de shock y cambiaron el suero por otro luego de pasarla a la camilla.

En el poco tiempo que tardé en poner al médico al corriente y las enfermeras en colocarle los cables del monitor, vi lo rápido que se estaba deteriorando, en ese momento ordenaron paquetes de sangre y algunos otros medicamentos. Yo sólo vi a mi hija pálida e inconsciente, tendida en la camilla como si no tuviera vida.

De repente las alarmas comenzaron a sonar indicando que su corazón latía demasiado rápido pero era incapaz de mantener una presión sanguínea adecuada, eso era porque a Rose no le quedaba mucha sangre en el cuerpo.

- Soy el cirujano ¿qué pasó? –preguntó un colega al que pedí le llamaran mientras íbamos de camino, sabiendo que lo único que podría salvarla sería una cirugía de emergencia.

- Es mi hija, le dispararon. –hablé de prisa y vi sus ojos desorbitarse por la sorpresa durante un segundo mientras recuperaba la compostura. – Creo que fue en el bazo, ha perdido demasiada sangre. –terminé de decirle pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rosalie, temiendo que esos pudieran ser sus últimos momentos de vida.

- Está en shock. –le anunció el médico que la recibió ahí y luego ya no pude seguir escuchando más pues los gritos de Emmett se hicieron presentes.

Él abrió la puerta y se acercó corriendo, pero yo me interpuse en medio, ese no era lugar para la familia, ni siquiera yo debería estar ahí… pero no podía irme, necesitaba presenciar cada hecho para poder creerlo, sin embargo, el dolor de verla al borde de la muerte… se lo evitaría a todos los demás.

- No puedes estar aquí. –le dije muy firme a Emmett.

- ¡Es mi esposa! –gritó desesperado, dispuesto a hacerme a un lado por la fuerza si era necesario.

- Y la están atendiendo. Yo no me acerco para no estorbar, pero me quedo por si necesitan algo. Tú ve afuera. –le ordené sonando tan firme como pude.

- ¡No me voy a ir! –replicó alzando la cabeza para ver cómo los médicos trabajaban en Rosalie, yo seguí escuchando las alarmas sonar y desee fijarme, pero primero tenía que sacar a Emmett de ahí.

- Espera afuera. –volví a ordenarle, en vano. – Emmett, no importa que seas mi yerno o que seas policía, te sales ahora o llamo a seguridad y te van a llevar por la fuerza. –le advertí y él me miró como si lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda.

- Más te vale que no la dejes morir. –escupió las palabras como veneno, llenas de odio y miedo, y después de darle una última mirada a su esposa, se fue.

- Vamos a llevarla ahora a cirugía. Que allá lleven los paquetes de sangre. –dijo el cirujano alejándose un poco de Rose, las enfermeras comenzaron a quitarle cables.

- ¿Si crees que sea el bazo? –pregunté.

- Lo más seguro, está perdiendo demasiada sangre. –me dijo él. – Voy a hacer todo por salvarla, Carlisle, ve con tu familia. –me pidió con el semblante endurecido.

- No. Yo voy a la cirugía. –le aclaré como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No importa que seas médico. Respeta a tu hija, ese no es lugar para ti. –me vio a los ojos y yo dudé, él tenía razón, pero yo no podía separarme de ella. – Despídete, la cirugía va a tardar. –volvió a ordenarme.

- De acuerdo. –accedí contra mi voluntad y me acerqué para besarla en la frente. – vas a estar bien. –le murmuré. – Te estaremos esperando. –al final me separé y no pude hacer nada más que ver cómo se la llevaban sin saber si volvería a verla o no.

_Pov Jasper_

-Emmett así no consigues nada, te puedes calmar por favor – le dije a mi cuñado que se paseaba de una pared a otra de la sala de espera y cuando llegaba a la pared pegaba un puñetazo a la pared.

-¡Tu padre me ha echado! – me gritó.

-Pues vengo a hacerte compañía – dijo mi padre, y pasó muy rápido, Emmett se acercó a él corriendo y le cogió de la camisa y casi lo subió por los aires.

-¿Haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no estás con Rosalie? – le preguntó subiéndolo agarrándolo más fuerte – ¡Me has dicho que ibas a estar con ella, que no la ibas a dejar sola! – le gritó, me acerqué rápidamente para cogerlo y que soltara a mi padre, con mucho esfuerzo los separé viendo como se miraban fijamente los dos.

-Me han echado como yo lo he hecho contigo, ese no es sitio para que estemos la familia – dijo mirándolo serio y dolido.

-Si algo le pasa te culparé a ti por no dejarme estar con ella y por no estarlo tú – dijo soltándolo de golpe haciendo que callera al suelo.

-¿Sabes algo de Bella?, Edward entró con ella pero no han salido – dije intentando calmar un poco la cosa.

-No, voy a preguntar – dijo empezando a caminar.

-Mejor quédate porque no vas a hacer nada allí – le dijo con odio Emmett. Mi padre lo ignoró y entró para buscar a mi cuñada.

-¡Jasper, Emmett! – escuché el grito de Alice y me lamenté de que ella y mamá estuvieran aquí.

-¿Y los niños? – pregunté antes de hablar.

-Se quedaron con los amigos de Bella, aunque nos pidieron que los llamáramos cuando sepamos algo de Bella – dijo.

-¿Y Edward?, ¿Y tu padre?, ¿Y Rose?, ¿Dónde están? – preguntó mi madre ansiosa y un poco desesperada.

-Edward esta con Bella, papá ha ido a preguntar cómo esta Bella y Rose…

-Rose esta en quirófano al bordo de la muerte – hablo Emmett antes que yo y escuché el pequeño grito de miedo de mi madre y mi mujer.

-¿Qué? – dijo mi madre más histérica de lo que había venido - ¿Qué le paso? – preguntó mirándome a mí y después a Emmett.

-El marido de Bella le disparó – le contesté al ver a Emmett incapaz de hacerlo.

-¡Dios! – susurró Alice y pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada se acercó a su hermano abrazándolo fuerte y comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído pero no pude escuchar de que se trataba. Yo me acerqué a mi madre y la envolví entre mis brazos para consolarla.

Edward POV

Entré al lado de la camilla junto con Bella, en el camino al hospital los paramédicos le pusieron algo de suero para iniciar a rehidratarla, pero eso no resolvía su condición. De seguro estaba desnutrida luego de que ese maldito la tuviera muerta de hambre por tanto tiempo, debía tener una anemia seria porque perdió mucha sangre y no tuvo oportunidad de tomar medicamento o consumir alimentos sanos, además no sabía si tenía otra cosa aparte de los golpes que eran visibles. Verla así fue lo peor que había vivido hasta ese momento, no podía soportar la idea de perderla.

La pasaron a otra camilla, en un cubículo en la sala de urgencias, Rose ya debería estar siendo atendida, también estaba muy preocupada por ella, pero mi padre la había acompañado, así que él se aseguraría de que estuviera a salvo. Yo me iba a quedar con Bella a toda costa. Cuando llegó el médico de urgencias le dije los datos más importantes del caso de Bella y coincidió conmigo, el suero era lo primero para que recuperara los líquidos que le hacían falta, ordenó análisis de sangre para buscar alguna infección y ver el grado de anemia que tenía.

Me quedé a su lado y le tomé la mano mientras llegaban a tomarle la muestra, se veía indefensa, en paz desee dejarla descansar, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz y ver sus ojos castaños… la necesitaba conmigo más que nada en el mundo. Sólo por eso intenté despertarla.

- Bella. Bella abre los ojos… -murmuré en su oído acariciándole el rostro. Ella se movió un poco y sus párpados temblaron. – Vamos Bella, estoy aquí. Te amo. Abre los ojos. –le dije sin pensarlo y esperé unos segundos más hasta que estuvo despierta.

- ¿Edward? –me dijo confusa y le sonreí.

- Estás a salvo, Bella. –le repetí lo que ya le había dicho antes en la ambulancia. –Vas a estar bien.

- ¿Mis niños? –preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Están bien, todos están deseando verte, pero ahora hay que hacerte estudios y estabilizarte antes de que puedas abrazarlos. – Todos desean verte. –le sonreí y le besé la frente.

- ¿Dónde está Rosalie? –preguntó y yo no sabía qué tanto vio ella.

- La están atendiendo ahora. Tú no te preocupes. –sonreí y me acerqué para besarle los labios, sólo eso deseaba, sin embargo, al estar apenas a unos centímetros escuché la cortina abrirse y me separé lentamente. Era la persona que le tomaría la muestra de sangre. – sólo será un piquete pequeño. –le aseguré y Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Es necesario? –preguntó.

- Sí. Es totalmente necesario.

- Está bien. –suspiró y cerró los ojos, apretándome fuerte la mano que le sostenía.

Yo sólo me quedé mirándola, incapaz de saber si la interrupción fue buena o no, porque ese no era el mejor momento para confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero al mismo tiempo no podía contenerme más… ¿qué podría hacer?

_Pov Emmett _

Mis pensamientos en estos momentos no eran para nada coherentes, no podía creer como Rosalie había sido capaz de ir sola a enfrentarse a James, cómo había sido tan irresponsable sabiendo como era ese tipo, un simple desgraciado que ahora estaba donde se merecía, muerto, por todo lo que le había hecho a mi hermana y mis sobrinos y por disparar a mi Rose. Todavía no podía creer como Esme había dejado que Rose fuera sola sin ponerse por medio, dejándola nada más…

Emmett… eres tonto… cómo puedo estar echándole la culpa a todos si el responsable era yo por no llegar antes, por no actuar cuando debía, por dejarme guiar por mis sentimientos hacia mi mujer y mi hermana, ahora ambas están en el hospital y mi Rose apunto de morir. Morir… no, eso no podía pasar, ella no nos podía dejar, tenía que aguantar, por mí, por nuestros hijos, por la familia. No podía dejarme solo, yo no podía vivir sin ella, no aguantaría sin tenerla a mi lado.

-Emmett, tranquilo, todo estará bien – escuché la voz de mi hermana y en ese momento me di cuenta de que me había puesto a llorar.

-¡No puedo estar tranquilo! Y si le pasa algo a Rose, Alice yo me muero, si algo le pasa me muero. ¡No lo entiendes! – le grité.

-No vuelvas a gritarle, estamos todos muy nerviosos, pero ni se te ocurra gritarle que ella está intentando animarte – dijo Jasper parándose al lado de mi hermana.

-¡Edward! – gritó de repente Esme y todos miramos hacia la dirección - ¿Cómo está Bella? – preguntó acercándose a él.

-Estable, ahora la llevarán a una habitación y podremos entrar todos, pero ha dicho el médico que no mucho tiempo, que necesita descansar después de todo lo que ha vivido y la situación en la que ha estado – dijo, después miró a todos y sus ojos se quedaron en mí - ¿Algo de Rosalie? – preguntó creo que a su padre pero su mirada no se apartó de la mía en ningún momento.

-No me han dejando entrar en el quirófano – contestó su padre como yo había supuesto.

-Emmett, Bella no puede verte tan nervioso, no podemos preocuparla – dijo mirándome seriamente.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – pregunté alterado.

-No lo sé, como lo estamos haciendo todos. Te piensas que a los demás no nos importa mi hermana… estás muy equivocado, todos estamos igual que tú, pero poniéndonos así no conseguimos nada… - me dijo.

-No puedo tranquilizarme, solo de pensar que puede mo… - no pude acabar la frase – de que le puede pasar algo…

-Pero no le va a pasar, mi hermanas es fuerte y sé que va a salir de esta, tenemos que ser optimistas, por ella y por Bella, no nos puede ver mal, no ahora – dijo serio.

-Está bien – intenté respirar hondo unas cuantas veces y cuando sentí que podría fingir que estaba tranquilo Carlisle se acercó al mostrador para decirle a la señora que cuando saliera el doctor preguntando por él, que le dijeran que se encontraba en otra habitación.

Caminamos lentamente por el pasillo, todos en silencio. Mi hermana iba de la mano de Jasper mientras que Carlisle y Esme estaban abrazados, Edward iba delante guiándonos y yo era el más atrasado. Mi cuñado se paró frente a una de las puertas y abrió lentamente, fueron entrando todos poco a poco y finalmente entré yo quedándome en la puerta para que mi hermana no notara mi nerviosismo. Pude darme cuenta de que ella no había notado nuestra presencia, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, desde lejos se podía ver que estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojeras eran evidentes, el pelo todo despeinado, más delgada que la última vez que la vi y con un suero en cada brazo.

-Bella… - murmuró Edward acercándose poco a poco.

-Hola hermanita – dijo Alice acercándose y fue a abrazarla, pero Bella le giró, se apartó un poco.

-No me toques… - susurró.

-Bella… - dijo Alice alejándose sorprendida.

-Por favor - volvió a decir. Alice se quitó acercándose nuevamente a Jasper.

-No te preocupes cariño, es normal que esté así – le susurró Jasper, aunque yo pude escucharlo.

-Cielo, ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Esme desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Mis hijos?, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Dónde están?, ¿Están bien? – comenzó a preguntar poniéndose nerviosa.

-Bella, recuerda que tienes que estar calmada… - le dijo Edward acercándose.

-Están bien y con muchas ganas de ver a su mamá – le dijo Esme.

-¿Y Rosalie? – preguntó mirándome esta vez. Yo me quedé callado, no sabía si decirle la verdad o simplemente mentirle para que estuviera tranquila.

-La están atendiendo… ya te dije antes – dijo Edward tranquilamente. Escuchamos cómo alguien picaba la puerta y todos miramos seriamente.

-Carlisle, ¿Puede salir? – preguntó un doctor. Mi suegro miró a Edward que asintió y después a mí, con la cabeza me indicó que saliera con el, mientras todos se quedaban con Bella.

-¿Cómo está mi hija? – se me adelantó Carlisle.

Pov Rosalie

Cuando abrí los ojos no me sentí bien y estaba desorientada, tenía frío y me dolía algo en el estómago. Escuché una voz hablándome pero no la reconocía, conforme le fui prestando atención a lo que decía y a mi alrededor supe que estaba en un hospital.

- Rosalie ¿puedes entenderme? –dijo el hombre y lo miré.

- Sí. –hablé apenas murmurando, también me dolía la garganta.

- De acuerdo, está bien. Estás en el hospital, te hirieron y tuvimos que hacerte cirugía ¿te duele algo?

- Todo. –contesté sin pensarlo y me llevé una mano de manera instintiva al abdomen, pero sentí el suero en el brazo y me detuve.

- Es normal, ahí tienes la herida. Ahora vamos a esperar a que despiertes bien de la anestesia antes de llevarte a tu habitación. Tu familia te espera.

El médico se marchó y me quedé viendo el techo esperando que los recuerdos volvieran y lentamente así fue. Pensé en Bella y en James, en lo ingenua que fui al intentar ir yo sola, pero aún así… quizás apenas hubiera llegado a tiempo. Me preocupé porque todos de seguro estaban muertos de miedo… y también por el estado de Bella ¿qué tanto daño le habría hecho James?

Conforme los minutos pasaron seguí sintiendo frío y dolor, pero la mente se me aclaró más hasta que la ansiedad fue todo lo que me preocupó, necesitaba levantarme y hablar con alguien de la familia, ver a Emmett y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

- ¿Cómo sigues? –volvió a preguntarme el mismo médico.

- Estoy bien. Quiero hablar con mi esposo. –le pedí.

- Está bien. Te vamos a llevar a otra sala de recuperación donde puede entrar una persona a verte. Ya le avisaron a tu familia que estás despierta pero perdiste mucha sangre y tuvimos que quitarte el bazo, por eso quiero tenerte observada un rato más a ver si estás lista para ir a una habitación normal ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí. –respondí sin que me interesara mucho lo que dijo, sólo deseaba ver a Emmett.

Muy pronto llevaron la camilla por un pasillo hasta otra sala, muy parecida a la anterior, una enfermera se presentó y me colocó cables para otro monitor, yo esperé ansiosa porque alguien llegara, hasta que al fin lo vi. Emmett entró con pasos largos y apresurados, por la simple expresión de su rostro pude adivinar que estaba aún más preocupado de lo que yo pensé ¿sería por Bella, por mí, o por las dos?

- Rose. –murmuró tomándome de la mano y de inmediato me besó. Yo le correspondí el gesto pues lo necesitaba para sentirme segura. – Estás bien. –dijo aún contra mis labios y me besó otro momento más antes de separarse. - ¿Te duele mucho?

- Algo. -respondí lo más apegado a la verdad que pude, aunque en realidad me dolía bastante. - ¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Qué pasó con James?

- Él está muerto. Ella está sana y salva, pero… se parece más a un zombie que a una persona. –llevó una mano para acariciarme el cabello y sonrió triste. – Temí tanto… pensé que iba a perderte… no sé qué haría sin ti. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlo tú sola? Debiste haberme esperado. –me soltó todo de golpe y no me gustó.

- ¿Y dejar que le hiciera más daño a Bella? No Emmett. No podía quedarme sentada nada más.

- ¡Y tu vida! ¿Tu vida no importa? –me gritó y luego se alejó un poco, presa de la desesperación.

- Estoy bien. Ya terminó todo. –le dije intentando calmarlo, sabiendo de sobra lo que él había pasado… era eso mismo que yo sentía cada vez que su trabajo amenazaba con robármelo para siempre.

- Tienes que jurarme que nunca más te vas a poner en peligro. –habló despacio acercándose otra vez para tomar mi mano.

- No lo volveré a hacer. –le juré y sonreí, él se acercó y me besó sellando así nuestro pacto.

-Dime como esta Bella – le pedí de manera suplicante.

-Ya te dije, esta desnutrida y tiene anemia severa, eso físicamente, lo que mas nos preocupa es su estado psicológico, se ha negado a que Alice le tocara y el único que se a podido acercar a ella a menos de nos metros a sido Edward… - dijo lamentándose – Vete tu a saber todo lo que le habrá echo ese desgraciado para que Bella este así – dijo enfadándose.

-Bella, saldrá de ese agujero, todos la ayudaremos – dije, me dio una pinzada de dolor y no pude evitar llevar mi mano al abdomen.

-¿Te duele? – pregunto desesperado.

-Solo a sido una punzada – dije intentando sonreír.

-Señorito, tiene que salir, la paciente tiene que descansar… si todo sigue bien mañana la llevaremos a una habitación normal y todos podrán pasar a verla – dijo un doctor desde la puerta.

-Te amo preciosa – dijo besándome lentamente – Mañana nos vemos – dijo y me volvió a besar antes de irse.

**BUENAS! **

**SIENTO MUCHO TARDAR TANTO, PERO HE TENIDO VARIOS PROBLEMAS DE INSPIRACIÓN. PERO AQUÍ ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO , QUE ESPERO Y DESEO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE COMENTEIS MUCHO. EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL ULTIMO Y YA SOLO QUEDARA EL EPILOGO. ME VA A DAR PENA PERO TODO TIENE QUE ACABAR. **

**POR EL MOMENTO TENGO UN FIC EN MENTE QUE YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y EL QUE SUBÍ DE PULSERAS ROJAS. **

**El que estoy escribiendo se llama "Ayúdame a salir a flote" **Como te sientes cuando tu familia se siente en un agujero negro y es por tu culpa y si después de mucho sufrir aparece alguien que te ayuda a sentirte bien de nuevo y a encontrar las ganas de vivir de nuevo. (Es un fic donde todos tienen su protagonismo pero los que mas salen son Rosalie y Emmett)

**Y luego esta el de "pulseras rojas" **Que trata de un grupo de chicos que se encuentran por diferentes motivos, juntos forman un grupo asegurando que estarán juntos siempre y que no habrá nadie que los consiga separar jamas. (Es un fic basado en una de las series que mas me ha llegado al corazón)

**unbesooooooooo muy grandee a todAs! **


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO: 19**

_Pov Edward _

Hacía tres días que todos se había acabad, que James había muerto. A pesar de eso nada estaba normal en casa, Rose y Emmett estaban viviendo en la mansión hasta que ella se recuperara del todo, para poder volver a casa y Bella, mi Bella, parecía un alma en pena, no salía de su habitación ni siquiera para estar con sus hijos y casi no comía por mucho que lo intentáramos, algo que nos preocupaba por la anemia que tenía. Entre todos cuidábamos a Mary ya que Bella se negaba a salir de la cama y se la pasaba durmiendo y cansada. El llanto de la pequeña me saco de mis pensamientos y llegué veloz mente al salón donde mi madre intentaba calmarla sin éxito. Renesmee y Tony miraban a su hermana y abuela atentos, Emmett me vio entrar e intentó sonreírme así como Rose cuando se percató de mi presencia. Mi hermana se encontraba en el sofá recostada y Emmett estaba a sus pies y mis sobrinos jugando.

-Déjame, mamá – dije extendiendo los brazos para cogerla.

-Esta niña te adora – dijo sonriendo al ver como se había calmado cuando yo la había cogido.

-Yo también a ella – dije dejándola en la pequeña cuna que había en el salón.

-Papá… - me llamó Nessie y la miré con una sonrisa.

-¿Va a bajar la mamá? – me preguntó con los ojos llorosos, así como Anthony – Quiero estar con ella – dijo triste.

-Lo sé cariño, pero mamá ahora necesita estar sola y cuando esté mejor, no se separará de vosotros – dije deseando en mis adentros que eso no tardara en llegar.

-Por qué no van a jugar al jardín que hoy hace buen día – dije mirándolos con una sonrisa. Ambos niños y mis sobrinos se levantaron y salieron corriendo.

-¿Cómo está Bella? – me preguntó Rosalie seria y tranquila, al ver que ahora los niños no la escuchaban.

-Igual, le dejé un plato de caldo, pero no quiere comer… me preocupa que siga así – dije tirándome en el sofá frustrado.

-Tienes que tener paciencia – escuché a Jasper entrando por la puerta, le miré extrañado – Los niños la dejaron abierta – dijo acercándose a saludar a Rose y mamá con dos besos y a mí y a Emmett con la mano.

-Sí la tengo, pero hablamos de su salud, a este paso acabará de nuevo en el hospital… - dije lamentándome.

-Debemos dejarle su espacio, tiene que asimilar todo lo que ha vivido, que seguramente es mas de lo que nos podamos imaginar… - dijo sentándose al lado de mamá.

-¿Y mi hermana? – preguntó Emmett mirando a Jasper.

-Está en el jardín, ahora entra – dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo estas? – pregunto mirando a Rose.

-Acostada… - dijo irónicamente, todos sabíamos lo que odiaba mi hermana no poder moverse, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Ya pronto podrás a dar jaleo de nuevo – dijo Alice entrando por la puerta.

-Más del que da ahora, no lo ha dado nunca… no ves que no puede moverse – dije desesperado.

-Tú calla – dijo seria. Y todos nos pusimos a reír.

-¿Por qué tanta risa? – pregunto mi padre entrando por la puerta.

-Se ríen a mi costa papá – dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos sin llegar a tocarse el abdomen. Mi padre sonrió levantando las cejas.

-Decíamos, que Rosalie no arma jaleo cuando quiere algo, ¿Vedad papá? – dije mirando a mi hermana.

-Claro que no… Rosalie no sabe lo que es la palabra gritos, porque lo pide todo tranquila y con delicadeza… ¿Verdad Emmett? – preguntó mi padre, pues era mi cuñado el que aguantaba esos berrinches de Rose.

-Exageran… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso lo dices porque si no duermes en el sofá… - dijo Alice riéndose.

-Ya basta – dijo mi hermana molesta. Y eso hizo que todos volviéramos a reír. Aunque en ese momento se escucharon unos jadeos en la planta de arriba y me levante rápidamente para subir. Sentí como mi madre, mi padre, Emmett y Alice venían tras de mi. Entre rápidamente en la habitación de Bella y la vi removiéndose de un lado a otro llorando, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, sentándome en la cama intentando despertarla para calmarla.

-Bella… - le llamó, pero no parecía escucharme.

-¡No, ¡Suéltame!, Por favor James… déjalo… no quiero seguir así – decía mientras lloraba. Mi padre y los chicos se acercaron también a la cama.

-Solo tienes dos opciones… matarme o dejarme ir, pero lo que sea, que pase rápido, yo no quiero seguir en este infierno… - susurró, y me puse tenso. Ella continuaba llorando y removiendo.

-Bella, Bella – le llame - ¡Bella! – grité y ella despertó dándonos golpes a todos, haciendo que ellos se apartaran – Bella, soy yo… Edward – le dije tranquilamente. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró un minuto, para luego mirar a mi padre y sus hermanos que estaban de pie en medio de la habitación – tranquila Bella, solo fue una pesadilla… - dije acunándola en mi pecho – Ya pasó todo… James no va a volver – le susurré.

-Bella… - le murmuró Emmett acercándose.

-No… yo… iros… por favor – dijo sin verlos. Los tres me miraron tristes preguntándome con la mirada si lo tenía controlado, les asentí y se marcharon.

-¿Estás mejor? – le pregunté cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Era tan real… yo… no quiero que pase… no quiero que vuelva… - susurró llorando.

-No va a volver… James, no volverá nunca – le aseguré.

-Déjame sola Edward… - me pidió alejándose de mí.

-¿Estás segura? – pregunté serio.

-Sí – me dijo recostándose otra vez en la cama. Yo me levanté y volví a bajar al salón.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó Rose.

-Una pesadilla, pero ya está mas calmada… - dije sentándome en el lugar que estaba antes.

-¿Ha comido hoy? – preguntó mi padre, y negué sabiendo que al igual que yo había podido ver en la habitación el plato de sopa en el mueble.

-No puede seguir sin comer nada… así no se va a curar – se lamentó mi padre.

-Tampoco la podemos obligar – susurré.

-Jasper… qué podemos hacer… - preguntó mi padre mirando a mi hermano con expresión seria.

-Ya se lo he dicho a Edward, si Bella esta así es porque ha vivido algo mucho más grave de lo que pudo vivir anteriormente, por eso tiene la depresión, sólo le podemos dar tiempo, tiempo a que ella se sentía bien para volver a hacer vida normal… obligándola no vamos a ganar nada… sólo que se ponga peor, porque puede sentirse como con James – nos dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice.

-Edward… Lily no me deja tranquilo – escuché a Tony entrando llorando y se me acercó corriendo.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! – gritó mi sobrina entrando corriendo detrás de él y todos los demás tras ellos. Y Renesmee cogiendo de la mano a Carlie y Chris.

-Bueno, ya está, Lily no te va a molestar más – dije mirando a mi sobrina con una sonrisa.

-Vale… - dijo ella corriendo a los brazos de Emmett.

-Vamos a hacer la comida – dijo mi madre levantándose y Jane, Lily y Renesmee le siguieron.

-Edward… - me llamó Tony desde mis brazos.

-Dime campeón – dije sonriendo y sentándolo en mi regazo.

-¿Te puedo llamar papá? – abrí los ojos sorprendido por su pregunta, y miré a los presentes en sala. – Ya no tengo un papá y pensé que tú podrías ser mi papá ahora.

-Claro que me puedes llamar papá – dije abrazándolo. El sonrió y sentí como apretaba mas sus pequeños brazos en mi cuerpo – Será un honor ser tu papá – le dije. Renesmee y Jane que estaban en la escalera con mi madre y mi sobrina viendo la escena vinieron corriendo a abrazarme también.

Dos meses más tarde 

_Pov Bella _

Desperté sin estar muy segura de qué horas eran o quién estaba en casa, de todas formas no me importaba mucho. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada pero de todas formas alcancé a escuchar a Nessie que tosía, quizás otro día me hubiera preocupado, tal vez cuando era una mujer distinta… pero en ese momento sólo me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos otra vez con la seguridad de que alguien atendería a mi hija.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que volviera a estar despierta. No noté cambio en la luz del sol pero bien pudieron ser dos minutos como dos horas. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, demasiado silencio en realidad. Me acomodé un poco más y volví a cerrar los ojos en un intento por dormirme de nuevo. En ese momento escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta pero no estaba de humor para visitas por lo que le di la espalda y me quedé quieta muy decidida a hacerme la dormida.

Poco a poco fui perdiéndome en la inconsciencia, sentí el cuerpo ligero como flotando en una nube pero no llegué a quedarme dormida cuando escuché a Nessie toser de nuevo y los golpes en mi puerta otra vez. Supuse que debería rendirme y aceptar algo de contacto humano pero la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de hacerlo así que decidí quedarme flotando como estaba.

- ¿Mamá? –preguntó en voz baja y algo entrecortada. Yo dudé un momento pero al final me di le vuelta y la miré.

- ¿Qué sucede? – antes de contestar volvió a toser y vi que le faltaba el aire, llevaba el inhalador en las manos. – Usa la medicina y siéntate. –le dije aunque ella bien sabía qué tenía que hacer.

- Ya lo hice. –respondió cuando pudo hablar y se acercó.

- Inténtalo de nuevo o dile a alguien más. –respondí deseando volver a dormir y olvidarme de todo.

- No hay nadie. –replicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y volvió a toser, esta vez más fuerte.

Supe en ese momento que mi trabajo era buscarle ayuda, que en realidad debí hacerlo antes pero al mismo tiempo no tenía deseos de moverme, la simple idea de levantarme y hacer lo que fuera me causaba tal apatía que no era capaz de vencerla.

- Se va a pasar como siempre. –le dije intentando solucionar al asunto.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? –preguntó y supuse que no sería mucho problema, aunque hubiera preferido quedarme sola.

- Claro. –contesté simplemente y ella fue a sentarse en el sillón mientras se llevaba a los labios el inhalador.

Yo cerré los ojos otra vez e hice un intento más por conciliar el sueño, aunque no pude. Continué un rato escuchándola respirar con trabajo y toser mucho. Esperé a que pasara pero no lo hizo, no parecía haber ninguna mejoría en su estado y comencé a preocuparme. Cuando abrí los ojos ella tenía la mirada fija en la ventana del otro lado de la habitación y aún con la distancia alcancé a notar que tenía los labios azules. Eso fue demasiado, sólo me levanté casi saltando de la cama, tan rápido que me maree un poco pero no me importó.

- Nessie, lo siento, perdóname… -le dije acercándome y arrodillándome frente a ella.

- No puedo… respirar… -me dijo y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos.

- Vas a estar bien. –le prometí. – Voy a llamar a tu papá y él va a curarte.

Fui hasta el teléfono y le llamé a Edward mientras veía a mi hija seguir luchando por respirar y me sentí culpable por no ayudarla antes, ella me necesitó pero no la escuché por estar sumida en un profundo abismo… pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él muy alterado de seguro no se esperaba que yo buscara hablar con nadie.

- Es Nessie, tiene una crisis de asma y no se quita. Sus labios están azules. –le dije comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta. – Es mi culpa…

- Bella, concéntrate. ¿Está despierta?

- Sí. –respondí intentando hacer lo que él me pedía.

- Que se quede sentada por si le dan náuseas. Ve por el oxígeno y que lo use mientras llego. –me ordenó muy seguro.

- Está bien. –me puse de pie y le di una última mirada a Nessie antes de ir a buscar el oxígeno.

- Y no la dejes sola. Ella te necesita ahora. –volvió a ordenar y luego colgó.

Llevé el tanque de oxígeno y le puse la mascarilla a Nessie, me quedé sentada a su lado. No podía creer qué tan malas tuvieron que resultar las últimas semanas para que Edward me dijera que no la dejara sola, obviamente nunca lo haría… y él debió saberlo. Pero la verdad desde que volví a casa no había sido la misma, ni siquiera sabía los hábitos de mi bebé, ni cómo les iba en la escuela a Nessie y Tony. No sabía nada porque me había alejado de todos.

El tiempo que pasó antes de que Edward llegara se me hizo eterno, pero al final lo escuché abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras corriendo. Supuse que entraría de inmediato en la habitación pero antes debió ir a otro lado porque se tardó un poco.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó en cuanto nos vio y se acercó arrodillándose frente a la niña.

- El oxígeno ayudó un poco. –contesté mientras me hacía a un lado para dejarlo trabajar.

- ¿Usaste tu inhalador? –le preguntó a Nessie y ella asintió porque no podía hablar. - ¿Muchas veces? –ella volvió a responder con un gesto afirmativo y él le sonrió, aunque era muy obvio que estaba preocupado.

Me quedé quieta mientras él preparó una nebulización y le cambió el oxígeno por ese inhalador, también lo vi poner medicinas en un suero muy pequeño y supuse eso significaba una aguja para la niña, no me gustó nada.

- Nessie. –llamó él su atención. – Voy a ponerte esto, ya sabes cómo es ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que te estés muy quieta.

Ella asintió y le extendió un brazo para que se lo pusiera, luego cerró los ojos. Yo no hice nada más que seguir mirando horrorizada. Vi cómo enterró la aguja en su brazo y salieron unas gotas de sangre… en ese instante Nessie abrió los ojos y me miró como pidiéndome algo. Sin tener que pensarlo me acerqué y sostuve el inhalador en su lugar para que ella tuviera una mano libre, entonces entrelacé nuestros dedos.

- Todo va a estar bien. Eres muy valiente. –le dije y le besé el cabello.

Edward terminó de fijarle el suero y lo puso colgado en un perchero que estaba cerca, como su fuera un hospital improvisado, después fue y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla a nuestra hija, de alguna manera se veía más relajado.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó.

- Sí. –dijo ella ya más tranquila.

Edward se acercó con el estetoscopio y le escuchó los pulmones, al parecer le complació bastante. Después de eso nos esperamos un rato hasta que se terminó el suero y la nebulización, también. Él volvió a revisarla y le quitó la aguja del brazo. Ella se veía cansada, de seguro por el esfuerzo y el estrés, su papá la tomó en brazos y la recostó en mi cama.

- Descansa. –le besó la frente y ella le sonrió.

-Gracias – dije viendo como mi hija dormida en el mismo lugar donde yo había pasado los dos últimos meses.

-Me alegra verte levantada y preocupada por nuestra hija – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo lamentándome del pasado… - dije mirándole a los ojos – Y no me he dado cuenta hasta que he visto a Nessie verdaderamente mal… he sido mala madre…

-No digas eso, no has pasado la mejor etapa de tu vida, pero eso no significa que seas mala madre – dijo acercándose a mí.

-Edward… nunca tendré nada para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y por todos mis hijos – dije mirándole directa a los ojos.

-No necesito que me lo agradezcas, amo a esos niños, a todos… y no voy a dejarlos nunca solos – me dijo cogiéndome la mano.

-¿Dónde estaban todos? – pregunté.

-Mi padre, Jasper y yo estábamos de guardia, Alice fue a buscar a los niños, Emmett y Rose están en el hospital haciéndose la revisión y mi madre salió a comprar comida para la bebé– me respondió.

-¿Y cómo dejaron a Nessie sola? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Hoy le dolía la tripa y le dije que se quedara en casa. Además, no estaba sola, estaba con su mamá. – me explicó – Me alegro mucho de verte así, no sabes cuánto te extrañé – dijo acercándose un poco más. Junto a Edward todo era diferente, me sentía bien y se me olvidaba todo, no tenía la necesidad de alejarlo, más bien de tenerlo mas cerca.

-Y yo – le dije acercándome un paso más a él.

-Echaba de menos tu sonrisa – me dijo sonriéndome él. Finalmente quedamos uno enfrente el otro – He tenido que pensar que te perdía para darme cuenta de que te quiero, que siempre ha sido así, que no había nada que tuviera que perdonarte. Te amo Bella… - me dijo poco a poco y en ese mismo ritmo una sonrisa fue saliendo en mi rostro. Él al ver mi reacción se acercó hasta abrazarme, me envolvió en sus brazos y sentí cómo me besaba la frente, poco a poco de deslizó por la mejilla, la nariz y acabó en los labios. Siempre pidiéndome permiso, dándome espacio y tiempo para detenerlo, pero no lo hice porque no había necesidad. Todos mis recuerdos con Edward, durante mi adolescencia volvieron a mi mente, devolviéndome los momentos más felices de mi vida y supe que siempre fue él. Que sólo era realmente feliz cuando lo tenía a él a mi lado y que no necesitaba nada más. Volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos

-Te amo – le susurré sin separarlos.

-Y yo a ti. – dijo acogiéndome en brazos y dándome vueltas.

En ese momento y lugar sólo fuimos nosotros, la alegría de estar los dos y la paz de saber que nos amábamos… que siempre fue así y nada podría cambiar eso. Además, ahora no sólo nos unía eso, sino mil lazos más que siempre disfrutaríamos por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

**BUENAS! **

**bueno chicas, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, ya solo nos queda el epilogo. Se que tal vez es algo corto, pero fue a lo que mi imaginacion llego, lo siento! Agradezco la ayuda de mi fabulosa beta kikyo88 por su ayuda en el capitulo. **

**Como dije la semana pasado, cuando suba el epilogo de este, tengo dos capitulos, Pulseras Rojas que esta inspirada en una de mis series favoritas o Ayudame a salir a flote que ya explique en el capitulo pasado más o menos de que iba. Me gustaria que me dijeran cual les gustaria leer :) **

**unbesooooooooo(KK'**


	20. Epilogo

**EPILOGO: **

_CINCO AÑOS MAS TARDE _

_Narrador externo _

Los años pasaron, haciendo que todo volviera a estar en calma. Después de lo que sucedió con Nessie, Bella decidió que no podía seguir en la cama, alejándose de todos y sin estar con sus hijos.

Edward le convenció para ir a que Jasper le tratara, pero ella se negó a que alguien de la familia aparte de Edward supiera realmente lo qué le pasó durante el tiempo que estuvo con James, así decidieron que podría ir a otro psicólogo en Port Ángeles. Las terapias duraron poco más de dos años, Bella recuperó la confianza en ella misma y le pudo dar a Edward lo que ambos necesitaban desde hace mucho.

Durante ese tiempo comenzó a ejercer de profesora en la escuela de Forks mientras Edward continuaba como pediatra en el hospital. Después de acabar la terapia decidieron irse a vivir juntos, aunque antes se casaron.

_Flash Back _

_Pov Bella _

_-Te ves hermosa – dijo Esme abrazándome. _

_-Mamá que arrugas el vestido – gritó Rose – Abrázala de lejos – le dijo, fruncí el ceño y sonreí por su comentario. _

_-Tonta – dije. _

_-Tiene razón, pueden arrugar el vestido, destrozar el maquillaje y despeinarte… - dijo Alice alzando los brazos exagerada. _

_-Eres una exagerada hermana, es solo un abrazo – dije tranquilamente. _

_-Pues le abrazas cuando ya estés casada – dijo Rose arreglando del vestido algo que según ella se había estropeado. Miré a mi suegra y ambas rodamos los ojos. Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y las cuatro nos giramos para encontrarnos con Carlisle asomado en la puerta. _

_-Te ves como una princesa – dijo acercándose a mí. _

_-Ni se te ocurra abrazarla – dijeron Alice y Rose mirándole amenazante. El alóo las manos dándole a entender que no lo haría. _

_-Cariño quiero darte una cosa que te pertenece… - me dijo y abrió sus manos – Hace años Esme y yo te dimos este pequeño collar de plata con nuestro dije y no quisiste aceptarlo, ahora te lo vuelvo a ofrecer. Y esta vez no permito que lo rechaces – dijo extendiendo el pequeño collar con el dije. Lo cogí y abrí la medalla en ella ponía "Siempre contigo" Le miré con los ojos cristalinos. _

_-Gracias – dije abrazándolo. No me importaron las quejas que escuché de Rose y Alice – A los dos – dije mirando después a Esme – Me ayudasteis desde el principio sin pedirme ninguna explicación. Muchas gracias – dije y le abracé a ella. _

_-Sabes que para nosotros eres como nuestra hija – me dijo al oído – Y de eso se trata nuestro papel, de no juzgarte nunca – dijo mientras nos separábamos. _

_-¿Estás lista? – preguntaron. _

_-Espera – dijo Rosalie acercándose – Toma, algo prestado, la utilicé mi primera noche de novios con Emmett – dijo mi cuñada pasándome la liga. Con una sonrisa levantó mi vestido y me la puso – disfrútala. _

_-Bien ahora sólo falta algo azul – dijo Alice acercándose – Es tuyo – dijo entregándome una pulsera – Es un amuleto, simboliza la felicidad, el amor y la salud. Era de mamá – dijo poniéndomela._

_-Vamos ya que Edward está demasiado nervioso – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa – Ahora entra Emmett – dijo antes de salir. Fueron saliendo todos poco a poco y me quedé sola en la habitación. Mire por la ventana y vi a todos los invitados, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan nerviosa. _

_-¿Puedo pasar? – escuché la voz de mi hermano y me giré para asentirle – Preciosa – dijo cogiéndome de las manos - ¿Lista para subirte al altar? – me preguntó y volví a asentir. _

_-Emmett… - dije mientras le cogía del brazo – No dejes que me caiga – le pedí. _

_-Nunca – dijo y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. Cada paso más cerca de Edward me sentía más nerviosa. _

_Cuando llegamos al jardín, mi vista sólo se centró en una persona, olvidando todo lo que había a mi alrededor y solo podía poner mis ojos al final del pasillo que estaba atravesando, donde Edward me estaba esperando, sentí cómo mi hermano me agarro más fuerte cuando empecé a temblar. Llegamos al final de la alfombra que habían colocado y Emmett entregó mi mano a Edward. Me quedé mirando a Edward a los ojos un rato y después nos sentamos en los pequeños taburetes que habían preparado para nosotros. _

_-Hoy, estamos aquí todos para celebrar la unión de Isabella y Edward… - comenzó hablando el cura, estuvo hablando por un rato pero no presté atención hasta el momento en que Edward cogido de mi mano tiró para que nos levantáramos – Pueden leer sus votos. _

_-Yo Edward Cullen – comenzó diciendo. _

_-Yo Isabella Swan – continúe. _

_-Prometemos amarnos el uno al otro y compartir hasta nuestros pensamientos más íntimos. Prometemos sostenernos, apreciarnos y valorarnos. Queremos vivir cada día como si fuera el último, y prometemos nunca ir a dormir enfadados. Si el dolor entra en nuestras vidas, juntos lo superaremos. Mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos juntos nunca desaparecerá. Con cada aliento que exhalamos crecerá nuestro amor – dijimos los dos a la vez. _

_-Yo os declaro marido y mujer – dijo el cura y Edward me acercó a él de un pequeño tirón y posó sus labios en los míos sellando nuestro amor. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Esme y Carlisle a pesar de ahora estar solos en la casa, cada día recibían la visita de sus nietos, ya parecían una guardería de todos los que eran. Los abuelos de la familia disfrutaban cada momento a solas para volver a recuperar su amor y su cariño haciendo todo lo que desde tiempo atrás habían abandonado por todos los problemas familiares. Carlisle había reducido sus turnos para poder pasar tiempo en casa y Esme cuando estaba sola se entretenía con sus plantas.

Alice y Jasper consiguieron el pequeño que querían, la parejita que tanto habían deseado. La tienda de Alice sacó más comerciales y ahora tenía por diferentes países lo que le había hecho tener más éxito e incluso que su ropa desfilara en las pasarelas más importantes de París, Italia y EEUU. Jasper dejó el hospital y se abrió su propia consulta en un pequeño local que se encontraba al lado de su casa.

Emmett y Rosalie después de que la última se recuperara del balazo volvieron a su casa, Rose regresó a su trabajo entregando todo lo que podía como siempre. Así como Emmett continúo en la comisaria y aunque en alguna ocasión se arriesgó más de lo que a Rosalie le gustaría todo salió bien.

Nessie era toda una mujer a sus quince años, responsable, ordenada, madura, aunque sin desperdiciar en la edad en la que se encontraba.

_Flash Back _

_Pov Edward_

_-Papá – escuche a mi hija llamarme – Me dejas dinero que he quedado con unas amigas para dar una vuelta… no volveré muy tarde – dijo mirándome con la cara que Alice le había enseñado bien para convencernos a mí y a su madre. _

_-Pregúntale a tu madre si te deja y te doy el dinero… - dije sonriendo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba buscando a Bella. Yo continúe a lo mío hasta que las volví a sentir a las dos. _

_-Ha dicho que sí – dijo saltando. Yo miré a mi mujer quien asintió con una sonrisa. _

_-No hagas nada imprudente cariño y no llegues tarde – dije dándole el dinero. _

_-No te preocupes papá. No llegaré tarde y si me retraso llamaré – dijo cogiendo su bolso y saliendo._

_-Mamá… no entiendo este ejercicio – escuché a Jane bajar las escaleras y sonreí, Bella se giró y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para ver de qué se trataba. Estuvo un rato explicándoselo hasta que mi hija lo entendió. _

_Fin del flash Back _

Desde la última vez en la que Edward habló con Tanya ella desapareció del país y no volvió a interesarse por su hija, lo que hizo que la pequeña Jane al crecer fuera llamando a Bella mamá en vez de a su madre biológica. Tony se había convertido en un pequeño adorable travieso, se pasaba todo el día haciendo travesuras con Lily y luego les echaban la culpa a los demás. Mientras Mary iba creciendo y convirtiéndose en una pequeña adorable y cariñosa, ajena al pasado que había tenido su madre y quién era su verdadero padre… pues ahora todos tenían en apellido Cullen.

Un momento importante también en la vida de los Swan fue en el momento en el que Bella decidió leer la carta que le dejó el notario escrita por Charlie, no se había atrevido a leerla todavía hasta ese momento.

_Flash Back _

_Pov Bella _

_Iba a aprovechar ahora que me encontraba sola para poder leer la carta que mi padre me escribió antes de morir. Pensé que nunca me atrevería a ello, pero después de mucho pensarlo volvía a sentirme fuerte emocionalmente para poder afrontar lo que fuera. La saqué de su sobre no pude evitar emocionarme al ver la letra de mi padre._

_**Estimada Bella: **_

_**Lamento mucho el comportamiento que tuve contigo años atrás. Sé que no me comporté como un buen padre y mucho menos eligiendo las palabras que te dije. Y que después de todo lo que te hice sufrir mis palabras ahora no te servirán de nada, pero debo confesarte una cosa. **_

_**Tu madre me fue infiel, no sé por cuánto tiempo ni con cuántos hombres… el día que te dio a luz antes de morir me confesó que tú no eras mi hija, pero que por favor no te dejara sola nunca. Yo pese a todo ya te amaba antes de que nacieras y te iba a criar como había hecho con Alice y Emmett como una hija más. **_

_**El días que te fuiste, cuando te vi en la noche hiciste que recordara una escena que vi de tu madre y me enfurecí y lo pagué contigo. Lo siento. El recuerdo se intensificó cuando me llamaste diciéndome que estabas embarazada… lamento no haber estado contigo como a ella le prometí y me culparé siempre por no cumplirlo. **_

_**Bella, quiero que sepas que pese a todo ello, siempre te he querido como a una hija y siempre te voy a querer y considerar mi pequeña. Me hubiera encantado poder conocer a mi nieto o nieta, estar el día de tu boda porque seguro que estas casada con un gran hombre que te ama y has tenido más hijos. **_

_**Sólo espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme y vuelvas junto a tus hermanos que te quieren y te echan de menos. **_

_**Te quiere Charlie Swan **_

_**PD: Pese a todo, siempre amé a tu madre. **_

_Cuando acabe de leer la carta me di cuenta de que me había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente. _

_-¿Bella? – escuché la voz de Edward pero no pude moverme - ¡Bella! – Gritó y se me acercó corriendo - ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó haciendo que le mirara a la cara. Le tendí la carta y estuvo en silencio pero sin soltarme de sus brazos mientras la leía. Después dejó la carta sobre la cama y me abrazo más fuerte diciendo palabras de consuelo en mi oído. _

_Fin del flash Back _

_Pov Bella _

-¿Qué haces aquí? – escuché la voz de Rosalie sentándose a mi lado.

-Pensaba… - le dije con una sonrisa mientras continuaba mirando el rio.

-¿Puedo saber sobre qué? – me preguntó dudosa.

-Un poco de todo, pero nada importante – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Edward te estaba buscando – me dijo mirando al frente como yo.

-Vamos entonces – dije levantándome, aun así Rose me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

-A mí cuando estaba de tres meses ya me costaba levantarme del suelo – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me cuesta – le aseguré con una sonrisa. Las dos reímos y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a casa. Al llegar a la casa Esme y Alice estaban sentadas en el porche tomando el aire.

-¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó Esme con el ceño fruncido cuando llegué junto a ellas.

-Estaba al lado del rio pensando un poco… - dije encogiéndome de hombros – voy a ver que quería Edward – dije entrando en la mansión, miré hacia el salón donde escuche las risas de todos los niños y comencé subir las escaleras pues hoy eran los chicos quienes preparaban la cena. Cuando llegué a la puerta de la cocina entré sonriendo y los cuatro presentes me miraron sonriendo aunque sólo Edward se acercó a abrazarme y darme un beso.

-¿Qué hacías? – preguntó mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

-Había ido a caminar y me senté en el rio… - dije tranquilamente.

-Sabes que no quiero que estés sola por si le pasa algo al pequeño – dijo tocando mi barriga.

-Eddy no seas tan sobreprotector… el bebe está bien – le gritó mi hermano.

-Tranquilo Edward, estamos bien – dije refiriéndome al bebe y a mí.

-Lo sé… pero me preocupo… - dijo dándome otro beso.

-¿Cómo va la cena? – preguntó mirando a mi suegro que era quien tenía la pala para mover la carne.

-Estamos en ello – dijo sonriendo.

-A este paso, llegara santa Claus antes de que acaben – dije riendo y vi como todos me miraron mal.

-Todavía tienen que llegar Jacob y Leah con los pequeños… así que no metas prisa – dijo mi hermano. Pero en ese momento pude escuchar la risa de Jake.

-Ahora sí se deben dar prisa porque ya están aquí – dije comenzando a salir.

-Dile a musculitos que venga a ayudar – dijo Jasper. Sonreí le di un último beso a Edward y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

-Bells – escuché a Leah y antes de decir anda sentí como me abrazaba fuerte, abrazo que correspondí encantada.

-Yo también te he echado de menos – dije, pues la veía pocas veces al año ya que ella continuaba viviendo en Phoenix y yo no quería volver a ese lugar.

-Bellita – gritó Jake acercándose a mí y cogiéndome por los aires mientras empezaba a darme vueltas.

-Jake, me mareo – susurré y el rápidamente me dejó en el suelo – Los chicos dicen que subas con ellos. -él asintió y después de darme un beso subió las escaleras.

-¿Cómo esta mi sobrinito? – preguntó Leah cuando me senté en el sofá con todas.

-No se sabe si será niño… - repetí como lo había hecho un millón de veces ya.

-Estoy segura de que sí – dijo sonriendo.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando sobre temas sin importancia, hasta que los chicos bajaron con la cena y nos fuimos todos a la mesa. La cena fue tranquila y sin ningún altercado, por fin me encontraba con mi verdadera familia. A esos a los que yo amaba y ellos a mí.

Uno espera siempre lo mejor del porvenir, cada navidad brindamos porque tenemos la esperanza que de alguna manera todo empiece de nuevo y este año mi carta a Papa Noel tiene más sueños que nunca, porque por mucho que sea el peso del pasado, la única forma de sentirse vivo es tirar para adelante con uñas y dientes, inventándose nuevos sueños… y así ha de ser. El mundo va a tener que ponerme muchos más obstáculos en mi camino si quería verme claudicar.

**buenas! **

**Se acabó, este es el final de este fic. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y me llena de satisfacción que a gustado tanto. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a kykio88 porque sin ella este fic no seria el que es. Así como os agradezco a todas vosotras por leer cada capitulo que he ido subiendo, da igual si os habéis incorporado a la historia en el primer capitulo, en medio o ahora al final. **

**Espero leeros en el de pulseras rojas que lo subiré hoy mismo. **

**Un beso y hasta pronto! **


End file.
